Families
by N. Halifax
Summary: Bonus chapter added! Last Ch. is up! Sequel to Lean On Me. Olivia's pregnant, Casey's pregnant and both are driving Mark and Brad crazy. You got to love it. Thanks to Kelly for being my beta for the first chapter!
1. Mood Swings

Seven Weeks later…

"Hey pregnant, pretty girl," Mark said, coming into the room and taking his tie off.

Olivia was lying in bed reading a magazine and eating chocolates "Hi," she smiled up at him.

"How was your day?" Mark asked as he lay down next to her and kissed her baby bump.

"Full of food, movies and magazines. You?" Olivia asked as she put her magazine down.

"Full of criminals, bullets and files" Mark answered smirking. Olivia just chuckled.

"Kiss," she demanded of him.

Mark gave her a kiss and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Tomorrow is the doctor's appointment for the ultrasound," Olivia mentioned off handedly.

"Oh…I forgot, I told Brad I would step in for him cause he has to take Casey to one of those pregnancy classes."

"Oh well its ok, James can drive me there it's not a big deal" Olivia said as she picked up her magazine again to hide the disappointment on her face.

"No, no, it's fine I'll see if Logan can take my place, I wouldn't miss this for the world," Mark reassured her quickly.

"Ok, I'm going to go to bed, I'm really tired" Olivia said as she sat up.

"You ok?" Mark asked even though he knew she was having mood swings.

"Yea, I'm just tired that's all," Olivia answered as she gave him a kiss. "I want you to talk to James."

"About what?" Mark asked, slightly confused.

"Well their senior prom is coming," Olivia said smirking.

"Ok, ok, I got it, the sex talk," Mark smiled with understanding.

"Want to do it now?" Olivia asked grinning evilly.

"You say that like I have a choice," Mark mumbled as he got off the bed "What should I say?"

"You're the dad, figure it out."

Mark nodded and headed out of the room.

"Mark wait," Olivia called after him.

He stopped, turning back around to look at his beautiful, pregnant wife "What?"

"Take this to the kitchen and bring me water," Olivia said handing him the box of chocolates.

Mark rolled his eyes and took it "Maybe I can tell James that he will get bossed around when he knocks up a girl and he might be scared to have sex."

Olivia laughed and threw the magazine at him. Mark chuckled loudly and went to the kitchen, returning quickly with her water.

"Thank you," Olivia smiled giving him a kiss. Mark nodded and returned the kiss before he left the room again to go talk to James.

He walked up to James's room and scratched his head; he started to pace around in front of the door, not sure what to say.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"What's up?" James called, not bothering to look up.

Mark stepped inside the room "Can I talk to you for a second?" he asked seeing James lying on his bed reading a car magazine.

"Everything ok?" James asked sitting up. He heard the nervousness in his father's voice and it made him apprehensive.

Mark took the chair James had by his desk and brought it closer to the bed "Yea, we just need to talk."

"Ok," James said sitting up and putting the magazine he had been reading on his bed. "What's up?"

"Well I know your prom is coming up and I'm not so old that I don't know what goes on," Mark began; unsure if this was the right way to broach the topic.

"Oh god dad c'mon," James whined.

"James…" Mark thought for a second and then looked at the magazine James was reading, "Sex is like…sex is like when you get your license."

James let out a deep breath and shook his head "Oh god," he felt embarrassed for his father at that moment.

"Listen James, when you're younger you hear about what it's like to have your license from friends or from TV but when your older and have a chance to…experience it for yourself-"

"Dad c'mon I don't want to have this talk" James whined, effectively interrupting his father and shaking the momentary confidence that Mark had managed to work up.

"James your prom is coming up and I need to talk to you about this," _Or your mom will make me sleep on the couch tonight._ Mark put a hand on his eldest son's shoulder "Now with power comes responsibility, when you get the opportunity you pick the car you want, and you will pick the girl you want, so you have to be good to that car so it doesn't break down on you. You have to feed it gas or in our case buy lots of nice gifts."

James chuckled a little. "Dad I'm not stupid."

"You're a guy, we're always stupid when it comes to girls" Mark said shaking his head "When you ride, I mean drive," Mark quickly corrected himself, "that car you have to make sure you have the right protection."

They heard a knock on the door.

"Come in! Please come in!" James quickly yelled out. He was willing to take any interruption at this point if it would save him from his father's car metaphors.

Jenny burst into the room "Can I borrow your history book?" she asked hurriedly.

James got off the bed and went to his backpack. He decided to take his time finding it; he knew that as soon as he did, Jenny would leave and the talk would resume.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny asked, looking at Mark.

"Is that the way to greet your father?" Mark asked shaking his head. Jenny smiled and gave him a hug.

"He is giving me the sex talk," James answered smiling sarcastically as he continued to rummage through his backpack. Jenny laughed.

"Laugh all you want Missy but you're going to get one from your mother" Mark told her with a grin.

Jenny rolled her eyes. As James was getting the book his backpack fell and a condom slipped out.

Jenny and Mark both just stared at the small packet as James quickly retrieved it and threw it back into his backpack.

"I think you are a little too late for that talk dad, bye, bye" Jenny said quickly grabbing the book from her brother and leaving the room. She was sure she didn't want to be around for what was going to happen next

"So that protection speech you meant car insurance, right?" James asked grinning awkwardly in an effort to distract his father from what had just happened.

"Did you have sex yet?" Mark asked calmly.

"I…Well I…" James stammered.

"Did you?" Mark was slowly losing his grip.

"I…um…" James said nervously. Mark got off the bed and took James and put him over his shoulder "Wow dad, damn you are strong. What the hell are you doing?"

Mark said nothing and carried him out of the room and down the stairs.

"Dad c'mon!" James protested.

Jenny came out of her room and started to laugh seeing Mark with James over his shoulder. She quickly followed, keeping a careful distance.

"Look Jimmy flies also" Matt said standing in the kitchen with Mike. Both of the twins laughed and followed Mark.

Mark opened the door to his room and carried James inside. The parade of on lookers followed him inside.

Olivia quickly looked up seeing her husband carrying her son "What is going on?"

Mark placed James on the floor "James you think twice now," He pointed to Olivia's baby bump "Are you ready for that?"

"Great speech dad," Jenny said sarcastically, smiling at her father's utter ridiculousness.

"Thank you sweetheart," Mark said with a nod.

"Dad I'm not stupid, I wore protection," James said rolling his eyes.

"Wore?" Olivia asked in a loud voice "You mean you already…oh god."

"Thanks dad, have a pregnant lady yell at me," James mumbled as he got off the floor.

"Do you mean like a helmet protection?" Mike asked from the doorway, he was blissfully unaware of the seriousness of this discussion "Cause daddy said we have to wear helmets when we learn to ride our bikes."

"Yes Michael, James has to wear a helmet as well, now go play with Matt," Mark answered hurriedly in an effort to get his younger children out of earshot; this discussion was not for them.

Mike shrugged and followed Matt to their room.

Mark and Olivia looked over at Jenny. "What? I have to go also?" They kept looking at her "Fine. Good luck bro" She turned around to leave but stopped. "Your history book wasn't anywhere near…"

"No!" James yelled extremely embarrassed.

"Just checking, it was nice knowing you" She smirked and left the room closing the door behind her.

Mark and Olivia looked over at James. "Guys c'mon," he shifted uncomfortably under their scrutiny.

"Why didn't you talk to your father about this?" Olivia asked crossing her arms on her chest.

"Because he would have told you and you would have freaked out," James answered.

"When and with who?" Mark asked.

"I'm your kid not your suspect jeez," James whined.

"James Marcus Anderson you better not…" Olivia started angrily.

"Ok, ok, just don't do the whole name on me. Like the beginning of senior year"

"Who?" Mark asked crossing his arms on his chest mirroring his wife.

"I don't want to say," He answered quietly.

"Hey don't make me set her off on you" Mark pointed to Olivia "She has PMS and you don't want to get on her bad side" Olivia just gave him a look. Mark shrugged "Well you do"

"Who was it James?" Olivia asked looking at her first born.

"I don't want to say her name," James said quietly.

"At least we know it's a her" They heard Jenny by the door and started to laugh hysterically.

"Jenny!" Mark and Olivia yelled at the same time.

"Gone," they heard her say, soon followed by the sounds of footsteps heading up the stairs.

"James?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

"If I tell you, you have to promise, swear you won't tell her father?" he begged.

"Promise" Olivia and Mark said in unison, both nodding.

"It's…um…Elizabeth Stabler"

"What!" Olivia yelled.

"Oh my god, your partner is going to murder our child" Mark mumbled as he buried his face in his hands.

"How, for heavens sake James how?" Olivia asked looking at him.

"I don't know, we saw each other and started talking and one thing lead to another and…oh my god I'm going to die aren't I?"

"I'll stash you in witness protection to save you" Mark teased.

"Mark!" Olivia yelled, to her the mention of witness protection wasn't funny. James let out a chuckle. Olivia quickly looked over at him. He instantly got quiet.

"You guys won't tell him will you?" James asked.

"I like having my child around for another sixty years, so no" Olivia answered, "You're grounded"

"What, for having sex?" James asked, incredulously.

"For not talking to your father first, go to bed," Olivia answered and lay down in bed.

"Dad?"

"You heard your mother," Mark answered. He wasn't about to contradict Olivia, especially since he completely agreed with her.

"Goodnight," he mumbled, leaving their room and heading up to his own.

Jenny was sitting by one of the vents eavesdropping "You did Elizabeth Stabler?"

"Shut up" James mumbled as he went to his room.

"I can blackmail you, you know that right?" Jenny asked smiling, watching him flop down on his bed.

"I know," James groaned as he turned to the other side. Jenny smiled, getting off the floor and headed to her own room.

Mark paced around the room while he unbuttoned his shirt. "What if Elliot finds out?"

"He wont," Olivia answered as she got under the covers.

"But what if he does? He is going to murder him isn't he? I mean Elliot has anger problems and this might throw him over the edge"

"Elliot will not murder our son, get to bed you paranoid freak."

Mark rolled his eyes and took off his pants.

"You're sexy," Olivia smiled looking at him with boxers and a white tank top pressed to his muscular body.

"Not a good time Olivia, we just found out that our son slept with the one girl we know is supposed to be Virgin Mary…" Mark teased. Olivia threw a pillow at him. "What? Well it's true"

"Get to bed."

Mark took the pillow and put it where it was supposed to be and laid down next to her and gave her a kiss "Love you baby," he kissed her stomach "Love you too baby."

Olivia gave him a kiss "Love you, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Brad walked through the kitchen and slipped on the ice cream Casey put in the freezer but didn't properly close the door so it slipped out and melted. "Damn it Novak!"

"What did you do?" Casey called over from the couch as she put chips in her mouth and watched a movie.

"I think I broke something," Brad whined slowly sitting up.

"Ok," Casey mumbled still keeping her eyes glued on the T.V.

Brad got up and groaned, "Are you listening to me?"

"Ok."

"I'm sleeping with Olivia."

"Ok" Casey mumbled "What?" She yelled looking over at him.

Brad smiled "I love you, keep watching TV."

Casey smiled "I love you too," She turned to look at the TV.

Brad rolled his eyes as he cleaned the floor and threw away the ice cream. "Pregnant woman," He mumbled to himself as he finished cleaning the kitchen. He took off his shirt that was covered with ice cream and threw it in the bathroom.

"Baby get me milk please?" Casey called over to him.

Brad rolled his eyes "Jeez you're annoying."

"No I'm not." Casey protested.

He poured her milk in a glass "Trust me I would know."

"Leave me alone," Casey said in a low voice.

He brought the milk over to her and sat down "What's bothering you?" he asked kissing her cheek.

"Nothing, you're just picking on me," she informed him, accepting the milk.

Brad smiled "I pick on you cause I love you, you know that."

"But still…" Casey mumbled and started to cry. Brad took her in a hug knowing it was her mood swings.

"Oh honey," He whispered stroking her hair and took the milk and put it on the table. "I don't have to talk at all if you want."

Casey let out a long sob "You don't understand."

Brad nodded and kissed her cheek and moved her hair out of her face. "You want chocolate?" he asked, making her an offer that she rarely refused.

Casey nodded as she wiped her eyes.

Brad got up and got her ice cream and a bottle of fudge. He got a spoon and came back to her. "Open" He instructed. Casey opened her mouth. He squirted some fudge in her mouth then his own.

Casey smiled "Thanks," she muttered around the fudge.

"Better now?" Brad asked as he took a spoonful of ice cream and fed it to her.

She nodded and rested her head on his chest "Thank you"

"Of course, you're my fiancé, I have to feed you chocolate when you burst out crying randomly on me" He teased as he took some ice cream in his mouth and then put it all on the table.

Casey smiled as she traced over the two tattoos he had on his chest "What does that mean?" She asked looking at the Chinese symbols.

"Romantic Love"

"That's sexy"

"You're sexy," He whispered kissing her on the head.

Casey smiled and gave him a kiss, snuggling closer to him. Brad smiled and put his hand on her stomach, wrapping his other arm around her waist, holding her as they watched TV together.


	2. Fights and make ups

Olivia woke up to an empty bed and just looked confused for a second where Mark was. She got out of bed and went out of the room and was quickly greeted by Mike and Matt.

"Hi mommy"

Olivia smiled and kneeled down "Hi boys"

Matt wrapped his small arms around her neck as Mike did the same and both rested their small heads on each of her shoulders.

"Mommy?" Matt asked.

"Matthew?" Olivia teased as she gave each of them a kiss on the head.

"When is the new baby going to get here?"

"It depends but the baby will get here in a couple of months" Olivia answered "Are you guys excited for the baby?"

"Will it be a boy like us?" Mike asked as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"We don't know but we will find out soon" Olivia answered.

"Who said you were boys?"

Olivia turned around to the voice and spotted Mark.

"Daddy" Both boys whined.

"Well you guys can be girls but we lied" Mark teased smiling. The twins exchanged looks and started to chase him. Mark laughed and playfully ran away into the living room.

Olivia smiled and went into the kitchen and spotted Brad and Casey sitting there "What are you guys doing here?"

"Is that the way you treat your guests?" Brad asked smiling.

"Yes when its early in the morning" Olivia answered and went to the fridge.

"We were on our way to see Brad's parents so we thought we stop by" Casey answered.

Mark came into the kitchen with Mike on his back and carrying Matt in his arms. "Ha ha you have in-laws," He teased looking at Casey.

Casey looked at him and stuck out her tongue.

"Mature" Mark teased and stuck out his tongue. The twins laughed and did the same as their father.

Brad smiled and stuck out his tongue at the boys.

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head "Who am I friends with"

All of them laughed and put their tongues back.

"Mommy we beat daddy in wrestling" Mike announced proudly.

"Anyone can beat your dad in wrestling" Brad teased smiling up at Mark.

Mark looked at him "Did you just insult your boss?"

"I thought you weren't my boss after work hours" Brad was completely serious.

Mark shook his head and put the twins down on the ground "Boys want to see your dad beat uncle Brad in arm wrestling?"

The twins smiled widely and nodded.

"Not in the kitchen" Olivia said looking at Mark.

Mark sat down across Brad and Casey. "C'mon Stewart" He put his hand on the table.

"Guys c'mon" Casey whined.

"Bring it on Anderson" Brad said as he grabbed his hand to arm wrestle.

"Call it boys" Mark said looking at the twins.

"Go!" The twins yelled at the same time.

Both brad and Mark didn't move since they had the same strength.

"They are such losers," Casey teased smiling and kissed Brad on the cheek "C'mon sweetheart"

Olivia smiled and went behind Mark and wrapped her arms around his neck from the back "You can beat him baby" She gave him a light kiss on his neck.

Brad and Mark exchanged looks and smiled as they kept arm wrestling.

"I swear Brad you beat me in my own house and you will regret it" Mark warned with an evil grin.

"What are you going to do?" Brad asked smiling.

"Boys go in your room for a second," Mark said looking at the twins not wanting to witness what was going to happen next. The twins did as told.

Brad smiled and winked at Mark and slammed his wrist down "Oh yea I win"

Mark smiled and grabbed Casey's face and gave her a long kiss.

Brad looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't worry that doesn't mean anything" Olivia assured him smiling and shaking her head.

Mark broke the kiss and smiled "Told you, you would regret it"

"I didn't regret it" Casey said with a smile and wiped her lip.

"Casey!" Brad yelled.

"What? He is a good kisser" She defended with a small shrug.

"Don't worry Brad their kiss is so mutual I think that a brother and sister kissing is more passionate then them" Olivia said with a smile and hit Mark in the back of the head.

"You people are so weird" Brad mumbled.

"Want to kiss my wife?" Mark offered smiling. Olivia hit him in the back of the head. "Kidding"

"Ok we had enough craziness for the morning, lets go before my parents go nuts" Brad said as he got up and took Casey's hand.

"Bye, bye" Casey said waving at them as she followed Brad out of the house.

Olivia looked at Mark.

"What?"

She kept looking at him as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Am I in trouble?" Mark asked looking at her. She nodded "I'm sorry"

Olivia sat down in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck "I'm supposed to be your first kiss in the morning" She pouted.

Mark smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist "Casey wasn't my first kiss"

Olivia smiled rested her head on his shoulder "No?"

"Nope. Don't tell Casey but Brad and I made out in his car early this morning" Mark teased as he moved her hair out of her face.

Olivia let out a chuckle "That's great I'm married to a bisexual"

Mark laughed and kissed her cheek "Don't worry I like breasts more" He whispered.

Olivia laughed and gave him a kiss on the neck "You like penises you liar" She teased in a low voice

"I especially like your breasts" He whispered smiling.

"And you like your own penis"

"Who doesn't like my penis? You love my penis" He whispered and lightly nibbled on her ear.

She laughed and gave him a kiss on the lips. He deepened the kiss and after awhile broke the kiss gently.

"Wow Mark"

"Casey didn't get a kiss like that"

Olivia smiled and ran her fingers through his hair and rested her hands on the back of his neck "You're so cute"

"I know" Mark said smirking and gave her a kiss on the stomach and placed his hand there.

Olivia rolled her eyes with a small smile "A conceded cutie"

Mark grinned, "Just the way you like them"

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss.

Jenny walked into the kitchen hurriedly "Morning"

"Morning" Both said in unison.

Jenny started to open drawers in the kitchen extremely fast.

"Olivia I think our daughter has lost it" Mark teased as both watched her.

"I lost my keys and I'm late for work," Jenny explained.

"No I'm pretty sure you lost your mind" Mark teased.

Olivia slapped his chest "Be quiet"

Mark rolled his eyes and rested his head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Dad can I take your car?"

"I have to drive mom to the doctor"

"Damn it"

James came into the house. Jenny looked at him and spotted her car keys in his hand "Idiot" She grabbed the car keys from him and rushed up to her room to get ready.

"What was that all about?" James asked as he opened the fridge.

"You took her car keys" Mark explained "And if I remember correctly you are grounded"

"You were serious about that?" James asked as he opened a can of soda.

"Yes" Olivia answered looking at him in disbelief.

"Oh well can I be grounded after this weekend cause I have a party to go to?" James asked as he leaned on the counter top in the kitchen.

"No. You are grounded, go up to your room now" Mark ordered.

"At least I didn't get a girl pregnant and then get married to someone else" James mumbled as he walked past them.

"What was that?" Mark asked looking at him.

James stopped and turned around "You heard me" he said and walked out of the kitchen.

Olivia and Mark looked at each other.

"I'm not going to deal with this right now" Olivia said as she got off his lap "Lets get ready and go to the doctor"

Mark nodded and followed her.

Brad drove the car being quiet.

Casey looked at him "What's wrong?"

"With the exception that you kissed my boss nothing"

"Mark is like my brother, if you start with that crap I swear I will call this wedding off" Casey snapped.

Brad said nothing and kept looking at road. Casey looked out of the window and neither said a word to each other.

After a while Brad pulled into a driveway and stopped the car "We're here" He said quietly.

Casey said nothing and didn't move. Brad got out of the car, went around and opened the door for her. She kept sitting there and not moving.

He kneeled down by here and took her hand "I'm sorry"

"That kiss didn't mean anything I swear," She said quietly.

"I know and I'm sorry" He gave her a kiss on her hand and then kissed her stomach "C'mon you can't be mad at your little Bradley"

Casey smiled a little "I don't like jealous guys just so you know"

"I'm not the jealous type except if I love the girl very, very much" He gave her kiss on the cheek "You want to go inside with me?"

She nodded and came out of the car. "Remind me to hurt Mark next time we see him"

Brad wrapped his arm around her shoulders "You read my mind"

Casey laughed, "Hey you know this was our first fight?"

"Really?"

"Yup"

Brad put his hand up for a hi-five "Up top" Casey rolled her eyes and gave him a hi-five. "Oh just so you know my mom is really Italian and she will force you to eat and they will be over all the time"

"You should have told me this before I agreed to spend the rest of my life with you" Casey teased and playfully nudged him. Brad smiled and nudged her in the elbow. Brad rang the doorbell and winked at her as they waited "Was that your 'you screwed yourself' wink?"

"Yup" He answered grinning as he took her hand "I'm sorry I got you pregnant and now you have to marry me"

"Shut up"

The door opened and a woman answered the door. "Bradley"

"Hi mom" Brad said smiling as he gave her a hug "This is Casey Novak my fiancé that I told you about. Casey this is my mom Marie"

"Nice to meet you sweetie" Marie said as she gave a hug to Casey.

"You too"

"Come on in" She said as she moved out of the doorway.

Casey leaned in by Brad "Remind me never to call you Bradley in bed again" She whispered softly.

Brad smiled "You read my mind" He whispered as he led her into the house to meet the rest of his family and her soon to be family.

Mark and Olivia sat in the waiting room in the doctor's office. Mark was reading a magazine and holding Olivia's hand.

"Honey?"

"Hmm" Mark kept reading the magazine.

"Mark?"

"Yea?"

"What's wrong with James?" Olivia asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Mark kept focused on the magazine "Puberty"

Olivia grabbed the magazine and threw it on the table in front of them "Talk to me"

Mark took a deep breath "Sorry"

"I'm sorry I just snapped"

"You're pregnant not me don't worry about it"

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arms around his. "What's going on with him?"

"Maybe he is just going through the rebel stages of his life" Mark suggested.

"Did you go through that?"

He nodded "Yea especially after my first adoptive parents died" He answered quietly.

Olivia looked at him and instantly felt bad "Mark I'm sorry honey I don't even think about that, I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it"

She stroked the back of his hair "How was your rebel thing like?"

"Smoking, drinking, vandalizing property, anything that could have gotten me arrested" He answered. "Did you go through it?"

"Somewhat. I dated a guy that was old enough to be my father when I was 17"

"Eww" Mark teased smiling as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Olivia smiled and slapped his knee. Mark laughed and gave her a kiss.

The nurse came out "Mrs. Anderson we're ready for you"

Both got up and went into the room. The nurse left a paper gown on the bed and left the room.

"Strip show" Mark teased as he sat down on the chair across the bed.

"Don't make me make you close your eyes" Olivia threatened as she took off her shirt and threw it to him.

"I don't have any one dollar bills I'm sorry"

Olivia rolled her eyes and took off her jeans "Keep talking Anderson"

Mark laughed and folded her jeans and shirt in his lap "Hey why don't you always get called Mrs. Anderson it sounds cute?"

"I don't want anyone to know I'm married to you" Olivia teased and showed him a huge grin playfully.

"Funny. But I'm serious, you use it at doctor places and stuff why not just change it all since you are Olivia Benson Anderson"

"Because someone needs to keep the Benson name in play" She answered as she put the paper gown on.

"Oh" Mark nodded in understanding "Do you want this baby to have your last name?"

"No, I want my children to have my husbands last name" She answered as she sat down on the bed.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" She answered as she lay down.

"I love you"

She smiled at him "I love you too"

They got home both extremely happy. Olivia was on Mark's back and he was giving her a piggyback ride from their car to their house.

They came into the house and stopped seeing James and Elizabeth on the couch making out. Olivia slowly got off his back and quietly closed the door.

"Hello Ms. Stabler" Mark spoke up. Both of them got startled and stopped kissing.

Elizabeth wiped her lip and started to blush extremely "Hi"

"How are you?" Mark asked as he sat down on the couch.

"Good" She answered.

"How's your father?"

"He is good" She answered and looked over at Olivia "How's the baby?"

"She is good" Olivia answered with a huge grin as she sat down by Mark.

"You're having a girl?" Elizabeth asked smiling "Congrats"

"Thanks"

"James lets go in the kitchen and let the girls have girl talk," Mark said as he got up.

"I…um" James stuttered knowing he was going to be in trouble.

Mark smiled and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up "Excuse us ladies" He dragged James into the kitchen.

Olivia and Elizabeth sat in the living room being quiet awkwardly.

"So how long have you and James been going out?" Olivia asked finding it extremely weird that a 21 year old was dating her 18 year-old son.

"About a year"

She nodded "How's Dickie?"

"Good, he has a girlfriend now" She answered. "But he wont tell me who it is since we are boy and girl twins"

Olivia chuckled "You'll found out when it's important"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

James buried his face in his hands "Dad first off I'm sorry"

"James you are grounded, you know you cant have people over when you are grounded" Mark said in a low voice "I don't want to yell at you now since your girlfriend is in the other room."

"I appreciate that but isn't it somewhat uncivil that you are punishing me for just having sex with a girl and I even used a condom c'mon"

"Its not uncivil its called parenting James and don't question me or your mother you understand me?"

James just nodded. They heard the doorbell. Mark rolled his eyes and opened the door.

"Oh no" James mumbled seeing Dickie standing there.

"My sister!" Dickie yelled as he walked past Mark and moved toward James.

James moved back "Ok look man…it just happened"

Olivia and Elizabeth came into the kitchen after hearing noise. Both stopped seeing that Dickie had James pinned to the wall. Mark was just standing there since he knew it was a brother thing.

"Mark!" Olivia yelled looking at Mark why he wasn't doing anything.

Elizabeth pushed Dickie off and stepped in front of James "Go home"

"No way!" Dickie yelled.

"What's going-" Jenny started as she came into the kitchen but stopped seeing Dickie there "Hey D"

"D?" James asked looking at her.

Dickie just looked at her and smiled "Hey Jen"

Everyone looked back and forth at the two and quickly realized what was going on.

"Oh god" Olivia mumbled.

"My sister!" James yelled and moved toward Dickie. Dickie quickly moved back.

"Call it even?" Dickie asked with a small shrug.

James thought for a second "As long as your dad doesn't find out"

"Deal" Dickie agreed as both boys shook on it.

"Ok what just happened here?" Mark asked totally confused. Olivia whispered something to him "I know that. I mean did they just agree that Elliot isn't going to murder our child?"

Everyone shot him a look "What?" He shrugged "Leave me alone, Olivia is having a girl and I really don't care about anything else right now" He rolled his eyes and left the kitchen.

"Dickie and Elizabeth go home please, James up to your room and Jenny I need to speak to you" Olivia quickly took control of the situation. None of the kids said anything and did what they were told.

Jenny sat down at the kitchen table as Olivia did also.

After a while of talking Jenny went up to her room and Olivia came into the living room where Mark was lying on the couch and playing with the twins.

"Daddy lift me up" Mike whined.

Mark lifted him up in the air and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Olivia came over and sat down on Mark's stomach "Ow"

"Hey boys we found that the baby will be a girl," Olivia said as she took Matt into her lap.

"Aw man" Mike complained.

"That's not fair" Matt added.

"We have enough boys in the house" Mark teased as he gave them each a kiss on the head "Go in your room and get ready so we can go play basketball"

The twins nodded and jumped off and ran to their room.

"What happened with Jenny and Dickie?" Mark asked.

"They are just dating, they didn't have sex" Olivia answered. Mark nodded.

"Mind getting off me sweetie?" Mark looked up at her.

"Not at all" She answered and jumped on his stomach again.

Mark groaned, "What was that for?"

"For not helping your son out" Olivia answered and started to slap him on the chest "You jerk!"

"Stop liv" Mark protested as he tried to defend himself "Stop it"

Olivia slapped his chest one last time and stopped "I swear you will get worse if I ever see you not protecting our kids again"

"Ok, I'm sorry jeez" Mark said as he took her hand "Let me get a kiss"

"No, I'm still mad at you" Olivia said as she got up.

"Baby c'mon" He whined.

Olivia walked away "You're sleeping on the couch tonight" She called to him as she went in their room.

Mike and Matt came out of their room with the basketball in Mike's hands "Let's go daddy"

Mark got up and took them by the hand.

"Is mommy going to come with us?" Matt asked.

"No, mommy needs nap time" Mark answered as he led them out of the house knowing it was Olivia's mood swings since she would get mad easily when she was pregnant and then got over it just as quickly.


	3. Bad feeling

Olivia and Casey walked into the FBI building knowing Mark and Brad were on a case that they couldn't even have lunch.

"So what are you having?" Olivia asked smiling.

"A boy" Casey answered smiling happily as she touched her stomach.

They spotted Brad walking down the hall looking very angry and was sweating.

"Hey honey" Casey said.

"Can't talk now," He mumbled as he rushed into a meeting room.

Mark came from the other end of the hall looking angry as well. He waved to the girls and went into the meeting room "You get anything?"

"No" Brad answered.

"Then what the hell are you doing here? Go interrogate him!" Mark snapped at him.

"I was in there for three hours what do you want me to do?" Brad snapped back.

Casey and Olivia just exchanged looks and said nothing.

"Do your goddamn job!" Mark yelled at him and then looked over at the table full of agents "Did we get confirmation from the CIA?"

"No" Logan answered as he looked through papers that were scattered around the huge table.

"Of course not, we are so goddamn secretive that when we snap our fingers nothing happens! Get off your Asses and do something!"

"Give them a break" Brad spoke up.

"A brake? A brake? You'll get a brake when the case brakes!" Mark yelled at them.

"Can you lighten up a little?" Logan asked shaking his head.

"Fine run the bureau the way you like!" He yelled and went out of the room and walked past the girls.

Olivia quickly followed him "Mark!"

He didn't say anything and went into his office and slammed the door closed.

Olivia went in and quietly closed the door behind her. Mark was sitting on his chair and staring up at the ceiling.

"Honey" She whispered.

"Don't"

"What's wrong?" She asked as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from the back. "What's wrong baby?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm not enjoying my job as much as I used to" He whispered as he placed his hand on the back of her neck "I'm so glad you're here right now"

"Want to get lunch?"

"I don't have time," He answered as he twirled his chair around so she can sit on his lap. She sat down and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

Brad stormed out of the meeting room and hit a wall with his fist.

"Brad!" Casey called after him and followed him quickly.

"Not now" He called back and went to his own office when he got promoted to lead special agent he got his own office.

Casey went in and closed the door "Are you ok?"

"No" He answered quietly "What the hell does he want me to do? I interrogated the guy for three straight hours" He said in a louder voice as he got up and started to pace around his office.

"He is just upset, you know Mark he doesn't mean it when he yells…well…most of the time" Casey said with a small smirk.

Brad took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. He sat down on his desk facing her and took her hand "How's our boy?"

"He's good, he kicked a couple of times this morning." Casey answered with a grin "Any names?"

"Benjamin"

"I like that"

"I have to get back to work ok?" He got off his desk and gave her a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" She returned the kiss and let go of his hand.

Brad went out of his office and went back to the meeting room. Casey sat in his office knowing Olivia would look for her there when she finished talking to Mark.

Olivia and Mark were kissing in his office when they heard his door open suddenly. Both quickly stopped and wiped their lips. Olivia got off his lap right away seeing his boss standing there.

"Anderson" The middle aged woman said. She was wearing a skirt above her knees showing off her nice long legs and her top was unbuttoned so her chest was very visible.

"Hey boss" Mark said as he moved in his chair nervously. Olivia sat down on the chair across him "What's up?"

"I want you to take over the Kowalski case as well," The women said as she placed a file on his desk.

"I cant Cindy I have too many things going on right now" Mark quickly objected.

Cindy moved toward him and tilted her head to the side "Excuse me?"

"I…I cant do that case, give it to Logan" Mark repeated nervously.

Cindy ran a finger down his arm flirtatiously "Mark I would like you to do this case, and what I say goes"

Olivia just looked at the woman flirting with her husband but said nothing. She looked over at Mark who was trying to look at anything but Cindy's showing chest.

"Um…Cindy this is my wife" Mark quickly spat out as he gulped nervously since he was uncomfortable with someone flirting with him in front of Olivia, especially if Olivia didn't like the woman. He knew the two women met before but he was trying anything at this point.

Cindy glanced over at Olivia "Hi darling" She turned her attention back to Mark. "Mark sweetie I don't care if your wife hangs you by the balls cause you aren't home as much but I will cut off your balls if you don't finish this case for me"

Mark opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Well its settled, I want you, Stewart and Edwards on this case," Cindy informed him.

"Cindy I really cant, I'm having trouble with this case and I don't need another one, I need to be home, my wife is pregnant" Mark fired back.

"Well sticking your tongue down your wife's throat in your office isn't going to help you finish this case. Unless her tongue knows where the bomb is hidden," Cindy said with a smile.

Olivia's mouth dropped and shook her head since she never liked the woman since she knew Cindy had a huge crush on Mark and was jealous of Olivia for being married to him. "Maybe I should go"

Cindy sat down on Mark's desk and crossed her legs "Maybe you should"

"On second thought I think I will stay" Olivia crossed her arms on her chest and watched Mark start to sweat extremely.

"So Mark baby what do you say on the Kowalski case?"

"He can't do it" Olivia spoke up. She knew it was the mood swings that just wanted to get in a fight in with Cindy but at this moment she didn't like seeing her husband being made a fool.

"I'm sorry darling but I know you're screwing him but you cant answer for him" Cindy looked over the other woman who was eyeing her dangerously.

"Cindy no matter how much you want to 'screw' my husband the closest you'll get is jerking off to his picture so good luck" Olivia smiled politely.

Mark tried not to laugh but was extremely uncomfortable at that point.

"Excuse me sweetheart?" Cindy asked tilting her head to the side trying to intimate Olivia. It intimated Mark but did nothing for Olivia. He quickly grabbed a water bottle and took a sip.

"If you want I can get a picture of his dick so you would leave him alone"

Mark almost choked over the water in his mouth. "Ok that's enough. No one is taking a picture of my thing and no one is jerking off to my picture. Cindy I'm not doing the case and Olivia we need to talk like now" He got off his chair and took Olivia's hand and pulled her up.

"Olivia sweetie get a picture of his butt while you're at it" Cindy smiled evilly at her.

Mark pulled Olivia out of his office quickly seeing she was about to slap his boss.

"I hate her" Olivia mumbled "Where are we going?"

"C'mon" He pulled her to a staircase and walked her upstairs to the rooftop. "What's the matter with you?"

"What? Some woman threatens to cut off my husbands balls and I can't say anything?" Olivia asked in a loud voice.

"Olivia she is my boss" Mark pleaded "I'm not saying you have to like her but don't make trouble with her cause she gives me trouble after that"

"Then she is a bad boss."

"Olivia this is the FBI not the NYPD we have strict bosses and they do whatever they want. Please don't make trouble for me ok?"

"I don't like it that she has a crush on you" Olivia pouted.

Mark took her in a hug "Go home, play with the kids, let me do my job." Olivia nodded as she hugged him back "And for the love of god don't ever offer to take a picture of my penis for anyone"

Olivia chuckled and gave him a kiss "I'm sorry but my mood swings took over"

"That's ok. I have to get back to work ok?"

Olivia nodded and hugged him tighter "Be home soon ok? The twins miss you"

"I miss my little soldiers as well"

"Speaking of soldiers, Zane called" Olivia informed him.

"He did? Good news or bad news?" He looked at her.

"Good. He is coming back in one week and staying for two weeks and then he goes back"

Mark smiled and nodded "Good"

"I should get going so I can let you go back to that bitch-"

"Olivia"

"Boss I mean" Olivia rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss.

"Sure you did" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and led her down the staircase. "Love you"

"You too"

Mark went to the meeting room and Olivia went to Brad's office knowing Casey would be there. "Hey"

"What happened to you? I was waiting here forever. Did you guys have sex in his office or something?" Casey asked as she got off the chair.

"I wish. Let's get lunch and I'll tell you what happened" Olivia smiled and walked out with Casey.

They walked down the hall and spotted Cindy walking toward them.

"Olivia" Cindy said with a smile.

"Cindy" Olivia returned the fake smile.

They past each other in the hallway.

"Whore" Cindy mumbled.

"Bitch" Olivia mumbled. Both girls hearing the other one.

Casey looked over at Olivia and said nothing.

They sat in a diner across the FBI building eating lunch.

"So what's up with Cindy?" Casey asked.

"She is Mark's boss and has a huge crush on him. You're so lucky that Mark is Brad's boss" Olivia answered as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Casey smiled and nodded "And you two don't like each other?"

"Well you wouldn't like the woman that checks out your husband every day and is with him all the time. By the way when are you and Brad making it official?"

"I don't know, the baby is getting all of the attention now. Brad's family is driving me nuts, you're so lucky you don't have in-laws" Casey rolled her eyes and let out a deep

breath.

"Hey don't say that, that's not fair to Mark"

Casey nodded "Sorry"

Olivia nodded and finished her lunch "You done?"

"Yup"

"Ok. Lets go home"

Olivia paid for the lunch and they went home.

It was almost 7 at night when Olivia grabbed the phone to call Mark to see where he was. She looked at the twins since both fell asleep in her bed. She smiled since Mike had his hand lazily over Matt's head and Matt's leg was over Mike's leg.

"Anderson"

"It's me"

"Hey baby" Mark said as he looked through a file.

"Why aren't you home yet?"

"Paper work" He answered "I'm sorry"

"Its ok. When are you going to be home?"

"I don't know, soon I hope"

"Alright. I love you"

"You too"

"Bye"

"Bye" Mark closed his phone seeing Cindy coming into his office.

"Hi" She said with a smile "I didn't know you were still here"

"Just trying to finish papers so I can have the day off tomorrow" He answered as he played with his pen "Why are you still here?"

"I had an idea how I can get you an extra day off," She answered as she moved behind his desk and stood in between his legs.

Mark instantly got uncomfortable. "Um…ok"

Cindy sat down on his lap and played with his tie.

"Um…Cindy" Mark said nervously "What are you doing?"

Cindy moved and put the other leg on his other side. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer "What's wrong? I thought you liked to fool around in your office."

"With my wife yes" He answered holding his hands to himself and trying to ignore that he was getting turned on feeling her move a little on top of him.

"Nobody will have to know. Not even your wife" She whispered as she went to his belt and started to unbuckle it. "It will be our little secret"

"No Cindy I will know and I love Olivia very much…oh" He felt her hand go down his boxers and stroke him. "Stop, stop, stop" He pulled her hand out.

"Maybe not such a little secret" She whispered smiling. "What's wrong?"

"I'm married with children" He answered, "You can't do this. Please stop"

Cindy got off him and got down on her knees "I never interviewed you properly for this job" She pulled his pants down a little just enough so his penis was visible.

"No, leave my pants on." He quickly objected.

She took him in her mouth.

"Oh god" Mark bit his lip and shook his head "Stop right now"

Cindy stroked him once, which made him get an erection.

He pulled her head away "This is not going to happen Cindy, not now, not here-"

"My place?" She asked as she wiped the corner of her mouth.

"What?" He asked shocked. "No! Cindy no, my wife is pregnant, I'm not going to have an affair" He tried to get up but she pushed him back down. Even if he was stronger then her he didn't want to hurt her.

Cindy wrapped her fingers around his penis tightly "Are you saying you're not enjoying this?" She lightly stroked him.

"Oh god, oh god" He whispered as he closed his eyes. He shook his head knowing he didn't want to cheat on Olivia. "I-"

"Sshhh don't talk just enjoy it" She whispered.

Mark gulped as he started to sweat. "No, stop it" His phone started ringing. He quickly jumped up being startled since he was feeling guilty already. "Phone, I need to get the phone" He blurted out and pushed her hand away from him.

Cindy grabbed the phone before he could take it "Not so fast agent Anderson"

Mark got up from his chair and zipped his pants up "Give me the phone right now"

"First you do a little something from me"

"My wife is pregnant and I need to answer the phone in case that is her," He said strictly trying to grab his phone.

Cindy looked at the caller ID "It's not your wife, its someone named Jenny is that your girlfriend?"

Mark grabbed the phone from her "It's my daughter" He opened the phone and just looked at Cindy smiling at him "Hi honey…what? Now? I'm on my way" He closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"What happened?"

"My wife is in labor" Mark answered roughly and grabbed his blazer from the back of his chair. "I swear you tell anyone about this-"

"What are you going to do? See I didn't cheat you did" She smiled at him and tilted her head to the side.

"Go to hell" He mumbled and walked out of his office. He slammed the door closed and ran his hand through his hair. He knew he had to tell Olivia about what happened but he had no idea how he was going to do that.

He got in his car and drove off to the hospital. He thought about using the Aaron thing that happened a while back but he knew it wasn't the same. "Damn it!" He yelled at himself and hit the wheel with his hand.

He parked in front of the hospital and got out. He walked to the service desk feeling like the worst man in the world. He was cheating while his wife was in labor. He knew Olivia forgave him all the time since she found something adorable in him but this was something different that his charm couldn't fix. "Olivia Anderson"

"Room 213" The clerk answered.

"Thanks" Mark nodded and walked to the staircase. He stopped and turned back. He went outside across the street to a flower shop and bought her a Lilly flower since they agreed to name their daughter that.

He stopped seeing Brad run out of his car and into the hospital. He rolled his eyes not believing that Casey was going into labor at the same time.

Mark walked in and heard Brad ask for Casey and then sprint to the elevator. He smiled a little since he was the same when Olivia was in labor with James and the twins. Now it was completely different. He didn't feel the same. He was still excited for the baby but he felt like he didn't deserve any of the kisses Olivia was going to give him.

He walked to her room and just smiled at James and Jenny who were sitting in the waiting room reading a magazine and the twins were running around chasing each other. He now felt like the worst father in the world.

"Pretty flower" Jenny teased with a smile.

Mark smiled and nodded "Thanks, not for you though"

The twins ran over to him and hugged him around the legs "Hi" Both said in unison.

"Hey guys" He kneeled down and gave them a kiss on the head "Be good for your brother and sister while daddy sees mommy ok?"

They nodded and started chasing each other in the waiting room again. Mark got up and went into Olivia's room.

"Baby" Olivia groaned.

"I'm here" He walked over to her and took her hand.

"Not you, the other baby" Olivia whined, "Tell her to come out"

"When she is ready she will be here" Mark whispered as he handed her the flower "Lilly"

Olivia smiled a little and took the flower "Lilly" She nodded and hugged him tightly.

Mark hugged her back and held back the tears that were on the verge of him how horrible he felt. All he could do was pray to god Olivia wouldn't be mad enough to leave him.

Brad came in Casey's room and gave her a hug "Sorry I'm late"

"No it's fine," She whispered as she hugged him. "What name? He is going to be here any minute"

"I like Benjamin"

"Benjamin Stewart. I like that" Casey whispered with a nod.

"I love you" Brad gave her a kiss on the head. "And I love Ben"

Casey smiled and nodded "Me too"

Brad took her hand and held it as they waited for their first child to be born.


	4. Guilt

One week later…

Both Mark and Olivia got startled by the crying that woke them up.

"I got it" Mark mumbled as he pulled himself out the bed and went to get Lilly. He still didn't tell Olivia about what happened and was terrified of the consequences that were in store for him. He hated himself for it since he knew his father used to cheat on his mother and he was trying so hard not to become his father.

Olivia just watched him rock Lilly gently to calm her down. The twins ran into their room and jumped on the bed. Olivia picked them up and lay them next to her "Why are you guys up so early?"

"She woke us up." Mike answered as he climbed on the bed and started to jump on it.

Matt did the same and both watched Lilly "Why doesn't she talk?"

"Babies cant talk" Mark answered as he gave Lilly a kiss on the head and put her in her crib.

"Why does she cry so much?" Mike questioned.

"Because her brothers annoy her," Olivia teased as she grabbed Mike and pulled him on the bed and started to tickle him.

Matt jumped on her and started to tickle her. Olivia started laughing hysterically. Mark smiled and pulled Matt down on the bed.

"Go make mommy and daddy breakfast" Olivia gave them each a kiss and put them down on the floor.

The twins nodded and ran out of the room.

"I hope they don't burn the house down," Olivia teased with a smile as she sat up in bed. Mark smiled and nodded "What's wrong with you?"

Mark looked over at her "Oh nothing why?"

"You have been acting weird lately. Sure everything's ok?"

"Yea of course, its just that my parents anniversary of their death is coming close so I'm feeling weird" He answered with a shrug as he went to the closet and pulled out a t-shirt. Part of his depression was that and part was telling Olivia the truth.

Olivia got up and wrapped her arms around his waist from the back "Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm going to go to their grave today ok?"

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, I need to do this alone ok?"

"Actually I'm going to go also cause I should visit my mom's grave cause I haven't been there in a while ok?"

"Yea of course" Mark nodded and pulled out his jeans.

Olivia heard the twins making noise in the kitchen "I'm going to go check on them"

Mark nodded and put his jeans on. Olivia gave him a kiss and went out of the room.

Mark let out a deep breath and went by Lilly's crib and just watched her sleep.

Casey and Brad both jumped up to the crying. Brad fell out of the bed since he was a messy sleeper and was on the edge of the bed.

"Get him" Casey mumbled as she turned to the other side and then noticed Brad was on the floor.

"You get him," Brad groaned as he rubbed his arm where he fell on it.

"I gave birth to him"

Brad rolled his eyes and got up from the ground and went to Ben's crib "C'mon Ben" He picked him up "Damn he stinks"

"Change his diaper" Casey mumbled.

"You think?" Brad rolled his eyes and put him down on the table.

"Smartass" Casey groaned.

Brad rolled his eyes and opened his diaper. He threw it away and grabbed a new one. Just when he was about to put on the new one Ben peed allover him "Oh c'mon" Brad whined.

Casey looked over and started to laugh hysterically seeing Brad's t-shirt stained with urine. "Good aiming Ben" Casey teased. Ben just giggled and looked up with his big green eyes.

"Shut up" Brad took off his t-shirt and threw it on the ground. They heard the doorbell. "You get that"

Casey groaned and got up "I bet it's your family that is crazy enough to come early in the morning.

Brad rolled his eyes "Leave my family alone"

Casey dragged herself to the door and opened it. Brad's parents were standing there, Maria and Robert.

"Where's are grandson?" Maria asked smiling happily.

Brad came out with a new t-shirt on and with Ben in his arms "Here he is"

Both of the happy grandparents went over and Maria took him in his arms.

Brad walked over to Casey who was in the kitchen making coffee already. "Good morning beautiful"

"I'm tired" Casey mumbled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why are your parents here early in the morning?" She whispered.

"What? They will spoil Ben with gifts since he is their first grandchild. They are good parents and grandparents trust me," He whispered as he put a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Good parents with your tattoos?" Casey teased smiling.

"You like my tattoos" Brad whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Get a tattoo on your butt" Casey whispered with a wink and slapped his butt and walked away.

Brad jumped up and shook his head at how weird Casey was but cute at the same time.

"Casey honey are you breastfeeding him?" Maria asked as she held Ben.

Casey sat down across her "Yea"

"I think he is hungry"

"I fed him two hours ago, he is fine" Casey answered.

"I really think you should feed him"

Casey looked over at Brad "Mom if she said she fed him she fed him relax" Brad spoke up.

"Don't talk to your mother like that" Robert spoke up.

Brad threw his hands up in the air "Maybe I shouldn't talk at all"

"Can I see you for a second?" Casey asked looking over at Brad.

Brad nodded and both went into their bedroom and he closed the door behind him. "What?"

"Tell them to go" Casey whispered.

"I can't kick them out," Brad whispered.

"Tell them you to have to go to work or something, I don't like your mother criticizing how we raise our boy" Casey whispered.

"She just cares that's all"

"She doesn't like me" Casey crossed her arms on her chest.

"Yes she does, she likes who makes me happy" He wrapped his arms around her waist "And you Ms. Novak make me very happy" He started to kiss her neck.

Casey giggled, "Ok I get it you want sex"

"Not just sex, sex with you Casey Novak," He teased as he ran his hands up her shirt.

"Get out of there"

Brad pushed her up against the wall playfully with his hands gently on her breasts "Hello Ms. Novak"

"Your parents are in the next room, stop" Casey whispered trying to contain her laughter.

Brad pulled his hands out and gave her a kiss "I made you be in a good mood, I win"

Casey rolled her eyes and returned the kiss "Let's go save our son" She grabbed his hand and led him to the door.

Mark and Olivia came to the cemetery and walked together carrying two bouquets of flowers.

Olivia wrapped her arm around his as both kept walking "This place freaks me out"

"Lets get this over with and go ok?"

Olivia nodded and went to 'Serena Benson' as Mark went to 'Lilly and Marcus Anderson' both sat down in the grass and looked at their parent's tombstones as they placed the bouquet in the front.

Olivia played with the grass in front of her "Hi mom…I know I don't visit you as much as I should but I'm here now…you know that guy I told you about well I'm married to him now…we have five kids together…four are ours and we adopted Jenny. My youngest daughter's middle name is Serena" She took a deep breath and looked over at Mark who was a couple of aisles behind her.

Mark played with his shoelaces as if he was a nervous little boy "Mom I named my daughter after you…I thought you might like that, she's only one week old. I know you would have made an awesome grandma" He wiped his eyes to stop the tears "Dad…my first born middle name is Marcus…my wife said I should do that…for you" He took a deep breath and shook his head "I have been trying not to be like you for so long that its not working…I cheated on my wife and I don't even have the balls to tell her…I hate you for cursing me as your son…but…but most of all I hate myself…for everything that I am" He quickly wiped his eyes but it wasn't working, the guilt and shame was so strong inside him that it overtook his whole body. In a matter of seconds his head was in his hands and was crying.

Olivia heard his sniffling, quickly got up and went over to him. She sat down next to him in the grass and took him into her arms "It's ok honey, it's ok" She whispered as she held him.

All he could do was shake his head at the moment. "No" He choked out on her shoulder.

"Ssshhh its ok"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this…none of it," He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you talking about?"

He let go of her and wiped his eyes, he knew he had to do it, if he didn't it would eat him alive "We need to talk"

Olivia nodded and wiped his eyes "Of course"

He got off the grass and started to pace around "I need you to know that I never meant for any of this to happen ok? And I love you so much."

Olivia got off the grass and nodded being totally confused "Ok."

"You know Cindy right?"

"Yea"

"One week ago…somehow…" He took a deep breath not knowing how much was going through his head that he couldn't focus "I was in my office and…she came in and…somehow manipulated me and gave me…oral sex"

Olivia just looked at him in totally disbelief "What?"

"Olivia I swear-"

"Don't," She whispered as tears rolled down her eyes. "How could you?"

"I didn't want to I swear, I tried to get out of it and told her to stop but she didn't listen" He pleaded, "I'm sorry"

"What the hell were you thinking?" She yelled angrily "That I would just say 'oh its ok baby you got a blow job well I was in labor its no big deal' it doesn't work like that!"

"I know and I'm so sorry, you don't know how bad I feel honey" He moved closer to hug her but she slapped him with all her force.

"You disgust me" She whispered angrily and pushed him away. She walked away angrily to the car and shook her head. Of all the people that she thought would be able to disappoint her, her husband was the last in the world.

Mark put his hand on his cheek and he knew he deserved it. He quietly sat down on the grass and just looked at the tombstone in front of him. "I fucking hate my life"

He heard Olivia drive off with the car very fast from the parking lot. He grabbed his gun from his holster that he had on his ankle and cocked the hammer. He put it to his temple and felt his hand grip the cold steel tightly. If he didn't have Olivia he had nothing. If he didn't have his wife he knew he didn't have the kids and again he had nothing. There was no reason to cause her anymore pain.

He looked at his fathers picture on the stone and felt a tear roll down his face. "I don't want to be you dad…I cant hurt my family like you"

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. "Oh god" He breathed hard looking at his handshake involuntarily. He put the gun down and took the magazine out. It was completely empty. He shook his head knowing that he showed the twins the gun last night and took out all the bullets.

He threw the gun on the ground and lay down on the grass. Was his life becoming more then he could handle? He put his head in his hands and started to cry. His body curled up into a ball and he let out everything that was haunting him inside.

Olivia parked the car in the drive way and just looked at the house. She started to cry and rested her forehead on the wheel. Was her happy marriage coming to an end? Did both of them need a brake from each other? She heard a knock on the window. She jumped up being startled and looked out.

"Is this alone time or what?"

She smiled and quickly wiped her eyes seeing Zane standing outside. He had a brown camouflaged uniform on and had a smooth buzz cut. He appeared to have more muscle then before and had an army issued duffle bag over his shoulder.

Olivia opened the door and came out "Welcome home" She gave him hug.

"Everything ok?" Zane asked as he hugged her back.

"Yea…just PMS" Olivia answered with a nod. She wasn't about to ruin his two weeks at home with what his father did.

"Nice welcome home gift" Zane teased with a smile as he let go of her.

Olivia chuckled and took his arm "Let's go in the house."

Zane nodded and followed her. They came in and James was lying down on the couch with his head on Lizzie's lap and she was playing with his spiky hair. He quickly sat up seeing Olivia and then spotted Zane behind her.

"Hey man" He got up and shook hands with his half-brother.

"Hey" Zane said with a smile shaking hands with him and looking at Lizzie on the couch who was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top. He locked eyes with her and then quickly looked back at James.

"Zane this is Lizzie, James's girlfriend" Olivia introduced "My partners daughter"

Zane chuckled and extended his hand out to her "Nice to meet you detectives daughter"

"You too" Lizzie said with a small smile as she shook hands with him. "What are you a soldier?"

"No I like to be ready for Halloween so I wear this all the time"

Lizzie laughed and rolled her eyes.

James looked at Olivia knowing they were flirting. Olivia shrugged and went in the kitchen. James rolled his eyes and quickly sat down by Lizzie.

Zane sat down on the other side of her.

Lizzie looked back and forth at the two attractive guys next to her and shook her head. She took James's hand and looked over at the blue eyes next to her "So Zane right?"

Zane nodded "Elizabeth right?"

"Lizzie" James corrected giving Zane a look.

"How old are you?" Zane asked ignoring his younger half-brother.

"Twenty one" Lizzie answered.

Zane looked over at James and smiled "Aren't you a little too young for her?"

"Don't worry about that." James smiled back politely.

"I'm twenty" Zane smiled at Lizzie.

Lizzie just smiled at the blue eyes looking at her "My dad was a marine"

"Really? Looks like I can talk to your dad about things more then James"

"Do you have tattoos?" Lizzie asked.

Zane nodded "One on my chest and bicep. Want to see?"

James rolled his eyes and got up and went to the kitchen where Olivia was feeding Lilly. "Mom"

"Don't yell" Olivia whispered as she moved the bottle a little for Lilly.

"Why is Zane hitting on Lizzie?" He whispered as he sat down by her.

"Why are you asking me?"

"I don't know. Go break them up"

"Cause they are talking? Go talk to them"

"They are flirting"

Olivia burped Lilly and held her in her arms "James sweetie I really don't have the time or the energy to solve your problems right now alright?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and carried Lilly into her room.

Mark got home in a cab and went up the steps. He came in the house and stopped seeing Lizzie in the middle and Zane and James sitting next to her.

"Hey man" Zane got up quickly and hugged him.

"What's up trooper?" Mark hugged him back. "How are you man?"

"I'm good, you?" Zane asked as he let go of him.

Mark thought for a second and nodded "Can't complain"

Zane nodded.

"We'll talk later ok?" Mark patted him on the shoulder.

"You got it" Zane agreed and then sat down by Lizzie again.

Mark waved at Lizzie and James who waved back and then he went into his room knowing Olivia would be there.

He came in quietly seeing Olivia was getting Lilly ready to sleep.

Olivia saw him and ignored him. Mark sat down on the bed and just watched her. Olivia put Lilly to sleep and started to walk out of the room. Mark grabbed her arm. Olivia stopped and looked at him "Let go of me this instance" Mark let go of her.

Olivia walked out of the room and closed the door in his face. She went down to the basement.

Mark heard the basement door close; he quickly went out of the room and followed her. He went down and found her by the laundry machine. "Olivia can we please talk?"

"Nope" She answered as she took out his t-shirts from the washing machine and threw them on the floor. She took out James's t-shirts and put them in the drying machine.

"I'm so sorry" Mark pleaded.

She took out his wet jeans and threw them all on the floor in one pile. "I'm sorry are you looking for a blowjob cause you can go find your boss and she will be happy to get down on her knees"

"Liv please"

"By the way you can't call me that anymore"

"What?"

"Only my friends and people who care about me can call me liv" She turned to look at him "When your dick was out of its pants for another woman you don't get that privilege"

"I care about you, you know that. What do you want me to do? Anything you want and I'll do it"

"For starters don't do your boss which I bet you were planning to but me being in labor got in the way"

"Olivia that's crazy and you know it. I didn't want any of it to happen I swear"

"Oh yea you just turned down a free blowjob, like I should believe that" She rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him. He got in front of her and wouldn't move "Get out of my way Mark"

"No, I want to talk about this" He put his hand on her waist but she slapped him again "I deserved that I know" He rubbed his cheek that was getting more red every time.

"I don't want you to touch me, speak to me, I don't even want you around at this point"

"What are you saying you want a divorce? We have been down that path before and I don't want that"

Olivia crossed her arms on her chest and just looked at him "I didn't want you cheating on me but that didn't stop you"

"I'm so sorry Olivia," He whispered as he wiped his eyes "I want to kill myself how horrible I feel"

Olivia shook her head "I don't even believe that. I really don't think you would kill yourself over me" She whispered as she wiped her eyes and walked past him. She went up the stairs and closed the door quietly.

Mark leaned on the wall and slid down it "I tried" He whispered to himself as he started to cry "For you"

A/N: Forgive or not forgive?


	5. The End

Later that night Liz and James went out on a date and Zane went out with some friends. Casey and Brad took Lilly to stay at their place since the twins wanted to see Ben. Jenny went out with Dickie on a date and Mark and Olivia were left alone in the house.

Mark sat on one end of the couch as Olivia just flipped channels and ignored him on the other end of the couch.

"We can't just ignore each other the rest of our lives, we do sleep in the same bed you know?" Mark spoke up looking over at her.

"This isn't the time for your dumb jokes" Olivia kept looking at the TV and pretending that she had no more interest in him.

"You used to like my jokes"

"You used to keep your dick in your pants"

Mark said nothing and looked down at the ground. "I don't know what you want me to do anymore. I said I'm sorry a million times and I would do anything for you to forgive me"

"Can you go back in time and keep your pants zipped up?" She threw the remote on the table, got up and went to their bedroom.

Mark got up and followed her into the bedroom "Olivia we have kids you can't just get rid of me"

"Watch me" She opened all his drawers and threw all of his clothes at him "Get out"

He shook his head "No"

She got all of his clothes from his closet and threw it at him "Get out!"

"No! I want to talk about this!"

"Fine! How was she?" Olivia yelled at him.

"What?"

"You said you wanted to talk about it! How was she Mark!"

"She…she's nothing compared to you I swear"

"Oh cliché line sweetheart"

"Look I'm sorry, what do you want me to do?"

"Get the hell out of my house would be for starters!" She pushed him out of the door of their bedroom.

"C'mon Olivia don't do this please"

"I can't look at you right now so it would be better if you would just leave" She crossed her arms on her chest and looked at him trying to hide her emotions.

"I'm so sorry, please don't do this. You think this is the best for Lilly or any of the kids?"

"You should have thought of that before you let your boss blow you, now get the hell out!"

"Oh c'mon you think if I gave up on you every time you made a mistake we would be here?"

Olivia grabbed a magazine from his nightstand and started to hit him with it.

"C'mon!" He protested as he grabbed the magazine from her hands "Enough!"

"I never cheated on you, you bastard!"

"What about Aaron!" He yelled back even though he new it was a cheap shot.

"That was totally different and you know it! He kissed me and I was drunk!"

"Like mother like daughter!" He yelled back and knew he crossed the line immediately. He handed her the magazine back knowing she wanted to hit him.

Olivia grabbed it and hit him over the head a couple of times and then threw the magazine on the floor. She crossed her arms on her chest and just looked at him.

"C'mon Olivia remember when you dumped me? If I gave up on you those two weeks would we be here? I didn't give up on you then and I never will…so please don't give up on us…please?" He whispered as he touched her arm. "Please baby?"

"I never thought I would regret taking you back but I guess I just proved myself wrong," She whispered as she sat down on the bed and wiped her tears away.

"Don't say that" Mark kneeled down in front of her and took a picture he had of the kids on his nightstand "Do you regret this?"

Olivia didn't answer and just looked at the picture.

"Olivia do you regret having them?" He whispered.

"No" She whispered and shook her head "But I regret trusting you so damn much" She took the picture and put it back on the nightstand.

"Don't say that. C'mon I made a mistake and I admit it, I'll be a man about it and tell you that I should have done something more to stop it but I know that wont make up for what I did. I love you too damn much Olivia." He whispered as he put her hair behind her ears. He put his head on her lap and hugged her around her waist knowing it was the end and he didn't want to let go of her.

"Mark" She whispered as she picked his head up and made him look at her "You always protected me from other people and I love that about you…but why couldn't you protect me from you?" A tear rolled down her cheek "Mark I want a divorce"

"No" He whispered and shook his head. He wasn't able to keep his tears back anymore and let a tear fall down his cheek "I'm not giving you a divorce"

"Mark you're not the same…my husband wouldn't do that to me. It's best for us to keep away from each other," Olivia whispered as she wiped his tear away.

"No" He shook his head again "Olivia I cant live without you. I cant live without your heart" He placed his hand gently on her chest "Or your smile" He gently glazed his thumb over her lips. "Or your amazing talent to make me laugh and make fun of me" He whispered with a small smile.

Olivia smiled a little "I don't know if I can trust you again Mark, I'm sorry" She wiped her tear away.

"No. C'mon it's me, if you can't trust me then who can you trust?"

"I don't know," She whispered with a shrug.

Mark didn't hide his tears and just rested his head on her lap "Let me be there to hear my daughters first words please? I want to walk Jenny down the aisle only if you let me. I want take the twins to their first day of school and tell them that it won't be so bad. I want to be the one that ties James's bowtie on his wedding day. Olivia don't take that away from me please?"

Olivia kissed him on the head and started to cry "You took it away from yourself honey. It's your fault not mine" She whispered as she untangled his arms from her waist and got up and went to the bathroom.

Mark put his head on the bed and started to cry knowing that it was his entire fault. "Fucking gun" He choked out through tears wishing he were dead right now. It would make it easier then the pain and guilt he was feeling for ruining his own family.

Olivia sat on the edge of the bathtub wiping her tears away. She knew that it would be hard for the kids knowing Mark wasn't going to be around but she couldn't still be with him after what he did. She admitted that she was still in love with him but she couldn't see him the same way imagining him getting oral sex by the woman she hated the most.

Brad let out a deep breath since he was taking care of the twins and Casey was taking care of Lilly and Ben.

"Can we watch a movie?" Mike asked as he started to jump on the couch.

"No it's sleep time," Brad answered as he picked him up and put him back on the couch.

Matt got on the couch and started to jump on it as well "What about cartoons?"

"Sleep time" Brad answered as he put him on the couch as well. "Let's go" He picked both of them up and carried them into his room.

Casey put Lilly to sleep by Ben and covered both of them.

Brad put the twins on his bed since they were sleeping in Casey's and his bed and Casey and him were sleeping on the couch.

"Guys be quiet so Ben and Lilly don't wake up ok?" Casey whispered to the twins as she covered them with a blanket.

"Can we watch a cartoon and fall asleep with it?" Mike asked.

"Without volume yes" Brad answered as he took a DVD and put in the TV they had in their room and put it on mute. "Now sleep. If you need anything we're in the living room"

"Goodnight" The twins said in unison and waved at them.

Casey and Brad waved and went out of the room. Casey closed the door behind them and flopped down on the couch. "Oh boy"

Brad lay down on her and rested his head on her shoulder. "Four kids are tiring. How do Mark and Olivia do it?"

"I'm pretty sure they are superheroes," Casey teased with a smile as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yea superheroes that are lucky enough to be having sex right now" Brad mumbled as he buried his face in her chest "I want sex" He whispered as he put his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast gently.

Casey giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Not tonight"

Brad groaned and pulled her shirt off "Why?"

"Cause I said so" Casey whispered "No more touching"

Brad purposefully made a puppy face "Bradley wants Casey Novak…correction he wants her butt and breasts"

Casey tried to contain her laughter not to wake the kids up "Don't make me laugh"

"But I like your laugh" He pouted and kissed her neck.

"When are we going to get married?"

"It's not like you have been saving yourself for after your wedding and I'm your first "

"Not that" Casey rolled her eyes and slapped him on the chest "We have been engaged for about nine months now and we hardly made any plans you know?"

"I don't know, when you want" Brad answered with a shrug and returned to kissing her neck.

"I'm up here buddy"

Brad looked up at her and gave her a kiss on the lips. "I don't mind kissing your sexy lips either" He started making out with her.

Casey giggled and rolled her eyes but kissed him back.

Mark and Olivia heard the doorbell. Both quickly wiped their tears away and got up from where they were. Mark was the first one out of the room as Olivia tried to cover up her tears.

He went to the door and opened it. He looked at James standing there with two men behind him "Yea?" He asked totally confused and just looked at James.

"Are you his father?" The older man asked.

"Yea. What's the problem?"

"We caught him with other boys that were smoking marijuana" The younger man answered.

Mark looked at James and gave him a look "Go to your room"

James said nothing and did what he was told.

Olivia came out of the bathroom and went to the door. She walked past James and could tell something was wrong. She went over by Mark and her eyes quickly settled on the younger man standing in her doorway. "Cassidy" She said in almost a whisper.

Brian Cassidy quickly looked over at her and a small smiled appeared on his face "Olivia"

Mark looked at his wife and then the younger detective. "You two know each other?"

"We used to work together," Olivia explained. "What happened with James?"

"We caught him with some kids that were smoking marijuana but we found none on him so we just brought him back here cause he showed us who his father was" Brian answered and kept looking Olivia "So you're married to a federal agent?"

"Close to divorce" Olivia answered with a smile purposefully trying to get Mark jealous even though she couldn't believe her own words.

Mark quickly looked over at her and her words were like a punch in the stomach. He said nothing not wanting to make things worse.

"Oh. Hamilton can you go wait in the car, I'll be right there" Brian said looking over at his partner. His partner did was told of him.

"Mark can you go talk to James?" Olivia said looking over at Mark.

Mark just looked at her and then Brian and instantly felt protective and jealous. He said nothing and went up the stairs. He quickly walked into James's room.

"Look dad-" James started thinking that Mark's fast paces were about him.

"Just be quiet" Mark cut him off and quickly opened his bedroom window. He climbed out and pulled himself on the roof so he was directly above the front door and he was looking over Olivia and Brian talking.

James climbed out of the window and joined him "What's going on?" He whispered.

Olivia looked up hearing some kind of noise. Mark quickly put his hand over James's mouth and pulled him back from the ledge so they weren't visible.

"So Olivia now that you're divorced want to go on a date?" Brian asked with a smile.

James looked over Mark and opened his mouth to say something but Mark motioned for him to be quiet.

"Well um…" Olivia knew that she didn't want to go on a date while she was married but knew it would drive Mark insane and jealous. "Yea that sounds great"

"Dad-" Mark quickly covered his mouth.

"Do you want to be grounded for the rest of your life?" Mark whispered to him. James shook his head "Then be quiet"

Olivia looked up but saw nothing even if she did hear some sort of rustling.

"Pick you up tomorrow at seven then?" Brian asked grinning happy that he finally had a date with one of the most gorgeous women he ever met.

"Can't wait" Olivia said with a smile and went back into the house "Bye" She waved and went into the house and closed the door.

"Bye" Brian waved with a smile.

Mark grabbed a penny from his pocket and threw it at Brian and hit him in the head. James and him quickly moved back when Brian looked up.

Brian said nothing and walked back to his squad car.

"Dad what the hell is going on?" James asked looking over at Mark when Brian drove off.

"Marijuana that's what. Get in the house" Mark ordered and pointed to the window.

James rolled his eyes and went back to his room. Mark took a deep breath not believing that Olivia was actually going on a date. He climbed into James's room window and stopped seeing Olivia standing there with her arms crossed on her chest. James was sitting on his bed looking back and forth at his parents.

"Spying on me?" Olivia asked with a deadly stare.

Mark gulped and shook his head "No"

"Lying?" Olivia asked.

"Yes" Mark answered.

James looked at them and totally felt confused and uncomfortable. "Um…what is going on?"

Olivia looked over at him and grabbed his cell phone from his jacket "You're grounded"

"Mom I wasn't smoking it-"

"And no seeing Elizabeth for a month" Mark added.

"Dad!" James yelled shocked and quickly looked over at him.

"And no hanging out with your friends for two months" Olivia added.

"Hey if you two are having problems don't take it out on me" James protested.

"Excuse me I have to get ready for my date" Olivia smiled at Mark purposefully and went out of the room.

Mark's mouth dropped and he shook his head "Damn that's cold"

James looked over at him "So what's up with you guys?"

"Divorce" Mark answered in a low voice and went out the window and to the roof. He sat on the roof and just looked at the night sky.

A couple of seconds later James joined him "Divorce?" He asked as he sat down by his father.

"Divorce" Mark nodded.

James looked at the ground and played with the small pebbles "Why?"

"James do you love Elizabeth?" Mark asked looking over at him.

He nodded "Yea, she's hot"

Mark smiled a little "Then treat her well ok?"

"Yea" James nodded still confused.

"Hey no matter what happens, you're always my son ok?"

James nodded and hugged him "Yea"

Mark gave him a kiss on the head "If you have problems I want you to talk to me ok?"

"Of course" James whispered with a nod "You and mom will work it out right? I mean you always do"

"I made a big mistake so I really don't know alright? But if your mom and I aren't together then you're the man of the house ok?"

"You got it"

Mark nodded "And don't give her trouble, when we punish you its for your own good so you better start cleaning up your act, promise?"

James just nodded. "Promise"

"Goodnight kid" He patted him on the shoulder and got up and went inside.

He went down the stairs and inside their bedroom.

Olivia was standing by her closet purposefully trying to act like she was excited for the date but she wasn't one bit.

"You're not really going to go out with this guy are you?" Mark asked as he sat down on the bed.

"Of course I am. I'm moving on and I bet Cindy would be happy to hear that so are you" Olivia smiled at him trying to seem as cold as she could toward him even if she didn't want to picture him kissing Cindy.

Mark looked down at the ground and shook his head "You actually expect me to be with her? I didn't want it in the first place then why would I be with someone who ruined the best thing in my life?"

Olivia looked at the ground for a second but then quickly looked up trying to hide her feelings that she still had for him. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight"

Mark nodded and said nothing. He grabbed a pillow and blanket from the closet and went into the living room.

Olivia lay down in her bed and just stared up at the ceiling. She slowly drifted off to sleep wondering if what she was doing was the best thing.

Mark lay on the couch staring at the ceiling not being able to sleep wondering if his marriage was over. He heard the key in the lock and knew it was Jenny.

Jenny came in quietly and closed the door behind her slowly.

"Busted"

She quickly spun around and found Mark watching her. "Hey dad"

"Past curfew isn't it?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow.

"The movie ran late sorry" She whispered as she came in the living room "Why are you on the couch? I mean if you have a blanket while you are waiting for me I think you are getting really old for this dad" She teased with a smile.

"Funny" Mark smiled at her and shook his head "Marriage problems"

"Want me to go find out from James or do you want to tell me?" Jenny asked as she sat down by him.

Mark rolled his eyes knowing James and Jenny told each other almost everything "I'll do the honors" He sat up on the couch. "Your mom and I are getting a divorce"

"What!" Jenny yelled out.

"Ssshh" Mark shushed her "Do you have to wake up the whole neighborhood?"

"Sorry" Jenny whispered with a shrug "Why?"

"Its complicated but I'm at fault and I admit it" He gently stroked her hair "How are you and D?"

Jenny chuckled "Only I call him that dad"

"Hey your old man is cool right?"

Jenny smiled and hugged him "Defiantly"

"You and Dickie didn't have sex yet did you?"

"Dad" Jenny whined "Please"

"I'm just worried that's all, its my job as a dad" He gave her a kiss on the head.

"Why do you think you and mom adopted me in the first place?" Jenny whispered looking up at him.

Mark instantly felt bad bringing up what happened to her "I'm sorry sweetie"

"Don't be. If my…my biological dad didn't rape me then I wouldn't have fallen in your arms and I'm glad that you and mom are my adoptive parents"

Mark nodded and held her tighter "I love you" He whispered softly.

"I love you too no matter what"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Don't worry when I do decide to have sex I'll tell mom I promise"

"Good. Now go get some sleep kiddo" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and let go of her.

"Goodnight" Jenny smiled at him and went up the stairs.

Mark lay down and knew it was only the twins left to tell which would be the hardest part since they were attached to him.

He got up and slowly went into Olivia's room and sat down by the bed and watched her sleep "I'm so sorry" He whispered quietly "I love you" He tried to fight his urge to fall asleep since he just wanted to watch her.

Jenny knocked on James's door and went in when she heard him accept. "Hey"

He was sitting up against the wall in his bed and staring blankly at the wall across him "What's up?"

She sat down by him and looked at the wall he was looking at "You heard about mom and dad?"

"Yea. It was harsh, mom even accepted to go on a date with this one guy that almost arrested me"

"Oh yea I heard"

"Your boyfriend?" James asked in a mocking voice.

"No. Sarah, her boyfriend who is your friend was with you and got arrested told her and she told me"

"Girls" James mumbled.

"Hey you men aren't as good, dad told me it's his fault"

"Same here" James nodded "After they divorce we are going to be so punished all the time cause he is more laid back then mom"

Jenny looked over at him "They won't divorce"

James looked at her "How do you know?"

"It's mom and dad were talking about Jimmy boy," She teased as she messed with his hair.

"I know but you should have seen how cold she was toward him, it looked like there was no chance anymore"

"That's why we have to meddle into moms date"

"No" James protested, "I'm not getting involved."

"Fine but when Lilly grows up without a full time dad you're going to be the one to blame"

James let out a deep breath and rolled his eyes "What do you have in mind?"

Jenny smiled and rested her head on his shoulder "Who ever that guy is that asked her on a date will pay"

"You're evil"

"Thank you" She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Sleep for tonight bro but tomorrow its party time" She went out of his room and went into her own.

James flopped down on his bed not believing they were the ones that were going to put their parents back together.


	6. Taking matters into their hands

It was four in the afternoon the next day. Zane and Mark were at the batting cages and Olivia and Jenny went shopping. Zane already knew that Mark and Olivia were talking about a divorce since Jenny and James filled him in that morning and he was now part of the plan.

Jenny looked at another purse and moved on "Mom?"

"Yea?" Olivia asked looking over at her as they left the store.

"I think I'm ready to have sex" Jenny lied since it was part of their plan.

Olivia stopped and tried not to seem so protective and shocked. She shook her head and continued walking with her. "Ok. With who?"

"Dickie"

Olivia nodded glad it was a good kid and not one of her past boyfriends "I'm glad you told me"

"Now can you return the favor since you told me to tell you when I was ready and I did so it's your turn" Jenny looked at her trying for her first plan to work as smoothly as possible.

"Sure"

"Get back together with dad"

Olivia shook her head "Sweetie I'm sorry but your dad and I can't get back together"

"Why?"

"He did something he wasn't supposed to and…Thanks for trying but I'm sorry" Olivia went into the food court and sat down.

Jenny sat across her "Do you still love him?"

"Yea but sometimes love isn't enough" Olivia shrugged a little.

Jenny nodded and knew it was time for the other plan. "So James told me you have a date tonight"

"Yea" Olivia answered with a small nod.

"With who?"

"A guy I used to work with"

Jenny tried to seem interested "What's his name?"

"Brian Cassidy"

Jenny nodded "I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back" Olivia nodded as she got up and went to the restrooms.

Jenny pulled out her cell phone and called Dickie.

"Hey babe"

"Can I have your dad's cell number please?" Jenny asked as she paced around the bathroom.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"Sure." Dickie gave her Elliot's number and then Jenny called Elliot.

"Stabler"

"Hey Mr. Stabler, Jenny here, Olivia's daughter" Jenny said trying not to sound so enthusiastic.

"Hey Jenny. What's wrong?"

"Do you know a guy named Brian Cassidy?"

"Yea. Why?"

"Long story. Do you have his cell phone number by any chance?"

"Not really but I can get it for you if you tell me why" Elliot offered.

Jenny rolled her eyes. "He arrested my friends boyfriend and the mom cant seem to find where her son is being held so I need the number to call him to find out where he is"

"Why don't you ask your mom?"

Jenny took a deep breath glad Dickie wasn't as curious as his father "She fell asleep. Can I have it please?"

"Hold on"

Jenny smiled glad her plan was working so far. Elliot gave her Brian's number and then Jenny sent the number and the name to Zane and James's cell phone numbers.

Zane swung the bat and hit the ball when he heard his phone beep like it had a message. He pulled it out and looked at the number. He smiled and put it back in his pocket.

James flipped another channel of the TV being bored since he was grounded and couldn't go out. His phone beeped. He pulled it out and shook his head amazed Jenny got so far with her plan. He dialed Brian's number and blocked his.

"Cassidy"

"Yes Detective Cassidy?" James asked trying to make his voice sound older.

"Speaking"

"We have a problem. It seems that James Anderson had Marijuana stashed in his underwear." James rolled his eyes knowing it was stupid but it would get him to be rude with Olivia and she could dump him and get back with Mark.

"Who is this?"

"Detective Novak" James answered spotting a picture of Casey and Mark together and it was the first name that came to his mind. In the picture Casey was holding a baseball bat and laughing hysterically and Mark wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back and was pretending he was licking the side of her face.

"From what unit?"

"Look detective I am doing you a favor by telling you this information. Now if you want to let a little teen make a fool of you then it would be my pleasure to get the credit for arresting that prick." James took the tone he seen his father take many times at work.

"How do you know this?"

"That's it. I'm calling your CO and your captain for not taking an official tip of the member of the NYPD"

There was no answer.

James grabbed the house phone and dialed Zane's number and let it ring once and stopped it.

Zane pulled out his phone and sat on the bench.

Mark looked over at him "You ok?"

"Just need a break. Can you get me a soda or something?"

Mark nodded and went to get a coke.

Zane quickly dialed Brian's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Cassidy"

"Is this detective Brain Cassidy?" Zane asked.

"Yes."

"Look this is an anonymous tip…but James Anderson had weed stashed in his underwear" Zane lied and tried to make sure Mark didn't catch him.

"Who is this?"

Zane tried to contain his laughter "Are you stupid or something? I said anonymous"

"Fine thank you"

"Don't believe me but when you catch him again it will be your ass not mine."

"How do you know this?"

Zane thought for a second and didn't know what to say, "I can't tell you then you will know who I am. We used to be lovers along time ago so we had sex and I saw it"

There was no answer for a while "He is gay?"

"You have a problem with gay people?" Zane asked trying not to laugh hysterically knowing James was going to kill him when he found out what he said.

"No, no. I just…I know his mother"

Zane quickly spotted Mark coming back "Well what you want an award for knowing her? By the way are you cute or gay cause I need a boyfriend," Zane teased to get Brian uncomfortable. He quickly heard Brian end the call.

Mark came up to him and handed him a soda "Whom were you talking to?"

"A friend" Zane answered as he took a sip of the coke "So what's up with you and Olivia?"

"Long story" Mark answered with a shrug.

"Divorce isn't so cool"

"She wants the divorce not me"

"Man you're so in love its coming out of your damn eyes" Zane teased with a smile.

Mark rolled his eyes "Shut up"

"C'mon tell me what you did and I might make it better"

"Do you have a time machine?"

"I have hook ups in the science industry"

Mark chuckled a little "I'm not telling you, c'mon lets go home"

Zane got up and took both of their baseball bats. "Man it seems that every time I'm around you people are talking about a divorce, I have a feeling I'm bad luck"

Mark rolled his eyes and put a hand on his shoulder "No it's just your dad is a real dumb ass"

"Agreed"

"Funny Dexter" Mark playfully pushed him.

"That's Dexter Zane to you" Zane teased.

Jenny and Olivia got in the house with shopping bags in their hand. James looked up at them and stopped doing sit ups on the ground since he worked out every day "You know divorces can be expensive. I'm getting the feeling you married dad for money"

Olivia rolled her eyes and went to her room.

"What is the matter with you?" Jenny whispered to him.

"What? I'm their first-born I have to right to be pissed off when they want to split" James answered rolling his eyes and started to do sit ups.

Jenny came over to him and purposefully sat on his chest "Apologize to mom"

"No. Get off me" James protested.

"That hurt her feelings. Apologize right now" Jenny ordered and pinched him.

"Hey! C'mon get off me"

"No. Say sorry"

"Fine" James pushed her off of him. "Sorry. I don't hurt girls normally but your getting annoying as hell"

"Ok, I think Lizzie's dad would be glad to hear that you boned his daughter"

"No!" James quickly yelled out "I'm sorry"

Jenny got off the ground and pinched him again and ran away.

James rubbed his arm and rolled his eyes and started to do push ups.

Mark and Zane came in the house. Zane put the baseball bats on the couch and turned on the TV.

Mark went to his bedroom. James and Zane exchanged looks and both quickly jumped up and pushed Mark in the room. Jenny ran in after them and handed James one pair of handcuffs and held the other.

Zane picked Olivia up around the waist since he was stronger then her. He placed her on the bed and Jenny put the handcuffs on her and handcuffed her to the headboard.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Olivia yelled at them.

Zane and James jumped on Mark and held him down on the bed since he was stronger then both. Jenny quickly handcuffed him next to Olivia.

All three kids gave each other a hi-five and left the room.

Mark and Olivia exchanged looks and then looked up at their hands handcuffed by each other.

"I have to get ready for my date" Olivia mumbled as she tried to pull the handcuffs off.

"I hope your date chokes on something." Mark mumbled as he tried to get his hands free.

Olivia kicked him with her leg.

"Don't hit me!" Mark yelled at her. "I'm getting tired of you picking on me"

"I'm getting tired of you" Olivia told him.

James, Jenny and Zane came in the room "Play nice and we might let you go" Zane crossed his arms on his chest.

"All of you are dead when we get out of here which we will" Mark warned them.

"Is anybody in the mood for ice cream?" Jenny asked smiling. Zane and James smiled and raised their hands.

"Dad you don't mind right?" James took his wallet and pulled money out. Mark shook his head and gave them each a look. "Have fun" James waved and went out of the room being followed by Zane and Jenny. All three went out of the house.

Mark looked at Olivia and then back at the ground.

"Lets try to get out of here" Olivia told him and tried to pull on the railing of the headboard.

"Yea Einstein try to brake the bed, how smart" Mark mumbled.

Olivia kicked him again with her leg.

"That's it" Mark flipped and was on top of her "I said don't hit me"

"Get off of me Mark" Olivia said getting angry.

"Maybe I can pull my handcuffs out threw yours and then under the bed" Mark suggested as he examined the handcuffs.

"Then do it, what are you waiting for an invitation?"

"Don't bitch at me"

"Get off of me"

Mark flopped back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Olivia looked at him "What are you doing?"

"Apologize to me"

"What? There isn't a chance in hell I'm apologizing to you. You should be apologizing to me you bastard!"

"I have apologized a hundred times Olivia!" He yelled at her.

"Get me out of these handcuffs"

"No"

"Mark I swear I'll kick you again"

"Go ahead, I don't care anymore! I tried to kill myself and you didn't care! Why should I care if you are late for your fucking date?" He yelled angrily.

"You know what? Maybe Cindy will get you out of these handcuffs or shall I say jerk you off out of these cuffs. I bet both of you can tie each other up to this bed and screw each other tonight!"

"I'm not that much of an idiot to screw someone I hate in the same bed where we made our children Olivia! You think I don't care about you anymore? Last night I didn't sleep cause I sat on the ground and watched you sleep!"

Olivia said nothing and tugged on the handcuffs again "I hate you and don't won't change"

"Are you trying to convince yourself that? Who is this guy your going on a date with anyway?"

"Someone that wont cheat on me like my husband" Olivia answered coldly.

"Oh yea I bet his dick is two inches long and when he gets his erection you wont know it cause its so small" Mark teased and started to laugh "You're going out with a guy who's dick is as big as Mike's or Matt's" He burst out laughing.

Olivia rolled her eyes "His penis is bigger then that. I had sex with him before I met you"

Mark looked over at her "You guys dated?"

"One night stand" Olivia answered.

Mark nodded "It was because of his penis size that it was only one night wasn't it?" He started to giggle trying to contain his laughter.

Olivia rolled her eyes and tried to hide her small smile since his giggle always made her laugh. "Shut up"

"Is it bigger then mine?"

"None of your business" Olivia answered.

"C'mon if your going to screw him might as well have the image of me while you're doing it"

Olivia looked over at him and shot him a look "You're conceded"

"So? You liked that, you told me that yourself"

"I liked everything about you before that slut put her lips on you" Olivia tugged on the handcuffs again.

"I should have stopped it Olivia. C'mon don't make the mistake I made," he whispered as he moved toward her.

"Don't you dare try to sweet talk me"

"You want me to give up on you?"

Olivia moved away from him "I don't want anything from you"

"You want me to get you out of these handcuffs?"

"Yea"

"Get on top of me"

"What?"

"So I can see where your handcuffs are by mine" Mark explained, "It's not like we just met, you sit on top of me all the time. For gods sake we had sex almost every week for 19 years."

Olivia rolled her eyes and moved on top of him "Just hurry up"

"Really? Before it was to go slow," Mark said with a smile as he looked up at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes "Why is everything about sex with you?"

"Cause I enjoy making love to you and you used to laugh at my sexual jokes"

"That was a long time ago"

"It was like three days ago Olivia." He rolled his eyes and looked up at her "Are you trying to make me be jealous by going out with this guy? Cause I am jealous"

Olivia looked down and took a deep breath "Just get me out of here"

Mark purposefully moved under her and touched her middle.

Olivia bit her lip "Don't do that"

He smiled and flipped so he was on top "Do what?" He moved again knowing it was turning her on.

"Stop Mark" She whispered looking up at his blue eyes.

He flipped back and smiled at her. "You still love me don't you?"

"No" She answered quickly.

"Yes you do. I see it in your eyes"

"No you don't"

"You get that look right before we are about to have sex and you tell me you love me"

"I get this look when I'm annoyed"

"No you don't, this is your annoyed look" Mark took a deep breath and shook his head "Damn it Mark, can you please put the toilet seat down!" He yelled mockingly.

Olivia chuckled a little. "Stop it"

Mark smiled at her and lightly kissed her on the lips. Olivia pulled away.

"Don't," She whispered.

"I haven't kissed you in 48 hours," He whispered and kissed her again.

"I don't want you to kiss me, I want you to divorce me"

"I miss you Olivia." He whispered and smelled her hair "I mess your smell, your touch, your body, your lips and I miss your heart"

She got on him and pulled the handcuffs again, suddenly the railing broke and she fell back on the bed. Mark took his handcuffs out and got on top of her.

"Mark don't," She whispered with tears in her eyes "I don't want you anymore"

Mark started to kiss her with as much passion he had in him. Olivia kissed him back a little while and then broke the kiss.

"I need to go"

"No" He whispered shaking his head "I'm not letting you go you monster" He whispered smiling "I'm never letting you go"

Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'm sorry" She pushed him off her and grabbed the keys she had in her drawer and unlocked her handcuffs. She threw the keys on the bed for him and went to the bathroom.

Mark unlocked his handcuffs and took both of the handcuffs and put it inside his drawer where his gun was and locked all of it.

He heard a knock on the door. He went to it and opened it.

"Daddy!" The twins yelled in unison and jumped in his arms.

"Hey boys" He picked them up and gave them each a kiss. "How was spending the night with Aunt Casey and Uncle Brad?"

"Fun" Mike answered.

Mark put them down and took Lilly from Casey "Hey you" He whispered and kissed her on the head. He motioned for Casey and Brad to come in as he carried Lilly into their room. He placed her in her crib and covered her "I love you" He whispered.

Casey came behind him "Hey where's liv?"

"Getting ready" Mark whispered.

"For what?"

"A date. We're getting a divorce," Mark answered with a shrug.

Casey gave him a hug "I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," He answered quietly.

"If you need anything you can call me ok?" Casey whispered to him.

"Thanks Case" He nodded and let go of her. "How's Ben?"

"Good. Brad's parents are taking care of him now." She leaned in a little "They are annoying as hell"

Mark smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead "At least you got someone to baby sit him."

Casey smiled and went out of the room.

Olivia came out of the bathroom and came in the room. She smiled seeing Lilly there "Hey baby" She picked her up and rocked her.

Mark just looked at her "I cant believe you're doing this to her"

"Can you leave I need to get dressed?"

"Oh so now I'm not allowed to see you naked?"

"No" Olivia answered as she put Lilly down in her crib "Get out."

Mark just looked at her.

"Out" She pushed him out of the room and closed the door.

Mark rolled his eyes and went into the living room. Brad and Casey looked at him. He said nothing and flopped down on the couch.

"Want anything?" Casey asked.

"I want my wife back" He mumbled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"It will be fine dude" Brad assured him.

"You be married to Casey for 19 years and then one day when its over it wont be fine" He took Casey's hand "It will never be fine. I miss her so much"

"It's ok honey" Casey stroked his hair.

"You guys want to stay with me tonight at least until she returns? If you guys have other plans I understand I remember what it was like to be engaged and happy" He groaned and hugged Casey.

Brad and Casey looked at each other and both nodded.

"You're so depressed that it's pathetic" Brad patted him on the shoulder "You got ESPN right?" He turned on the TV and started to flip channels.

Casey rolled her eyes and gave Mark a kiss on the head. "Cheer up sweetie. If I wasn't engaged, I would be glad to be your rebound girl"

Mark chuckled a little "Thanks"

Brad looked at her and shook his head "Yea thanks baby"

Casey smiled and winked at Brad "I love my fiancé though"

Mark groaned, "I miss her saying I love my husband"

Casey and Brad looked at each other and knew it was going to be a long night.

They heard a knock on the door. Mark looked at his watch and noticed it was seven. "It's that bastard" He got up and opened the door.

Brian stood there dressed nicely with flowers in his hands. "Hey is Olivia here?"

"No" Mark answered and crossed his arms on his chest.

Brad leaned in by Casey "It's his intimidation stand. He does it in the interrogation room" He whispered to her. Casey chuckled.

Olivia came out of the room and waved at Brad and Casey and went to the door. She pushed Mark out of the doorway.

Mark looked at Brad and Casey and rolled his eyes and kept standing behind Olivia.

"Mark do you mind?" Olivia asked giving him a look.

"Not at all" He answered and didn't move from where he was.

"Let's go" Olivia took Brian's hand and led him down the stairs.

"Enjoy my wife Brian!" Mark called after them. Olivia gave him a mean look. Mark slammed the door "Damn it!" He yelled and hit his head on the door.

Brian opened the door for Olivia. "So his weird"

"Just a little" Olivia said with a smile and went in.

Zane parked James's car in front of Brian's noticing Olivia get in. "Guys it's the asshole" He told James who was in the front seat and Jenny was in the back.

"Jen give me my skateboard from the back." James told her.

Jenny grabbed his skateboard and gave it to him.

James turned on really loud music on and got out of the car.

"James move the car this instant!" Olivia yelled at him.

James jumped on Brian's car and pretended to hit the window with his skateboard. He laughed and put up both of his middle fingers up to Brian "How do you like that you fag!" He put the skateboard on Brian's car and did an ollie and scratched the paint.

Jenny and Zane started to laugh hysterically. Zane pulled out his phone and took a picture of James. "I'm so proud of him" Zane said laughing.

James pretended he was masterbating and jumped off his car "Enjoy my mom you little bitch!" He yelled and got in the car again.

All three noticed Olivia was about to kill them. Zane gave speed and drove off.

Olivia took a deep breath "I'm so sorry"

"Well I did arrest his friends so I guess it is payback" Brian said with a smile.

Olivia nodded "Just go ok?"

Brian nodded and drove off.

Zane came back in front of the house after ten minutes of driving around the block.

All three went in and spotted three different expressions given to them. Brad was trying not to laugh, Casey looked angry and Mark had his face in his hands.

"You embarssed your mom" Casey said to them.

"It's not my mom, so I'm off the hook" Zane quckily went up the stairs.

"Not mine biologically" Jenny ran up the stairs.

Brad got up and patted James on the shoulder "You're a saint" He burst out laughing and quickly went to the kitchen.

"Don't encourage him!" Casey yelled after Brad and followed him.

Mark looked up at James.

"Dad c'mon" James whined.

"What is the matter with you? I thought you better then that. Since when do you treat your mother like that?"

"C'mon don't tell me you didn't want to smack the crap out of that guy for taking mom out"

"It's different James. She's my wife. She's your mother. Do you see the difference?"

James nodded "Yea but dad do you realize who that guy was?"

"He is taking her out on a date, one date James, it doesn't give you the right to embarrass her like that!"

"Oh please! You try handling your mom going out with the guy that slammed you against the fence and searched you! He put handcuffs on me and mom is going out with him! If that isn't wrong then I don't know what it is!"

Brad and Casey looked at each other hearing James and felt extremely bad. Brad wrapped his arm around Casey's waist and rested his head on her shoulder.

Zane and Jenny looked at each other. They were sitting at the top of the stairs eavesdropping.

Mark crossed his arms on his chest and shook his head "It's not right James I know and it's not fair to any of us but it's life. If you think you messed with him you didn't, you messed with your mother and that isn't right. If you want to be a man about it then get over it."

"Dad you're not over it how can I be over it?" James asked crossing his arms on his chest exactly like Mark.

"It's different James"

"No it's not. You still love her and you cant be a man about it and tell her. What did you do that pissed her off so much huh? Did you screw someone else and now you have another son! Cause Zane was the first time she wanted a divorce!"

Jenny looked over at Zane. He said nothing and got and went in his room. Jenny shook her head knowing he was tough on the outside but was sensitive on the inside just like Mark.

Mark shook his head "Go to your room"

"Gladly" James mumbled and went up the stairs. He spotted Jenny sitting there.

"You're such an asshole" Jenny shook her head and went to her own bedroom hating that he hurt Zane.

James went to his room and flopped down on his bed across Zane "You heard me didn't you?"

"Yea" Zane answered. His deep voice echoed in the room.

"I'm sorry man"

Zane put his knuckle out "Were cool don't even trip about kid" James nodded and hit his knuckle with his. Zane found the picture he took and threw it to James "No matter what your dad says that was the coolest thing I saw"

Mark flopped down on the couch. Brad and Casey came out of the kitchen and sat down by him.

"You ok?" Casey asked.

"I don't want to admit it but I'm damn proud of him for doing that" Mark whispered.

"I would be to" Brad answered and looked over at Casey "Don't you dare give Ben the opportunity to do that"

Casey rolled her eyes and rubbed Mark's back.

It was around nine when Brian dropped Olivia off in front of her house. "I had a nice time tonight"

"Me too with the exception of my son" Olivia smiled a little.

Brian smiled a little and leaned in to kiss her.

Olivia moved back and shook her head. "I'm sorry"

"Jeez Olivia it's not like we haven't done this before" Brian leaned in again.

"Brian I'm married I can't kiss you" Olivia answered.

"Then what is this? I get crap from your whole family and now I don't get anything from it?" Brian asked in a loud voice.

Olivia shook her head "I'm going. Goodnight"

Brian grabbed her hand and pulled her back "You're not going anywhere"

"Let go my hand" Olivia said sternly starting to be frighetend.

Brian moved over and started to kiss her.

"Get off of me!" Olivia yelled and pushed him off "What the hell is the matter with you!"

"Your god damn son! He ruined my car! I should have arrested his faget ass last night!"

Olivia slapped him across the face "Don't you ever talk about my son"

Brian put his hand to his cheek and noticed she scratched him "That's it" He got on top of her and started to kiss her. Olivia screamed and started to hit him.

Casey fell asleep with her head on Brad's lap and Mark was sleeping on her leg. Brad fell asleep also.

James quickly jumped up from his computer hearing Olivia scream. He ran down the stairs in his boxers "Dad wake up!" He yelled.

Mark quickly jumped up not knowing what was going on.

James grabbed the baseball bat that Zane left early that day on the couch. He ran outside and saw Brian on top of Olivia. He swung the bat across Brian's hood with all his force.

At that noise Brad and Casey jumped up from their sleep. Zane jumped up from his sleep and looked outside the window. He saw James holding a baseball bat by Brian's car. He grabbed his jeans and pulled them over his boxers and stumbled out of the room in the hallway where Jenny met him.

Mark saw Olivia under Brian and she was freightned. He grabbed the other baseball bat and ran out.

Brad and Casey quickly followed him knowing he couldn't control himself when it concernced Olivia being in danger.

Olivia and Brian looked over and saw James standing there "You're so fucking dead" James whispered and hit his hood again.

Mark went to Brain's side and swung the bat and broke his window. He dropped the bat and reached inside and grabbed Brian and pulled him out through the window.

Zane and Jenny ran out of the house quickly. Zane grabbed the bat Mark dropped and looked at James. Both nodded at the same time and started to trash Brian's car.

Brad whistled loudly. James and Zane stopped. Brad opened Olivia's side and pulled her out "Go ahead" James and Zane kept hitting the car and braking the windows.

Mark threw Brian on the ground and started to hit him "I'm going to kill you!" He hit with all his force as his blood started to spray on his face.

"Mark" Olivia whispered as she sat on the grass and started to cry. Casey kneeled down and hugged her. Brad kneeled down also.

"Are you ok?" Brad whispered.

"Get her inside" Casey told him. Brad picked Olivia up and carried her into the house. He carried her in the bedroom and placed her on her bed gently.

Casey sat down by her and held her.

Jenny ran in the room "Brad you need to calm the boys down"

Brad jumped up and ran out. Zane and James were still hitting the car with baseball bats and Mark was still on Brian and hitting him.

"Mark!" Brad jumped on Mark and tried to pull him off. Mark pushed him off.

Zane and James joined Brad this time and pulled Mark off. All of the four guys fell to the ground.

"Go check on Olivia" Brad told him.

Mark looked at Brian who was barely conciouss and got up and went in the house.

Brad and the boys got off the ground.

"I want to kill him" James whispered.

"No. Go inside" Brad told him.

James said nothing and did what he was told.

Zane looked at Brad "What do we do?"

"We make sure this doesn't bite us in the ass" Brad answered. He took the baseball bat. He put it to Brian's neck "Are you going to press charges?"

Brain shook his head "No" He answered. "Just let me go home"

"Fine" Brad took the baseball off his neck and motioned for Zane to go in the house.

Zane nodded and went in the house.

Brad looked around and kneeled down "I swear if you bother Olivia or anyone from this family I will kill you myself you understand me?"

Brian nodded. Brad took money out from his pocket and threw it at Brian's face "Get a cab" He grabbed both of the baseball bats and went in the house.

Mark came in the house and went to the bathroom and washed the blood off his face. He came back out and went in his bedroom. He motioned for Casey to take Lilly.

Casey got up and took Lilly out of her crib and went out of the room. Mark closed the door behind her and kneeled down by Olivia. "Baby" He whispered wiping her tear away.

"Baby" Olivia whispered back "I still do love you"

He nodded "I love you too"

"Come here"

He got up and sat down by her.

Olivia took his hand and sat up in bed "Mark how can I trust you again?"

Mark shook his head and shurrged "I don't baby"

"I do" She whispered and kissed him. She broke the kiss and hugged him "I don't trust anyone but you"

Mark hugged her back and held her "It's so good to hear that. I wont do anything to hurt you ever again I promise" He whispered "I love you so much"

"I'm so stupid to think there was somebody better then you cause there isn't"

"Or with a bigger penis"

Olivia chuckled a little "I love the sexual jokes"


	7. Wishful Thinking

One week later…

"Tell mom I'm going to Elizabeth's house" James grabbed his leather jacket and car keys.

"Doesn't her dad have the day off today?" Jenny asked looking up from her magazine.

"Mom isn't here right? They're partners so they are out at the same time on a case" James rolled his eyes and messed with Jenny's hair "You dweeb" He went out of the house and to his car.

"Yea when you get caught with your pants off we'll see who's the dweeb" Jenny mumbled and fixed her hair.

James arrived at Elliot's apartment since Elizabeth told him she would be there cause she was spending the weekend at Elliot's place.

He knocked on the door and waited. Kathleen answered the door.

"James Anderson right?" The 26 year-old asked.

James just nodded noticing her face from a picture out of Elizabeth's wallet.

"Lizzie is in here, have a nice time" Kathleen smiled at him and motioned to someone behind the door that they were leaving.

James's mouth dropped seeing Zane coming out of the apartment. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and happened to run into Kathleen here" Zane smiled and put his arm around Kathleen's shoulder. "We have to go"

"Bye James" Kathleen wrapped her arm around Zane's waist and walked with him.

James grabbed Zane by the shirt and pulled him back "Can we talk for a second?"

Zane smiled at Kathleen and moved to the side with James. "What do you want?" He whispered.

"How in the world did you know where this place is?" James whispered angrily.

"Jeez its not that big of a secret, Olivia has it written down in her address book and so do you and Jenny. James one piece of advice, keep your secret sex place secret" Zane winked at him and tried to return to Kathleen but James pulled him back again "What now?"

"You're not going to have sex with her are you? I mean she's six years older then you"

"And Elizabeth is older then you and gave up her virginity to you, so don't give me lectures. You got condoms?"

"Yea"

"Good. Keep it safe" Zane nodded and patted him on the shoulder "Anything else?"

"You're going back in a week and you're having sex with her, that's not right"

"Three words kid. Friends. With. Benefits. Plus its really hot how cop's daughter's love bad boys" Zane smiled and pulled out a cigarette from his back pocket of his faded jeans. "I have to go, I need to get some before I go back to the army" He winked at him and went back to Kathleen. He put his arm around her shoulders and led her down the hallway, he turned to look at James "I suggest you do the same" He called to him and put his hand in Kathleen's back pocket and went out with her.

James rolled his eyes and knocked on the open door again not wanting to come in without permission.

Elizabeth came out of the bathroom with only a towel around her and was drying off her hair with a towel "Kathleen seriously…James…hey"

James forced himself to breath "Hey" He finally got out and tried to look anywhere but the towel he was wishing would fall off. He did see her naked before a couple of times but he was always nervous since he didn't want her to get the wrong idea and think he was just after her body.

Olivia let out a deep breath being bored in the stake out since it was rainy outside.

"How are you and Mark?" John questioned.

"Awkward I guess" Olivia answered with a shrug.

"Where is Elliot?"

"I think he had to go to Kathy's and pick some stuff up or something like that"

John just nodded "I'm not a pro at marriages as you might have guessed but you and Mark should talk, you know get the whole divorce thing out of the awkward place"

"Yea I guess"

"Why did you want a divorce?"

Olivia shook her head "I don't want to talk about it"

John just nodded "I'm here for you if I need to kick Mark's ass"

Olivia smiled a little "Don't worry I can do that on my own but thanks for the offer"

"My pleasure"

Olivia's phone rang. She pulled it out and answered it "Benson"

"Hi mommy"

Olivia sat up right away "Mike what's wrong?"

"Lilly took my G.I. Joe and wont give it back, make her give it back"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Honey where's daddy?"

"He fell asleep, Matt is drawing on him" She heard Mike giggle a little.

"Jenny and James?"

"Jenny is kissing this boy, eww!"

"James?" Olivia rolled her eyes guessing Dickie was over and Jenny was busy with him.

"I don't know"

"Fine, I'll call Jenny or daddy, put the phone down honey"

"Ok, bye mommy, love you"

"You too baby" Olivia closed the phone and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" John asked looking at her.

"Lilly took Mike's toy and he figured to call my cell cause its an emergency" She rolled her eyes and dialed Mark's cell phone.

John chuckled a little and kept his eye on the house they were waiting on. "The wonder that is a child"

"Yea" Olivia nodded and waited for Mark to pick up his phone.

Mark got startled by the ringing on his nightstand and quickly woke up. He groaned and grabbed it and felt lipstick on his lips. He opened his eyes and found the twins giggling and putting make-up all over his clothes and him. He sat up, wiped his mouth and opened his phone "Anderson"

"It's me, Mike just called me and said Lilly has his toy, can you solve that please and keep awake while your watching our kids"

John looked over at Olivia and could tell the change of tone from before and now how she talked to him on the phone.

"Yea, sorry. Are you at work?" Mark asked as he grabbed Olivia's make-up from the twin's hands and gave them a warning look. Both grinned widely and sat down on the bed by him. Mike put his head on his lap and Matt stood on the bed and hugged Mark around the neck from the back.

"Yea I'm at work."

"Is that mommy?" Mike asked looking up at Mark.

"Yea its mommy, sshhh" Mark stroked his hair and playfully covered his face with his hand, which got Mike giggling insanely. "Do you want to go on a date after you come home?"

"I don't know when I'm coming home, oh and I think Jenny is with Dickie either in the living room or in her room so make sure they don't get…you know…out of control"

"Yea…sure." Mark answered quietly hating that she was still keeping away from him and bossing him around "Would you like fries with that also?"

Olivia rolled her eyes and closed her phone.

"We want fries" Mike and Matt said in unison and both raised their hands.

Mark rolled his eyes and closed his phone "Ok what did Lilly take from you?"

"G.I. Joe" Mike answered.

Mark got up and Matt wrapped his arms more around his neck for a piggyback ride. "Boys she's sleeping" Mark said as he took the G.I. Joe out of Lilly's crib.

"Exactly" Mike said as he got off the bed "We gave it to her to play and I asked her to give it back and she didn't"

"Cause she's sleeping Einstein" Mark chuckled and put Matt on the ground.

"What's an Einstein?" Mike asked looking at Matt. Matt just shrugged.

"Here's your toy" Mark smirked and gave Mike his toy "Go play and don't bother mommy at work and don't ever again draw on me" Mark gave them each a kiss and took off his shirt.

John just kept looking at Olivia.

"What?" She asked looking at him.

"You're still mad at him for some reason aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The divorce thing. The way you talk to him on the phone isn't the same as it was before. Before we had to literally take the phone from you so you wouldn't keep talking to him and now…now you seem that you don't want to talk to him at all. What did he do?"

"Nothing" Olivia answered and looked out the window. "Mark is a saint of course and all of you guys think that. He is funny, he likes sports, he doesn't mind talking to any of you, and he always has some sexual joke that you guys like. He is a perfect saint"

"You used love that about him, remember that's why you married him"

Olivia just nodded "Yea"

"What did he do Olivia?" John asked softly.

"I don't want to talk about it"

John just nodded and didn't want to push her. "Ok but I will say one thing. Mark is a good guy and he is a saint, I love him like a brother and its not for those reasons you just said its because he treats you like a queen, he treats you the way you should be treated. Whatever he did doesn't matter as long as you love him and he loves you, if he hurt you physically which I couldn't imagine him doing then that's a different story but if its emotionally it was probably an accident."

Olivia kept looking out the window and trying to hold back her tears "I'm going to take a walk since I don't think this guy will show up any time soon" Before John could answer her anything Olivia was out of the car and walking down the sidewalk in the light drizzle.

She pulled out her cell phone and leaned on a wall on the corner so John couldn't see her.

Mark checked on Jenny and Dickie and they were watching a movie in her bedroom. He was in no mood to interrogate or intimidate them so he just left them alone. His cell phone started to ring. He flopped down on the couch and pulled it out "Anderson"

"Hi" Olivia said in a low voice and tried to keep from crying "I'm sorry"

Mark sat up right away "Olivia? What's wrong?"

"I want to go on that date, I'm sorry" She whispered and wiped her eyes "I'm sorry for everything"

"Baby don't apologize you did nothing wrong, I'm the one that is at fault not you"

"I want to talk tonight ok?" Olivia whispered.

"Of course"

"I have to go, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bye"

"Bye" Mark closed his phone and rubbed his face wondering what made Olivia change attitudes all of a sudden.

Zane and Kathleen stumbled to her apartment in the hallway kissing.

"I don't think my sister is home, I share the apartment with my older sister" Kathleen mumbled as he started to kiss her neck and pushed her up against the wall in a playful manner.

"Good" Zane nodded took his leather jacket off as he continued kissing her.

Kathleen pulled away and unlocked the door.

Zane chuckled and playfully pushed her inside "C'mon friend"

Kathleen smiled and pulled her shirt off. Zane fell back on the couch and took off his own shirt. Kathleen sat down by him and both started to kiss again.

"Got a condom?" Kathleen whispered against his lips.

"Of course" He nodded and pulled out his wallet. He quickly put the condom on under his jeans and unzipped Kathleen's jeans as he started to kiss her body.

They heard the door open but not close.

Kathleen looked up and her mouth dropped in fear "Dad"

Zane gulped and knew he was in trouble. "Detective Stabler" A nervous laugh escaped his lips.

Brad came in the house after work and got a look from Casey right away. He knew why he got the look seeing his parents there.

"Brad" Casey said with a fake smile and pointed to their bedroom.

Brad took his tie off and waved at his parents "Mom. Dad" He went in their bedroom and closed the door behind him. "What now?"

"Look I know they are your parents and I want to like them cause they will be my family very soon but they came early this morning and I cant do anything when they are around. I try to feed Ben and your mom is criticizing me that I'm doing it wrong. I try to finish papers from work and your dad starts talking about the great lawyers of America, do I look like the person who cares about that crap?" Casey was waving her hands around as she spoke and talked really fast.

"No ma'm" Brad shook his head and tried not to smile since he found her cute when she was mad.

"I don't care about politicians either but it doesn't stop him to talk to me about it. And your mom, oh my god your mom, what is it with that woman and making food? I eat cereal this morning, go to take a shower and I come out and she made like a bunch of eggs and wouldn't shut up until I ate. Casey you need to eat, Casey you're breastfeeding, Casey this, Casey that. God!"

Brad chuckled a little and took off his shirt "I never found you so sexy"

"This isn't funny Brad, they are driving me up the wall every single day. I might have to divorce you just to get away from them in the future"

"Aww" He took her in a hug and gave her a kiss on the head "I know how you feel, I lived with them for 21 years sweetie"

"But you got to go out, I cant. I'm serving my life sentence for loving you" Casey whined, "I want to escape the hell that is your parents"

"Me too" Brad teased in a baby voice. "C'mon get ready and I'll take you out on a date, just me and you and no old people ok?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course"

"But Ben, I love him too much to leave him alone with them"

"He'll be fine, he is tough like his daddy, I promise" he gave her a kiss and led her over to her closet "Wear those tight jeans that show off your ass, I want to have sex tonight, I had a long day today at work"

"I bet you got to shoot someone. I wish I could shoot-"

"Hey!" Brad cut her off knowing what she was going to say "Get dressed, don't even mention them tonight ok?"

Casey just nodded and pulled out her tight jeans and two shirts "Which?"

"Red shows off your boobies so yes red" Brad nodded.

Casey smirked a little "What makes you think I would have sex with you when you tell me?"

"Cause you love me, and I know you want to make me happy and I also know that you need a release from the hell that are my parents" Brad smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the neck.

"That is all true so I guess you're getting lucky tonight" Casey returned the kiss and took off her shirt to get ready.

Elliot looked from Kathleen to Zane very angrily "What the hell are you doing?"

"How did you get in?" Kathleen answered with her own question and quickly zipped up her jeans. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it on.

"I don't need to justify myself to you" Elliot said in a louder voice and looked at Zane angrily "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"I was just leaving" Zane grabbed his shirt and when he pulled it on the wrapping of the condom was visible on the couch "Oh shit" Zane mumbled and quickly picked it up and shoved it in his pocket.

"You had sex with my daughter?" Elliot asked stepping closer to him.

"No" Zane answered nervously and shook his head as he moved back from Elliot "Look sir both of us are adults and it's kind of unfair that you are treating us like this and this is Kathleen's apartment"

"Nice going hero" Kathleen mumbled to him and rolled her eyes.

Zane just shrugged "It's not like he can call my dad and send me home, we're not in high school"

Elliot smiled a little "That's exactly what I'm going to do, let's call Olivia as well"

Zane started to laugh nervously again "No, no, it's fine, I'm just going to go and bury myself alive to save you the trouble sir" He tried to walk past Elliot but he grabbed him by the shirt and wrapped his arm around his neck tightly "Or this works just as well. You got a great grip there sir"

Mark's phone started to ring. He yawned and opened it "Anderson"

"Can you come to Kathleen's apartment, you're son seems to doing my daughter"

Mark looked up recognizing Elliot's voice "El?"

"Yup"

"Which son?" Mark asked trying to stall for time if James got caught with Elizabeth. "Wait why Kathleen's apartment?"

"Cause he had sex with Kathleen"

"Her too?" Mark asked confused.

Elliot looked over at Zane who was sitting on the couch nervously. "What do you mean?"

"Well I knew about Elizabeth but Kathleen?"

"Elizabeth huh?"

Zane's eyes got wide figuring out the misunderstanding "No, no, just Kathleen! Not even! we were in the middle…I'm a dead man" He buried his face in his hands.

"Oh shit" Mark's mouth dropped hearing Zane's voice "I was kidding about the Elizabeth thing Elliot"

"James and Elizabeth?" Elliot asked looking at Kathleen. She didn't answer "Kathleen?"

"Yes" She answered quietly.

Mark quickly closed his phone and rushed up the stairs and ran into jenny's room. Dickie and her quickly stopped kissing.

"Dad we weren't going-"

"I don't care. Just keep it zipped up and I don't have a problem with you. Where is James?"

"With Elizabeth" Jenny answered as she wiped her mouth and moved away from Dickie feeling uncomfortable with her father in the room.

"Where are they?" Mark asked hurriedly.

"My dad's place" Dickie answered.

"Call your mother and tell her to meet me at Elliot's and take care of your brothers and sister" Mark ordered and went out of the room.

"What's going on?" Jenny called after him.

"Just do it or both of you will be left with one less sibling" Mark called back and ran down the stairs and to his car.

"Where are James and Elizabeth?" Elliot asked looking at each on the couch. Zane and Kathleen didn't answer. "Where are they?"

"We don't know" Zane lied with a shrug.

"Zane if you tell me I will do less damage then I'm planning to" Elliot grabbed his face tightly.

"Ouch" Zane mumbled. "Sorry detective"

"They're at your place, jeez leave him alone" Kathleen ordered and pushed Elliot's hand away from Zane's face.

Elliot looked disappointedly at Kathleen and then Zane. He said nothing and went out of the apartment.

Jenny dialed Olivia's cell phone number as she sat on the bed with Dickie.

"They are so dead if my dad gets there first" Dickie chuckled a little.

"That's nice wishful thinking D" Jenny rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Benson"

"Mom! Where are you?"

"I'm on my way home, what's wrong?"

"Go to Elliot's place right now, Elliot just found out about Lizzie and James and might kill them"

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned her car around "Where is dad?"

"He said to meet him there"

"Dickie?"

"Here with me'

"Fine. Take care of the twins and Lilly"

"Sure will, bye" Jenny closed her phone at the same as Olivia.

"Twenty bucks my dad gets there first" Dickie said smiling.

Jenny rolled her eyes and lay down on the bed "If you win I'll give you sex"

Dickie lay down by her "Really?"

"Nope" Jenny smiled and kissed him on the cheek "I'll give you a make out session though"

"By my college, cause I have to show you off"

"Deal"

Dickie smiled and started to kiss her. Jenny wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.


	8. They dont understand

James pulled on his boxers as Lizzie put her hair in a ponytail "That was really good"

"Agreed" She smiled a little at him and kept laying in her bed with only the bed sheet over her.

"Want to go on a date tonight?" He lay down by her and kissed her shoulder softly.

"Yea"

"I love you," He whispered as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Love you too"

"Elizabeth!" They heard Elliot yell at the front door as he slammed it shut.

Lizzie and James quickly looked over at each other.

"Fire escape. Go" Lizzie whispered as she grabbed her clothes from the floor and started to pull them on.

James grabbed his shoes and gathered all his clothes in his arms and opened the window.

Elliot came in the room "Don't even think about it" He grabbed James on the shoulder and pulled him inside. James just groaned as he stood in the room in his boxers.

"What are you doing here?" Lizzie asked as she pulled on her jeans under the bed sheet.

"What am I doing here? This is my apartment, what do you think you two are doing here?" Elliot asked angrily as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"Homework" James answered with a shrug. Elliot shot him a look. "I'm a bad liar I know, I get that from my dad sir"

"Dad can you please leave?" Lizzie asked as she got out of bed. "Go to work, that's your best quality anyway"

"You're in enough trouble, don't push it" Elliot warned.

"You know this is more of a family thing, I think I'm going to go" James mumbled and quickly ran out of the room before Elliot could stop him.

Olivia opened the door and was face to face with James only in his boxers.

"Hey mom" James gulped nervously looking at Olivia and then looked behind him and found Elliot looking angry and standing in the doorway of Elizabeth's room.

"Hi James" Mark waved as he got off the elevator and walked behind Olivia.

"You couldn't get here five minutes earlier?" James whispered looking at Mark feeling better his father was there.

"Traffic, sorry" Mark shrugged and looked over at Elliot "Hi man"

Elliot said nothing and looked over at Elizabeth as she came out of the room shyly.

"Hi Lizzie" Mark waved with a smile. She smiled a little and waved back.

"You two knew about this?" Elliot asked looking at Olivia and Mark.

"Yea" Olivia answered with a nod. "I was going to tell you but they asked me not to"

Elliot just shook his head "You also knew about Zane and Kathleen?"

Olivia looked confused "No"

"They hooked up this morning," Lizzie added.

"Don't give them evidence, we're in enough trouble already" James whispered across the room.

"Don't tell her what to do" Elliot said looking angrily at James.

"Look I'm not the only one. You're son is dating my sister, so don't give me that cop bullshit" James snapped and knew right away he was in trouble from the look he got from Elliot.

Lizzie smiled "Run" She whispered mockingly.

James quickly moved behind Olivia "He can hit her so there"

"James pull on your clothes and Mark drive Lizzie and James back home. Elliot let's go take a walk" Olivia ordered and pointed to the door behind her.

Elliot said nothing and moved toward the door and kept glaring at James. James quickly moved back from him and went by Lizzie.

"I'll see you later" Olivia winked at Mark and went out of the apartment with Elliot.

Mark tried to contain his laughter looking at James and Lizzie "Imagined if I actually saved your asses on time. I would be holding Elliot back"

"Thanks for the encouragement." James rolled his eyes.

"Funny. Who's in his boxers and almost got his ass kicked by his girlfriends father?"

James rolled his eyes and pulled his jeans on "Let's just go" He pulled on his shirt and shoes.

"Hi Lizzie sweetie, how's school?" Mark asked with a smile and put his around Lizzie's shoulder.

"Good" She answered blushing a little. "Thanks for asking sir"

"Don't call me sir, it makes me feel old. Only Dickie has to call me sir not you" Mark smirked and led James and her out of the apartment.

Olivia and Elliot walked down the sidewalk.

"Can you calm down?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

"How can you not tell me!" Elliot yelled. "That is my daughter and your son"

"So? Dickie is dating Jenny but you don't see Mark going crazy and wanting to hurt your child"

"It's different, Dickie wouldn't-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence the way you were about to Elliot" Olivia gave him a look. "James is not a prick who pressured Lizzie into anything. He is my oldest son Elliot"

"I know, I know" Elliot nodded and kept walking "What about Zane and Kathleen? You said it yourself that Zane is a punk"

"When I first met him yea but he isn't anymore" Olivia answered with a shrug "Look as crazy as it sounds Zane is exactly like Mark and you know and trust Mark, they both get hurt the same way and both are protective the same amount and respect women"

Elliot kept walking and looking at the ground "So Jenny and Dickie?"

"They didn't have sex yet"

"So all of Mark's sons are getting some except mine" Elliot whined.

Olivia laughed, "Yes but look I'm glad that Dickie is dating Jenny. I don't have to worry when she is out at night and wonder if this new boyfriend will do something she doesn't want him to do. You should be glad that James is dating Lizzie not scaring him to death"

"Well I have to scare him"

"No you don't, he knew you all his life, its not like he disrespects you or something. Also Zane is leaving in one week so you don't have to go all patrol on those two and watch them like a hawk"

"But Olivia he is using her for sex before he goes to the army c'mon I know you see it"

Olivia smiled at him "Are you mad cause she is using him for sex? You think she is stupid enough that she doesn't see why they are having sex? Zane is a good looking kid so maybe she is using him for sex"

"No" Elliot shook his head.

"Yes" Olivia nodded "C'mon they are kids, they are all being safe, they aren't in love with some drug dealers or something, and they aren't breaking any rules. I don't see why you are so upset, I know it's your little girls and everything but you have to trust them, they aren't children anymore"

"I hate it when you are right" Elliot mumbled.

Olivia laughed "Aww you want to hug it out?"

"No"

Olivia laughed "I'm going to hug you anyway" She gave him a big bear hug "You never know, you might get stuck with me forever, we have good chances to be in-laws"

"Let's hope not," Elliot teased. "I get enough of you and Mark being cuddly when he picks you up from work."

They heard a brake screech behind them. Mark got out quickly from his car and grabbed Elliot by the shirt and pushed him into a wall. He looked at him angrily for a second and burst out laughing as he let go of him, "That's what you get for scaring my sons"

Olivia smiled and put her arm around Mark's waist "And you say you don't want this man to be your in-law?"

Elliot rolled his eyes and shook his head "God I hope our kids don't get married in the future, I don't want you two crazy people as my in-laws"

"Aww c'mon we can grow old together El" Mark teased as he put his arm around Olivia's shoulders. "Don't scare my sons anymore. We should get going if we want to go on that date"

Olivia nodded "Need a ride?" She asked looking at Elliot.

"No. I'm going to walk back to my place"

Mark and Olivia nodded "Bye" Mark waved at him as he opened the door for Olivia.

Elliot waved and walked home as Mark went on his side and drove off.

Dickie and Jenny were lying on her bed making out. They heard the door open very loudly.

"Which one of you gave me up!" James yelled at them.

Dickie and Jenny quickly stopped kissing and moved away from each other.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked looking at him as she wiped her mouth.

"Which one of you told Elliot?"

"That was my fault"

James turned around and spotted Zane there "What the hell is the matter with you!"

"It was an accident, I was with Kathleen and he walked in on us-"

"What!" Dickie yelled as he got off the bed and looked at Zane "My sister Kathleen?"

Zane looked at him and then at James "Who is this kid?"

"Elizabeth's twin" James answered.

"What is it with cops and twins?" Zane asked shrugging. "Anyway yea, your older sister" He answered to Dickie.

"You had sex with her?" Dickie asked crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well not before Elliot walked in but after he left yes"

Dickie tackled him to the floor and punched him.

James quickly jumped on Dickie and punched him as both started to wrestle.

The twins ran in the room after hearing noise. They looked at each other and quickly jumped Dickie as well. "Get off my brother!" Mike yelled.

"Yea!" Zane yelled as he wiped the blood off his lip "Man he hits like a little bitch"

Dickie threw off James and as gently as he could pushed the twins off him. He jumped on Zane and they started to wrestle.

"Get out!" James yelled at the twins. They just looked at him "Now!" He barked. The twins quickly ran out of the room.

Jenny punched James in the nose and it started to bleed.

"What the hell is that for!" James yelled as he held his nose and tried to stop the blood.

"For being such a prick!"

"What are you talking about! You're boyfriend is the one that is making this trouble!"

"He has a reason! Both of you slept with his sisters! What kind of man are you to do something like that and then bitch at us that you caught by the girls dad!"

Dickie and Zane kept wrestling and hitting each other on the floor.

Mark and Olivia came in the house and heard yelling and commotion up the stairs. Lilly was crying and the twins were sitting on the ground in the living room looking sad and almost in tears.

Mark quickly ran up the stairs and Olivia went to Lilly.

The twins got up and followed Olivia.

"Mommy" Mike said sadly as they went over to her.

"Yea honey?" Olivia whispered as she rocked Lilly to calm her down.

"Are things always like this?" Matt asked.

"What?" Olivia asked looking down at them.

"You and daddy have been yelling at each other all the time and now Jenny and James are yelling at each other." Mike answered as he sat down by Olivia's legs "James never yelled at us before"

Matt sat down by him and hugged Olivia's leg. "We didn't do anything wrong"

Olivia put Lilly back and sat down by the twins "Come here" She sat both on her lap and held them "Me and daddy wont yell at each other anymore. James just got angry but he didn't mean it"

"You promise that you and daddy won't be mad at each other anymore? I like it when everyone's happy"

"I promise" Olivia whispered as she kissed them on the head "Can you two do mommy a big favor and stay here and watch Lilly for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure. She's funny cause she always sleeps and never talks" Mike smiled a little. Olivia smiled and gave them a kiss.

Mark ran into the room and pulled Dickie and Zane apart. James and Jenny kept yelling at each other.

"I'm sorry I disturbed your make out session but I don't like it when I'm made a fool in front of my girlfriend!" James fired angrily at Jenny.

"Cause she likes getting boned and then having her father come in and catch her! Think of someone else for a change!"

Mark stepped in between "Knock it off!"

"What would you know about having sex! You're eighteen for god's sake! Grow up! I don't care if you wait until you're married but don't criticize other people's choices!" James kept yelling.

Jenny just looked at him as tears filled her eyes. "I'm going to kill you!" She yelled angrily and reached to hit him. Mark quickly grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away.

James just looked at her in shock since he was never the one that made her cry.

Mark kept struggling with Jenny and hugged her to keep her calm "Everyone out of the room" He ordered at the three boys that were in shock and looking at her.

Zane and Dickie left the room but James just stood there watching his sister "I'm sorry" He whispered.

"I hate you! Get out!" Jenny yelled at him and hugged Mark and cried on his shoulder.

"Go" Mark whispered with small nod. James slowly left the room. "It's ok, sshh" Mark whispered as he rocked her gently.

Olivia came out of the room and spotted Zane and Dickie with bruises on their face and just sitting quietly in the living room. James was next to them trying to hide his tears as he stared at the ground.

Olivia quickly went up the stairs to Jenny knowing something was wrong. She came in quietly and Mark was kneeling down by the bed and hugging Jenny and she was sitting on the bed and crying as she held on to him.

Olivia sat down by Jenny and gently rubbed her back "What happened?"

"They don't understand" Jenny whispered through tears.

"What don't they understand?" Olivia whispered as she stroked her hair.

"Why I didn't having sex yet" She whispered and let go of Mark and wrapped her arms around her own stomach "I'm scared"

Olivia took her in a hug and held her "It's ok honey"

"No it's not. You're not the one getting called the virgin in school. I didn't care until James just said" She started to cry again and hugged Olivia.

Mark and Olivia looked at each other at the same time and their hearts broke seeing her this way.

"Baby" Mark whispered as he stroked her hair "If you're not ready to do something then you don't do it. Forget all of those kids cause after you lose your virginity then what are you? You're just like them and not being like them just makes you better and more special"

"That's right" Olivia whispered, "They are just jealous, that's all"

"They didn't go through what I went through, none of them got raped by their father and seen him get killed in front of them when they were only five"

Mark got up and sat down by her "Baby I saw my parents get killed in front of me" He whispered softly.

Jenny stopped hugging Olivia and looked over at Mark "You did?"

"Yea, my dad killed my mom and killed himself in front of me when I was five years old"

"Yea but you never got raped"

Olivia and Mark looked at each other. "Come here" Mark hugged her and decided to leave that part out.

They heard a knock on the door and Dickie came in quietly "Are you ok?"

Jenny wiped her eyes and nodded "I'll call you tomorrow ok?"

He nodded and waved at all three "Bye" He quietly left the room and closed the door.

"I don't know how to tell him" Jenny whispered, "What do I do?"

"Has he asked you why you don't want to have sex yet?" Mark asked.

"He never asked me, I just told him I'm not ready"

"If he is a good boyfriend he wont ask you anymore and that should be enough of an answer" Olivia whispered as she gave her a kiss on the head.

Dickie came down the stairs and grabbed his jacket.

"Is she ok?" James asked.

"She said yea but she was crying when I came in," Dickie answered. James just nodded.

Zane put his hand out to Dickie "We cool?"

Dickie looked at him for a second and shook his hand "We're cool"

James quickly went up the stairs and knocked on Jenny's door and went in. "Jen I'm sorry"

"Come here" Mark motioned to him. James came in and went to Mark. Mark grabbed a magazine from Jenny's nightstand and hit him on the head "You ever treat your sister like that again and I will make you bleed from the nose" He smacked him again with the magazine.

Jenny smiled and took the magazine "I don't want blood on it"

Mark, Olivia and James all smiled seeing her smile.

"You two ok?" Olivia asked looking at Jenny and James.

"Yea" Jenny nodded.

"Yea" James nodded.

"Hug it out" Olivia ordered.

"She has cooties," James teased smiling.

Jenny chuckled and purposefully hugged him.

"I want some loving" Mark held out his arms.

"Date time." Olivia grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up "You two take care of your brothers and sister and James apologize to the twins cause they became sad cause you yelled at them"

James just nodded.

Olivia and Mark went down the stairs and went to their room.

Mark was the first one to get ready so he kneeled down by Lilly's crib and talked to her "Hi little lady. Sorry about the yelling before but you came into a nuts family. Who's the cutest in this family? It's you yes you. I can't wait to hear your first words and have you give me a kiss."

"Stop annoying her" Olivia rolled her eyes as she pulled on her jeans.

"I'm not annoying her, look she's smiling"

"Really?" Olivia smiled and went by the crib "Hi mommy's girl, you are so cute"

"Leave her alone. Go get ready" Mark playfully pushed Olivia away "I was having a conversation with her"

Olivia smiled and zipped her jeans up. "Hey we should move her crib to the twins room"

"She is getting older, so I guess so"

"Tonight when we get home ok?"

"Ok" Mark nodded and gave Lilly a kiss on the head "You're not having a boyfriend when you are older and no dating cop's sons got it? Good"

"I bet she will date Ben" Olivia smiled as she put make up on.

"Casey's son?"

"No, Benjamin Bratt, yes Casey's son"

"Why do you say that?"

"They have the same birthday and they will be close since we're close with Casey."

"Alright my psychic, are you ready?" Mark asked as he wrapped his arms around her stomach from the back.

"Yup" Olivia answered with a smile and turned to face him "I'm glad things are back to normal"

"Not really normal but us being nice to each other yes"

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss "Let's go"


	9. Confrontation

Olivia looked over at the menu again and then looked up at Mark "I don't know what to order"

"Me neither" Mark placed his menu down "I should have taken you to Burger King and get it over with"

"So romantic" Olivia teased with a small smile.

"Well only the best"

Olivia's smile slowly faded spotting Cindy coming into the restaurant.

Mark noticed Olivia was looking over his shoulder "What's wrong?"

Olivia didn't answer and her expression became angrier.

Mark looked over his shoulder and spotted Cindy coming in with another man. He looked back at Olivia "You want get out of here? We can go to that new restaurant if you want"

Olivia shook her head "No, I'm not leaving just cause she is here"

"Can we just ignore her then ok?" Mark pleaded in a low voice.

Olivia rolled her eyes, picked up her menu and looked over it.

"Thank you" Mark picked up his own menu.

"Hello agent Anderson"

Olivia took a deep breath trying to keep calm recognizing Cindy's voice.

Mark looked at Olivia and then up at his boss "Hi"

"George this is one of my captains Mark Anderson and his wife. Mark is the one that takes care of our special cases and top priority-"

"Cindy if you don't mind we were in the middle of a conversation" Olivia cut in hating how Cindy kept on talking about Mark.

Cindy looked over at Olivia and smiled a little "Don't worry sweetheart he is all yours"

"Thank you" Olivia smiled back politely.

Mark just looked in between the two women and could tell that there was anger hiding under the fake smiles both women displayed. He slowly felt his body sink into his chair as he became even more uncomfortable.

Cindy turned toward her date "George I'll meet you at the table, I need to talk to Anderson for one second about a case"

"Sure" George answered with a nod and went to another table.

"Can we speak?" Cindy smiled a little at Mark.

"No" Olivia answered automatically.

Mark buried his face into the menu even more and quickly took a sip of his water.

"Honey I don't think I was talking to you" Cindy turned toward Mark again who was trying to act as if he didn't know what was going on "Mark sweetie a word at the bar please?"

"I…um…I need to take care of man business" He choked out quickly and got up and went to the bathroom as fast as he could.

"Did he tell you?" Cindy asked with a small smirk as she sat down across Olivia.

"About you getting on your knees and blowing him? Yes he told me," Olivia answered with a small smile "I really hope you would have choked"

"Aww honey was he your first man with a big penis? That's why you married him?"

Olivia chuckled a little "Aww sweetie no, I get my men honestly, I don't have to do my colleagues in their office"

"No wonder you have so many children, he got an erection very easily…I think it took one lick for me. What about you?"

"Just a hug" Olivia answered with a wink "One piece of advice sweetheart, he isn't attracted to sluts so you might want to wear a bra next time your out in public"

"Don't worry its there,"

"Stuffed is it?"

Mark came out of the bathroom and spotted Cindy and Olivia sitting across each other. He took a deep breath and went over "That's my seat"

Cindy smiled up at him "I was just having a chat with your wife"

"Yea. Just a chat." Olivia smirked and kept her eyes on Cindy "Don't touch him again understand _sweetheart_?"

Cindy smiled and got up and purposefully touched her body with Marks. Mark quickly stepped back.

"Excuse me," He said nervously as he tried to sit down but Cindy stood in his way on purpose. He cleared his throat uncomfortably "Just leave us alone ok?"

"I'll see you at work Mark" Cindy smirked seductively at him and turned to Olivia "Love to chat again detective"

"It was my pleasure" Olivia smiled back "Get lost"

Cindy winked at Mark and walked away to her date.

Mark shook his head and sat down in his seat "Are you ok?" He asked in a low voice.

"If we weren't in a nice restaurant I would have smacked her"

"Me too…well not her cause she is a woman but I would smack something" He took Olivia's hand across the table "I'm proud of you for not kicking her ass yet"

Olivia smiled a little "She just ruined my night I swear"

"Don't let her get the best of you. She sees your weakness and uses that, that's how she had me, she saw I was a gentlemen and I don't hurt women so she used that…and I think she might have peeked in the shower and saw my huge penis"

Olivia chuckled a little "Conceded"

"You bet. I love you"

"I love you too"

"Now lets order something so I can blow away lots of money on you"

"Don't say blow, it just reminds me of what she did"

Mark started laughing "Knees, blow, long, office…um…lick…can I say any of those words?"

Olivia smirked and kicked him in the groin under the table. Mark quickly jumped up a little and pushed her foot away.

"Evil woman" he mumbled as he took a deep breath "That was rude, we are in a nice restaurant. Lets try and behave ourselves, you can hurt me when we get home and are in the comfort of our own home and are naked"

"Nice try"

"Well I had to take a shot" Mark smirked and shrugged a little.

Brad and Casey walked down the sidewalk holding hands after their dinner.

"Did I ever thank you?"

"For what?" Casey questioned looking over at her fiancé.

"For having our child"

"Well I wasn't going to give him up for adoption silly" Casey teased as she wrapped her arm around his waist and they kept walking.

"Cant you just give me a kiss and say 'your welcome' isn't that easier?"

"Not as fun" Casey smiled and gave him kiss "Thank you for being there for me"

"So were even?"

"Yup"

They walked by a basketball court, Brad stopped and looked over at Casey "In the mood for some B-ball?"

"It's almost ten at night honey"

"So? C'mon" He took her hand and led her inside the court. He grabbed a basketball that was laying in the corner "Let's see what you got" he threw the basketball to her.

Casey rolled her eyes and passed it back to him "It's too late to play basketball"

"No it's not," He passed it back "C'mon Novak"

Casey threw the ball and it went into the hoop.

Brad just looked at her "Nice"

"Thanks"

Brad took the ball and started to dribble it. Casey laughed and tried to get the ball from him. "No, get away"

"I'm a lady, c'mon"

"You work for the government, no woman that works for the government is a lady" Brad teased smiling as he kept switching hands.

"What about Olivia?"

"Well she is extremely hot so I don't know about her" Brad teased and burst out laughing.

Casey smirked and punched him in the stomach. Brad chuckled and playfully pushed her up against the fence and pressed his body to hers. "We're in a public place," She whispered smirking.

"You green eyes sparkle under the street light and your lips look sexy"

"Oh what a line" Casey rolled her eyes and tried to move. He playfully grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her back on the fence.

"You do look pretty tonight" He whispered as he picked her body up a little against the fence and placed his palms on the fence.

Casey started to breath hard feeling his tight abs pressed to her middle "Your turning me on, stop"

"I thought that was a good thing" He whispered smirking and gently kissed her neck.

Casey started to breath even harder trying to resist the arousal her body was giving into "Brad not here. Stop"

"It's dark out and no one in sight," He whispered against her ear as he began breathing harder against her.

Casey grabbed the fence over her head and tried to calm her body down "No"

He smiled a little and ran his hands up her body. "You are so hot in jeans"

"Oh god" Was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she started to give in and pressed her body against his "No. We can't here"

Brad smirked and slowly let her body slide down his "If you say so"

Casey gulped and leaned her head back on the fence "You can't turn me on like that in a public place"

"I couldn't resist, you looked very cute"

She hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder "I hate to admit it but that was the sexiest thing I ever did"

He smiled and placed his hands on her butt "Aside from having sex with me"

"True. We have very good sex"

He pushed her back on the fence "Let's do it here"

"Brad no" Casey shook her head and gave him a look.

"It will be rather sexy. I promise" He whispered smirking.

"Were on the street for god sakes"

He pushed his body against hers and slowly moved to turn her on.

She whimpered a little and grabbed the back of his neck "Brad"

He felt himself get turned on by her whimper and started to move faster.

Before Casey could stop herself she started to undo his belt. "Hurry up" She grabbed the fence over her head again and breathed hard.

He smirked and undid her jeans. He pulled his shirt out and gently pushed inside her.

All of a sudden there was lighting and it started to pour rain. "Casey it's raining" He whispered.

"I don't care" She whispered back and pushed against him as her body hit the fence and back to his body.

He started to kiss her neck and then her lips as he grabbed the fence by her body and kept going with the same rhythm as her.

Casey grabbed the back of his neck and moaned reaching her orgasm.

Brad stopped moving reaching his own orgasm and rested his head on her shoulder.

Casey slid off his body and zipped up her jeans. Brad zipped up his own jeans that were soaked now.

"Let's go home" He took a deep breath and smiled a little.

Casey grabbed the back of his neck and started to kiss him. Again they found themselves against the fence and just making out in the rain.

Olivia looked over at George once again since he was giving her dirty looks all night. "He is annoying me"

"Who?" Mark asked finishing his food.

"That George guy, he keeps looking at me"

Mark looked over at Cindy's table and George quickly looked back at his food "You want me to go talk to him?"

"No. I'm done with my food, want to get out of here?"

"Sure" Mark placed money on the table and got up. He took Olivia's jacket and held it for her as she put it on. He looked at Cindy and George one last time and pulled on his own blazer.

Olivia looked over at Cindy and then took Mark's arm and walked out with him. "It stopped raining luckily"

"Yup. Want to go take a walk or something?"

"Pier?" Olivia smiled a little at him knowing that was their favorite place to talk.

"Of course" He smiled and gave her a kiss.

About half an hour later they were walking down a pier.

"I'm sorry about the whole Cassidy thing…I shouldn't have done that"

Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her closer "You know I only want you to be happy…I'm sorry for everything I did"

"You have done stupid things over the years" Olivia teased and playfully nudged him. "What the hell!" She yelled.

Mark jumped a little getting startled "What?"

Olivia took a deep breath and shook her head "I can't believe this. Cindy and that George guy again!" She pointed down the pier "Is she stalking you or something?"

"If she was stalking me I would be the last to know wouldn't I?" Olivia gave him a look. "Just a joke. C'mon just ignore them"

"I cant. She is pissing me off."

Mark placed his hands on her cheeks "You're with me, forget her, forget what happened, forget about everything cause you're with your hubby now ok?"

Olivia nodded a little "Ok I guess but I swear if she says anything I'll slap her"

"That's fine" Mark nodded a little and chuckled "Hug"

Olivia rolled her eyes and hugged him. "I love you"

"I love you too" He gave her a kiss on the head and both continued walking.

They walked past George and Cindy and tried to ignore both.

"What a bastard" They heard George mumble.

Mark stopped. Olivia grabbed his arm knowing that he was able to ignore women when they insulted him since he would never hit a women but he was completely different when it concerned men.

Mark turned to look at them "If you got something to say to me or my wife say it to my face you little pussy"

"Mark forget them" Olivia tried to pull him away but he wouldn't move.

George stopped and turned to look at him. "Your wife is a whore, I knew her in high school"

Olivia's eyes got wide and quickly recognized him "George Sanchez?"

"Oh yea sweetheart, you didn't forget me did you?"

"I…well no…" Olivia answered in complete shock.

"Sorry Mark but your married to a bitch" George smiled a little at him.

Olivia quickly stepped in front of Mark knowing he wanted to hit him. "Let's go"

"Say that again" Mark threatened.

"Whore" Cindy smiled at Olivia.

Olivia took a deep breath and turned to look at her "You need to shut the hell up"

"How's your mom?" George teased with a smile.

"Come here!" Mark slugged him, which knocked him to the ground and he started to hit him.

"Looks like he has more balls then just down there" Cindy winked at Olivia.

Before Olivia could stop herself she found her fist in Cindy's face and Cindy's nose started to bleed.

Cindy hit Olivia back and both stumbled and fell into the water.

Mark pushed George off him and took off his blazer and jumped into the water as well.

Olivia was semi-conscious and from the punch to the face and the shock of the cold water. Mark quickly grabbed her and held her.

Cindy swam past him and went out of the water.

"Cindy I hoped you enjoyed your job! I'm reporting you for sexual harassment!" Mark yelled after her as he stroked Olivia's hair out of her face.

"Don't worry honey, I enjoyed you" Cindy winked at him and went out of the water.

George put up his middle finger to Mark and walked Cindy away from the pier.

"Olivia" Mark whispered gently "Do you hear me?"

"Yea" Olivia nodded a little "That felt good" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What did?"

"Hitting her"

Mark smiled a little and picked her up and carried her out. He sat her down on the pier and placed his blazer over her. He sat down and hugged her "Are you ok?"

"Aside from freezing my ass off I'm great"

"Want to go home?"

"No. I just want to sit here with you"

"Ok" Mark nodded and held her to warm her up. "You made my boss bleed…that was so sexy"

Olivia chuckled and lay down on the pier. "Come here" Mark lay down by her. Olivia put the blazer over both of their wet bodies and just looked up at the sky.

"Who was that guy?"

"He had a crush on me and asked me to prom and I turned him down and went with his best friend"

"You are such a heartbreaker, even at a young age"

"Shut up and kiss me"

"Yes ma'm" He turned to the side and slowly started to kiss her. "You are soaking wet"

"Ssshhh no talking just kissing" Olivia whispered as she ran a hand through his wet hair.

"I think it's too cold for me to get an erection"

Olivia chuckled and pressed her body against his "Want me to warm you up?"

"Little Mark is cold, my soldier wants a warm car"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Are you serious?"

"Yea."

She laughed and took his hand and pulled him up "As you wish"

"Yay! Warm car equals big erection equals you getting an orgasm"

She laughed and led him to their car. They got in the front seat and started to kiss right away.

Olivia leaned over and suddenly felt something on her leg "Damn Mark already?"

"What? No you're just on the emergency brake sweetheart"

Olivia closed her eyes and burst out laughing "And here I thought I had you going already"

"You dork" He teased with a smile "I'm big but not that big"

"Backseat" Olivia gave him a kiss and moved to the backseat. Mark quickly followed.

"Isn't this illegal or something?"

"I think so"

"Watch-" Olivia quickly started kissing him before he could finish his sentence. She unzipped his pants and touched his stomach under his shirt. "Does the cold water turn you on or something?"

"You talk too much baby" Olivia moved on top of him and kissed his neck.

"But seriously, you get soaked in cold water and your on me like a pack of wolves on a Slim Jim and I get into cold water and my guy is retreving, does the cold like do something to your cervix?"

"Would you shut up?" Olivia looked at him and kissed the other side of his neck.

"But baby-" Olivia bit his lip "Ok" he mumbled.

Olivia unzipped her own pants and pulled his shirt off.

"I hope we don't get arrested for this"

Olivia smiled and fell back on the seat "C'mon Marky"

He moved on top of her and pulled his jeans down to his knees and then pulled her own pants down "Federal Agent and detective arrested late at night for having sex in public. Irony of the matter is the detective works for sex crimes, now that's a thinker" Mark teased in his best commercial voice.

Olivia started laughing hysterically. "You are a dork but I have to love you"

"Well you have my kids, you under law to at least care about me."

"Yea, yea" Olivia rolled her eyes "You know I love your dumb dorky self. Now for that pleasuring"

"This?" He teased with a smile and pushed into her just a little to tease her.

"Something like that" Olivia stretched her arms over her head as she slowly started to breath harder.

"Maybe this?" He pushed in a little more.

"Yea" Olivia managed to whimper out.

He pushed inside her completely. Olivia let out a moan and jumped a little "You ok?"

"It was a little rougher then normally, I'm ok"

"I'm sorry" He pulled out a little and gently pushed in again.

"Better" Olivia nodded with a small smile.

He nodded and started to move slowly to pleasure her.

Olivia took his hand in hers and held it. After a while she playfully pushed him back onto the seat so she was on top.

"Feisty aren't we?" He teased smiling.

"Only with you" She smiled and kissed him.

"What does that mean?"

"It's a joke"

"Leave the jokes to me" He smiled and started to kiss her neck.

Casey and Brad got home both laughing and still in their soaked clothes.

"If I get a cold I'm blaming you" Brad teased as he unlocked the door and opened it for her.

Casey smirked and rolled her eyes as she went in. Brad followed and closed the door behind him.

"Where were you? It's late at night" Maria instantly criticized.

"Mom I'm not 16 anymore" Brad rolled his eyes and took off his wet shirt.

Casey quickly went to their bedroom and closed the door to get changed before she got criticized as well.

"Bradley Lucas Stewart that better not be a tattoo" Maria yelled pointing to his ink on his shoulder.

Brad looked down at his new tattoo and forgot that they never saw it before "It washes off" He lied and quickly covered it with his shirt. "You know you guys can go now. We do know how to take care of our son"

"Don't speak to your mother like that" Robert warned him.

"Ok fine. Sorry mom. Look I had a long day at work and I would enjoy some alone time with my fiancé and my son so thank you for babysitting"

"What is that tattoo of?"

"Nothing" Brad lied and moved back from them.

"Brad" His father said in a tone that always scared Brad since he was a child.

"It's late" Brad kept his shirt on his shoulder and became even more uncomfortable in his wet jeans. "We need to but Ben to sleep and I have things to finish for work"

"Let me see the tattoo" Robert moved toward him and grabbed his shirt.

"No dad-" Before Brad could say anything else his father pulled the shirt away and just looked at the tattoo across his shoulder. It had Brad and Casey's name mixed in to form the name Ben. Brad was tattooed across his upper shoulder and the E in Casey's name was under Brad's B and an N on the bottom of the E.

Casey came out of the bedroom in her sweatpants and one of Brad's hoodies on her and found Maria and Robert both looking at Brad's shoulder. She said nothing and walked to the bathroom and got a towel to dry her wet hair. "What's going on?"

"He got another tattoo" Maria yelled out and crossed herself. "God help me"

"It's not like I killed someone" Brad threw his hands up in the air "Well not on purpose at least"

"What?" Robert asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" Brad quickly answered shaking his head "Can you guys please leave?"

Maria and Robert gave him a look and then left the apartment.

Casey walked over to him and looked at his new tattoo and smiled a little "When did you get this?"

"Like three days ago, you didn't see it since we haven't had the pleasure of seeing one another naked for a long time. Do you like it?"

She smirked and nodded "Very sexy and sweet"

"Good" He nodded and unzipped his jeans "I'm all wet" He took his jeans off and stumbled to their bedroom as he took off his boxers as well.

Casey admired from a far and took a deep breath loving his whole muscular body.

Ben started crying as Brad pulled on his sweats "I got him" He picked Ben up from his crib and gently rocked him "What's wrong buddy?"

"He's hungry" Casey answered coming in "I need to breast feed him" She gently took Ben into her arms and rocked him as she sat down on the bed.

Brad nodded and pulled on a dry sweater as Casey fed Ben. He opened his drawer where he kept his gun and gently traced over his FBI badge.

Casey looked up and noticed him touching the badge as if for the first time and then he started to trace his gun "What's wrong?"

Brad looked up and shook his head. He closed the drawer gently and rubbed his face in frustration.

Casey fed Ben and put him back in his crib. "Brad?"

"Yea?" He asked looking over at her.

"What's wrong?

Brad walked over to Ben's crib and gently stroked his small hair "Nothing"

"Something at work?" She asked gently as she stroked the back of his hair.

"Yea" He whispered "I…I had to shot at a man…boy…he was only 19…I killed him"

"Why?"

"We raided a warehouse for drugs that were being smuggled through the border and he lifted his gun toward Logan and I had to take the shot…It's procedure…I didn't have a choice" he whispered as he kept looking at Ben sleep.

"He would have killed someone if you didn't do your job" Casey whispered as she took him in a hug.

"I know but he was so young, his girlfriend had a baby two hours after EMS declared him dead…I killed him. I shot him two times in the chest without even thinking about it"

Casey held him tighter "You didn't have a choice, you had to"

"I could have shot him in the shoulder or something…I didn't need to kill a kid"

"Let's go to bed" Casey took his hand and led him to their bed.

Brad lay down and just stared at the ceiling. Casey hugged him around the stomach and rested her head on his chest.

"You know Ben peed on me today as well, he aimed and conquered"

Brad smiled a little "What shirt?"

"That pink one you like"

"That's my boy"

Casey smirked a gave him a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" He hugged her and gave her a kiss on the head.

A/N: Who do you guys want to read more about? Brad and Casey or Mark and Olivia?


	10. Daddy Dearest

Two years later…

Olivia and John walked into Warner's office after receiving a call about their DNA sample that they found buy their victim.

"Get a hit?" Olivia asked as she spotted the doctor.

"No, but we did match it to his Y-chromosome and we found someone in the system" Melinda answered as she pulled out a file from a shelf.

"His son?" Olivia questioned.

"Like father like son" John chimed in.

Melinda smirked and shook her head "Not at all John. I found it rather weird knowing the history behind this guy so I called the doctor that has his DNA sample and I ran it myself and it matches."

John and Olivia both had the confused look on their faces not sure what was going on. "Wait…so his son is in the system?" John asked.

"Not that system." Melinda answered as she opened the file in her hands and kept it to her chest "He is a Fed" She looked over at Olivia "I don't think you will have trouble finding him" She slowly handed the file to Olivia "Mark was the hit for the Y-chromosome"

Olivia's mouth dropped looking at Mark's NYPD and FBI file "No. There has to be a mistake, Mark's father died when Mark was five. It's a mistake"

"It's not. I ran the DNA sample at the crime scene two times and then ran Mark's and it matches. I wanted to make sure so I found James's DNA in the school system and all Y-chromosomes match. You're looking for Mark's father"

John and Olivia looked over at each other and then back at Mark's file. Olivia just looked at her husband's picture that was clipped to the file. She shook her head again. "It can't be"

"Maybe it's like an uncle or something," John offered.

"His mother and father were an only child, he doesn't have any family"

"There is another explanation for it" Melinda spoke up.

Olivia looked up at her quickly "What?"

"Mark's father committed suicide and then killed his mother right?"

"Yea" Olivia answered with a nod.

"What if that man wasn't his father?"

"What are you talking about? His father was a FBI agent, Marcus Anderson; he should be in the system"

"He is" Melinda answered with a nod "But he wasn't Mark's father, I ran Mark's DNA and then looked up Marcus Anderson and looked over his files and their Y-chromosomes don't match. Lilly Anderson was in the system as well after her death and part of her DNA does match Mark's"

"His mother had an affair" John figured out "Mark is the product of that affair.

Olivia closed her eyes trying to suppress her tears "You can't let Mark know this"

Melinda and John looked at her at the same time.

"He would want to know that his real father is still alive wouldn't he?" John asked.

"He will think it was his fault for the murder-suicide. This information doesn't leave this office you understand me?"

Melinda and John both nodded knowing that Olivia knew him the best.

Olivia got home later that night and went straight to her room and to her panty drawer since Mark kept the keys to his drawer in there. He always joked that he wanted a reason to touch her panties and not seem rude so after a while Olivia playfully put the keys in there.

She opened his drawer where he kept his gun and badge and some files from work. She took out the stack of files and started to look through them to find the Anderson case file she knew was in there.

"Mommy"

She got startled and turned around and spotted Mike standing in the doorway "Yea sweetie?"

"I want some ice cream"

"Give me a second honey. Go in the kitchen, I'll meet you there ok?"

"Ok" Mike nodded and did what he was told.

Olivia kept flipping through the files and the pictures of the victims and the suspects were getting worse by the picture. She never understood how he was able to have a great sense of humor after everything he saw everyday but she loved him for not bringing his work home or to his family. "C'mon" She mumbled to herself since she was trying to go fast and get the file before Mark got home from work.

She went through all of them and still didn't spot the one she needed. She took a deep breath as she put her hair behind her ears. She spotted two files under his extra gun he kept home and hardly ever brought to work.

Olivia moved the gun out of the way and pulled out both files. She opened one and nodded seeing the Anderson file there. She put it to the side and out of curiosity took the other file wondering why he kept it away from the other ones from work.

She opened it and looked over the name and found out it was her mother's case. She took a deep breath seeing all the notes he made and officer's names he had written down. She smiled a little realizing he was working on her mother's case even with the huge caseload he had at work.

"Mommy c'mon" Mike whined from the kitchen.

Olivia put all the files back in the drawer except for the Anderson one and locked the drawer.

She put the file under her pillow and finally took off her jacket since she didn't even do that in how much of a hurry she was.

She went to the kitchen where now Mike, Matt and Lilly were all there waiting for her. "All of you guys want ice cream?"

All three nodded. Olivia smiled and gave them each a kiss on the head and took the ice cream out of the freezer.

"Put fudge on it" Matt demanded looking up at her as Olivia started putting Ice Cream in bowls for them.

"And frosting" Mike added.

"And Ceweal" Lilly yelled out as she hugged Olivia around the leg.

Olivia looked down at her "Did daddy teach you about the cereal on ice cream?"

She smiled and nodded "Yea"

"That's what I thought" Olivia smirked. "Who wants the blue spoon?"

"Me" Mike and Lilly yelled out at the same time.

"I'm older" Mike gave her a look.

"I'm a giwl" Lilly returned the same look.

"I want blue, I want blue" Mark yelled out coming into the kitchen with files in his hand.

"Daddy!" All three kids yelled out at the same time.

"Children!" He yelled back and put his files down on the table and took off his blazer. "Who wants to fly?"

All three raised their hands.

"Well I don't know…hmm..." Mark kneeled down "Who gives me a cooler kiss goes first"

Lilly ran over to him first and wrapped her small arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I love you daddy"

"Aww I love you too sweetie" he gave her a kiss. "Sorry boys but your sister wins because she is a girl" Mark picked Lilly up and flied her around the room.

"Daddy" Matt whined.

"Ladies first boys," Mark put Lilly back on the ground "If you went first and a lady should have then you're a girl"

Mike and Matt nodded.

"Mike who gets the blue spoon?" Mark questioned.

Olivia just smiled since Mark thought James the same way how to be a gentleman.

"Lilly" Mike answered "Because I'm a boy"

"Good man" Mark gave him kiss on the head and flew him around the kitchen. He put him back on the ground and then picked Matt up for his turn.

Olivia got the fudge from fridge and put it on all of the kid's ice cream "Go wash your hands guys"

"Go" Mark gave Matt a kiss on the head and put him on the ground as all three kids ran to the bathroom.

"How was work?" Olivia asked as she put the bottle back in the fridge.

Mark wrapped his arms around her waist "I closed a case, so very good"

"Congrats" Olivia hugged him "You smell good"

"Oh I put some cologne on that I had in my car"

"Why?"

"I wanted to get lucky tonight," He whispered with a smirk and as he kissed her neck.

Olivia rolled her eyes with a small smile "I'm really tired, I'm sorry"

"But you're so cute"

"I had a very long day at work sweetheart and I still have some files to review"

"Aww this is starting to sound like a real marriage" He mumbled into her neck.

Olivia chuckled a little "You get more sex then any man I know" She whispered.

"Why is that?"

"Cause I love you and you turn me on easily and you are a gentleman"

"That's what I like to hear" He gave her a kiss and let go of her "Put some Lucky Charms on the ice cream" He took out cereal and put it on all of the kid's ice creams.

"Mark don't teach them that stuff, then they will make their junk food even more junk food"

"Let them eat what they want, well not all the time but once in a while let them go crazy"

The twins and Lilly came back into the kitchen.

"You guys washed your hands?" Olivia asked looking at them. All three nodded and held up their hands. "Good. Here you go" She handed them their ice cream. "Eat it slowly"

They nodded and went to the living room.

"Want to watch a movie?" Mark asked looking over at Olivia.

"I have some things to do for work but why don't you watch a movie with them while I finish ok?"

"Sure. Don't be long though ok?" He gave her a kiss.

"I wont" She returned the kiss and went into their bedroom. She took the file under her pillow and lay down. Olivia opened the file and started to read over it.

Brad got home and placed the files he had in his arms on the kitchen table. "Guys?" He went to Ben's room and leaned on the doorway seeing Casey reading to Ben.

"Why do bunnies hop?" Ben looked up at her.

"They are too lazy to walk sweetie," Casey answered with a smile as she played with his light red hair.

"Can we go to Mike and Matt's house tomorrow?"

"Sure"

Brad smirked since Ben was always shy except with the twins, which they found weird since both Brad and Casey were very outgoing. "Any more room on that bed?"

Casey and Ben looked over and spotted Brad there.

"Hi daddy" Ben waved with a huge smile.

Brad walked over and gave him a kiss on the head "Hi buddy" He gave Casey a kiss "Hi sweetie"

"Ben want daddy to finish reading or do you want to sleep?"

"Sleep" Ben answered.

"Ok" Casey pulled the blanket over him and placed the book on his nightstand "Comfy?"

"Yea"

"Goodnight honey" Casey gave him a kiss and got off the bed.

Brad gave him a kiss on the head "Goodnight buddy"

"Goodnight" Ben mumbled sleepily.

Brad and Casey left his room and left Ben's door open just a little. Casey went to the bathroom to take off her make-up and Brad went to their room to get ready for bed.

After a while Casey came back in the room and Brad was lying in bed under the covers reading a magazine.

"How was work?" Casey asked as she took off her sweater.

"Good" Brad answered as he kept reading over the magazine. "We closed a case"

"That's good." She took off her jeans and pulled on her pajamas. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"When are we going to make it official?"

"What are you talking about?" He looked up at her totally confused.

"Marriage. We have been engaged now for two years and we haven't talked about it or planned anything"

"We've been busy at work. Almost every night consists of one of us coming home late a at night, spend time with Ben and then sleep"

Casey just nodded and got into bed and turned to the side "Goodnight"

Brad rolled his eyes and placed his magazine down "Oh c'mon now your mad at me?"

"Nope. I'm busy sleeping" Casey answered.

"Don't be like that, c'mon" He moved her hair behind her ear.

"If you don't want to get married then you should tell me not to keep my hopes up"

Brad looked down and scratched the back of his head "Look I'm scared of marriage"

Casey turned around to look at him "What are you talking about? You were the one that proposed"

"I know. I wanted to do the right thing and marry you since you were having my child but I didn't realize what I was getting into"

"Oh so now I'm an obligation to you?"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that Casey. Just the idea of spending the rest of your life with one person scares me"

Casey nodded a little "So if you get tired of me you dump me and you don't have to worry about divorce papers huh?"

"You're making this sound more cruel then it is"

"Right. Sorry. I just found out that my fiancé…excuse me, boyfriend, doesn't want to marry me cause he is scared to have a wife and be committed to one person for the rest of his pathetic life. Tell me something boyfriend, what are you going to tell our son and explain to him why his mommy and daddy are not married? What about when he asks if he was a mistake? Are you going to keep it from him for years and then tell him the truth that he was never supposed to happen?"

Brad just looked at her "Don't treat me like one of your perps that you grill in the courtroom"

"No I'm just curious Brad, I really want to know what you would tell him once he figures out that we are not married."

Brad shook his head and picked up his magazine "I'm not fighting with you over this"

"Fine. How manly sweetie, the second you're caught and scared you don't want to deal with it" Casey shook her head and turned to the other side.

"What do you want me to do? Yell?"

"If that's what it takes for you to talk to me"

"So you would have rather I just dumped you when I found out you were pregnant? Is that what would have made you happier? I'm still with you, I care about our son, and I've never once touched you inappropriately or did something for you to think I don't care about you or our son. I thought I did the right thing by being there for you when I knew you needed me and now you have the guts to criticize me? Thank you, I appreciate it" He threw his magazine down on his nightstand and turned off the light.

"So you proposed because you thought that's what I wanted and needed so I would know you cared about him and me? It wasn't because you wanted to marry me was it?" Casey whispered still keeping her back turned to him.

"Don't tell me that you were so sure about marrying me; we dated for four months when we found out you were pregnant. We hardly knew each other Casey," He whispered still not turning to look at her.

"You're right, I wasn't sure about marrying you then but I am now…but you're not ready to marry me ever so it doesn't make a difference" She got her pillow and a blanket and got up from the bed.

"Casey c'mon"

"You didn't have to be with me if you didn't want to; I told you that you could have been involved as much as you wanted. I didn't need you to propose to me and keep making me wonder why we still weren't married after the longest time."

"I'm sorry but I thought I could get over my fear knowing a child was involved"

Casey just shook her head trying to keep her tears to herself "If you don't want to be with me then don't hurt Ben by just walking out of his life, we don't have to be together but I do expect you to be there for him since you wanted to be involved in this all the way"

"I still want to be with you"

Casey said nothing. She took off her engagement ring and placed it on her nightstand "Whom are you kidding?" She went out of the room and lay down on the couch.

Brad took her engagement ring and held it in his hand not realizing what he just did. He pushed away the mother of his child and the women he loved.

Mark was sitting on the ground with Lilly in his lap as him and the twins played monopoly.

"Pay up little one" Mark demanded.

"No, that's my house" Mike told him with a mean look.

"What are you talking about? That's Lilly's and mine's isn't that right Matt?"

"No. Its Mike's" Matt told him.

"It's ouw's!" Lilly yelled at him.

"See. I told you" Mark playfully grabbed the play money from Mike's pile.

"Daddy! That's cheating!" Mike yelled at him.

"You can't prove anything," Mark teased with a smile.

"Mom!" Matt and Mike yelled at the same time.

"Big twouble mistew" Lilly looked up at Mark.

"You're on my side, don't tell" Mark whispered to her as he gave her a kiss on the head.

Olivia came out of the room and went to the living room. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy is cheating again" Mike told her and pointed to Mark who was playfully looking innocent.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Mark shrugged.

Olivia smirked and sat down on the floor by Mike "What did he do this time?"

"Stole money"

Olivia playfully gave Mark a shocked look "You didn't"

"It was Lilly" Mark whispered and pointed to Lilly who was sitting in his lap and playing with his badge.

She looked up hearing her name and quickly shook her head.

Olivia smiled and took Lilly in her arms "No more stealing, daddy"

"Ok" Mark pouted, "I guess you two win"

"Mommy why is your badge different from daddy's?" Mike questioned looking at Mark's badge as Lilly played with it "His is smaller"

"Cause we work for different places" Olivia answered.

"Which badge does Ben's dad have?" Matt questioned.

"Like daddy's" Mark answered as he gathered all the things from monopoly and placed them in the box.

Lilly smiled and pulled herself up to be by Olivia's ear "I like Ben" She whispered softly into her ear.

Olivia smiled "I think he is coming over tomorrow" She whispered back into her ear. A huge smile appeared on Lilly's face.

"What are you two talking about over there?" Mark questioned suspiciously.

"Girl talk" Olivia answered.

"Well ok then, the men are going to sleep" Mark got up from the floor "Let's go men" The twins got up from the floor and followed Mark as he led them to their room.

"You want daddy or mommy to read to you?" Olivia asked as she got up from the floor with Lilly in her arms.

"Daddy, he does funny voices" The two year old answered with giggles.

"Fair enough" Olivia gave her a kiss on the head. Mark came out of the room and went to the two "She wants you read"

"Well ok" Mark picked Lilly up and placed her on his shoulder "Hey where did Lilly go?"

"I'm wight hewe daddy!" Lilly yelled. Olivia chuckled since Mark loved to play with her.

"What was that?" Mark teased and started to turn in circles playfully "Lilly?"

"Daddy I'm still wight hewe!"

Mark pulled her up from his shoulder and held her in his arms "Hey there you are. Where did you go missy?"

The two-year old burst out laughing and looked at Olivia "Oh boy"

Olivia laughed and gave her a kiss "Goodnight honey. I love you"

"Love you too" Lilly waved as she returned the kiss on the cheek.

"Why did you disappear like that? I was worried sick kiddo," Mark teased as he carried her up the stairs to James's room since he moved out a year ago and got his own place.

Olivia smiled watching them since all of the kids loved Mark so much because he was always goofy with them. She hated that she had to tell Mark about his real father since he was such a good father and husband that she was afraid he wasn't going to be able to handle the truth.

Olivia went back to her room and got her mother's file from Mark's drawer and lay down in bed and started to look at the notes he made. She noticed some of the people's comments that he interviewed and she always found it weird how he took notes but it made him a good agent so she couldn't blame him. Most of the notes were written on the folder or on a paper with arrows connecting the witnesses in a certain way.

She knew that most of the ideas and main points of cases were in his head since he was extremely smart and good at his job even though he never liked to show it. She looked at some parts that just had a letter or two which was his way of putting it as a reminder because he kept most of the information in his head.

Mark came in the room and closed the door behind him "I put all the kids to bed, aren't you proud?"

Olivia looked up at him and smiled a little and then back at the folder.

Mark took off his tie and started to unbutton his shirt "Aren't you done with work?"

"Just something else left to be done." Olivia answered as she got up and sat down at her computer.

Mark took off his shirt and nodded "Then are you coming to bed?"

"Yea" Olivia answered with a nod as she grabbed the Anderson file and opened it.

Mark took off his pants and threw them to the side. He walked over to Olivia and gently massaged her shoulders.

Olivia quickly closed the file feeling him there and not wanting him to know what she was doing. She looked up at him and smiled "I'll be there in a minute sweetie"

Mark gave her a weird look "Are you ok?"

"Fine. I just don't feel comfortable doing research on what I'm about to do research on with you there" She sort of lied since she knew he gave her privacy when it was something about work that she felt uncomfortable talking to him about.

"Oh" he nodded "Like something female like?"

"Yea" Olivia nodded "Just give me like ten minutes honey"

"Of course" He gave her a kiss and went to bed.

Olivia looked at him for a second and then back at the file. She read that his mother had green eyes so one of the people that he interviewed or the people on her case must be his father with blue eyes.

She finally found a name that both files had in common. Ryan Vaughn. She smirked a little knowing that had to be him. Olivia logged into the NYPD system and searched the name. After a while she finally found out that Ryan was a professor at Philadelphia. She looked at the picture and it did look a lot like Mark only older. She wrote down the address and then got up from the computer.

"Done?" Mark questioned.

She nodded and got ready for bed. She lay down by Mark and felt his strong arms embrace her around her waist. He lightly gave her a kiss on her cheek. Olivia placed her hands over his and enjoyed his scent even if she couldn't sleep with the knowledge that weighed on her for not telling her husband the information she knew.

The next morning Olivia sat at her desk twirling her pen in her fingers and just staring at the address that she wrote down. She wanted to talk to this man before anybody else, especially Mark.

She finally got up and went to her Captain's office. "Hey Cap can we talk?" She asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Sure, what's up?" Cragen looked up at her.

"This Ryan Vaughn guy who's DNA was found by our victim he lives in Philadelphia and I was wondering if I can go and talk to him"

"Well that would be smart, get Stabler and go ahead"

"Um…actually I was wondering if I can do this alone"

"Why?"

Olivia sat down across from him and played with her fingers nervously "Long story"

"Yea right" He challenged with a smirk "C'mon you can tell me"

"Warner found out that his DNA matches Mark's meaning it's his father and I haven't told Mark this yet because I want to talk to Vaughn before anybody else."

"I thought Mark's parents were dead, murder-suicide"

"So did we but we figured his mother probably had an affair which might be the reason his fath…Marcus Anderson killed his mother and then himself"

Cragen just looked at her for a second "Olivia you haven't told your husband yet?"

"I know captain but he always blames himself and he-"

"Go ahead" Cragen put his hand up so she didn't have to talk anymore since he knew how sensitive Mark was when it concerned his parent's death.

"Thanks" Olivia got up with a nod and left his office.

A couple of hours later she walked up to the house in Philadelphia with the address in her hand. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A man answered the door and just looked at her "Can I help you?"

A shiver ran down Olivia's back looking at the exact same baby blue eyes her husband had "Detective Olivia Benson, NYPD. Can I come in?"


	11. It's not fair

"What is this concerning?" Ryan asked as he led Olivia over to his couch in his living room. The room was filled with antiques and looked very presentable and rich. "Sit please"

"Thank you" Olivia nodded a little as she sat down on the brown leather couch, She felt sort of uncomfortable in the presence of her father in-law and he had no idea who she was. "It's about Alyssa Moreno, your DNA was found by her body"

"Oh yes, I heard about her death, but it's not what you think detective"

"Fill me in please"

"I dated her for a while then we broke up, two days ago we ran into each other and sort of had a…one night bonus…you know…no strings attached" Ryan said sort of uncomfortably in front of the young detective.

Olivia nodded a little extremely uncomfortable talking about sex in front of her husbands father "So you two had sex and then what?"

"Well I went home and she said she was going to her sister's house and then I don't know. I got home around 10 and went to bed"

"Do you live alone?"

"Well my dog can give you my alibi but I don't know how presentable that would be in court" Ryan smiled a little.

Olivia smiled seeing he had the same sense of humor as Mark "Mr. Vaughn does the name Lilly Anderson mean anything to you?"

Ryan's smile quickly faded "Well…long time ago…but yes I know that name"

"Did you know her husband Marcus Anderson?"

He nodded "What does have to do with anything?"

"Just that your name came up in that case as well"

"I thought that case was closed, murder-suicide"

"It is but…" Olivia thought for a second and knew she shouldn't have done it she had to "Some evidence came up that suggests that it wasn't suicide on Mr. Anderson's part"

Ryan just looked at her and shook his head "That's impossible, I mean Marcus was an FBI agent but the way he treated Lilly and the kids was nothing good"

"What kids?" Olivia quickly asked trying to bring in that subject.

"Lilly's. Did you want anything to drink?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

Ryan nodded "I believe she had three kids, Max was the oldest, Kristin and I believe her youngest who was five at the time of her death but I can't remember the child's name it was long ago"

"Mark Anderson" Olivia answered with a small smile "I think it was in the file"

"You know what? I do think that was the name, such a shame that he witnessed the death, no child should go through that"

"I agree" Olivia nodded a little "Were you and Lilly ever…intimate?"

"Detective a gentlemen doesn't kiss and tell"

"I'll keep it a secret" Olivia smirked a little hating that he was as charming as Mark.

Ryan smiled a little "We did have sex a couple of times…her husband was so…rough that you couldn't blame her for cheating on him"

Olivia just nodded "Thank you" She got up from the couch and handed him her card "We'll keep in touch"

"Sure" He took the card and looked at it "Olivia, that's a pretty name"

Olivia looked at him "Thank you. My husband said the same thing" She smirked and left the house.

She sat in her car for a second and just shook her head at what she did. She turned on her car and drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Mark came into the SVU precinct looking for Olivia "Hey party poopers"

John and Fin looked up from their desks. "You know you should really get a job Anderson" Fin teased.

"You know what? So should you. Don't you guys have something to do like catch a rapist and not sit on your lazy ass's all day" Mark sat down on Olivia's desk and smirked a t the two detectives.

Casey walked into the precinct and sadly waved at the three men.

"Lose a case or something?" John asked noticing the sadness in the young ADA's eyes.

Casey just shook her head as she went to get coffee.

Mark got up from Olivia's desk and walked over to her "What's wrong?" he asked in a low voice.

"Nothing. Just something at home" She whispered back.

"Let's talk" He put her cup down and took her hand. He led her up the stairs to the roof and closed the door behind him "You can talk to me"

"I don't want to talk to anyone," She answered as she stared out in the city.

Mark hugged her from the back "I'm not anyone, I'm your best buddy"

Casey smirked a little "I called off the engagement last night…Brad told me he didn't want to ever get married and…I just called it off"

Mark turned her around and hugged her "Brad's an ass. If I wasn't married I would be happy to be your rebound guy"

Casey chuckled a little "Olivia is so lucky to have you"

"Yea I know" Mark teased "She's lucky I let her have sex with me as well, cause this body is one of a kind"

She rolled her eyes and shook her head "I want to marry him…I want to have what you and Olivia have. It's not fair"

"Sweetie I don't know if you want what me and Benson have…I should call her that more often…anyway, liv and I have a twisted loving relationship, I cant live without her and she cant live without me…sometimes that a bad thing"

"No it's not, it's very cute and romantic"

"Oh yea? You try having the urge to call your spouse everyday at work or when you're off to come and get them from their work to have lunch, it's pain in the ass I tell you"

Casey chuckled and let go of him "But you have that and I won't since Brad doesn't want to get married…ever"

"You leave Brad up to me, no one makes my Casey sad and gets away with it" Mark winked at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Now you don't be sad cause I want your best game face when you have to throw damn rapists in jail ok?"

"Ok. Thanks" Casey gave him a hug and went down the stairs.

Mark followed her after a couple of seconds and now only Elliot was in the squad room and Fin and John were gone "Do you know where your sexy partner is?"

Elliot pointed up the stairs "Crib, she's sleeping"

"Aw my sleeping beauty" Mark smiled and went up the stairs. He came in slowly and quietly closed the door behind him seeing Olivia asleep and with a file open on her chest.

He kneeled down by her and gently took off the file from her chest. Before closing it he quickly noticed the picture and knew it was his parents. He looked confused for a second but decided it was nothing. He closed it and placed it on the floor.

Mark lightly stroked her hair away from her face "Olivia?" He whispered to wake her up.

Olivia groaned "Elliot?"

Mark smiled and rolled his eyes "No, it's Fin"

Olivia's eyes flew open and then spotted Mark next to her "Hey"

"Dreaming of your partner?" He teased as he sat down by her.

"Just a little" She smiled as she took his hand "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to take you out to lunch if you let me" Mark answered as he lay down by her. "Your hair is very messy"

Olivia smirked and ran her hand through her hair "Where's my file?"

Mark picked the file up from the ground and held it up "This one?"

"Yea" Olivia tried to get it but her moved it away.

"Why are you going through my parents file?"

"The same reason your looking through my mother's file" Olivia answered as she snatched the file from his hands.

"That's different, my case is closed and yours isn't"

"Statute of limitations says it is" Olivia challenged.

"It's different ok?" Mark gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Sure" Olivia nodded knowing she shouldn't push this if she was going to tell him about his real father.

"Up for lunch?"

"I can't, have some stuff to finish" Olivia answered as she gave him a kiss "Thanks though"

"Sure. Lilly is playing with the twins" Mark smiled and wrapped his arm around her stomach "And I thought I play with these twins" He playfully moved his hand up and cupped her breast gently.

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes "No" She moved his hand down back to her stomach. "I'm not taking the risk of someone walking in"

Mark pouted and did his adorable puppy face "I didn't get any last night"

Olivia pouted as well and gave him a kiss "Not going to get any in the station house either"

"Mark is so sad" He whispered as he took her hand in his and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I think Mark is horny," Olivia whispered with a small giggle.

He chuckled and rested his forehead against hers "That too"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey walked back to the squad room after going to the bathroom and washing her face with cold water in attempt not to cry.

She felt someone grab her arm. She spun around and found herself face to face with Brad. She jerked her arm way from him and continued walking.

"C'mon let me talk to you" Brad pleaded as he followed her.

"Not here" Casey kept walking down the hallway and tried to ignore him since she was still very mad at him.

"Casey don't make me chase you" He caught up to her and stood in front of her so she couldn't keep walking.

"Get out of my way Brad. Go to work"

"I'm off today."

"Then go do something, I have to get back to work" Casey shoved him away and went into the squad room.

Brad rolled his eyes and followed her "Let me take you to lunch then"

"I'm working" Casey answered as she opened a file cabinet.

Brad leaned by the file cabinet "Then just listen if you don't want to talk to me"

"Don't you have other people's hopes to crush?"

"Oh that's cold" Brad shook his head "Real cold"

"Now you know what it's like" Casey gave him a fake smile and went to the coffee pot.

Brad followed once again "Can you give me a chance then?"

"Nope. You had a lot of chances and I'm getting tired of them knowing they wont end in anything good"

"I'll marry you"

"A pity marriage? What all girls dream of"

"No. Look I want to be with you and if marriage is what makes you happy then fine, we'll get married"

Casey looked over at him "You actually think I'm that desperate that I would let you marry me just because you want to make me happy and not because you want to do it?"

"Oh c'mon." He lowered his voice a little "The only reason we hooked up in the first place was because you wanted to get back at that Tommy kid who you were, by the way, having friends with benefits with, Mark's nephew was it?"

Casey gave him a look and walked away.

"Ok that was out of line" Brad followed and smacked himself on the head "C'mon Casey we have a son together think of him"

Casey stopped and turned to look at him and was a couple of inches away from him "You should have thought of him before you said you wanted in on all of this, I'm not going to sit with him at night and explain why his father, that he looks up to, is not around anymore. I cant and I wont look at my son being depressed because his father has commitment issues," She whispered angrily.

"I will still be there for him you know that Casey, I want you back though"

Fin and John walked into the squad room and looked at the couple in the middle of the room. Casey was angry and Brad had a depressed and pleading look on him.

"Hey" John waved slightly seeing something wasn't right.

"Hi" Brad waved back.

Casey rolled her eyes knowing Brad wasn't going to let go of this until they talked or settled this somehow "C'mon" She took him by the arm and led him up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark gently kissed Olivia on the temple to bother her.

"Leave me alone, I have to get back to work" Olivia whined and playfully smacked him on the head.

"Hey! That hurts you know?" Mark rubbed his head and moved his hand up to her breast again. "You owe now"

"Your not going to get any so stop trying" Olivia moved his hand back on her waist. "Hey we have to talk about something"

"Was I that rude by touching your breast that we need to a have a talk about it?"

"No, not that"

"Cause if that was rude or disrespectful then I'm sincerely sorry" He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and held her closer.

"No it's not that, you weren't rude" Olivia turned to look at him "Promise you wont freak out when I tell you?"

Mark gave her a weird look "Did you sleep with Elliot? Cause I saw that one coming"

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head "No"

"Well you should, he is all kinds of sexy" Mark teased as he gave her a kiss.

Olivia smirked a little "I appreciate your sense of humor now and I really hope it will come into play when I actually tell you"

"Tell away sexy detective"

"Ok…well we were doing this investigation-" The door being open cut her off and she immediately stopped talking.

Casey and Brad walked in and Casey closed the door behind her. Neither noticing Olivia nor Mark lying on a bed down the room.

"Look if you want to be immature about this then fine! We don't have to talk about it ever!" Brad yelled at her.

"Fine! It will suit the fact that you don't want to get married!" Casey yelled back.

Mark and Olivia looked at each other and knew it wasn't smart to say anything now while the couple was in a very feisty fight. At the same time they moved down the bed and lay on the floor so Brad nor Casey saw they were in the room.

"You know maybe it's a good thing that you wont marry me! I wont have to deal with your crazy family ever again!"

"You leave my family out of this!" Brad yelled at her "All they ever tried to do was make you feel at home and all you do is bitch about them!"

"Well excuse me but my home isn't in the psycho Italian family!"

Mark started chuckling at that comment. Olivia quickly covered his mouth so they didn't hear him.

"Oh so now it's cause I'm Italian that bothers you?"

"It's your crazy family that bothers me! Your dad, biggest nerd in the world! Your mom needs to relax with the food and oh my god your brother needs to get a life! Your sister needs to wear clothes that at least cover some parts of her body!"

"Well excuse me but not all of us can bang our best friends nephew! Who is ten years younger then them!"

"That was before I met you! You have no right to use that against me Mr. Twenty minutes pre-ejaculation!"

Mark and Olivia quickly covered their mouths trying to keep their laughter to themselves but it was hardly working. Olivia buried her face in Mark's shoulder trying to suppress her giggles.

"That was one time and the first time we had sex!" Brad defended.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot walked in the squad room and heard some noise from upstairs but everyone was under pressure with this particular case that Mark could have done something stupid again and now Olivia was yelling at him once again. He found them extremely funny since Mark was a huge dork and Olivia couldn't keep from smiling every time she saw him cause he always made her laugh and feel better.

He sat at his desk for a couple of minutes wondering when his partner would come downstairs so he could find out what she found out from seeing Ryan Vaughn, her father in-law.

"Dad?"

Elliot looked up and noticed Dickie standing there. "Hey what's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Everything alright?" Elliot asked as he got off his chair and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, just need to talk to you about something" Dickie answered.

Elliot nodded and led him down the hall "What's up?"

"It's about Jenny, I know I might sound like a dog saying this but…she's still not…you know…sex…you know what I'm talking about?"

Elliot just nodded being extremely uncomfortable talking about his partner's daughter "I know"

"I respect her choice and everything but do you know why she's so distant when it comes to that subject?"

"She needs to tell you that when she's ready, not me"

"I know but its been a long time ago and everything and she still wont tell me why she doesn't want to have sex yet"

Elliot stopped and looked over at him "Do you realize she's my partners daughter?"

"Yes sir"

"Do you realize I'm extremely uncomfortable talking about that with you considering she's your girlfriend and I knew her since she was five?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. Now you wait until she's ready"

"But dad I have needs too you know?" Dickie gave him a look trying to tell him something without actually telling him.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Just tell me why she's distant, I know you know cause Olivia is your partner"

"It's a girl's personal choice"

"Dad this is the 21st century no girl stays a virgin for the old times tradition"

Elliot rolled his eyes "Do you see how uncomfortable I am now?"

"Should I go ask Olivia or Mark about it? That would be smart wouldn't it?"

"Just talk to her, if she doesn't want to tell you then don't push her"

"Fine" Dickie rolled his eyes "I'll be the only guy not getting any this year, what an accomplishment" He threw his hands up in the air and walked away to the elevators.

Elliot smirked and shook his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Olivia kept lying on the floor and staring at the ceiling still waiting for Casey and Brad to walk out of the room so they could go out. Olivia was rather glad since she was still making conversations in her head how she was going to tell Mark about what she found out.

"Can you stop yelling for a minute!" Brad yelled back at Casey as he started to pace in between the bunk beds.

"Fine" Casey crossed her arms on her chest and just looked at him. "What are you going to do with that tattoo?"

"Nothing. It can be like a family tree"

"Very funny"

"I thought so"

Mark playfully licked the side of Olivia's face since he knew she couldn't yell at him or say anything. Olivia cringed and grabbed him tightly on his privates. Mark's face became redder from the pain and he mouthed a weak 'Sorry'. Olivia smiled and let go.

They heard Casey and Brad leave the room and the door get shut.

Mark pulled himself up a little and looked around the room "All clear"

Olivia sat up and hit him upside the head really hard.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Don't lick my face, its gross"

Mark rubbed his head and got up from the ground "But you're so cute and sweet that I just want to eat you up" He took her hand and pulled her up.

"Whatever"

"Are you tired?"

"A little. Why?" Olivia asked looking over at him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist "Cause baby you've been running through my mind all day" He teased with a smile.

Olivia rolled her eyes "You need to find a new line"

"How about…is that a mirror in your pants cause I see myself in them"

"No mirror" Olivia teased as she took his hand and led him to the door "I have to talk to you c'mon"

"C'mon I want a mirror in your pants" he whined as she pulled him out of the crib.

"No" Olivia ordered playfully "Think of a good line and then I'll think about it"

"I'm not a good thinker," Mark whined as she led him down the stairs "Where are you taking me?"

"The roof" Olivia answered.

Mark rolled his eyes and let her pull him across the hall to the door of the rooftop. She led him up the stairs. "Do you believe in love at first sight? If not then I'll walk by you again"

"Heard that one too many times" Olivia closed the door behind him.

Mark groaned "You know what? Forget it. I'm going to make you beg for sex from now on"

"Good. Now we need to talk" Olivia took his hand and led him to the ledge and leaned on it.

"Are you going to murder me? Cause sweetie you're in a police station" he whispered playfully as he started to kiss her neck.

Olivia giggled a little and pushed him off gently "Honey I'm serious. This is important"

"Ok. Talk" Mark nodded and sat down by her.

"You're real father is still alive" Olivia blurted out figuring it was easier just to tell him right away.

Mark's smile faded away and he just kept looking at her "That's not funny. You know I don't like to talk about my parents and I don't joke about them"

"I'm not joking, I'm serious. We ran a DNA sample that was found by our victim and it matches a man that has your Y- chromosome. His name is Ryan Vaughn, he lives in Philadelphia"

Mark got up from the ledge and started to pace around "What the hell are you talking about? My parents are dead. Murder-sucide, you know that"

"We guessed your mother had an affair and Marcus Anderson isn't your father"

Mark just looked at her and shook his head "No. He is my father"

"The DNA doesn't match"

Mark covered his mouth with his hand as she closed his eyes and shook his head "I don't believe you" He whispered.

"I'm sorry" Olivia whispered as she got up and tried to hug him but he moved away.

"I'm going to be sick" He gagged and started to throw up in the corner.

Olivia wiped her eyes seeing that he was in such shock and was so freaked out that his body couldn't even handle it physically.

"Oh god" He whispered as he leaned over the ledge "That's why he killed her…It was my fault"

"No" Olivia quickly placed a hand on his back "This isn't your fault"

"Oh god" He placed his hands on the back of his head and closed his eyes "If I wasn't born she would still be alive"

"No. It's not your fault, don't think like that" Olivia placed her hands on the back of his neck "Mark listen to me. I need you not to freak out by this, I can't have you lose it"

"I'm not my father…I'm my mother. She cheated and I cheated. She got pregnant with me by mistake and I got a girl pregnant with Zane. All this time I have been trying not to become that man and I haven't realized I was becoming like my mother"

"It's not the same, I talked to Vaughn and he said that Marcus was abusive and she was just trying to live her life with him"

"You talked to him?" Mark whispered.

"Yea. He seems like an Ok guy, I mean except for the fact that his DNA was found by our victim but it might be a mistake"

"He had an affair with my mother" Mark shook his head "I'm going to kill him" He walked angrily past Olivia toward the door.

Olivia quickly stepped in front of him and leaned her back on the door "You need to keep calm"

"No! How can I keep calm after this! He knew about me and let me go to two foster families!"

"Maybe he didn't know. You didn't know about Zane"

"That was different. I didn't have an affair with Nicole. He did!"

"Sweetheart please calm down ok? For me?" Olivia whispered as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I cant go through this again" He whispered as he buried his face in his hands "It took me forever to get over my parents death and now one of my parents is still alive. It's not fair"

Olivia hugged him and held him "I know. Nothing about this is fair to you"

"How long have you known?"

"I found out yesterday"

"Yesterday?" He asked in a louder voice as he moved away. "How can you not tell me until now"

"Because I knew you would freak out like you are now" Olivia answered "C'mon like there isn't stuff that you should have told me but never did"

Mark quickly thought about the fact that Richard White was his cellmate during his undercover job in Sing Sing and he never told her about it "You're right. It's not a big deal"

Olivia raised an eyebrow recognizing the look in his eyes when he felt guilty since he was a horrible liar and was so honest "What aren't you telling me?"

"Huh?"

"Mark?"

"Yea?"

"What are you keeping a secret?"

"Nothing" He answered with a shake of the head.

"Mark" Olivia warned "Tell me"

"No" He answered casually knowing Olivia would freak out knowing that.

"Tell me"

"It's ok, no big deal"

"Tell me this instance" Olivia ordered.

"You wouldn't want to know"

"Let me decide that"

"No" He shook his head again.

"Mark!" She yelled at him angrily.

He took let out a deep breath and nodded "Richard White was my cellmate when I was undercover in Sing Sing"


	12. Are you scared?

"What?" Was the only thing that came out of Olivia's mouth "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I didn't want to tell you cause I know you would get freaked out" Mark told her with a shrug of the shoulders and stuck his hands in his pocket.

"I'm not freaking out. I'm…I'm just…surprised" She managed to stutter out.

Mark just looked at her and raised his eyebrow knowing she was freaking out in her own way "You don't even believe what you're saying do you?"

"No" Olivia answered. "How can you not tell me this?"

"Because it's not a big deal, its not like he will come out"

"So the man that wants to hurt me spent two months with my husband?"

"I beat him up, if that helps"

Olivia looked up at him knowing the only times Mark was violent if it concerned her or the kids "What did he say?"

Mark let out a deep breath knowing he shouldn't have told her "He talked about you"

Olivia sort of nodded "Ok"

"Olivia he isn't getting out, you know that" Mark assured her.

They heard the door to the roof open. Before Olivia noticed her hand automatically went to her gun and pulled it out involuntarily.

Elliot quickly stepped back seeing Olivia aiming her gun at him "Um…Vaughn is here" He informed her and went inside and closed the door.

Mark looked at Olivia and her hand was shaking. He pushed the gun away and took her in a hug. "I'm not letting anything happen to you"

Olivia just nodded "I know" She whispered as she slowly put her gun in her holster. "Your dad is here"

Mark nodded "Hell of a day huh?"

Olivia smiled a little "Yea."

"C'mon" He took her hand and led her to the door "Ready?"

"Only if you are"

Mark let out a deep breath and nodded "Let's do it"

They went down stairs and went to Cragen's office where everyone was standing by the window looking at Ryan Vaughn in the interrogation room.

Fin and Munch were the first to turn around and spot them "Does he know?" John asked.

"That my family is fucked up? Yes he knows" Mark answered. George opened his mouth to say something but Mark put his hand up "Don't"

"Olivia should you and me go interrogate him?" Elliot asked.

"Let me do it" Mark spoke up.

Olivia looked over him "Mark"

"He doesn't know I'm his kid, I can use that" Mark told her "I can handle this don't worry" He said in a lower voice.

"Use my badge" Elliot told him and threw his badge to him.

Mark clipped it to his belt and left the office.

Olivia quickly looked over at Cragen "Captain he cant handle this, you cant let him go in there"

"Olivia he is federal agent, he's cool under pressure"

Olivia shook her head and looked through the mirror "He will lose it, just watch. I know him better then you"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark took a deep breath and went into the interrogation room and closed the door behind him. "Hello Mr. Vaughn"

Ryan looked up "Hi. Who are you?"

"Detective Elliot Stabler" Mark answered since he didn't want to tell him his real name. "I know you talked to Benson earlier but she's busy"

Ryan nodded "I came by because detective Benson told me that your thinking the Anderson case might not have been suicide"

Mark looked up at the mirror and then back at his father. "Well…were not sure"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cragen, Elliot, Fin and Munch all looked at Olivia at the same time. She just shrugged and kept looking through the mirror.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark paced around the interrogation room "Ryan, can I call you Ryan?"

"Sure"

Mark nodded a little as he crossed his arms on his chest. "You were intimate with Lilly Anderson, correct?"

"Yes"

Mark smirked and sat down on the table by Ryan "Get her knocked up?"

"No." Ryan looked up at him "Why do you ask?'

"Standard procedure" Mark answered.

"It's a private matter don't you think?"

"Not unless there is a child involved"

"Detective Stabler that child would be well over the adult age don't you think?" Ryan asked looking at him.

"So the kid doesn't matter after 18 huh?" Mark asked as he got off the table and paced around.

Ryan just kept looking at him "Mark"

Mark spun around and quickly regretted it "That's not my name"

Ryan smiled a little "Yea it is, your Lilly's son"

Mark just kept looking at him and shook his head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked over at Cragen "Captain get him out of there"

"Not yet"

"Olivia he is fine, he's keeping his cool" John assured her.

Olivia just kept looking at her husband knowing how horrible he was feeling inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark kept looking at his father looking at him "So what if I am?"

"How are you?"

"I'm just peachy" Mark answered with a smile "Enough about me though"

"Why are you interrogating me?"

"I ask the questions not you"

"Why would you lie about your name?"

"The first amendment provides me that right, you know, freedom of speech. Your turn. Why did you have an affair with my mother?"

"Look Mark you were young, your father wasn't a good man"

Mark leaned in closer to him and was face to face with him "Yea, your right. You're not a good man" He whispered.

"What?"

"You knocked my mom up, congrats I'm your son"

"I'm not your father! Your father is a fucking-"

Mark grabbed him by the neck and slammed him to the floor and kept squeezing his neck "You ruined my life! I'm going to kill you!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot, John, Fin and Olivia quickly ran out of Cragen's office and into the interrogation room.

Elliot and Fin grabbed Mark and both struggled to pull Mark off as he kept fighthing.

"I'm going to kill you myself!" Mark yelled as they kept pulling him out of room and into the squadroom. "Let go of me!" He ordered.

Elliot and Fin let go of him. "Calm down!" Elliot yelled at him.

"Shut up!" Mark yelled at him as he took the badge off. He punched Olivia's desk as hard as he could with his fist and placed his hands on the back of his neck to try to calm himself down.

Olivia walked over to him "Mark" She whispered.

"Don't. Just don't" He whispered as he tried to control his rage. "Just give me time" He went up the stairs to the crib and closed the door. He placed his head on one of the bunk beds when he heard the door behind him open and close slowly.

"You ok?"

He rolled his eyes recognizing Huang's voice "Do you ever give up?"

"What happened back there?"

"None of your damn business"

"I'm your shrink"

"I don't give a damn if you're the fucking pope. Leave me alone"

"You need to talk about this"

Mark took a deep breath and turned to look at him "I'm not talking"

"You need to"

"No" Mark tried to go to the door but George got in his way.

"This isn't over"

Mark took a deep breath and pulled out the gun he had on his ankle and pushed Huang up against the door. He placed the gun on his forehead. "No. This is finished"

George just looked at him and slowly nodded. "Ok"

"Good. Please move" He said calmly.

"You're not going to do anything stupid are you?"

Mark smirked and cocked the hammer of his gun "Get the fuck out of my way before we both regret it"

George slowly moved out of the way. Mark went out of the room with the gun in his hands. He went down the stairs and headed angrily toward the interrogation room.

"Stop!" Olivia yelled at him seeing the gun in his hands.

Everyone in the squadroom stopped what they were doing and looked over at Olivia.

Mark took a deep breath and kept walking to the interrogation room. Olivia ran over and stood in front of him "Mark it's not ending this way"

"It has to"

"No"

"Get out of my way Olivia" He said calmly. "Trust me"

Olivia gave him a look and moved out of his way.

Mark opened the door to the interrogation room and Fin and John were talking to Ryan "Out!" he ordered.

Fin and John exchanged looks and then both of their eyes fell on the 9 mm in Mark's hands. They slowly got up and left the room.

Mark closed the door to the interrogation room and locked it.

Ryan kept looking at him "You going to kill me in a police station house?"

Mark said nothing and put the gun to Ryan's head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cragen's mouth dropped seeing through the mirror "Oh my god" He went out of his office quickly. "Olivia what the hell is your husband doing!"

Olivia quickly went to the office and watched through the mirror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kill me if you want but I'm not the one that has children" Ryan said looking at the floor.

Mark pressed the gun to his head more "Look at me!"

Ryan quickly looked up at him.

"Don't you ever talk about my children or those will be the last words out of your fucking mouth"

"Mark you wont get away with this son"

"Don't call me that! You dont have the right to call me that!" Mark grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him up. " Are you scared?"

Ryan just kept looking at him and slowly put his hands up.

"Are you scared daddy?" Mark pushed him against the wall and kept the gun to his head.

"Mark think about your kids"

Mark stuck the gun into his mouth "Any last words?"

Ryan slowly shook his head as tears filled his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cragen looked over at Olivia "Get him the hell out of there"

Olivia just kept looking at Mark. He didn't look like he lost his mind. He had his thinking face on that he always did at work. "He wont do it"

"Olivia he has his father against the wall and a gun in his mouth. I'm not taking chances on this"

"And I'm telling you he wont hurt him. I know my husband better then you captain"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan are you scared?" Mark whispered.

Ryan slowly nodded. He mumbled something.

Mark pulled the gun out of his mouth "I'm sorry I didn't hear you. What?"

"I hope your wife was good to you"

"She was. You met her. Olivia Benson. Cute isn't she?" Mark smirked a little and put the gun back on Ryan's chest. "Where do you want it?"

"Chest"

"My pleasure" Mark put the gun to his forehead "Are you hoping this isn't going to happen?"

"Yea. I don't want you to get arrested"

"I wish that nice thought came in play when I was five and went to two foster families. Oh well it didn't" He cocked the hammer of the gun "I really hope you enjoyed your pathetic life"

"I didn't know you were my son!" Ryan yelled out in fear "If I did I would have gotten custody of you myself I swear. Don't do this please!"

"Did you rape Alyssa Moreno?"

"No!"

"You better not be lying to me Ryan."

"I'm not, please, I'm not" Ryan whispered as tears rolled down his cheek.

Mark nodded "Now you know how my mother felt those last two minutes of her life. That's how I felt my whole life until I married my wife of course" He whispered.

Ryan put his head in his hands "Please don't kill me"

Mark chuckled "Ryan I'm a lot of things just ask my wife but a murderer I'm not. Enjoy the rest of your day" He unlocked the door behind him and went out.

The whole SVU squadroom was quiet and just looked at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked over at Cragen with a smirk "I told you. I trust him" Olivia went out of the office and walked over to Mark.

Mark put the gun back on his ankle and wrapped his arm around her shoulder "Let's go home"

Olivia grabbed her jacket and walked out with him.

They stood inside the elevator. Olivia just kept looking at him and he kept looking at the ground. "You were never planning to hurt him were you?"

"Of course not." Mark answered as he looked up at her "I just wanted him to know how much he hurt me"

Olivia hugged him and gave him a kiss "You might get lucky tonight"

Mark smiled a little "I'm too tired, I just held a man hostage, I'm sorry" He mocked.

Olivia chuckled and hugged him "I love you"

"I love you too"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night they were lying in bed. Olivia wasn't asleep but Mark was sort of drifting to sleep. She couldn't sleep thinking that Richard White was still thinking about her, which scared her for Mark and the children.

She felt Mark shift a little and wrap his arm around her waist "Why aren't you sleeping?" He mumbled sleepily.

"How do you know I'm not?"

"Because you just answered me dummy" He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"I'm a fed, I'm a human lie detector"

"I don't know"

"Dick?"

"What?"

"Suck my dick" He mumbled playfully with a chuckle "Dick is short for Richard so I call him by his personality"

Olivia smirked a little "It freaks me out that he still thinks about me"

"Let him think. Only I can touch" He blew on her neck to cheer her up.

Olivia giggled and pulled her head away "I'm worried about the kids, not me"

"He isn't getting out Olivia" Mark finally opened his eyes "Plus I would never let anything happen to you or our kids, even Lilly who likes to bully me around"

Olivia smiled a little "You let her bully you around"

"It's because she is so cute, it's not my fault" He said in a baby voice as he placed a small kiss on Olivia's temple.

Olivia nodded a little "I'm a mom I have to worry. I don't want our kids in trouble because of our jobs"

"Olivia do you trust me?"

"After today do you even have to ask?"

Mark smirked and rolled his eyes "When I tell you that bastard won't touch a hair on our kids head then you know I'm telling you the truth. I would die for you and the kids, you know that"

Olivia just nodded and gave him kiss "Thanks. I can sleep now"

"Sleep? You have to have sex with me now since you woke me up" Mark teased and slapped her hand "No sleep for you tonight"

"Shut up" Olivia laughed and placed her head on his chest "Goodnight. I love you"

"Love you too" He gave her a kiss on the head and held her close to him.

A/N: Next chapter will have Brad and Casey in it I promise! I didn't want to make this chapter too long so I was only able to put Olivia and mark in it. Please review!


	13. It would be more Merry with you

Couple of months later...

Olivia sat on the floor watching Lilly and the twins playing with their toys. Mark came out of the kitchen with two cups in his hands and jumped over the castle the kids were building with blocks.

"Daddy be careful!" Mike yelled at him as he fixed a block.

"Sorry" Mark shrugged and sat down by Olivia and handed her a cup "Hot coco"

"Yummy" Olivia took the cup and took a sip as she kept watching the kids. She rested her head on Mark's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the neck.

"Aww well thanks, you taste good as well" He returned the kiss on the cheek and looked at the kids "Lilly is exactly like you, you know that?"

"How?"

"She likes to fall asleep on my back like you do all the time, she has brown eyes, she has that 'mess with me and I will smack you so hard your grandkids will feel it' attitude and also she is a cutie that gets everything her way just like you"

Olivia smirked a little "Hey buddy you're the one that spoiled me and you spoil her"

"She's a girl, I have to spoil her. She's a princess"

"See, it's that attitude that makes her like you. She has that little hint of being conceded which makes her so cute and she just has to get what she wants"

"You made me conceded cause you always say how cute and funny I am and how huge my penis is," He whispered with a smile.

"Liar. You added the last part"

"I got you hot coco, at least be nice enough to lie about my blessed penis."

Olivia chuckled and nodded "All right enjoy it. It's your Christmas present"

Mark's phone started to ring. He reached for it but Olivia grabbed his hand.

"Mark don't, it's Christmas Eve"

"I'm sorry" He gave her a kiss and got up to take the call.

Olivia let out a deep breath and shook her head.

After a while Mark came out of their bedroom in a sweater and jeans and his holster was clipped on his belt. He kneeled down and gave all the kids a kiss. "Daddy has to go to work. I love you"

"Daddy its Christmas eve" Matt whined as he hugged him.

"I know buddy but mommy is here and I'll be back by tomorrow morning" He gave him a kiss and then kissed Lilly "I love you honey"

"Love you too." Lilly kissed him back "Will you make sure Santa leaves presents for us tonight?"

"Of course. I'm going to go see him as soon as I finish with work"

"You would go to the North Pole?" Mike asked as he hugged him.

"I would go across the world for you guys" Mark gave him a kiss and then kissed all of them on the head again and went over to Olivia.

Olivia got up from the floor "I'll walk you out" She put on her jacket and walked out of the house with him.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to come home as soon as possible ok?" He hugged her "Merry Christmas eve"

"Merry Christmas Eve to you too. It would be more merry if you were here"

"I'm sorry baby. You got the kids and you're at home, I'm at work without you guys"

"Be careful" Olivia hugged him tighter "I love you"

"I love you too. Give me some sugar"

Olivia rolled her eyes with a small smile and planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

He licked his lips and took a deep breath "You save that for me tonight"

"We'll see how late you get home. It's getting cold out and my cute butt is freezing" She teased knowing he loved it when she was a little conceded.

Mark groaned, "Don't do that when I have to go to work. I want you conceded late at night in the dark so I can touch you and make love to you"

"Get to work you horny fed" She slapped his butt and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright. See you later girly" He gave her a kiss and got into his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brad's POV**

I sat on the couch watching her. Her and her new hot shot boyfriend. This punk with a Rolex and gel in his hair that she met at work, this damn lawyer that was stealing her from me. Ok I'm lying, he didn't steal her, more like I lost her and he then got her. But he's only borrowing the mother of my child; I will get her back sooner or later. Maybe I should bribe Ben to kick this Jack fellow in the balls. Yea, nice Brad, there's the father of the year award.

"Dad?"

I look down and Ben is tugging on my jeans. He has that cute little red hair from Casey and my blue eyes. "What's up buddy?"

"Can I open a present?"

I pick him up and sit him in my lap as I keep an eye on that little punk who is touching Casey's hair. Fucker. "It's not Christmas yet"

"I know but just one?" He pleads. Why does he have to get Casey's pleading look? I'm such a sucker when it comes to that look so of course I give in.

"Just one" I carry him to the tree and sit him down. I look over and Casey is giggling at something this Mr. Brad Pitt wanna-be said. I can't take this anymore. It's Christmas Eve; this asshole shouldn't be in my house. I walk over to this so-called cute couple. The only cute thing in that relationship is Casey. "Case a word in the kitchen please?"

She looks up at me with those mesmerizing green eyes and those ridiculously sexy lips "Sure" Eww she just touched Jack's leg "I'll be right back" She tells him. Not if I have anything to say about it.

We go to the kitchen and of course I'm checking her out like I always do. What? I can look but not touch. Those are the rules about another man's girl I think. "Why is this dude here?"

"He is my boyfriend," She answers in a low voice. The only thing going through my mind is throwing her down on a table or bed and having sex with her. God we had good sex- "Do you have a problem with that?" She cuts into my thought.

"It's Christmas Eve Casey, Ben is here. You don't have to flirt with another man in front of him" Is it so bad that I'm imagining her naked now?

"Is this because of you or him?" She asks as she crosses her arms on her chest. And there I go again looking at her breasts. Look up you idiot. My eyes quickly fly up to hers as I find myself gulping at the thought of taking her shirt off.

"Him" I lie. "I just don't want him to find it weird since you're the mom and I'm the dad"

She smirks at me. I know that smirk. It's the smirk that shows she is going to challenge my lie "This doesn't have anything to do with Jack being my boyfriend and you my ex?" Ouch. Damn woman relax. I do have feelings.

Ah fuck it. She can't do anything worse to me if I'm just honest right? Honesty is the best policy right? Let's hope so "I don't like you being with him. I want to be with you Casey. We have a child together, not you and him. I want to marry you" If you think that was deep and thoughtful and sweet while I have been telling her this for months and it still doesn't work. Damn women and their disbelief in men. I do want to marry her.

"Brad you had your chance. For almost three years and you blew it" no shit Sherlock. I'm a man. We're all dumb "I'm with Jack now" Throw me over the bridge why don't you.

She turns to leave but I grab her arm and pull her back.

She looks down at my hand holding her arm and then looks up at me. What is she scared of me or something? I let go not to give her the wrong impression "Can he just leave for tonight then? I want to spend Christmas Eve with you and Ben"

She looks at me for a couple of seconds and sort of nods "Fine" Oh shit did I just get my way? Well this is new with Casey and me. Jack can go and jack himself.

She again walks away and I really need to stop looking at her ass. I don't think it's healthy how much I want her.

I see her say something to this son of a bitch and he looks at me and gets off the couch. Yea bitch better get up. I own a gun and you own a law book. I would gladly kick his ass.

Casey smiles at him and hands him his coat. I was right for her not this guy. She never got my coat; it was always me holding her coat for her. I made her laugh and I was the one that could get her to calm down about anything.

Jack heads to the door and we still got a war going on by looking at each other. I want to smack that goofy ass grin off his face. He winks at me and opens the door. What the fuck did that mean? Is goofy looking face bi or something? Wow creepy threesome image. I try not to laugh at that thought and of course you know me I cant hold a comment back "Right back at you Jack"

He stops in the doorway and looks at me. Casey looks over at me too. Keep your mouth shut Brad always keep your mouth shut. Luckily, Ben is still by the tree playing with the truck my parents bought him. God bless that kid for not caring about anything that goes on around him.

"What was that?" Jack asks and does this face as if he is going to kick my ass. Jeez man you're a lawyer. While you were in law school I was a NYPD cop.

"Oh nothing. By the way don't come back into this house"

And now I get the bloody murder look from Casey. I know hers is serious since she can probably smack the shit out of me and I can't hit her since she is a woman. I can tell she wants to hurt me so badly now. "Brad why don't you go by Ben ok?"

"Only if you come with" I wink at her with a small smirk. Why are men always competitive with other men? Well I'm her son's father so she can't kill me.

"In your dreams" She replies with a smirk. Ouch. I miss the old Casey that wasn't mean.

"Hey don't get pissy with me just because Jack's beanstalk isn't big enough for you to climb" I fire right back. Oh man that was good. Hi-five Brad! Woo! Man I'm a dork.

Jack boy turns a bright red. Did I hit a nerve? Oh man I bet he does have a small penis. Yea little Brad is bigger then little Jack!

"I'll call you later" Casey tells him as she does the cute hand on chest and then slides her hand down. I miss that. She used to do that all the time to me.

Jack nods and leaves our apartment. Casey closes the door and turns to me. Oh no I'm in trouble. I love when she is mad but I know there are consequences when flirting with a pissed Casey but I still love her. "Hey he started it"

"Come here" She motions with two fingers. Hey I thought that was Ben's thing when he is in trouble.

"Why?"

"Just come here"

I slowly move to her. Next thing I know I'm smacked on the side of the head. Damn I knew that was a trick. I still find her cute even though that hurt like hell.

She walks over to Ben and picks him up. She ignores me and carries Ben to bed. I fucked up big time. I know Casey hates jealous types but all is fair in love and war.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can we open the presents?" Matt asked looking over at Olivia.

"It's not Christmas yet sweetheart"

"Just one?" Mike pleaded.

"One gift and then you're off to bed. Deal?" Olivia asked as she picked Lilly up. All three kids nodded. "Go insane"

All three ran to the tree and chose a gift.

"Mommy this is for you from daddy" Matt held up a box. Olivia took it and opened the little flap and immediately shook her head at what it said 'Don't open in front of kids detective, wink, wink.'

"This one is from daddy for you" Matt threw a box to Mike.

Mike opened the gift and his face brightened up "No way!"

"What you get?" Lilly asked trying to see.

"Get away" Mike pulled the gift away.

"Be nice Michael" Olivia warned.

All three kids looked at the oldest twins gift and were shocked "Why do you get a skateboard?" Matt asked.

"What did you get?"

Matt shrugged and opened his own gift "A skateboard!" He yelled with a huge smile.

Olivia just smiled since Mark couldn't resist but to go crazy when he bought the kids gifts.

Lilly finally opened her gift and looked at it disappointedly "This isn't what I wanted"

The twins looked into her box and both shrugged at the same time at the stuffed toy dog.

Olivia raised an eyebrow wondering why Mark wouldn't get Lilly what she wanted since it wasn't like him at all "Maybe daddy just mixed the toys up."

Lilly sat down on the ground and started to cry, "He doesn't love me"

"Aww honey" Olivia picked her up and rocked her "Daddy loves you more then the whole world"

Olivia heard the doorbell. She took a deep breath wondering who it was now. She went to the door with Lilly still crying in her arms. She opened the door and her eyes became wide seeing someone dressed up as Santa Clause standing there.

Lilly turned around and spotted the person at the door "Santa?"

"You got it little lady"

Olivia smirked and shook her head recognizing Mark's voice. "Want to come in Santa?"

"Well alright, I got the feeling my friend was sad so I had to stop by" Mark answered as he touched his fake white beard "Lilly why are you crying?"

"He knows my name" Lilly whispered to Olivia with a huge grin. Olivia smiled and nodded. "My daddy didn't get me what I wanted for Christmas"

"Oh yes he called me and told me to tell you that what was in that box is half of your present"

"Daddy called you?" Lilly asked with a huge smile "Mommy, daddy said he would call Santa and he did!"

"C'mon Santa" Olivia motioned for Mark to come in.

Mark quickly took the present he bought for Lilly and put it behind his back as he came into the house.

The twins looked at him with shocked faces "Santa?" They asked in unison.

"Hello Michael and Matthew, did you like the present your father told me to give you?"

Both nodded and held their new skateboards to their chest.

Mark kneeled down by Lilly. "Lilly are you ready for you're real present?"

"Yea!" She yelled out excitedly.

Mark brought the gift in front of her.

"A puppy!" All three kids yelled excitedly.

Olivia looked over at Mark "A puppy" She said with no enthusiasm.

Mark shrugged innocently and scratched his cheek since the fake beard was itchy. "Lilly is it ok if Santa talks to your mommy alone?"

The little girl nodded as she kept petting the small dog in front of her.

Olivia got up and followed Mark into the kitchen. "You bought her a puppy?"

"She asked me for one" Mark whispered as he pulled the beard down. "It's getting hot here and this time it's not you"

"You're taking care of him though," Olivia gave him a look.

"I will, don't worry" He tried to hug her but the fake belly he had on was getting in the way "Well this is new"

Olivia chuckled and got on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss "I don't know if this is wrong but I'm finding you cute in that outfit"

"Really?"

"Yea" Olivia nodded and traced over the belt.

"Maybe you might be lucky enough one day I will dress up as an Easter bunny for you"

Olivia laughed and grabbed the beard and pulled it back then let go so it hit him in the face.

Mark jumped up and rubbed his cheek "Be nice"

"What happened to work?"

"I went and finished and then got this outfit and came back home"

"C'mon lets go back to the kids" Olivia punched him as hard as she could in the stomach knowing he couldn't feel it. Mark stumbled back since she was strong. Olivia grabbed his arm before he fell and tried to contain her laughter.

"What is the matter with you? You don't punch magical creatures" Mark shook his head.

"Ok I'm done for now" Olivia gave him a kiss and went back to the living room.

Mark rolled his eyes and put his beard back. He went into the living room where Lilly and the twins were petting the dog "Santa has to go but you enjoy your present"

"Bye Santa" All three said as they waved.

"Hopefully Rudolph will take off this time" Mark shook his head and went out the door.

Olivia smirked a little "Ok guys, time for bed. It's getting late" Olivia took the puppy and put him down on the ground. All three kids did what they were told.

After a while Mark sneaked back into the house still in the Santa outfit since it was hard to change in the outfit in his car.

Olivia was laying in bed reading a magazine as he came in. "I'm sorry you're a little south of the north pole" Olivia teased with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and took the beard off "I'll go south down your body if you keep teasing me"

"Using sex as threat? I would love to be your suspect in your interrogation room"

Mark smirked and walked over to her "Why do you find this sexy? You imagine Elliot in a blue bunny suit during the day?"

Olivia sat up and kneeled on the bed "Pink" She teased with a nod.

"Oh but blue brings out his eyes detective"

"Stop talking about my partner. Start talking about me"

"Oh cocky. Marky like" He gently started to kiss her neck and accidentally fell on her on the bed.

Olivia started to laugh and just shook her head "Now Santa is horny as well and wants to get me in bed"

"So does cupid but he is too busy shooting me in the ass with his damn arrows" Mark teased with a smile as he tried to get off her. "Help me"

Olivia chuckled and pushed him off. "There you go Mr. Clause"

"Thank you Mrs. Clause" He took off the coat and then took off the fake belly.

Olivia just looked at him since he had red suspenders and was wearing a tank top pressed to his tan muscular body. His body was a little sweaty from everything he was wearing and that just turned her on even more "You know who you look like?"

"Um…your crazy husband?"

"No"

"Santa?"

"No"

"Well I clearly suck at this game. Want to help me cheat?"

"You look like a fireman"

Mark looked down at himself and sort of nodded. He quickly remembered that Olivia had a thing for firefighters but never wanted to admit it. He slowly looked up at her with a huge grin "You mean…a sweaty fireman with half his clothes off like in those calendars you look at in the check out aisle?"

"Yes but I don't look at those calendars" Olivia defended.

"Yea, and I don't look at the Victoria Secret catalogs" Mark smiled and sat on top of her.

Olivia placed her hands on his shoulders and ran it down his body, biting her lip the whole time as she mentally undressed him.

Mark just watched her expressions slowly change seeing she was aroused now. "You know I have an outfit for you as well…that present your not supposed to open in front of the kids"

Olivia smirked and nodded a little. She opened her drawer and pulled out her handcuffs "Or this"

Mark bit his lip "I must have done something good in the past life time"

Olivia playfully slammed the cuffs on one of his wrists.

"Oh so violent. I like this side of you detective Benson"

They heard their door creak open. Mark felt Olivia push him off the bed on the other side so no one saw him in the room.

Lilly came in holding her new stuffed dog in her hands "I can't sleep."

Olivia got off the bed and kneeled down by her "Why not?"

"Daddy reads to me and tucks me in, I cant sleep unless he tucks me in" She answered with big brown, sad eyes.

"How about mommy tucks you in?"

"No. It's not the same," She answered.

"I promise daddy will be up there in ten minutes ok?"

"But he is at work"

"Hey a promise is a promise ok?" Olivia gave her a kiss on the cheek "Now go wait for daddy"

Lilly nodded and returned the kiss. She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Mark pulled himself up and just looked at Olivia "I feel like I'm the cable guy and you just got caught"

Olivia chuckled and took off the handcuffs that were on one of his hands. "Go tuck her in"

He got off the ground and quickly took off the suspenders and pants from the outfit and pulled on jeans and t-shirt "I'll be right back" He gave her a kiss and ran out of the room.

Olivia sat there reading her magazine for a couple of minutes when Mark ran in again "Already?"

"I'm a fast reader when I'm horny" He took off his shirt and sat down on the bed as he started to unzip his jeans "Santa's little helper is all set to launch"

Olivia laughed and placed her magazine down "Santa's little helper?"

"Well thought I rename little Mark for the holidays. Around February he will be Cupid then Halloween he will be the little devil"

Olivia laughed and moved on top of him "Aren't you going to rename my breasts?"

"Already have, Vixen and Comet. Get it cause those names are very energetic" He smiled and pulled her shirt off "Hello boys"

Olivia pulled his jeans down and started to kiss his chest as she rubbed his muscular stomach over his tank top.

"Those handcuffs"

"The moment passed, sorry" Olivia shrugged a little "Maybe another time"

Mark groaned "Damn who ever invented reading before bed time"

"You're getting sex, don't complain"

"I'm Mark, I have to complain. It's like foreplay for me"

"I noticed" Olivia rolled her eyes and started to kiss him.

They heard the dog bark.

Olivia broke the kiss "Mark" She whined.

"You already named him after me? That's not nice"

"No. Go shut him up"

"Ok where's my gun?" He started to look around for his gun playfully.

Olivia smirked and got off him "Yea shoot a dog cause that's romantic"

"Well" Mark playfully shrugged as he zipped his jeans up "I'm one of a kind" He got up and opened the door. The puppy ran in the room and jumped on the bed and licked Olivia's face "Hey that's my job"

"Aww he's so cute" Olivia picked the puppy up and gave him a kiss on the head.

Mark sat down by Olivia and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I'm sorry but he cant stay, he has to go until we finish our thing"

"But Mark how can you say no to a cute face like that?" Olivia pouted a little.

"I can easily say no" He looked over at the dog "No"

"Aww Mark look at him. He looks like you when you beg for sex. That same puppy face"

Mark took the puppy in his hands and carried him to the kitchen. He put food in a bowl and then went back to the room. He closed the door behind him and it "Ok he is eating food and I want to eat you"

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes "Well if you must agent Anderson"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Casey's POV**

I put Ben to bed and then go out of his room to smack around Brad for being a jerk. Don't get me wrong I still love him I mean he fathered my child but he is such a jealous prick sometimes.

I go over to our room since we were still living together for the sake of Ben but we were separated. I guess neither of us liked the idea of not living with Ben so we compromised on living together as long as it wasn't anything intimate.

Brad is pacing around the room like a lunatic. He has that cute confused face on that I like. He spots me and quickly stops pacing around. "What?" I ask looking weirdly at him.

"Why won't you take me back?" He asks crossing his arms on his strong chest. What is it with him? First he is afraid of marrying me and now he wants to get back with me.

"Because I don't want you to marry me just for the hell of it. I want you to marry me for me" Being honest is good.

He walks over and takes my hands in his. He has to have the softest skin ever. "I want to marry you for us" Aww cute. Ok stop Casey you can't just give in. This guy made you cry, you can't just give in to a romantic line.

I place both of my hands on his muscular shoulders. God I miss that body of his and those tattoos that looked sexy as hell when he was sweaty "Brad I love you as the father of my child but we wont work out"

He just looks at me. No expression over his face at all. Not anger, no smile, nothing. All of a sudden I feel him place his hands on my waist and push me against my dresser and wow…there goes the kissing.

I'm totally confused at this moment so it's not like I'm kissing back. I'm just not sure what he is doing, does he want us together or does he just want casual sex?

I feel myself get lifted up by him and he places me on the dresser. Now he goes down and starts kissing my neck. Oh that feels good, ticklish but good non the less.

Wait I'm dating Jack. Jack is cute and nice. I quickly push Brad off "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, I…I…I just want you back" He finally manages to stutter out. All I end up doing is staring into his cute blue eyes that were the first thing I fell for in him. Other then his personality but he had eyes that were just honest, everything he thinks and all emotions were in his eyes.

"I'm with Jack" I whisper as I feel him start to breath harder knowing he was getting aroused cause I swear sometimes he has the sexual drive of a teenager.

He nods a little. I knew he wasn't the type to cheat or have affairs, I mean his mother could kill him before I even get a chance. I guess I got lucky with him.

Next thing I know he is kissing me even harder. He knocked down all the perfumes and other stuff we held there. All of a sudden I feel his hand under my shirt and gently holding my back as he playfully pushes me on the wall. It might seem rough but it wasn't. He knew exactly how much foreplay I liked and he never crossed that line.

I want him but I know he wants more then just sex. I once again push him off. "No"

He stops what he is doing and nods again. He pulls back from me and shoves his hands in his jeans "I'm sorry" He whispers softly. Damn now I feel like a bitch.

I climb off the dresser and sort of feel embarrassed that I just turned him down. I know it was stupid to feel that but he was so amazing in his own way. A great father, son, brother and he was defiantly a great fiancé.

Both of us are quiet for about a minute when he speaks up again "Are you and Jack serious?"

I look up at him and I'm totally caught off guard. Why does this keep happening to me? First Tommy and now Brad. Maybe I should settle down with a man. "I don't know" I answer.

"He isn't your type"

I hated how we could talk as if we were best friends, "Why?"

"Cause he isn't me" He answered with a small smirk. He starts to move toward me again. I know Brad enough that he wants to kiss me since making out was his favorite thing second to sex and third to beating someone up in the interrogation room.

This time as he pushes me against a wall I don't do anything except go along with him. Being with him was better then not being with him, even if we weren't going to be married.

He gently breaks the kiss were in "I love you" He whispers softly. About damn time. It doesn't hurt to hear that once in a while.

"I love you too"

He pushes me the wall and I wrap my legs around his waist. We did always have amazing sex. He knew exactly what to do and when to do it. He holds me and carries me to our bed. He gently puts me on it and starts to kiss me with my legs still wrapped around him. Merry Christmas Casey Novak.


	14. Christmas Secrets

Olivia was the first to wake up since she knew the kids would wake up with full energy since it was Christmas day. Mark was still sleeping with only a blanket around him.

She got up and left Mark alone to sleep. Olivia set the heat a little higher and started to get dressed when she heard the doorbell. She wondered who it was now since it was just six in the morning and it was Christmas. Jenny and James were supposed to come by later in the day but not this early.

Olivia pulled on her sweater and went to the door. She opened it and Casey was standing there.

"Want to let me in? I'm freezing here"

"Yea. Sorry" Olivia moved out of the door way and let her friend in. "You realize it's six in the morning right? On Christmas"

"Yea but I wanted to talk to you before Brad and Ben woke up so here I am" Casey answered as she started to make her way to the kitchen but stopped seeing Mark asleep shirtless and only a blanket around his waist "Did you get lucky last night?"

"What? Why would you ask?"

"Cause your husband is naked and it's freezing outside" Casey answered with a smirk.

Mark shifted in bed and the blanket fell to the floor leaving him completely nude in bed while the girls kept their eye on him.

Olivia quickly walked in and placed the blanket over him.

Casey smirked a little and cleared her throat "He's…impressive"

Olivia smiled and rolled her eyes "Thanks" She gave Mark a kiss on the shoulder as he kept sleeping. "So what did you need to talk about?"

"Brad and I got back together last night and he proposed again"

"That's a good thing isn't it?" Olivia asked as she went to her dresser to put make up on.

Casey shrugged and leaned on the doorway "I don't know. I mean I want to be with him but I don't want to go through what we went through all over again."

Mark groaned and placed the pillow on his head "Get out"

Casey smiled and sat down on the bed "Shut up naked man"

"You know you like it" Mark mumbled as he hugged his pillow to get comfortable but it wasn't working "Olivia come back to bed, I need to snuggle to fall asleep again"

"I'm doing something," Olivia answered as she put mascara on "Use Casey"

Mark took Casey's hand and pulled her down on the bed. He hugged her around the waist and rested his head on her chest "Oh I like this"

Casey rolled her eyes as she played with his hair "Olivia should I say yes?"

"Hey I can't tell you who to marry but I do know Brad cares a lot about you and Ben"

"How do you know?"

"Mark talks to Brad and then he talks to me," Olivia answered with a shrug.

"Mark what did Brad say?" Casey asked looking down at her best friend.

"Mark is sleeping and enjoying this position," He mumbled as he rubbed his face against Casey's breasts more.

"Stop rubbing up against her" Olivia threw his boxers on the bed "And put some clothes on"

Mark groaned and moved down to Casey's stomach and rested his head there "You're fun to snuggle with."

"Thank you Mark and put some clothes on" Casey cleared her throat "I can feel you…you know," She said feeling his penis against her leg.

Mark opened his eyes and moved away "I'm sorry sweetheart" He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on under the blanket "I didn't mean to do that"

Casey just nodded with a small smile "I have seen it before just never felt it before"

Mark smiled and hugged her from the back "Let me sleep now"

"Go for it buddy" Casey placed her hands over his and looked over at Olivia again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth shook James again "C'mon you have to wake up"

"No" He mumbled as he turned on his stomach and buried his face in the pillow "Five more minutes"

"James I'm not your mother. Get up, you have to go to your parents house and I have to go visit my mom and my dad also" She lightly stroked the back of his hair. "C'mon babe"

He turned toward her and put his head on her shoulder and kept drifting off to sleep "Do my parents or your parents know we're living together?"

"Nope. Just like your parents think Jenny is living in her dorm at college but she's living with Dickie at his apartment"

"Oh Elizabeth you're a bad girl" He teased with a smirk as he started to kiss her neck.

She giggled and let him kiss her "You got some last night, not going to get it in the morning also"

"But it's Christmas" He whined with a smile as he moved on top of her and kept kissing her along her cheek.

"You know you look like your dad when you smile"

"Way to get me out of the mood Liz" He rolled his eyes and got off of her.

"Really? It gets me in the mood. Your dad is a cutie"

"Eww"

Elizabeth chuckled and gave him a kiss "Oh please I see when you check out Kathleen when she's over"

"But that's your sister and you're checking out my dad. See the difference?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well sorry but Mike and Matt just don't do it for me" Elizabeth teased with a smirk "I mean your dad is really sexy for a father. Not my fault"

"Eww don't call my dad sexy. I don't call your mom sexy even if she is sort of cute. You know you girls have great genes. Your beautiful, Kathleen is really cute and Maureen has excellent breasts"

Elizabeth gave him a look and pushed him out of bed "Don't look at my sister's breasts"

"I would look at your brother's butt but it doesn't do it for me" James burst out laughing as he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist "C'mon don't be mad sweetie"

Elizabeth crossed her arms on her chest and ignored him.

He got off the floor and sat down next to her "I love your breasts though" He started to kiss her neck and slowly kept going down.

Elizabeth smiled a little and playfully pushed him on the bed "Stop trying to get sex early in the morning"

James smiled and nodded "I'll get coffee how about that?"

"You better"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny stroked the back of Dickie's hair as she tried to wake him up for the last time "C'mon I don't want to baby you anymore."

"Then don't. Let me sleep" He mumbled into his pillow.

"It's time to get up"

"But it's Christmas"

"But I have to go to my parents and you have to go to your moms and then your dads. You want coffee?"

"I want you" he whined as he placed his head on her shoulder "Last night was amazing"

"Thank you. You were pretty good yourself," She said with a smile as she gave him a kiss on the head.

"Hey I never thanked you for giving up your virginity to me. That means a lot that you trust me enough" He gave her a kiss and hugged her.

"I gave up my virginity a couple of months ago"

"I know but if I said it while we watched a movie it would be too random and I'm too tired to say it after sex since I just fall asleep"

"In that case you're welcome" Jenny returned the kiss and snuggled more into his arms.

"Do your parents know your living with me?"

"No. I don't think your parents know that James and Lizzie live together so James and I agreed to keep it a secret to save both of our asses"

"Why are all of our relationships a secret?"

"Because we have cops as parents and James is afraid of your dad" Jenny answered with a smirk "Of course he doesn't want to admit to it"

"Well I'm glad your dad is more laid back"

"Me too. So are we getting up or lying here all day?"

"I would love to lay here all day with you but I know we need to get up"

Jenny got up and grabbed her jeans and a sweater "I'm taking a shower and you make coffee"

"Fine" Dickie groaned as he got up from the bed. He gave her a kiss and then grabbed his own clothes.

Jenny returned the kiss and went out of their room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane pulled his brown camouflaged uniform pants and buckled his army issued belt. He looked over at Kathleen who was sleeping on her stomach with just the blanket on her waist. He gently pulled the blanket up more on her back and let her sleep.

He grabbed his dark brown t-shirt that goes with his uniform and pulled it on. He quietly grabbed his black boots and pulled them on as well.

Zane started to look for his camouflaged jacket that had 'Porter' written on it but he couldn't find it. He picked up Kathleen's jeans that were on the floor and accidentally hit a lamp with them but grabbed it before it fell.

"You're so clumsy for a soldier" Kathleen mumbled sleepily "If you are going to ditch me I suggest don't clean my room"

"I wasn't ditching you" Zane said as he put her jeans down "I just figured I should go home since no one else knows I'm back"

"Well you came for a booty call and now you go home. You're such a soldier Dexter Zane"

Zane smirked a little and sat down on the bed "Who told you?"

"Lizzie. I'm guessing James told her about your embarrassing first name" She teased with a smile.

"You know I'm not just using you for sex" he said as he moved her blonde hair away from her face.

Kathleen opened her eyes and looked at him "Really?"

He shrugged a little "I'm not sure actually."

"Hey I don't mind just having sex with you since my dad might hurt you"

"I might be able to take him. He was a marine and I'm a soldier so we could duke it out for you" He teased with a smile as he lay down by her as he took her hand "James could help me cause I'm pretty sure he would feel safer."

Kathleen chuckled a little as she interlaced her fingers with his "What about Dickie?"

"Well he has a funny name just like me so I might feel too bad to hurt him. Actually his is worst. His name is a body part and mine is a cartoon so maybe we should leave it to you girls to fight."

"I bet you would like to see that" Kathleen smirked and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"You, Lizzie and Jenny fighting now that's a special moment for every man." Zane teased with a grin as he started to play with her hair "In mud" He added "In bikini's. Minus Jenny"

Kathleen burst out laughing and playfully pushed him out of bed "You're a pig Dex"

Zane laughed and shrugged "I was over seas stuck with mostly men. Porn was the only reading material we had. My imagination is taking over now" He got off the ground and sat down on top of her "You know an encore would make things a lot better"

Kathleen smiled and ran her hands down his shirt as she traced his muscles. She grabbed his belt and slowly started to undo it "So much for sneaking out on me Zane Porter"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey came into the apartment and quietly closed the door not to wake up Ben or Brad.

"Where were you?" Brad asked from the kitchen as he made coffee. He only had jeans on and was shirtless.

"I went over to Mark's and Olivia's" Casey answered as she walked over to him and gave him a kiss "When did you wake up?"

"Couple of minutes ago" He answered as he returned the kiss "Everything ok?"

"Yea. I just needed to talk to Olivia"

"Um…are you and Jack over?"

"After last night I would think so," Casey answered with a small smile as she placed her hands on his waist. "I haven't told him yet of course since I would be the biggest bitch to break up with someone on Christmas"

"You're not a bitch" He gave her a kiss on the cheek "You're just…socially challenged"

"Oh. Mean" Casey playfully slapped him on the chest and nudged him.

Brad laughed and wrapped his arms around her "I'm glad to have you back" He said in a low voice. "I missed you"

"I missed you too," Casey whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest "And this body"

Brad smirked and stuck his hand in her back pocket of her jeans "Same here"

"Um…yes"

"What?"

"From last nights question. I want to marry you," She whispered looking up at him.

A huge grin appeared on his face "Good" He pulled out a ring from his pocket "This belongs to you…again" He put the ring on her finger and kissed her hand.

Casey placed her hand on his cheek and slowly put it on the back of his neck as she hugged him. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Ben came out of his bedroom with his Spongebob pajamas and he was looking sleepy "Merry Christmas" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and walked over to his parents.

Brad picked him up and gave him a kiss "Hi there. Merry Christmas to you too"

Casey smiled and gave him a kiss "Did we wake you up honey?" she brushed his red hair back.

"Sort of but I want to open my presents" Ben answered as he gave Casey a kiss on the cheek "Let's go"

"Ok. Let's go" Brad carried him to the tree. Casey followed him and all three sat down by it.

"Me first" Ben grabbed one of the boxes "Oh mommy can we go see Matt and Mike today?"

"Sure honey but later"

Brad looked over at her "We have to go to my parents as well"

"After them ok?" Casey gave him a small nod "We'll visit them and then go to Olivia's"

Brad just nodded "Sounds like a plan" He gave her a kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark picked Lilly up from the back before she ran into Olivia who was holding coffee. "Red light shorty" He blew on her stomach to get her giggling.

"That tickles" Lilly complained and gave him a look.

"Yea? How about I just throw you away huh?" Mark pretended to throw her toward the sink "What do I need you for?"

"Don't throw me away. If you do your stuck with the boys and they're no fun"

Mark smirked and held her in his arms "Mommy should we throw Lilly away?"

"No, boys have cooties" Olivia said with a smile as she gave Lilly a kiss on the cheek.

"I told you" Lilly gave Mark a look.

"Fine." Mark gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her down "Go do something girly"

Lilly returned the kiss and ran to the living room.

"She is so cute" Mark said with a smile as he gave Olivia a kiss "You're cute too. Don't be jealous"

"Oh good" Olivia pretended to faint "You had me worried for a second"

"It's ok ma'm, I got you" Mark wrapped his arm around her shoulders "You're safe. You are officially the cutest girl over ten in this house"

"And you are officially the cutest biggest baby I met"

Mark gave her a look "Be nice"

Olivia smirked and gave him a kiss "You're cute. What else matters?"

"True" Mark nodded and slapped her butt "You may leave now"

Olivia smirked and slapped his butt and went back to the living room to check on the kids.

Mike ran into the kitchen and jumped in Mark's arms "Hey"

"Hey" Mark gave him a kiss on the head "What's up?"

"The sky" Mike answered with a huge smile.

"Ha ha. Funny" Mark placed him on his shoulder as he heard the doorbell and went to open the door.

James and Jenny were standing there with playfully shocked faces.

"AAHH!" Mark screamed playfully "Oh god your faces scared me" Mike started giggling hysterically.

James and Jenny shook their heads "You're a horrible father you know that?" James teased with a smile as he shook hands with Mark and gave Mike a kiss on the head.

"That's what happens when your kids visit you once a month" Mark gave Jenny a kiss on the head "Hi honey"

"Hi dad" She gave him a kiss on the cheek and took Mike off his shoulder "Why don't I get him"

"Where are the presents huh? No presents for your old man?" Mark shook his head and closed the door "In that case your not getting what I got you"

"What did you get us?" James asked looking over at him.

"I'm not telling" Mark led them to the living room. "Olivia our oldest are here"

Olivia looked up from the floor where she was playing with the puppy with Matt and Lilly. "Hey guys"

Jenny put Mike down and gave Olivia a kiss as she sat down by the kids.

"Oh dog. Weird" James gave Olivia a kiss on the cheek also and sat down "I feel like I'm seven"

Jenny smirked and nodded "Oh yea"

They heard another doorbell. Before Mark or Olivia went to open it Lilly and Matt ran over and unlocked the door.

"Daddy!" Both screamed at the same time.

Mark quickly looked over getting scared and then saw Zane pull off his Halloween mask.

"Hi kids" He said with a smile "Scared you didn't I?" He picked them up and placed them on his shoulder "Merry Christmas"

Olivia looked over at Mark and noticed a huge smile appear on his face since he was glad his son was home. She smiled also glad Mark was so happy.

Mark took Lilly and Matt off of Zane's shoulder and gave him a hug. "When did you get back?"

Zane thought for a second and figured it wasn't a good idea to tell them he spent the night with Kathleen "Just now"

Olivia got off the floor and gave Zane a hug "Welcome back."

"Good to be back"

James whispered something to Jenny and both looked over at Zane with small smirks.

"What?" He asked looking at them.

Both quickly shook their heads.

James got off the floor and shook hands with him "Welcome back bro" He smiled with a wink and went to the kitchen.

Jenny got up and gave him a hug "Christmas is good to you" She whispered trying to suppress her giggles and followed James into the kitchen.

"Excuse me" Zane quickly said and followed Jenny and James. "What?"

"How is Kathleen?" James whispered with a smile.

"How the hell did you know?" Zane whispered.

"She told Lizzie who told me and I told Jenny" James explained with a smirk. "The Stablers and Benson's talk a lot if you haven't noticed"

"Damn your family to hell. Don't tell my dad right away ok?" Zane pleaded in a low voice.

"Sure soldier" James patted him on the shoulder and went back to the living room.

Jenny nodded "Uniform looks good on just so you know" She told him with a smirk and followed James.

Zane rolled his eyes and groaned as he went to the living room also.

After a while when they all ate and finally settled down with the gifts they sat down to watch TV. Jenny, Lilly and Olivia were in the kitchen and most of the boys in the living room.

They heard another doorbell.

"Did you people get popular while I was away?" Zane asked looking at them with Mike sitting in his lap and playing with Zane's dog tag.

Mark got off the couch "We were always popular" He smirked and went to open the door. Casey and Brad were there with Ben in his Brad's arms "Hey I know you guys"

"Funny" Casey smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Merry Christmas"

"You too. C'mon in" Mark motioned inside the house "Hey Benny"

"Don't call me that" Ben gave him a look.

Mark took him from Brad's hands and placed him on his shoulder "Let's go see your girlfriend" He teased and went to the kitchen to find Lilly "Lilly honey, your boyfriend is here"

"I'm not her boyfriend" Ben defended.

Mark put him on his back for a piggyback ride "Benny and Lilly sitting in a tree"

Casey heard Mark and knew he liked to tease the kids. She went into the kitchen and took Ben off of his back "Leave my son alone"

"Mommy tell him I'm not Lilly's boyfriend" Ben ordered and pointed at Mark.

"Tattle tail" Mark gave him a look and picked Lilly off the floor "Lilly thinks Benny is cute"

"Daddy!" She yelled at him and buried her face in his neck "I do not"

Jenny couldn't help but chuckle "Oh man I have a feeling dad is going to get his ass kicked by two four year-olds"

"I will not." Mark gave Lilly a kiss and then kissed Ben on the head. "They are my buddies aren't you guys?" Both of the kids gave him a look "I got chocolate" They both smiled. "That's what I thought" He took Ben from Casey's hands and carried them to the living room.

"Sometimes I hope the kids beat him up" Casey smiled and shook her head "Merry Christmas"

"You too" Jenny said with a smile "Nice ring"

Casey looked down at her hand and nodded "We made it official this morning"

"About damn time Novak" Olivia teased with a smirk "Congrats"

"Thanks"

Brad came into the kitchen and went to the fridge.

"Aww Brad is getting married" Olivia teased with a smile "So cute"

Brad looked over at her and shook his head "You hang out with your husband why too much"

Mark came into the kitchen and walked past Brad and got a beer. He stopped and looked over at Casey "Hey weren't you dating that Jack guy with the small beanstalk?"

Casey gave a look to Brad "_You_ hang out with Mark too much" Brad just shrugged. "Mark you were there when I was talking to Olivia this morning"

Mark looked over at Olivia "I was?"

"Yes" She answered with a nod "You were rubbing up against her"

"Well that's enough for me" Jenny threw her hands up in the air and walked out of the kitchen.

Brad looked over at Mark "You were rubbing up against her?"

"No" He shook his head "I wasn't really rubbing up against her as you rub up against Jenna Henderson"

"What!" Casey yelled.

Mark leaned over to her "That's one of our agents. Excellent breasts"

"Mark!" Olivia yelled at him.

"I do not rub up against Jenna." Brad defended "We are hardly on the same cases"

"Such a shame isn't it?" Mark gave him an evil smile.

"That doesn't give you the right to touch my fiancé" Brad said in a lower voice so the kids didn't hear him.

"Actually…you two weren't engaged, technically she was still with Jack but I'm guessing you two had sex last night since its your style to propose after sex" Mark said in a low voice "Sorry"

"Stop!" Olivia yelled "Enough. It's Christmas. Brad I was present while they were in bed-"

"What!" Brad cut her off.

"Dude I was just snuggling with her. Take a chill pill." Mark shrugged a little "You're going to make a horrible husband if you cant trust your girl"

"I trust her. It's you I don't trust" Brad whispered angrily.

"Wow! Not cool!" Mark yelled at him and held his hands up "I wouldn't touch Casey or any women if they didn't want me to"

"Sort of like Cindy huh?" Brad smiled at him "Everyone knows about that"

"You know what? You're fired!" Mark yelled angrily.

"Enough!" Olivia yelled angrily. "Brad nothing happened with Casey and Mark and you mention her in my house again I will smack you all the way from here to Italy wherever the hell you're from. Mark stop being an ass and Casey learn how to talk to your man"

There was complete silence in the kitchen.

"My wife ladies and gentleman" Mark added with a small nod.

Olivia looked over at him with no amusement "Shut. Up. For once in your life"

Mark bit down on his lip and slightly nodded.

Olivia let out a deep breath "Merry Christmas" And with that she left the kitchen and went to the backyard.

Mark gave Brad a mean look "You pissed her off. Nice going jackass"

"Me? You're the one that can't stop with the jokes. If you didn't mention Jenna I wouldn't have mentioned Cindy."

"Both of you stop. Please." Casey held her hands up "You two are worse then kids" She shook her head and went to the living room.

Mark pushed Brad on the chest "Go talk to her. You pissed my wife off don't do it with your girl"

Brad pushed him back "Fine"

"Bitch"

"Pussy"

Mark went to the backyard and Brad went to the living room.

Mark slowly approached Olivia who was sitting on the porch and her legs were dangling over the edge. It was really cold out and both of them only had sweater and jeans on.

He cleared his throat not sure if she would yell at him. Upsetting her was the least thing he wanted to do. Not just because she was his wife but also because he knew that she could cause serious damage on his privates if he got her mad enough.

Olivia smiled a little hearing him clear his throat "Its so quiet out here"

Mark thought if he should make a joke since that's what he was best at doing when she was angry but he decided not to push her. "Yea"

"I'm not angry at you," She said with a small smile and kept looking at the snow that was already on the ground "What's the joke you have itching to get out?"

He smiled and sat down by her "It doesn't matter"

Olivia wrapped her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder "I don't like it when people yell on Christmas"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her "It's cold here. Want to go back inside? We calmed down"

"No it's fine. I just want some quiet for now"

"I'm sorry if Brad got you angry" He whispered with a small chuckle.

Olivia smirked and slapped him on the knee "Very funny"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead "I'm truly sorry if I upset you"

Olivia let out a deep breath and nodded "I always enjoy Christmas with you cause when I was growing up I didn't have brothers or sisters, I didn't have a dad as you know and my mom didn't even know it was Christmas half the time. So with you its sort of like I can experience what I missed out so many years"

"Now I feel so horrible" He looked down and shook his head "I'm so sorry"

"Hey it's no big deal" Olivia picked his chin up "You have given me more then I could ask for. Just cause you and Brad had a small fight doesn't change that"

"I feel bad since today is supposed to be a happy day and I upset you"

Olivia smiled and shook her head "If you upset me I wouldn't be talking to you now"

Mark lightly kissed her cheek and then kissed her lips "Mmmm"

Olivia smiled a little "You like that?"

He smirked and nodded "Yea" He whispered as he placed another gentle kiss on her lips. He playfully placed his hand on her neck and tilted it back as he started to gentle kiss her neck.

Olivia closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip feeling aroused by his surprising touches. "Oh boy. Mark not here"

He smiled a little as he moved his hand to her waist and gently massaged her waist.

Olivia's hand quickly went on his back and went under his sweater.

Mark kept kissing her and felt her nails dig into his skin how much she was trying to resist her urges, which made him want her even more.

Olivia felt blood how hard she dug into his skin. He kept kissing her and not even caring.

"Ouch by the way" He whispered with a small smile.

"I'm sorry," She whispered looking at him "You should stop"

He smirked and nodded "Hmm…I guess that's a good sign. My wife scratched me" He let out a small chuckle. "So violent. I love it"

Olivia brought her hand out from under his sweater and took a deep breath "No here"

"Got it. Let me get some sugar" He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her closer.

Olivia smirked a little and started to kiss him.

All of a sudden they felt snow start to fall. They broke the kiss and looked over.

"Pretty" Olivia whispered with a smirk "And don't even try to flirt with me cause of that line"

"Damn it" Mark muttered under his breath.

The back door to the house opened and all the kids came out looking at the snow.

"Snow" Mark muttered mockingly "Amazing"

Olivia rolled her eyes and shook her head at him "You were not going to get any anyway" She whispered against his ear as she leaned her back against his chest.

Mark smiled and moved so she was sitting in between his legs and his arm was wrapped around her from the back. One of his legs was dangling from the edge of the porch and his back was leaned on the wall.

Both looked over at Lilly and the twins playing in the snow and then they just looked at each other. Mark winked at her and she winked back as she looked over at the kids again.

Brad and Casey sat down across them. Brad sat down behind Casey so she was in between his legs and both of their legs were dangling over the edge. Casey was holding his hand in his and his chin was resting on her shoulder.

Ben finally ran out trying to pull on his jacket that was sort of big on him. He tripped but Olivia and Brad grabbed him before he fell.

"Slow down. The snow wont melt right away" Brad pulled the jacket on him and gave him a kiss on the head. "Alright go ahead"

"Hey Benny don't try to put moves on Lilly while you're over there" Mark yelled over with a smirk.

"Leave him alone" Casey gave him a look.

All of a sudden Mark felt two snowballs hit him in the face. Some fell down on Olivia since she was leaned back on his chest.

Brad and Casey let out small giggles seeing Mark's face covered in snow and some fell down on Olivia's sweater.

Ben and Lilly were laughing hysterically and the twins were pointing at them.

Olivia chuckled and wiped her shirt and then wiped Mark's face "About time someone thought you a lesson for messing with four year olds"

"Oh yea?" Mark grabbed a handful of snow and slammed it in Olivia's face "Learn that" He laughed and quickly jumped off the porch and ran away from her.

Olivia wiped her face and got off the porch. She grabbed snow in her hand and chased him in the backyard.

Brad and Casey just shook their heads since they always found Mark and Olivia to be like children when they were around each other.

Casey wrapped Brad's arms around her stomach as they watched Olivia trying to tackle Mark down but he was too quick for her "You know if you ever do that to me I will hurt you really badly"

Brad let out a small chuckle and gave her a kiss on the cheek "You got it" They spotted Olivia jump on Mark's back finally and pull him down in the snow, which got Mark and her laughing hysterically "Ouch"

"Oh yea she's violent. I forgot to tell you that before you proposed"

"What am I marrying into?" He teased with a smile "You do that to me and I will slam snow in your face"

"Deal"


	15. What would you do?

"So all alone huh? What are we going to do?" Brad teased with a smirk as he made his way to the couch "I have the day off and you have the day off"

Casey smirked and playfully pushed him onto the couch "The apartment all alone to ourselves, no Ben" She sat down on him so each knee was on one side of him.

"Oh I like this. I wonder what we are going to do" He held her by her waist and pulled her closer to his body. He put her hair behind her ears gently.

"What does any woman want to do when she has the apartment to herself with a sexy federal agent who's her fiancé? Plan the wedding of course" Casey teased with a smile.

"Later" Brad playfully threw her on the couch and lay down on top of her. He started to kiss her neck and put his hands under her shirt and cupped her breast.

"Mmmm" Casey wrapped her arms around his muscular back and traced his muscles over his shirt.

They heard the door get unlocked and opened "Brad? Casey?"

Brad quickly fell to the floor hearing his sister and got startled. "Right here" He groaned rubbing his head.

Casey quickly pulled her shirt down and wiped her mouth. "We're right here" She tapped Brad on the shoulder and gave him a look not sure why his sister and mother were there.

Brad shrugged a little knowing what she was thinking. He got off the floor and fixed his shirt "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard you had the day off and thought we help you with the wedding planning" His mother answered with a small smile "Did we interrupt?"

"No. We…I was just…looking under the couch for something" Brad scratched the back of his head.

Casey got off the couch and stood by Brad "Thanks guys but we were just about to do that"

"We want to help" His sister informed them "Is that a problem?"

"No" Brad quickly answered, "It's nice" He looked over at Casey "It's sweet"

Casey forced on a smile and nodded "Very"

"Oh Casey honey do you know what color the bridesmaid dresses will be?" Maria asked from the kitchen.

"No" Casey answered. She looked over at Brad "So sweet" She whispered with obvious annoyance in her voice and walked over to the kitchen. It wasn't that she was annoyed that his mother and sister were trying to help her with the wedding it was more that they came uninvited on the day both had no work.

Brad followed reluctantly and opened the fridge "Anybody want to drink something? Maggie you want a beer?" He asked his older sister.

"No, just water" She answered. "Oh Case I got these pamphlets for where your ceremony could be" Maggie pulled out a couple of papers from her purse.

"Mom?" Brad asked as he placed a water bottle in front of his sister.

"Nothing honey, thanks"

Brad nodded and finally looked at Casey "Casey babe something alcoholic?" He teased with a small smirk.

Casey looked up at him and slowly shook her head, which he knew meant not to mess with her now.

"Ok, good. I'm going to go to the shooting range while you girls do your thing" Brad went to his bedroom to get his gun.

Casey dropped the pamphlet she had in her hand "Excuse me" She quickly followed Brad into their bedroom and closed the door behind her "Don't even think about it you jerk"

"What?" He asked as he placed his gun in his holster "I'm going to be bored here since I don't care about…" He stopped mid-sentence knowing he shouldn't say he didn't care about the wedding "Flowers and dresses"

Casey crossed her arms on her chest "Flowers and dresses huh Brad?"

He let out a small chuckle "C'mon don't be like that" he walked over to her and pouted a little "I want to spend time with you but talking about what flowers for our wedding is not my thing. I want to marry you and the color of the table settings doesn't really concern me" He placed his hands on her waist "As long as I marry you"

Casey smirked and shook her head "Nope. You're in this as much as me"

"Aww c'mon let me go," He whined with a smile "I don't want to be stuck in one apartment with two women and my sister"

Casey slapped him on the chest "Be nice to your sister"

"C'mon I want to go away, let me leave" He tried to go to the door but Casey got in his way.

"No" She blocked the door with her hands and kept shaking her head.

"Please?"

"How about I have alone time and you be with them and then when I come back you go to the shooting range?"

He thought for a second "No. How about I run away?" He tried to get the door handle but Casey slapped his hand. "C'mon"

She shook her head "I'm not getting stuck with them the whole day. I know you Brad, you will try to be away as much as possible the whole day so you don't have to spend time with your sister and mother"

"I wont do that to you. I love you"

"As much as you love your gun and pulling the trigger?"

A smile appeared on his face "Maybe"

Casey playfully pushed him. "Smartass" She grabbed her jacket and pushed him onto the bed "I get alone time first" She let out a laugh and ran out the room.

Brad quickly jumped up from the bed and ran right after her "Oh no you don't"

Casey let out a small giggle and ran out of the apartment first and closed the door before he caught her.

Brad got to the door as it got slammed into his face. He let out a groan and turned to look at his mother and sister who were looking at the very weird couple and what just happened.

"What was that?" Maggie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Just a game we play" He answered with a fake smile as he made his way to the kitchen. "So what do you have planned for my wedding?" he took off his holster and placed it on the table. He let out a deep breath promising himself he would get Casey back for this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was sitting in a conference room staring at the pictures of his victim that was on the huge TV's. He heard the door open but he didn't turn around not really caring who was there since this case was getting to him.

"Mark?"

"The one and only" He answered quietly as he kept looking at the pictures and making notes on his file that was on the huge conference table.

Casey slowly approached him from the back and sat down on a chair "You ok?"

"Yup" He answered as he turned off the TV and turned the lights on with the remote. "Isn't it your day off?"

"Yea I just needed to talk to someone about something"

"What happened to Brad your fiancé? He got hit by a car or something?" Mark asked with a small smile as he closed his file.

"No." Casey answered with a chuckle "He is with Maggie and Maria planning the wedding. I got away"

"Aww why are you torturing him like that?" Mark smirked and walked out of the conference room. Casey got up and followed him to his office.

Mark sat down in his chair and pulled his tie down as Casey came in and closed the door behind her "I need to ask you something since you're a guy and I need a guy's answer on this" She sat down in the chair across him.

"Sure. What's up?"

"What if…what if Olivia told you she was engaged before?" Casey asked nervously as she crossed her legs.

Mark raised an eyebrow "Was Olivia engaged before?"

"No, no. It's hypothetical"

"I hate those things. Just be honest with me…Olivia thought me that way, she just tells me straight out." He shook his head "Man I'm like her dog, she trained me," he said more to himself then his best friend.

Casey smiled and little and nodded in agreement "Oh yea she did"

"What do you want? I'm busy c'mon" he motioned for her to keep talking. He got up and went to one of his file cabinets.

"I'm pretty sure Olivia told you that I was engaged to this guy when I was in law school since you tell each other everything"

"Yup I know" he nodded as he kept looking for files.

"Do you think Brad might freak out about that?"

"Brad does a lot of things that are stupid and that I honestly don't know if that will get him" He pulled out a file and threw it on his desk and kept looking for more.

"Would you freak out?"

"If my fiancé was engaged to a schizophrenic?" He asked with a small smile.

"That's not funny. Don't laugh"

"I'm not laughing" He defended "I thought of something that made me happy so I smiled."

"What?"

"Olivia naked" he answered with a huge smile and sat down at his desk.

Casey rolled her eyes and shook her head "C'mon Mark please help me with this. What would you do if Olivia was engaged before?"

"Be glad she chose me," He answered honestly "Honey no one is perfect. Even me, I'm a horrible husband"

"No you're not"

"Oh yea?" He asked smiling. "I want sex all the time, I tease her none stop, I lick her face even if she hates it, should I keep going?"

"But that's you two. You're weird like that"

"And you're not weird?" he leaned back in his chair and rested his hands on his tight stomach "You left your fiancé alone to plan your wedding. Do you want a rock band with heavy metal guitars playing while you walk down the aisle?"

"I guess you're right" She nodded and got up "Should I tell him about Charlie?"

"Yes. Don't use that hypothetical crap you lawyers do. Just tell him the whole story and you'll be fine sweetheart"

"Ok thanks"

"Should I stop licking Olivia's face? She gets very annoyed when I do it"

"No. Don't stop and you'll be fine sweetheart," Casey mocked with a smirk.

Mark smiled and blew her kiss "Love you"

Casey winked at him and waved as she left his office.

Mark shook his head and picked up his file "What a train wreck that girl is" he mumbled to himself as he started to make notes. He heard a knock on his door again. "Were you engaged to a pirate as well honey?" He called out thinking it was Casey.

"Um…no?"

He quickly looked up hearing a man's voice. His smile faded seeing his father standing there "What…what…what are you doing here?"

"I…I thought we get to know each other"

Mark just kept looking at him not sure what to do or say. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Are you busy today?"

"I…um…I'm a federal agent…I'm always busy"

"Right" Ryan nodded looking a little disappointed "Sorry"

Mark gulped a little feeling somewhat bad "I have a lunch break coming up though"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Mark walked into the house and slowly pulling his tie down. Olivia was already at the table and having dinner with the kids.

"Hey, we didn't know when you would get home and the kids were getting hungry" She explained as she put salad in Lilly's plate.

"It's ok" He nodded a little as he gave her a kiss. He gave Mike and Matt a kiss on the head "Hey guys" He picked Lilly up and sat down in the chair and placed her on his lap "Hi honey"

Olivia looked at him and he almost looked numb and wasn't really paying attention to anything. "Want to eat with us?"

He shook his head "Not hungry" he kissed Lilly on the head and held her on his lap. "What did you guys do today?"

"I made a castle with my blankets" Lilly answered.

"We fed the puppy," Mike answered.

"With food" Matt added.

Mark smiled a little "Genius at work"

Olivia looked at Mark and something seemed wrong "Mark"

He looked over at her.

'You ok?' She mouthed. He just nodded.

After dinner they got the kids to bed and then went to their own bedroom.

Olivia lay in bed reading a book and kept her eye on Mark who was slowly taking his clothes off for bed and walking around the bedroom. "You ok?"

"Yea" He nodded as he slowly unbuttoned his dress shirt.

"Is it a case?"

"Sort of" He sat down on the edge of the bed as he slowly took his shirt off.

"Talk to me"

He got up and started to pace around again as he unzipped his pants "Would you…forget it" He shook his head and took his pants off.

Olivia looked down at her book and shook her head "You have to talk to me"

He lay down in bed and rested his head on her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her body. "If you had a chance to know your father would you?"

Olivia looked down at him a little confused "Where did that come from?"

"My father came to see me today at work. He said he wanted to get to know me"

Olivia put her book down and stroked the back of his hair "And what happened?"

"We went out for lunch and just talked. I just…I guess I want him to tell me who I am"

"Mark you know who you are. He doesn't."

"I don't know anything about my mother or him. I have no idea where I come from. I'm scared of that"

"It's ok to be scared," Olivia whispered. "I don't know who my dad is and sometimes I'm scared of that"

"You had a chance to know your mother"

Olivia closed her eyes feeling bad "I'm sorry. Come here"

He pulled himself up and lay down by her "I don't know if I should get to know him"

"That's your choice. You know I can't tell you what to do when it comes to your family"

He nodded and wrapped his arm around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "What would you do?"

"If my father came around I probably shoot him" Olivia answered with a small smile "Honey we have different fathers, you father is actually a good man and mine is a rapist"

"Oh man why do we have such fucked up family's" Mark whined as he buried his face in her neck.

Olivia let out a small chuckle and messed with the back of his hair "But we have a good family. So far the kids are good"

Mark smirked a little and nodded "I guess"

They heard thunder outside and it started to pour rain. They looked at each other knowing Lilly always got scared of thunder and came to sleep with them.

The door to their room opened and Lilly ran in. She tried to climb onto the bed but she was too small.

"Want some help over there?" Mark asked looking at her struggling to climb onto the bed.

"No, I got it" She answered.

Mark smirked and pulled her up "Better?"

"I could have done it myself" She gave him a mean look.

"I know." Mark gave her a kiss on the cheek and placed her on his chest.

Olivia gave her a kiss on the head "Honey you need to stop sleeping with us when it rains out"

"But I'm scared" She whispered as she hugged Mark.

"I know" Olivia stroked the back of her hair. "Last time ok?"

"Ok" Lilly nodded.

They heard running down the stairs and the dog bark.

"Sparky wait up!"

The dog ran into their room being followed by Mike and Matt. The puppy jumped onto the bed and the twins did the same.

Lilly quickly got off of Mark's chest and went to the puppy and petted him.

"No guys, the dog is not going to sleep on the bed also. That's where I draw the line" Mark shook his head.

"Daddy" All three kids whined.

Olivia pouted a little and looked over at Mark.

Mark looked at her and shook his head "No"

All the kids pouted and looked at him.

Mark looked over at them and shook his head "Don't even think about it"

They heard a loud thunder and all the kids jumped to it.

Lilly quickly crawled to Mark and hugged him. "Sparky makes me feel safer daddy"

Mark let out a deep breath "Just for tonight"

All the kids smiled widely and nodded. Mike went on the other side of Mark and Matt went to Olivia.

"Goodnight kids and Sparky" Mark gave Lilly and Mike a kiss on the head. The dog barked which got all the kids to giggle.

"Time to sleep c'mon" Olivia kissed Matt on the head and covered all of them with the blanket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad walked into the apartment after finally going to the shooting range. He went to his room but Casey wasn't there. "Casey?" He called out as he took his Harley Davidson leather jacket off and threw it on the bed "Honey?"

Casey came out of the bathroom with only silk red panties and a matching bra on. "Yea?"

Brad let out a small moan "Oh god" He kept looking at her up and down.

Casey smirked a little "You like this?"

He quickly nodded "Oh yea" He walked over to her but she playfully slapped his hand.

"No touching"

He smiled and nodded "Ok"

She opened his drawer where he kept everything from work and on one finger she pulled out the handcuffs.

"Oh my god yes" Brad quickly took his shoes off.

Casey playfully grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to the bed. She pushed him on it and then sat on top of him. He went to touch her waist again but she slammed the handcuffs on him "I said no touching" she locked both of his wrists to the headboard.

He smiled and nodded "You got it, no touching."

She ran one finger down his chest knowing that aroused him.

Brad let out another moan as he kept moving his body under her not being able to control himself. "Oh god, oh god, oh god"

Casey moved down his body and playfully bit down on his leather belt. He quickly gripped the headboard and closed his eyes how aroused he was.

Casey smirked and unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his jeans "I have to talk to you about something"

Brad nodded "Anything"

"You know I love you right?" She pulled his jeans down to his ankles and moved up his body.

"You love me more then you should" he smiled as he looked up at his hands cuffed to the headboard "This is such a turn on you have no idea"

"You look hot tied up" She put her hair in a ponytail and then yanked his boxers off.

Brad took deep breaths and bit his lip.

Casey slowly pulled his shirt up and started to kiss his stomach and chest. "I don't want you to get mad or freak out when I tell you ok?"

"Oh I wont" he nodded "Move down"

She moved down to his abdomen and kissed him "I was engaged before"

Brad quickly looked down at her "Huh? What was that?"

She stopped kissing him and gently stroked him so he wouldn't get mad "In law school"

He let out a moan and shook his head "Stop, stop"

She stopped stroking him and bit down on her lip. "Long time ago"

He took a deep breath "Ok. Why did you break off?"

"He was schizophrenic and didn't want to take his medication and I couldn't handle it"

He nodded "You know you could have told me normally, you didn't have to tie me up counselor"

She smirked a little "Are you mad?"

"I will be if I don't get any. What happened to this dude?"

Casey unlocked his handcuffs and lay down on top of him "I don't know. Last time I heard he was homeless. This doesn't change anything between us right?"

Brad slowly grabbed her wrists "Oh yes it does" He put the handcuffs on her and cuffed her to the headboard. "Now you can't touch cause you didn't tell me before" He let out a small chuckle and took his shirt off and took his jeans off his ankles.

"Brad c'mon" She whined with a smile. "I was supposed to seduce you"

"You did. For five minutes" He smirked and pulled her panties down "You like this Ms. Novak?" He started to kiss her stomach gently.

"Oh yea" She nodded with a smirk. "Love you"

He moved up her body and kissed her neck as he kept his hand on her handcuffs playfully. "Love you too"


	16. Wired on Caffiene

"I hate shopping" Brad mumbled sitting in a chair as Casey tried on boots in a department store.

"C'mon I won't be long" Casey said smiling as she looked in the mirror and looked at the beige boots.

"Don't you have any female friends who can shop with you?" Brad asked as crossed his legs and played a video game on his phone.

"Olivia is working, so you're my girly friend for today. What do you think of these?" Casey asked showing him the boots.

"They're great, can we go now?"

"Not going to get your self out faster if you use your sense of humor," Casey said smiling.

"Babe I love them, I want you to wear them during sex, they're beautiful just like you. Now can we go?" Brad asked smiling.

"Oh god, just play with your phone" Casey rolled her eyes and kept examining the boots.

"Who are you choosing as your maid of honor?" Brad asked as he clicked on his phone.

"Olivia, who you choosing for your best man?" Casey asked as she took off the beige boots and tried on the brown ones.

"I was thinking Mark" Brad answered. "Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"A little" Casey answered shrugging as she took the beige boots and went over to the cash register. Brad got up and followed.

He took money out and paid for her boots and then took the bag for her.

"Lets go find you a nice tie" Casey said taking his hand as he carried the bags with his other hand.

"I don't need a tie, I have dozens of ties" Brad complained as he placed his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

"Don't be such a guy, c'mon my treat to buy you a tie" She started to look through ties that were laid out nicely on a table.

"We're not even married yet and you're dressing me already" Brad shook his head as Casey put ties up on his chest to match them to his blue eyes. Casey just smiled as she looked through ties.

"This one?" She asked putting up a baby blue tie.

"Sure, as long as it turns you on when you look at it" He said smiling as he gave her another kiss. She smiled and went to the cash register and bought him the tie. "Ready to go now?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he took her hand.

"Yes, c'mon you baby" she said smiling as she playfully pulled him out of the store. "Oh one more store, c'mon," She said excitedly as she pulled him into another store.

"I got this crazy idea to get a pre-nuptial agreement cause I have feeling you are going to rob me blind" Brad teased smiling as they went into another store.

"I want to buy Ben something, we cant go home empty handed" Casey rolled her eyes as she looked through some toys.

"You're going to spoil that kid, you and my parents"

"He is my son, I should be spoiling him…a little" Casey shrugged and pulled out an Xbox and smiled widely at Brad.

Brad shook his head "No. Maybe at Christmas"

Casey gave him a mean look and put the box back "Why wont you spoil him a little? Mark does it to the twins and Lilly. He bought her a dog for Christmas for gods sake"

"I'm not Mark. I don't beat the crap out of guys if they check you out. I'm not as crazy as him. I don't spoil my kid cause I don't want him to think that he can get whatever he wants." Brad shrugged a little and looked through some DVD's "Stop comparing me to Mark jeez"

"Oh c'mon Brad you give in each time Ben does that cute puppy face he learned from me" Casey smirked and playfully did her puppy face.

Brad smirked and shook his head "True as that is I'm still not like Mark and you shouldn't compare me to someone else's husband"

"Ok I'm sorry" She wrapped her arms around his waist "Kiss?"

He gave her a kiss and picked out a movie "Think he will like Finding Nemo?"

"We already have that." Casey put the movie down "You need to be home more often to realize what movies we have"

"I'm home…most of the time" He pulled out another movie "What about this Bob the builder thing?"

Casey shook her head "He hates that"

"Since when?"

"He never liked it" Casey answered shrugging "How do you not know this?"

"I don't know" He answered "Maybe I should be home more often"

"Well that would help it" Casey let out a deep breath and picked a movie out "He wanted to watch this movie anyway" She went to the register.

Brad followed her "Why do you know him better then me? I'm the dad I should know better"

Casey paid for the movie and took his arm "It's ok. You're at work, it's not like you're somewhere else and don't want to get to know him"

"I don't know my son, that's not good" He bit his lip as they went out of the store and walked to their car.

"You know him. He is growing up and changing a lot of things that he likes so it's ok. I'm here to fill you in"

"I feel bad now" He leaned on their car and took a deep breath.

Casey leaned on the other side with her elbows on the roof "You're a good father. He looks up to you. Brad you're not a bad father ok?"

Brad rolled his eyes and unlocked his door and then hers "I bet Mark knows everything about his kids cause he is superman" He mumbled and went inside.

Casey got in also "Oh c'mon don't be like that. Mark is just…different"

"You mean a good father don't you?"

"I didn't say that. He has his way of doing things and you have yours. He is more into his kids lives for other reasons" Brad crossed his arms on his chest and looked over at her. "Ok that came out differently then I intended it to"

"Mmmhmm" Brad nodded and started the car.

"It did. C'mon honey" Casey smiled a little "He didn't grow up with a father so he is trying to be the best father he can"

"So I'm not a good father?"

"You are." Casey threw her hands up in the air "You know what? You have a bigger penis then him. Does that make you feel better?"

He smirked "A little"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia poured herself coffee as the kids sat at the table drawing "Please don't get it on the table ok guys?"

All three nodded as they switched crayons. "Mommy where is Sparky?" Lilly questioned.

Olivia started to look around "Oh no" She looked under the table. She came out and went to her bedroom. The puppy was chewing on one of Mark's ties. She quickly picked him up and took the tie from his mouth "Mark is not going to be happy about this" She shook her head at Sparky and carried him to the kitchen.

"Hey there he is" Matt took him in his arms and put him on the table.

"No!" Lilly yelled holding her drawing to her chest "He is going to eat it and I drew this for daddy"

Mark came into the kitchen from the back door and pinched Olivia on the butt. Olivia quickly jumped not knowing who it was since Mark didn't come home all night because he got stuck at the office.

She spotted him and smiled a little. Mark picked Sparky off the table and put him down on the ground. "Hi little ones"

All three kids looked up and smiled widely. "Daddy!"

"You miss me?" He asked as he gave all of them a kiss on the cheek.

"I drew you this" Lilly handed him a drawing.

Mark looked at it and it was a bunch of scribble "Aw it's so pretty" He looked at Olivia for some help to what was actually drawn but she just shrugged.

"You like it?" The little girl asked smiling proudly at her father.

"I love it" Mark answered and picked her off the chair "Let's put it on the fridge ok?" He carried her to the fridge and let her put a magnet on it "I think Picasso has some competition"

"What's a Picasso?" Lilly questioned.

Mark thought for a second "He is this dude who draws very well"

Lilly nodded "What's a comp- compe- competition?"

Mark chuckled as she finally pronounced the word "Look it up" He put her down on the ground and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Where?"

"A dict-" He stopped mid sentence knowing she wasn't going to know what a dictionary was "Ask mommy"

Olivia gave him a look and put Lilly back on the chair "I have to talk to Daddy so don't make trouble ok?" She warned all three but especially the twins since they liked to pick on Lilly cause she was younger. All three nodded.

Mark and Olivia went into their room and closed the door. Mark quickly spotted his chewed up tie on the bed "AH!" he picked it up and pointed to it.

"Sparky got it all by himself"

"AH!" He kept pointing to it. Olivia rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You tired?"

"Ah" He whispered and pouted a little.

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss "Better?"

He nodded and pouted at his tie "My…My…AH!"

"Oh god. It's just a tie" Olivia shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"If he chewed up one of your bras you would be yelling at me for not watching him."

"You would chew up my bra before him"

Mark chuckled and looked down at her breasts. He winked and blew a kiss.

"Stop" Olivia laughed and playfully slapped him.

"Ok. I have to be at work in one hour" He informed her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "With no tie cause the doggie ate it cause Livvy didn't feed him"

"One hour? You just got home" Olivia whined and rested her forehead on his chest.

"Yea I know. Sorry. We got one hour brake so instead of sleeping I came home to see you guys"

"Aww. Thanks" Olivia gave him a kiss "You look like hell you know?" She looked down at his shirt not tucked in, his badge lazily hanging on his blazer and he looked extremely tired.

"I haven't slept in 48 hours and this is how you treat me? My tie is chewed up, I'm here and not sleeping like a normal person would be and that's so you don't bitch at me that I'm not home enough."

Olivia nodded knowing when he didn't get enough sleep he sometimes had mood swings and was wired on caffeine "How about breakfast?"

"I'm too tired to eat" He sat down on the bed and lay down.

Olivia sat down by him and played with his hand "How do you want me to help you?" A huge smile appeared on his face "Except for that"

"Aw ok" He took her hand pulled her down to lay down next to him "Sorry about earlier"

"It's ok" She turned to face him and gave him a kiss "Why don't you get an hour of sleep at least ok?"

"No. I'm here so I'll spend it with you guys" He moved her hair out of her face "I could use a massage though"

"Sure" She pulled his blazer off of him and sat down on his back. She started to massage his shoulders and back "Good?"

"Mmmhmm" He breathed out as he tried to fight the urge to fall asleep.

"How was work?"

"Tiring. When you going to work?"

"I'm off today," She answered as she put her hands under his shirt and rubbed his back.

"Lucky" He mumbled "Want to take a shower with me?"

"I showered this morning honey"

"Aww but not with me you didn't"

"Ok I'll take a shower with you" She got off his back. "Quick cause you have to spend time with the kids cause they missed you last night"

"I'm so tired" He whined as he got off the bed and grabbed jeans and a sweater. "Carry me to the bathroom"

Olivia laughed and grabbed her own clothes "I told you to sleep for an hour"

"You should know better, I don't listen to you" He wrapped his arm around her shoulders but then shook his head "Shower is wasting time. I'll just change my clothes"

"Good" Olivia threw her clothes back in her drawer and left the room. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Olivia came in with a cup of coffee "I know you're hyped on caffeine already but I know you could use this"

"Thanks honey" He took the cup and took a sip. Olivia unbuckled his belt and pants for him. "Hey slow down there missy"

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes "You're not getting any I'm just trying to save time" She pulled his pants down to his ankles.

"You don't know what I would do for an oral right now" He stepped out of his pants and put the cup down on his dresser. He grabbed a new pair of jeans and was about to put them on when they heard a scream from Lilly.

Both ran out and spotted Casey and Brad there with Ben in Brad's arms and he was wearing a scary Halloween mask.

Brad and Casey looked over at Mark and he was only in his baby blue boxers. "Sexy" Brad teased and whistled.

"Hey Olivia-" Melinda came to the door but also spotted Mark "Working out lately?"

Mark put his hands in front "Yes" he answered and blushed a little.

Olivia tried to contain her laughter as everyone kept looking at her husband. Melinda was focused on his muscular legs and Casey was focused on his upper body. "Can he get dressed or are you ladies done drooling?"

Both girls looked over at her and blushed. They quickly nodded. Brad looked over Casey. She shrugged and smiled a little at him.

Mark bit his lip "Can I go now?"

"Yes. Please" Olivia nodded.

"Actually get dressed and we have to go, Martinez called me earlier that's why I'm here," Brad informed him.

Mark nodded and went back to his room.

"I'm here to get some files for the Richmond case" Melinda spoke up.

Olivia nodded and went to her room to get the files for the doctor. She walked in and Mark was putting on his holster on his new pair of jeans.

"Aren't you glad we weren't in the shower when that happened?" He teased with a smile as he put his badge inside his back pocket.

"I am but I don't think Melinda and Casey are" Olivia smiled and pulled some files out of her drawer. "Brad would have been jealous."

He pulled on a t-shirt and wrapped his arms around her "I have to go, I'm sorry"

Olivia turned to face him and gave him a hug "I understand. Thanks for coming home at least this much" She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Of course" He whispered as he placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll come home tonight I promise"

"Good" She gave him another kiss and let go of him "Love you"

"You too" he pulled on a blazer. "One more kiss and I have to go."

Olivia gave him another kiss "Be careful ok?"

"I will."

Both left the room. Olivia handed Melinda the files as Mark kissed the kids.

"You just got home" Matt whined.

Mark picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I know but how about when I get home tonight we play basketball ok?"

"Promise?"

"Of course" Mark put him back on the chair and kneeled down by Lilly "Hey princess, daddy has to go"

Lilly hugged him "Can I play basketball tonight also?"

"Of course. You're on my team ok?" he gave her a kiss and winked at her. He went over to Mike and picked him up "Michael you're in charge, make sure mommy doesn't get in trouble ok?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I'll take care of her don't worry" The oldest twin said with a smile.

Mark carried him to the door where Brad was waiting for him. He handed Mike to Olivia and kissed Ben on the head "Benny you take care of Lilly ok?"

"Don't call me Benny" Ben protested. Brad whispered something in his ear. Ben smiled and looked at Mark "Marky Mark" he teased.

Casey and Olivia chuckled a little "C'mon you two, go to work" Casey said as she took Ben from Brad's arms and put him on the ground.

Brad gave Ben a kiss on the head and then kissed Casey "Bye" he went out the door.

Mark kissed Olivia and gave Casey a kiss on the cheek "Bye ladies, no mud wrestling until we're back" he winked at them and went out.

Olivia and Casey rolled their eyes. "Want to take them to the park?" Casey offered. "I got the day off also"

"Sure" Olivia nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Casey sat at a picnic bench as the kids played on the playground.

"Excited about the wedding?" Olivia asked with a small smile.

"Yea" Casey answered with a smile "Nervous also"

"I was too. Don't worry about it. You guys are going to be fine."

"It's in two weeks, I'm too nervous." Casey shrugged a little and looked over at the kids. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Being that you're a mom of three boys and one girl biologically. Which is better?"

"You mean boys or girls?"

"Yea"

Olivia shrugged a little "I don't know. I love all of them. But Lilly is a little more special since you know how I had a miscarriage with the other baby" Olivia said quietly.

"Sorry" Casey said quietly feeling bad she brought it up.

"Its ok. Why do you ask?"

Casey smiled a little.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No" Casey quickly shook her head "But I want a girl"

"Casey get married first. One thing at a time ok?" Olivia smiled a little at her.

Casey smiled and nodded "I know. I'm just saying I'm considering it."

"Might want to tell Brad" Olivia winked at her "Who's walking you down the aisle?"

"I was thinking Mark but then I realized he might trip" Casey teased with a chuckle.

"Hey, he isn't that much of a dork" Olivia defended. Casey crossed her arms on her chest and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, maybe he is but he knows how to calm down when he needs to" Olivia laughed a little "I hate how much I love him."

Casey smiled and looked at the kids. All of a sudden a man ran over their table "What the hell?" Both girls looked over and then spotted Brad chasing him being followed by Mark.

"Hi girls" Brad jumped off the table and chased the man.

Mark stopped at the table and caught his breath "Son of a bitch" he mumbled and took off running.

Casey and Olivia just exchanged looks. The man ran down the hill and back to the playground. Brad ran after him with his gun drawn.

Olivia put her leg out and tripped the perp. He fell down and looked at her "Bitch!" He got up and moved toward her but Brad tackled him before he got close to Olivia.

"Don't even think about it" He held him down as Mark ran over.

Mark kneeled down on his back and pulled the handcuffs out. "Making me tired. You know I haven't slept for a long ass time and now you make me chase you?" He slammed the handcuffs on him.

Brad held him down and searched him "That bitch is Agent Anderson's wife. Oh we're going to have fun in the interrogation room with you"

"You can't threaten me." The perp mumbled.

"We're FBI, we make our own rules you idiot." Brad grabbed him by his shirt "Get your ass up" he pulled him off the ground and led him to their car.

Mark got off the ground. "Thanks honey" He gave Olivia a kiss.

"Sure" She smiled a little at him. "I'll see you at home"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Casey and Olivia were playing basketball with the kids in Olivia's backyard. Casey, Ben and Lilly were on one team and Olivia and the twins on the other.

"Mommy I'm open!" Matt yelled as he jumped up and down.

Olivia was dribbling the ball and Lilly was guarding her. "You going to steal the ball from your mother?" Olivia teased with a smile.

Lilly smiled and nodded. Ben ran over and grabbed the ball from Olivia and passed it to Casey.

Mike and Matt quickly ran over to Casey. "Not in this lifetime!" They yelled at the same time.

Casey laughed and passed it to Lilly. She ran away from the twins and picked Lilly up and let her throw the ball in the basket.

Mark and Brad came into the yard and spotted them. They exchanged looks and took off their blazers and threw them on the porch.

"I'm with Lilly!" Mark yelled as he ran into the game.

"I'm with the twins," Brad said as he took their side.

"Daddy!" Ben yelled at him.

"I'll trade you one of the twins for my son" Brad offered.

"I'll give you Casey for both of my sons" Mark offered.

"And I want Ben" Brad added.

"Deal" Mark nodded.

They all switched teams. Now it was Brad, Casey, Olivia and Ben against Mark, Lilly and the twins.

Mark quickly covered Olivia "Hi you little vixen"

"Hi pumpkin" Olivia said with a smile as she dribbled the ball "Aw I'm so sad how my team is going beat you"

"Haven't you heard? Lilly is a superhero" Mark grabbed the ball from her and picked Lilly up and handed the ball to her. Lilly threw it in the basket.

Ben looked at Olivia "Nice going"

Casey chuckled a little "Be nice Benjamin"

Olivia smirked a little and went over to the Matt to guard him.

Mark went over to Casey this time "I heard you're getting married"

Casey took the ball and dribbled it "Really?"

Mark blew her a kiss and tried to get the ball but she threw it to Brad.

Brad laughed and dribbled the ball as Lilly tried to guard him. Mark came behind Lilly and smiled at Brad "Hey Brad you think you're packing enough?"

Brad smirked "More then you"

Casey and Olivia rolled their eyes knowing only the adults knew what they were talking about.

"Why don't you whip out for them big boy" Mark teased.

"Yea, right on your forehead" Brad winked and threw the ball in the basket.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was lying in bed as Olivia put the kids to bed. She came in and locked the door and took her shirt off to get ready for bed.

"I'm surprised you're not sleeping yet" She took her bra off and then unzipped her jeans.

"I was waiting to see you naked so I could have a nice dream" he smiled a little watching her.

"You are not thinking about sex are you? You haven't slept in 48 hours honey" Olivia sat down by him and was about to pull on her tank top.

"No, no. Don't put clothes on" He quickly interrupted and took her hand and pulled her down to lay down next to him "I have a gift since I wasn't home last night" he moved down and gently pulled her panties down.

"No Mark c'mon" Olivia smiled a little "You're tired how can you even think about sex?"

"Because I have you as a wife" He smiled and started to kiss her stomach and abs.

Olivia smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "That's sweet"

"Mmmhmm" he nodded and inserted his tongue. Olivia jumped a little and tried to contain her laughter. He gently placed his hand on her stomach and kept her down as she giggled at what he was doing.

He grabbed the blanket and covered his head so she couldn't see him. Olivia smiled and put her hand under the blanket and searched for him. She felt his hair and grabbed a fistful and pulled his head back playfully.

Mark smiled and pulled himself up. He wiped his mouth. "Thank you for that" Olivia giggled a little. "What makes you think I will give you sex?"

He covered both of their bodies with the blanket "Because I know you are turned on and the only way to reach your orgasm is with me or with masturbation and I know you don't masturbate" he whispered with a smirk. "Or do you?" He winked at her.

Olivia slapped his back "You will be doing your own services one of these days if you keep turning me on like this."

"Is that a yes for sex?" He whispered with a smile.

"What if I said no?" Olivia teased with a smirk as she put her hand under his boxers and squeezed his butt.

"Then I will go into the bathroom and I see you an hour later" He teased with a wink as he began to kiss her neck.

"Well I certainly don't want you to be alone with Mark junior," She whispered with a smirk as she pulled his boxers down.

Mark grinned and pulled the blanket over their heads.


	17. Sexy Love

"Wedding day. Get up" Olivia whispered against Mark's ear.

Mark groaned and looked at his Swiss army watch. 6: 01 "Too early"

"Go. You promised Casey you would walk her down the aisle. I have to get up also since Lilly is the flower girl and I'm the maid of honor."

"Can't they get married later in the afternoon?"

"C'mon get up" Olivia slapped his chest as she pushed his blanket off of him.

Mark groaned and got out of bed and grabbed his tux. "I hate special occasions."

"At least you're not wearing a dress" Olivia rubbed her eyes and got out of bed as well. "Go get the twins dressed."

Mark nodded and went out of the room. He went to Mike's room and stroked the back of his hair "C'mon buddy, time to get up"

"I'm sleepy" Mike mumbled into the pillow.

"Me too but Casey and Brad are getting married today and mommy said we have to go so c'mon." Mark teased as he gave him a kiss on the head. "C'mon you can help me wake Matthew and Lilly up"

Mike quickly jumped out of bed. "Ok!"

Mark nodded and kneeled down and let Mike jump on his back. He carried him down the hall to Matt's room.

"Get up! Get up!" Mike yelled excitedly.

Matt jumped up right away "What? What happened?"

Mark put Mike down on the ground "Get undressed and I'll be back to help you into your tuxes"

"Can we wake Lilly up?" Matt asked looking up at him.

"No. She is a girl. She deserves to be waken up nicely" Mark gave both of them a kiss on the head and went downstairs to Lilly's room.

"Mark" Olivia called from their room.

He went in and spotted Olivia pulling a garter up her leg "Hey sexy mama"

"Shut up" Olivia rolled her eyes. "Can you zip up my dress please?"

"I like that garter. So freaking sexy," he went behind her and zipped her dress up and placed a kiss on her shoulder "You keep that on for tonight."

"Just get dressed and go pick Casey up and bring her here."

"Well alright" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room and went to Lilly's to wake her up. He came in quietly and kneeled down "Honey wake up."

"Don't wanna," She mumbled sleepily.

"I know but you're going to be the flower girl today," he whispered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "C'mon honey, you get to spend the whole day with Ben."

Lilly smiled a little and tried to hide her excitement.

Mark smiled and placed a kiss on her small arm "Don't try to hide that smile from me missy" He tickled her a little "Don't make me get the boys to wake you up."

"Ok, I'm up," She tossed her blanket to the side and got up "What now?"

"You get dressed, that's what" Mark answered with a chuckle. "C'mon" He picked her up and placed her on his shoulder. He carried her to his room where Olivia was putting make up on. He playfully threw Lilly on their bed "There you go. I'm getting the twins ready." He left the room and closed the door behind him so Olivia could get Lilly dressed.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad felt someone cover his eyes as he slept. He quickly jumped and grabbed the person's arm.

"It's me" He heard Mark whisper. "C'mon get up. You can't see Casey on your wedding day"

Brad pulled himself out of bed and did what he was told.

Casey started to shift in bed and slowly start to wake up, "Brad?"

"Don't open your eyes" Mark warned and motioned to the twins to cover her eyes. Mike and Matt quickly ran over and pulled the blanket over her head.

Mark pulled Brad out of the room and grabbed his tux from the closet. He tossed it to Brad and motioned for the twins to leave. Mike and Matt left the room and closed the door behind them.

Mark gently lay down by Casey in bed "This time tomorrow you're going to be Mrs. Casey Novak Stewart. God help you"

Casey pulled the blanket off her eyes and looked over at him. "Are you kidnapping my fiancé?"

"Olivia told me that I'm picking you up and driving you to our house and then coming back here cause I'm also Brad's best man so I'm doing what she told me."

"You're so whipped by her you know that?" Casey teased with a small smile.

"Oh I know that's ok cause I get sex from her" Mark winked at her "You want me to leave the room so you get dressed and I'll make sure Brad isn't around to see you carrying your dress over your arm?"

"No I want you to stay here and watch me get naked. Of course I want you to leave the room Mark" Casey rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

"Hey I should get to see you naked, you have seen me naked too many times" Mark got of bed also.

"Get out." Casey pointed to the door.

"Can I get a kiss before I leave?" he pouted a little.

Casey gave him a kiss on cheek "Bye"

Mark stole a kiss on her lips and ran out of the room before she could hit him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark parked the car in front of his house and looked over at Casey "Want me to help you carry your dress?"

"Sure" She nodded and got out of the car.

Mark got out also and took her dress for her since he was taller. "It's a nice dress"

"Thanks" Casey smiled a little at him. "I like sweet Mark. You should be sweet more often"

Mark gave her a weird look as they went up the stairs "What are you talking about? I'm always sweet to women."

"You pick on me constantly" Casey slapped him on the arm.

"That's because I love you" Mark rolled his eyes as they went in the house "Olivia right I'm a nice guy?" he called out as he closed the door behind Casey.

"No!" They heard Melinda yell from the kitchen.

Mark rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen to find the girls "I wasn't talking to-" he stopped mid-sentence seeing Melinda and Olivia dressed up and looking beautiful in their tight bridesmaid dresses. "Wow! Hello doctor Warner" He said with a huge smile and moved toward Melinda "Let me get some sugar doctor"

Melinda placed her hand on his chest "Nope. Married"

"Aww" Mark looked disappointed. He looked over at Olivia "Can I get a kiss detective?"

"Lipstick" Olivia pointed to her lips "Sorry"

"Aww" Mark looked around "Where's the flower girl? I bet she will give me some love."

Lilly came into the kitchen already dressed up "How do I look?"

Mark looked at her and placed his hand on his chest "I can't breath. Too pretty."

Olivia and the girls just smiled seeing Lilly look extremely happy.

Mark walked over and kneeled down "Can daddy get a hug?" Lilly hugged him. "See. This is my best friend in the world" he gave her a kiss on the cheek "you look beautiful sweetheart."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia sat with Casey in the bridesmaid's room in the church. Casey took a deep breath and let it out.

"Case you're not giving childbirth. You're getting married" Olivia teased with a smile. "You'll be fine."

"I'm so nervous"

"You want me to get Mark? He can make jokes and calm you down"

"No. Do you think Brad is nervous?"

"Yup" Olivia nodded.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark put a hand on Brad's chest to make him stop pacing around "Stop. You're making me dizzy"

"Oh god I can't breath" Brad took a deep breath "What if she says no?"

"Then I'm pretty sure Elliot will marry her" Mark teased with a smirk "She'll say yes don't worry"

"You think she is nervous?"

"Yup." Mark nodded and strengthened his blazer and then fixed Brad's bowtie. "You look like a dork in this bowtie"

"That's not funny"

"I think it is" Mark let out a chuckle "I want to go make out with Olivia but I cant cause you're freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out" Brad defended.

Mark rolled his eyes and spotted Elliot coming over "El doesn't he look like a dork in this bowtie?"

"Yup" Elliot teased with a smile.

Brad shot Mark a mean look.

"Stay here with him so he doesn't have a panic attack cause I want to give Olivia a kiss" Mark patted Elliot on the shoulder and walked to the Brides room. He knocked on it and went in when he heard Casey's approval. He looked at Casey dressed in her white dress and looking gorgeous. "I love weddings. Everyone looks so sexy including me of course"

Olivia smirked a little and got off the couch "Can we help you?"

"I wanted to kiss you," He admitted with a smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist "Casey don't look. Adult stuff happening"

Casey let out a deep breath as she kept looking in the mirror "I don't care"

Mark gently started to kiss Olivia but then heard the door open. He quickly pulled away not knowing who it was. He looked over and saw Ben and Lilly. "Hey! One wedding at a time!" He playfully yelled at them.

Lilly tried not to giggle and Ben started to blush.

"Mommy I don't feel good" Ben over to Casey.

Casey kneeled down "What's wrong honey?"

"My tummy hurts" he rubbed his stomach.

Lilly walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Better?"

Mark, Olivia and Casey burst out laughing seeing Ben start to blush extremely.

Olivia leaned in toward Mark "That's defiantly from your side" Mark nodded proudly.

"Mark can you get him something to drink please?" Casey asked looking at him.

"Sure" Mark took Ben's hand "Lilly want to come also?"

"I'm staying with mommy," She answered.

Mark nodded and picked Ben up "Let's go Benny boy" He went out with him and closed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark kneeled down by Ben and Lilly as they stood in the front of the church "Ben goes first and then Lilly you throw the flowers down. Then Casey and I will come in, you understand?" Both kids nodded "Just like we practiced ok?" They nodded again.

Olivia took Elliot's arm since Elliot was one of Brad's ushers. Melinda took his other arm.

"Watch it detective Stabler" Mark warned.

Olivia winked at her husband and gave Elliot a kiss on the cheek. Elliot looked over at Mark with a huge smile.

Mark rolled his eyes and walked over to Casey and she took his arm.

Melinda, Elliot and Olivia walked in first being followed by Ben. Lilly followed them and Mark and Casey were the only ones left.

"Don't be nervous" Mark told her.

"I'm trying not to be" Casey took a deep breath "I'm getting excited."

"Good" Mark smiled and gently fixed one of her straps on the dress. "You look nice"

"Thanks." She smiled up at him "No more giving me kisses on the lips. I'm going to be married now"

"Aww. That's what you say" He leaned in and purposefully pretended as if he was going to kiss her lips but placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to miss single Casey."

"I'm not," She grinned, "I'm getting married."

Mark winked at her as they heard the music began "Now or never huh?"

Casey nodded and both began to walk down the aisle. Casey smiled widely seeing Brad standing at the end of the alter.

Brad grinned seeing her walk down the aisle looking beautiful in her white dress. They walked down the aisle and Mark and Casey gave each other a kiss on the cheek. Mark took Casey hand and gave it to Brad. He leaned in toward him "Hurt her and I will brake every bone in your pathetic body" He whispered but kept a smile on his face.

Brad looked over at him and also kept his smile. He slightly nodded. Mark smiled at Casey and then moved and stood next to Elliot.

They watched them say their vows to each other and put rings on each other's fingers. Olivia caught Mark's attention and mouthed 'I love you'. He smiled and mouthed 'I love you too'.

They said their 'I do's' and walked down the aisle as husband and wife. Ben and Lilly followed. Olivia and Elliot walked down the aisle and then Melinda took Mark's arm and walked down the aisle with him.

"You look gorgeous I ever tell you that?" Mark whispered to Melinda.

Melinda smiled and nodded "Yup"

"Where's your husband?"

"Getting ready to kick your ass" Melinda teased with a wink.

"Aww" Mark smiled at her "Olivia will kick your ass for threatening me."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia took a sip of her martini and watched Mark kneeling down by Lilly and competing with her who would make a funnier face.

"I win!" Lilly yelled out.

"No!" Mark yelled back.

"Cheater!" Lilly yelled at him. Olivia just smiled at them.

Elliot sat down by Olivia as he took a sip of his beer. He pointed to James and Elizabeth dancing "Doesn't that bother you?" He asked. Lizzie had her back against James's chest and his arm was wrapped around her stomach.

Mark looked up from his game with Lilly at what Elliot was referring to. "I'm so proud of him. Like father like son"

Olivia smacked him upside the head. She turned to Elliot. "No" She pointed to Dickie and Jenny dancing the same way "Because of that."

Elliot nodded "Fair enough"

Olivia's face brightened hearing her favorite song come on "Mark let's go" She grabbed his hand.

"No" He whined, "I don't want to dance. No matter how much this song shows our sexy love"

"C'mon, c'mon" Olivia pulled him up.

"Fine. I'll be back honey" He gave Lilly a kiss on the cheek and let Olivia pull him to the dance floor.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and moved slowly to the R&B song.

The kids slowly cleared the dance floor and now it was only them there. Not realizing that everyone was watching them.

"I love you" Olivia whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

"I love you too," He whispered as he kissed her cheek "Keep me running back to you" He sang quietly.

"Sing my name the way do" Olivia sang back with a small smile. She opened her eyes and noticed everyone was watching them "Wow"

Mark opened his eyes and began to blush. "Awkward"

Casey grabbed Brad's hand and pulled him to the dance floor seeing that her friends were now embarrassed.

Olivia nodded a little toward Casey as a thank you. Casey smiled and nodded back as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck.

Brad smiled and kissed her on the lips. "I'm so addicted to how she's sweetest drug," He sang softly in her ear.

"When we do the thing we do," Casey sang back just as softly.

"Girl the things you do" He sang in a whisper as he held her tighter "I love you Casey"

Casey tried to keep her tears to herself as she pulled him closer "I love you too Brad"

James took Jenny's hand and led her to the dance floor as the song got changed.

"James" Jenny protested.

James said nothing and led her to Mark and Olivia. "Can we cut in?"

Mark and Olivia looked over with a smile. "Of course"

Mark took Jenny's hand and spun her in a circle "I still got moves don't worry"

James spun Olivia in a circle "Bring it on old man" he teased with a smile.

"Build me up buttercup baby just to let me down" Mark and Jenny sang at the same time.

James shrugged "You might know the words but we got the moves"

"Oh!" Olivia smiled at them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They finally got home around one in the morning. Mark was carrying the twins as they slept on his shoulder and Olivia was carrying Lilly and Ben as they slept. Mark and Olivia agreed to take Ben so Brad and Casey could have a night alone on their wedding night.

Mark carried the twins up the stairs and Olivia carried Ben and Lilly to Lilly's room since they were small enough to share a twin sized bed.

Mark came into their bedroom and Olivia was already there taking her hi-heels off.

"Unzip my dress please" Olivia turned her back to him.

He pulled his blazer off and then gently unzipped her dress from the back "I love when you want me to take your clothes off. It gives me so much hope"

Olivia smirked and nodded "Too tired. Don't even flirt with me tonight. I'm too tired"

"Aw you don't have to flirt back. You just have to let me look at you and let me kiss you" he pulled his bow tie off and gently kissed her neck from the back. "Cutie pie"

Olivia giggled a little as his kisses began to tickle her. "Stop"

"Aw but I'm like your big teddy bear. You know you love me," He whispered with a smile as he started to nibble on her ear. "Mmmm"

Olivia smiled and pulled away "I'm tired" She gave him a kiss and gently pushed him away "Not tonight"

He pouted a little "Marky doesn't get any?" he asked in a baby voice. Olivia smirked and shook her head. "Aww Marky sad now"

"I know" Olivia took her dress off and sat down on the bed to take her garter off. Suddenly Mark slapped her hand. She looked up "What was that for?"

He kneeled down in front of her and gently took her leg on his lap "Let me do it"

"Mark honey c'mon I just want to go to bed." She whined.

"Hey what was that nickname you gave me when we started to date?" He asked as he slid her garter off.

Olivia thought for a second "Oh when I got that haircut and you gave me a nickname?"

"Yup"

"Oh. Pookie" She answered with a smirk "You called me fuzzy wuzzy and messed with my hair"

A huge smile appeared on his face "My little fuzzy wuzzy" He teased in a baby voice. "God I loved to play with your hair then"

"Yup" She nodded "Can I sleep now?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded "Ok I guess." He got up and unbuttoned his shirt.

Olivia grabbed a tank top and her pajama pants and pulled them on. She turned on the TV in their room and flipped the channels.

Mark took his pants off and noticed the TV "Hey I thought you were tired fuzzy"

"I'm going to drift off to sleep pookie," She answered with a smirk "You know we don't sleep in the same bed just to have sex all the time."

Mark pulled on a t-shirt and lay down by her "Am I mean?"

"What?"

"Casey said I'm mean cause I make fun of people all the time. Am I? It's your duty as my wife to tell me theses things" He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back as she kept flipping the channels.

"You know Casey just likes to tease you Mark. You're not mean."

He rested his chin on her shoulder "Sure? You know I don't like to be mean to women…men yes but women no"

"Are you trying to make me say how sweet you are and then give you a kiss so you turn me on?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He tried to contain his smile and slowly shook his head. Olivia spotted his small smile and slapped him on the head.

Mark grabbed her wrist and playfully pinned it on the pillow. "Don't hit me"

Olivia slapped him on the shoulder with her free hand "Let go"

He slapped her hand back "No"

She smirked and slapped him on the chest "Now"

He quickly moved on top of her and kept her legs closed with his "Oh who is winning now girly?"

Olivia lifted her leg up and kicked him. He groaned but kept her wrist on the pillow and kept sitting on top of her.

Olivia smiled up at him "What?" She provoked.

He playfully grabbed her face in her hands and scrunched her face up, which got Olivia into small giggles. "You're so funny looking"

"This hurts" She mumbled through his grip.

"Liar"

"I'm serious. Let go" She pulled her wrist away from him.

He instantly let go of her face. "I'm sorry babe" He loosened his grip on her legs. "You ok?"

Olivia smiled widely and in a split second she had him pinned down on the end of the bed. "So sad that I know your weak point"

"What's my weak point?" he questioned with a smile as he looked up at her "Sex?"

"Women. Me particularly" She answered "I have you wrapped around my pinky Mr. Federal Agent"

"Aww I know" He answered with a nod "What ever happened to sleep detective?"

"You started this wrestling match," She answered as she let go of his hands "And fuzzy Wuzzy finished it!" She threw her hands up in the air as in victory.

Mark rolled his eyes and threw her back on the bed "No you didn't"

Olivia smiled and wrapped her legs around his waist as she looked up at him. "I won this before it started"

"That's because you are as cute as a button. Plus you know I don't wrestle with you cause you look like such a cop."

"I do not look like a cop" She defended "You look like cop Mr. Muscles with a tan."

He smiled his charming smile "No. I look like a model. You look like a cop who kicks ass"

"You a model?" She playfully grabbed his t-shirt and pulled him down so he was close to her face "Maybe a little" She admitted as she looked at his baby blue eyes.

"Aw you know I'm sexy as hell just admit it you want to have sex with me."

"Never" She playfully shook her head "Never ever"

"You love your Pookie bear" He blew on her neck, which got her laughing hysterically. "Admit it"

"You're just jealous that Brad is going to get sex tonight."

"No. I just feel the love from the wedding." He answered with a smirk.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek "I'm really tired. I'm sorry"

He kissed her back and held her in his arms "Thanks for wrestling with me though. We should do that more often, its fun. I become very proud knowing you could handle yourself against a guy. Makes me feel better."

Olivia hugged him tighter "Thanks. Love you pookie"

"Love you too fuzzy wuzzy," He whispered as he kissed her cheek "And yea. I'm a little jealous that Brad is going to get laid tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad carried Casey down the hall as she laughed hysterically. "I'm going to drop you if you keep laughing"

"My husband wouldn't drop me" She kissed him on the cheek "Oh that sounds nice"

"Are you going to call me that for the next month?" He asked as they got to their door.

Casey nodded and pulled out the keys from his blazer pocket.

"Hurry up queen Casey" He shifted his weight as he held her in his arms.

Casey unlocked the door and turned the knob. "Ok. Carry me in husband"

Brad rolled his eyes but still smiled at how happy she was to be married "C'mon wife" He carried her inside the apartment and closed the door with his foot. He carried her to their bedroom and playfully dropped her on the bed. He sat down on top of her and pulled his blazer off.

Casey smirked and pulled his bowtie off. "I bet you are just excited for our honeymoon part"

"Aw be nice. I'm happy we're married…and about to have sex" He let out a small chuckle and pushed her down on the bed and started to kiss her neck.

"Hey watch the dress. Don't rip it"

"Aw I can't rip it?" He teased in a puppy face.

"C'mon let me take it off first ok?"

He nodded and got off of her. Casey got off the bed and took her hi-heels off. Brad sat on the bed watching her and getting impatient. "Faster"

"Shut up. Unzip," She instructed as she put her back to him. Brad unzipped her dress slowly.

"Can I at least take the dress off?"

"No cause you are just going to throw it on the floor. This isn't just normal sex like when you take my jeans off and throw them behind you."

"Sorry, can I borrow your copy of sex for married couples? I seemed to replaced it with my 'sex with my sexy wife' book."

"Stop making fun of me" She rolled her eyes and pulled her dress off. "It's not attractive."

"I think it is sexy" He lay down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I bet the computer geek in North Korea gets some ass faster then me tonight"

Casey smiled and hung her dress in the closet "I think I'm going to take a shower. I feel all sweaty and sticky"

"No!" He quickly sat up "We have to have sex tonight. It's like religion. Sex on your wedding night is a must. I think it's also in the bible."

Casey sat down on him only in her bra and panties "I should borrow this bible you read. Is it by any chance called Playboy?"

He laughed and shook his head "Don't be ridiculous. It's Hustler. Don't insult me"

Casey playfully pushed him on the bed and stuck her knees on his muscular biceps. "What was that? I didn't hear you correctly"

He laughed and ran his hand up her thigh "You think you are hurting me but you are only turning me on my love"

"Everything turns you on" She pulled her knees off of him "I'm getting a shower first and then maybe sex"

"Can I join you in the shower?"

"Nope. I want an actual shower, not sex in the shower"

"Aw c'mon!" He whined "I'll even soap up your breasts for you I promise," He smiled widely "And with pleasure"

Casey hit him in the chest and got off "You are not coming anywhere near my breasts in the shower"

Brad took his shoes off and got off the bed "Oh yea?"

Casey smiled and nodded. In a split second she ran out the door knowing he was going to chase her. Brad took off running after her.

She ran into the bathroom and tried to close the door but he stuck his arm in and kept the door open "Get away Brad! I want to shower like a human being for once!" She yelled though giggles.

"No! You must shower like you are married to me! This means sex in the shower!" he kept the door open just enough even if he was stronger then her and could easily come inside.

"Well" Casey thought for a second and let the door go. Brad lost his balance and fell to the floor, which got Casey laughing hysterically at her husband.

He looked up at her with a small smirk and quickly got up. He pushed her up against the wall behind her and started to kiss her.

Casey wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back as he picked her up against the wall. She breathed hard as he moved a little as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She quickly started to unbutton his shirt and let it drop to the floor.

He kept her pressed to the wall and shifted weight and he was now pressed to the shower door. He unhooked her bra and took it off and threw it to the ground. They kept kissing each other and as they moved with each other's body neither realized that one shower door was open.

Casey moved a little to the left as she unbuckled his pants. Brad moved with her as they kissed and leaned back so he could rest on the door but found no door. He lost balance and both went stumbling into the shower. Brad tripped since he was falling backwards and hit the tile with his head as they fall on the floor.

Casey quickly broke the kiss hearing his head hit into the tile "Oh my god honey are you ok?"

He slightly nodded and held the back of his head "I'm fine"

"Are you bleeding?" She pulled herself off of him "Let me see" She examined the back of his head "Ok. You're not bleeding thank God."

"This was so not romantic" he let out a small chuckle "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I didn't slam into the wall I slammed into you. Are you ok?" She took his hand and helped him up. "Do you want some ice or Tylenol?"

He smirked and shook his head "Just a kiss"

"A kiss?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"That's all. We don't even have to have sex if you don't want."

Casey smiled a little and took his face into her hands and kissed him gently. After a couple of seconds she broke the kiss. His eyes were still closed and he had a smile on his face. "Thank you wife," He whispered.

She took his hand and said nothing as she led him down the hall to their bedroom. She lay down on the bed and reached her hand out to him.

He smiled a little and took her hand as he lay down next to her. She took his hand and placed it on her breast "You can touch my breast" She whispered with a chuckle.

He smirked and moved his hand up to her face. He gently glazed over her lips with his thumb "I just want you. Not your body"

Casey just kept looking up at him "I think I'm going to cry" She whispered as her eyes became watery "That is the nicest thing-"

"Don't become mushy on me Novak. I'm in the mood for sex and my wife crying is not a turn on" He cut her off with a small smirk.

She nodded "No crying"

"Good" He nodded back "Are you going to kiss me now or what?"

She grinned and grabbed the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his. "I love you so much Brad," She whispered.

"I love you too Casey" He whispered as he hugged his wife and held her as they began to kiss again.


	18. Say those three words to me

"Olivia this is Maria Sanchez a civil lawyer I worked with, Maria this is Detective Olivia Benson" Casey introduced the two women standing in the squad room.

Maria had long black hair and looked Latin. She had bright green eyes and looked extremely sexy in the tight clothes she had on that were against her fit body.

"Nice to meet you" Olivia said with a small smile as she made her way to the captain's office.

Mark walked into the squad room and purposefully hugged Casey from the back since her back was turned to the door. He gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Brad" Casey whined and then spotted Mark "Oh it's you"

"Why do you have to sound so sad about it?" Mark rolled his eyes and let go of her. He looked over at the woman standing next Casey and smirked since the woman was extremely beautiful. "Hi there"

"Maria this is Mark Anderson a federal agent as you can tell." Casey motioned to his badge on his blazer pocket and then his holster "Mark this is Maria Sanchez a lawyer that is helping us out on a case."

Maria smiled at Mark and looked up and down at him. His pants were tight against his butt, which didn't look bad at all. His shirt was tucked in and it was pretty easy to tell he had a nice body. His blue eyes were sort of sparkling from the light and looked extremely good. "It's really nice to meet you"

Mark smiled and tried to keep his focus on her eyes since Maria looked like she had nice breasts under her tight black shirt. "Same here" He nodded a little and kept looking into her mesmerizing green eyes. He sat down on Olivia's desk and crossed his arms on his muscular chest "Sanchez huh? Latin?"

"Hey Casey" Cragen yelled from his office "A minute please?"

"Excuse me" She walked past Mark and Maria and went into the office.

"Yea I'm Latin. Anderson huh? What descent is that?" Maria asked as she sat down by him and playfully crossed her arms on her chest to imitate him.

"I got a lot in my blood but mostly Italian and French." He answered with a smirk. "What brings you to SVU?"

"A case as Casey told you" She answered with a small smile "You don't pay attention do you?" She teased as she playfully raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not my best quality. I am pretty good with my gun though. I got hell of an aim with it" He answered with his charming smile.

Maria slightly blushed and nodded "I'm pretty sure you do" She looked down at his body and slightly bit her lip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey and Olivia came out of Cragen's office and both spotted Maria and Mark talking.

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing Mark had a thing for Latin women "I'm going to smack the crap out of him one day."

Casey smirked and nodded "He wasn't the only one putting the moves on if you know what I mean"

Olivia made an angry face toward Maria and let out a deep breath. She walked over to her table and placed her hand on Mark's back as she walked in front of him "Hey honey" She grabbed him by the shirt and gave him a passionate kiss. She broke it and rested her hand on his chest "What brings you here?"

Mark looked shocked since Olivia never before gave him a passionate kiss like that in public before, especially in front of people she worked with. "I…I…I forgot" He managed to stutter out still in shock.

Maria looked at Olivia and then Mark "She your girlfriend?"

Mark looked at her and then Olivia and then back at Maria "Yea…I mean she's…" He looked over Casey not sure what was going on.

Casey shrugged with a small smile knowing Mark was in trouble with Olivia after this.

"I'm his wife" Olivia answered angrily as she grabbed him by his hand "Let's go" She pulled him off the desk and led him up the stairs.

"Bye Ms. Sanchez" Mark smiled and followed Olivia.

Olivia let out another frustrated breath as she opened the door to the crib and pushed Mark inside. She looked over and Elliot was there lifting weights "Elliot want to give me some time with my _husband_"

Elliot put the weights down and nodded seeing Olivia was angry. "What did he do this time?"

"Dude hottie downstairs you must check out" Mark informed him.

Olivia slapped him on the chest "You're in enough trouble don't push it"

"Yes ma'm" Mark nodded.

Elliot smiled and went out of the room.

"You forgot I was your wife!" Olivia yelled at him and pushed him against the wall.

"No!" he yelled back "Of course not" He answered with an innocent shrug "I just didn't get to finish what I was going to say"

"Cause you were too busy looking at her boobs"

"I was not looking at her breasts" Mark rolled his eyes "I was looking at yours" He pouted and playfully grabbed her collar.

Olivia grabbed his hand and twisted it behind his back and slammed him against the wall.

"Ow!" Mark yelled as he kept where he was even though he could get out of her grab since he was stronger but he didn't want to hurt her. "This hurts" He mumbled against the wall that his face was pressed to.

"Hurts less then forgetting who your spouse is" Olivia jammed her knee in his back.

"I didn't forget. I'm in pain Olivia," He groaned feeling her knee press even more against him. "I'm in pain cause my heart is breaking"

Olivia pushed him down on the floor and kneeled down on his neck just enough for him to feel pain but not get hurt. She pinned his arms down on the ground. "Stop making jokes and start to talk to me like I'm your wife. Stop that flirting tactic you were just doing with Sanchez"

"It's not a tactic" He groaned and let out a cough "It's my personality"

Olivia gave him a look and pressed her other knee on his stomach. "Mark I love you and I know you like to flirt with women but forgetting I'm your wife is crossing a line"

"So torturing me will make me remember?" He gurgled out "Olivia you're really hurting me"

Olivia got off his neck and stepped off his stomach "Are you ok?"

He smiled up at her "It didn't hurt I was just messing with you cause you're so cute"

Olivia smirked and this time placed her elbow on his crotch lightly "One more joke I dare you" She threatened.

Mark thought for a second since he liked to test her limits to tease her "I figured out that you have nicer breasts then Ms. Maria Sanchez"

"Sorry little Mark"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot and Casey quickly looked up hearing a scream from Mark. The whole squad room stopped what they were doing hearing the same shriek from up the stairs. All of them shook their heads knowing Mark loved to push Olivia's buttons where it got her mad enough to hurt him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark rolled around the room holding himself, "It wasn't a joke, that was the truth"

Olivia rolled her eyes and stroked the back of his hair that was sort of sweaty from the pain he was in "Are you ok?"

"No I'm not ok. You just beat me up. Aren't their laws against this?" He placed his head on her lap and let out a whimper.

"You're fine" Olivia shook her head and gave him a kiss on the head "You try that again and I will beat you up even worse"

"I wasn't flirting I was just being friendly" He corrected as he grabbed his crotch and pretended to count "Ok it's all there"

Olivia chuckled and gave him a kiss. "You shouldn't flirt with women all the time. I know you do it with Casey and that's ok cause I trust Casey but women I don't know actually think your sending them signs when you flirt"

Mark sat up and nodded "You know you're lucky I love you so much. If you beat up another man like this he would dump you in a split second Olivia Benson"

"Well most men fight back when a girl is kicking the crap out of them"

"Well I'm not most men. I'm an idiot in love with a cop" He fixed his badge "I'm an embarrassment to the bureau" He pouted.

Olivia gave him a kiss and got off the floor "That's why I love you"

"Help me up. It's the least you could do after hurting me"

Olivia rolled her eyes and took his hand and pulled him up "Now you want to flirt with anybody else?"

Mark got up and rubbed his stomach where she kneeled on it "Only with Elliot from now on"

Olivia smiled and nodded "Good choice"

They went down the stairs and Casey and Elliot were looking at them.

"What happened to your face?" Elliot asked with a grin looking at the red on Mark's face.

Mark rubbed his face and sat down in Olivia's chair "I prefer not to discuss it."

"Olivia beat you up?" Casey asked smiling.

"No" Mark defended. "I just…fell."

"And that scream?"

"You heard me scream?"

"Yea" Casey and Elliot answered in unison.

"And you didn't come to help me?" Mark got off the chair right away "If Olivia screamed you would be up there in a split second"

Olivia smirked and sat down in her chair knowing Mark was going be defensive and dorky like he always was.

Casey and Elliot looked over at each other with small smiles.

"What if I was in trouble?" Mark asked crossing his arms on his chest. "You don't care enough to come up stairs for me?"

"You're a captain for the FBI" Elliot smirked and got back to work.

"And Olivia is a cop with a gun who can kick ass" Mark threw his hands in the air. "Doesn't stop you from caring more for her then for me. I am. The. Father. Of. Her. Children. Elliot!" He yelled at him.

Casey let out a chuckle as she looked through a file.

Mark looked over at her "What are you laughing about Mrs. Novak, ADA of nothing. Your husband has a small penis"

"He does not!" Casey defended.

Maria came into squad room and smiled at Mark "Hey. You're back"

Mark crossed his arms on his chest and sat down on Olivia's desk "I am not allowed to talk to you"

Maria gave him a weird look and then looked at Olivia. "Ok"

"This is Olivia, my wife. The mother of my children and the ass kicker of SVU" Mark told her with a nod as he placed a hand on Olivia's shoulder.

"Ok, I think you had enough caffeine for today" Olivia rolled her eyes with a smile as she patted Mark on the leg "Sweetie maybe you should go to work"

"I will" Mark got off the desk "You people are really mean to me sometimes"

"Love you too Mark" Casey smiled at him.

Mark gave her look and then gave a look to Elliot.

Elliot looked up at him with a smirk "I love you too"

"Aww I love both of you as well" Mark gave them a big smile. He gave Olivia a kiss "Love you the most"

"You too. I'll see you at home" Olivia returned the kiss.

Mark fixed his holster and then looked at Maria who was looking at him "I…you're sweet but I'm married. Bye" He waved at her and then quickly left the squad room.

"He is weird" Maria raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

Olivia looked over at her "That's my husband"

"Well we made that clear already haven't we?" Maria gave her a fake smirk.

"I'm sorry can I borrow your copy of 101 bitchest comments?" Olivia smiled as well.

Elliot and Casey just looked at each other and then the women.

"Aw detective lets not fight. Court in an hour. Why don't you dress up a little huh?" Maria winked at her and walked away.

Olivia's mouth dropped but she quickly closed it "That bitch"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad came into their apartment and gave Ben a kiss on the head who was sitting on the couch watching cartoons "Where's mom?"

"Room" Ben answered.

Brad nodded and took off his gun and badge. "What did you do today?"

"Nothing" Ben answered as he flipped another channel.

"Can you give me two word answers or more?"

"No" Ben answered smiling.

"No?" Brad mocked and tickled him. Ben started to laugh hysterically. "I don't who you're shy on like that since both me and mom like to talk a lot"

"I noticed" Ben teased smiling.

Brad pretended he was shocked "Oh my god he can say two words at once." He gave him another kiss and went to the bedroom. Casey was sitting on the bed with papers spread out everywhere "Hey Honey Bunny" he gave her a kiss on the cheek "What you doing?"

"Working" She answered as she flipped a page of a law book "This case is driving me nuts"

"Aww" He sat down by her.

"Watch my papers," She threatened, "You wrinkle them and I'll kill you"

"Ok" Brad nodded with a smirk and put his arm around her waist "C'mon take a break"

"I can't. I let Ben watch cartoons cause he was coming in all the time and wanted to jump on the bed." Casey answered as she looked through some papers.

Brad gave her a kiss on the cheek "Where's my kiss huh?" Casey gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went back to work. Brad rolled his eyes "Want some food?"

"No. Brad I'm trying to work. Stop talking"

Ben ran into the room and made a jump to the bed but Brad grabbed him before he landed "Wow. Hold it superman" He held him in his arms "What did mom tell you about jumping on the bed huh?"

"Not to do it," Ben answered with a shrug as he wrapped his small arms around his father's neck.

"Then you listen" Brad gave him a kiss and got up with him "Want to go get some pizza?"

"Yea!" Ben yelled out with a huge smile.

Brad put him down on the ground "Go get ready"

Casey let out deep breath "Brad"

"What did I do?" He asked with a shrug.

Casey put her finger on her lips "Sssshhh"

"I'll bite that finger off," He teased with a smirk "I'll take him to an arcade and you will have peace and quiet ok?" He gave her a kiss "Kiss me back woman"

Casey laughed a little and put her hand on the back of his neck and gave him a kiss. "There you go"

"Thank you" he whispered with a smile. He changed his work clothes to a t-shirt and jeans. He made sure he was quiet as he moved around the room not to disturb his wife as she worked.

He gave her another kiss "Bye" He whispered.

"Bye" She returned the kiss "I'll call you if I finish early ok?"

"You better call me" he moved her hair behind her ears "You look nice tonight"

Casey just smiled at his random complement "Well thank you"

Ben ran back into the room only in his jeans "I can't pull my sweater on" He complained as he held out his hoodie. Brad kneeled down and pulled the hoodie on him.

"Let me get a kiss honey" Ben ran over to her and she gave him a kiss "Be good for dad ok?" Casey said as she kissed him on the head and fixed his light red hair. He nodded and ran back to Brad.

Brad kneeled down and let Ben get on his back for a piggyback ride seeing he was very hyper tonight. Brad waved at Casey and carried Ben out with of the apartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark fed his slice of pizza to Lilly on his lap as he gave Mike and Matt quarters "Guys you're taking all my money"

"You said to come to the arcade" Mike shrugged as he counted the quarters he had "I need two more"

"Why don't you guys eat first and then play ok?"

"I'm not hungry" Mike answered.

"Me neither" Matt said as he counted his quarters.

"Alright fine" Mark gave each two more quarters "Don't run away too far ok?"

The blue-eyed twins nodded and ran away to a car racing game.

"Daddy let's go" Lilly whined as she tried to get off his lap.

"Eat" Mark pulled her back on his lap "Then play ok?"

Lilly nodded and took a bite of the pizza "Where's mommy?"

"Still at work" Mark answered as he gave her a kiss on the head "Don't talk while you eat"

"Ok" She answered.

"You just talked" Mark said with a chuckle.

"Sorry" She mumbled as she focused on her pizza slice. Mark rolled his eyes and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

The waitress came over "Hey Mark, can I get you anything else?"

Mark looked up at Olivia's high school friend "Hey Emily, one more pizza and four cokes"

"We want sprite!" Mike yelled over.

Mark smiled and looked over at Emily again "Make that two cokes and two sprites."

"Sure" Emily smiled with a nod "How's Liv?"

"Good. Still at work so I brought the kids to have some fun"

Lilly jumped off Mark's lap and hurt her foot "Daddy!" She yelled out through tears.

"Aw come here honey" He picked her up and sat her down on the chair. "Don't cry baby. Sssshh"

"I'll get you your order" Emily said to Mark with a small smile seeing that Mark was busy. Mark just nodded as Emily walked away.

"It hurts" Lilly kept crying.

"I know" Mark nodded and massaged her foot "You better watch out" He sang softly.

"You better not cry" Lilly sang as she wiped her eyes.

"You better be good cause I'm telling you why"

"Santa Clause is coming to town" Lilly finished with a small smile.

"Better?" Mark asked with a smirk.

"Yea" She nodded.

"Good." He picked her up and held her in his arms "Let's go play some games."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad and Ben walked into the arcade and spotted Mike and Matt playing one game and Mark with Lilly at the pinball machine.

Brad went over to Mark "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Mark looked up at him "Hey. Olivia is still at work and the kids were about to knock the house down."

Lilly smiled seeing Ben "Hi Ben"

He smiled back "Hey Lilly"

"Eww Lilly likes a boy," Mark teased with a smirk as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Lilly gave him a mean look "You like mommy!" She yelled defensively "She's a girl!"

"Good point" Mark nodded. "How about you and Ben stay here and play and Brad and I will be at the table getting Pizza ok?"

Lilly nodded "Ok"

Brad put Ben down "Stay with them ok?" he gave him a kiss. Ben just nodded.

Mark kissed the twins on the head "You two are in charge ok? Be nice"

"I'm in charge cause I'm older" Mike said with a smirk as he played his game.

"By two minutes!" Matt yelled at him.

"I'm older and I say you share the older power ok?" Mark settled it. They nodded. He gave him a kiss and went with Brad to a table. "What are you doing here?"

"Casey was very PMS at home cause of work so she needed quiet." Brad answered, "How in the world can you handle three kids?"

"I don't know. I'm used to it. Do you visit Casey at work a lot?"

"Sometimes but not as much as you visit Olivia. Why?"

"There was a sexy lawyer in the squad room today" Mark answered with a smirk "I got in trouble with Olivia for flirting with her."

Brad smirked and rolled his eyes "Ok I got a question for you"

"Go for it"

"Now Cindy is very hot. She has sexy legs, nice eyes, nice body and amazing breasts. If you were single and didn't have children would you sleep with her then?"

"In a heartbeat."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat at his computer in the room as Olivia got the kids to sleep. He opened his file from work and looked through it. He heard Olivia's phone start to ring. He ignored it as he worked. He heard Olivia talking in the living room on the phone and then she hung up.

He started typing his report as Olivia came to the room and leaned on the doorway watching him. He spotted her and stopped typing "What?"

She crossed her arms on her chest and looked angry "In a heartbeat?"

"What?" He asked confused.

Olivia closed the door behind her "I was just talking to Emily. You know my old friend that works in the arcade you took the kids to tonight."

"So?"

"Brad asked if you would sleep with Cindy and you answered 'In a heartbeat' that doesn't sound too good to me Mark."

"No." He kept calm as he kept looking at her "He asked if I was single and didn't have children would I sleep with her."

"And you still said yes?" Olivia asked. Her tone rising slowly as she became angrier.

"Emily has no right to tell you what I talk to my friends about. You can tell her to mind her own business."

"That isn't the point" Olivia took her shirt off to get ready for bed "You actually said yes?"

"It was a hypothetical thing Olivia. I'm not sure why we are still talking about this" he rolled his eyes as he turned back to his computer.

"How can you still say yes after she put me and you through so much!" Olivia yelled at him.

He turned to look at her "I do not need to justify my conversation with another man. You don't tell me what you and Casey talk about all the time."

"I don't talk to Casey about screwing a man that almost wrecked my marriage!"

"Stop yelling at me. I really don't need that after the way you treated me in the squad room today" he opened a file.

Olivia took a deep breath "You are such a pig sometimes"

He closed his file angrily and threw it on the desk "I will take responsibility for the way I acted today in the squad room cause I know I was out of line. I'm sorry for the way I acted Olivia. But I will not apologize about a privileged conversation I had with one of my friends!"

"You know I really wish you would screw all the women you want sometimes"

"It was hypothetical!" he yelled as he got off his chair "I don't want to have sex with her!"

"Right" Olivia let out a small chuckle and took her bra off "You're a horrible liar"

"Fine! I do want to screw her but I'm not going to cause I'm in love with you. I also want to have sex with Charlize Thereon, should I screw her Olivia?"

"If you had the chance I'm pretty sure you would" Olivia smiled at him as he pulled a shirt on.

"When I get Jennifer Aniston I'll make sure I send Brad Pitt to you" He smiled back "You are unbelievable" he let out a breath and sat back down in his chair.

"I'm unbelievable?" She asked as she crossed her arm on her chest "Do you even realize what we have been fighting about?"

"No I'm stupid like that" He rolled his eyes as he began to type his report again.

"You are a jerk" Olivia hit him upside the head.

"Don't hit me!" He yelled angrily.

Olivia stepped back getting startled since he was never that mad when she hit him. She guessed she finally snapped a nerve.

"Its not enough that you hit me today that you have to do it when I don't do anything wrong?" he asked looking over at her angrily.

Olivia looked angry now "You did nothing wrong?"

"I don't think I did. Unless talking to your friend about something that will never happen is wrong"

"It already happened!" Olivia yelled, "You already cheated on me Mark!"

"Fuck what I said! It don't mean shit now!"

"It obviously does if you said it before!" Olivia angrily hit him on his shoulder.

Mark got off his chair and walked toward her. She stepped back being freaked out. Her back hit the wall. He looked at her angrily for a few seconds and took a deep breath "Goodnight" He whispered as he gave her a light kiss on the cheek "I love you"

Olivia just looked at him being scared. He never would do something to scare her but now he was really scaring her. "Get away" She whispered as her eyes began to water. She was more scared of the fact that she was actually scared of her own husband.

He nodded and stepped back. He grabbed a pillow and blanket and went to the living room. He took off his shirt and jeans and flopped on the couch in his tank top and boxers.

Olivia lay down on their bed and put the blanket over her. Maybe she was taking it too hard about what he said. She didn't like sleeping alone. She was more scared to sleep alone. She got up and slowly walked to the living room. She spotted Mark just staring at the ceiling.

She walked over to him and crawled under the blanket with him. She wrapped her arm around his stomach and gently rubbed his tight abs over his tank top "I'm sorry"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer "Me too" He turned to look at her "I don't like it when you look like you're scared of me. You should never be scared of me." He whispered

She nodded "I know." She whispered as she kissed him on the cheek "You never acted like that before and that scared me you know?"

He nodded and put her hair behind her ears "I would never hurt you no matter how mad I am. The things I talk to Brad or any of the guys about its just guy talk. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me to talk about our sex to them"

Olivia smiled a little "Of course not"

"And I don't do that. I talk about women and how hot they are. My friends don't need to know how good you are in bed or that you gave me oral the other night." He whispered with a smile "So let me do my hypothetical thing and know that it's only talk. It will never happen."

Olivia nodded and hugged him "Deal"

"I will have you known that most of the guys about their wives but I don't"

"Does Brad?"

Mark smiled a little "I would kill him if he even tried to talk about Casey like that"

Olivia nodded and turned her back to him. She took his arm and wrapped it around her waist "I'm cold"

He smiled and pulled the blanket over them more. He interlaced his fingers with hers and kissed her lips "I love you"

"I love you too," She whispered with a smile "Very much you lunatic"

He playfully pulled her closer to him "Be nice or you will have to give me oral again"

"You wish" She slowly pulled one hand away from his and went behind her back and found his boxers. She stuck her hand in and gently stroked him. He closed his eyes and buried his face on her shoulder so his small moans weren't audible. "Maria will never get to do this," She whispered with a smile. He quickly nodded.

Olivia kept doing it until he formed an erection. She tried to contain her laughter and on purpose pulled her hand out "That's all you get"

"What?" He whispered, "You can't do that. I'm on the verge Olivia. Don't be a tease." He pleaded, "C'mon finish what you started" his breathing increased how aroused he was "C'mon don't be like that"

Olivia smirked and got off the couch "Enjoy" She winked at him and ran away to their bedroom in small giggles.

Mark smiled a little and put the blanket around his waist and got up. He went to their bedroom and closed the door behind him and locked it. "Please?"

Olivia smiled a little as she turned to the side to look at him "Maybe"

He walked over and sat down by her. He pulled his tank top off and lay down on her.

Olivia tried to contain her giggles feeling his erection against her "Be nice down there"

He pulled the blanket over their heads and gently kissed her neck "Please?" he whispered, "You know I'm very gently when I just want to orgasm."

Olivia ran her hand down his muscular body in the dark. "Want to do me a favor?"

"Anything you want you know that," He whispered as he found her shirt in the dark and put his hand in. He gently started to massage her breast "Anything at all"

"Pull your boxers off. I can't see," She whispered with a small giggle.

Mark chuckled a little and pulled his boxers off down his ankles "You want anything for me to do?"

"Say those three words to me" She whispered as she put her hands on his muscular back.

Mark smiled "Go down now?" He teased. He could feel the stare from Olivia even if he couldn't see her.

"Don't ruin this"

He pulled her closer to him "I love you" He whispered gently in her ear.

"Correct" Olivia said with a small smile and moved down his body. Mark rested his head on the pillow and closed his eyes feeling her lips slowly start to kiss his tight abs.

He ran his hand through her hair and moved it away. "Oh god" He started to breath harder.

"Relax," She whispered with a smirk "I'm not even there yet" She purposefully kissed this inside of his thigh to have him go crazy. And it did. She placed her hand on his stomach and kept him down on the mattress.

He looked down and moved her hair away again "C'mon don't tease me"

"Do you always have to watch?" She asked with a chuckle.

"I'm a guy. Yes" He answered, "It's like free porn"

Olivia smirked and pulled some of his pubic hair. He jumped from the sudden pain and pushed her hand away immediately, which got Olivia into a fit of giggles.

"What is the matter with you?" He whispered "C'mon you're killing me here"

Olivia kissed his stomach "Sorry"

"South" Olivia moved down to his abs "Penis south Olivia." He rolled his eyes "You act like this is your first time."

"Do you want me to bite you Anderson?" She threatened as she slapped his leg "Patience huh?"

"Sorry baby"

She slowly took him in her mouth and stroked him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed it.

"Mmmm faster" he whispered teasingly.

Olivia rolled her eyes and bit down a little. He instantly jumped and fell out of bed. Olivia started laughing hysterically.

"You are so violent you know?" He let out a deep breath sitting on the ground completely naked. "With masturbating you at least keep some dignity. With Olivia Benson she takes all of it away with violence."

Olivia laughed and reached out for him "Don't demand things when I'm blowing you and that wont happen"

He gave looked at her hand and then her "I think I'm safer performing my own services in the shower."

"C'mon I wont hurt you anymore. I promise"

"Swear on our children?"

"Yes" She nodded with a smirk "C'mon get in here"

He got off the ground "If I have carpet burn on my ass cause of you, you're giving me oral for a month"

"Turn around"

He did what she said without thinking about it. Olivia slapped his butt. "Hey!" he jumped up "That's not nice"

"You have five seconds to get in here or I'm going to sleep." She pointed to the bed. "Four"

"Alright blow me if you want it that much" he teased with a chuckle and lay down on the bed "Let's go detective"

Olivia lay down on top of him "Now I have to do the whole kissing your body ritual all over again"

"No" he whined and rested his head back "I'm never going to reach my orgasm"

Olivia smiled and kissed him on the lips "I'm off tomorrow so I got all night"

"Yea all night of biting me" he mumbled "Kiss my sexy body away"

"You want some food?" She teased with a smirk.

"Olivia!" he yelled with a smile.

"Hey don't make me bite you again" Olivia kissed him and then moved down his body again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey tried to contain her moans as Brad moved on top of her. All the lights were off and it was almost one in the morning already.

"Damn you are loud counselor," He whispered with a smirk. "I know I'm good but ssshhh"

Casey smiled a little and placed her hand on the back of his neck. "Don't talk"

"And don't wrinkle your papers isn't that right?" He whispered as he kept moving his body with hers. "Christ" he whispered as he switched his arm that he was holding himself up with.

"Name is Casey honey," She teased with her eyes closed.

"Shut up" He kissed her neck "I'll tie you up if you make fun of me"

"Sure" She nodded and started to kiss his neck back. She ran her hand down his muscular chest and touched his tattoo.

He stopped moving "Sure as in I can tie you up?"

She slapped his back "No. Sure as in shut up and keep going"

He rolled his eyes and started to move again "Bossy"

She smiled a little "That's why you love me"

"You're my wife. I have to love you or I lose custody" He chuckled a little.

"I love it when you call me your wife. It turns me on"

"So if I say wife ten times you reach your orgasm?"

"Would you shut up? You're ruining my moment"

"Sorry" He kissed her on the neck and moved harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tighter.

Both let moans out as they reached their orgasms. Brad fell over on the bed. "Christ" he breathed hard.

"I'm Casey," She laughed a little "That was amazing"

"Yea" He nodded and sat up "I'm getting food"

"You're a weird man. Instead of turning around and sleeping after sex. You always have to eat" She sat up against the headboard.

He smiled and wrapped a blanket around his waist "What can I say? You wore me out"

"Get me some food also"

"Yea and I'm weird" he gave her a kiss and got off the bed and went out of the room.

Casey grabbed his boxers from the floor and pulled them on. She pulled on his t-shirt since it was big on her. She went out of the room and stopped in the doorway watching Brad taking food out.

His back was turned to her and looked extremely good. He had a light tan and his muscles showed in all the right places since he was a little sweaty from the sex. His bed sheet was loosely hanging around his waist since he had a fit body.

She walked over to him and kissed his shoulder from the back "Hey husband"

"Hi" he whispered "In the mood for cake?"

"Sure" She nodded as she placed her hand on his waist "You look so sexy in a bed sheet"

"You should see me with no bed sheet" He whispered with a wink "C'mon lets go to the bedroom before we wake Ben up"

Casey nodded and grabbed two forks and followed him to their bedroom.

Brad lay down on the bed as Casey closed the door and locked it in case Ben woke up and tried to come into their room. Brad turned the TV on and sat up with his back on the headboard as he ate the cake and watched the basketball game.

Casey lay down by him and placed her hand on his chest as she gave him a kiss on the cheek "Turn off the TV"

"During halftime sweetie" he mumbled with his mouth full "Want some?" he offered some cake on his fork. Keeping his attention on the basketball game the whole time.

Casey took the cake and chewed it as she watched him. "You know it's not attractive when you have sex with a guy and after he doesn't pay attention to you"

Brad turned the TV off and looked over at her "Sorry babe"

Casey nodded and took the plate from his hands. She put it on his nightstand and sat down on top of him. She had each knee on the side of his body and her hands resting on the back of his neck. "Its like if I were to kiss you all over your body" She started to kiss his neck gently "And then not give you any."

Brad smiled and held her by her waist as she kissed him "That's just cruel"

"Very" She nodded "Now Casey has to go take a shower and you can watch your basketball game" She tried to climb off of him but he pulled her back down.

"Don't go Casey," He pleaded with a smirk "You have my undivided attention…forever" he whispered as he put hair behind her ears. "You're so beautiful"

"Thanks but I still need to shower" She smiled a little. "Put some clothes on ok?"

"Aww but I don't want to" he whined, "Don't leave me"

"It's only for ten minutes. I'm guessing you will asleep by then anyway" She gave him a kiss on the lips and got off of him.

Brad grabbed her around the waist and threw her down on the bed playfully. "Who said you could wear my clothes huh?" He teased as he moved on top of her.

Casey giggled a little "I stole"

"You look sexy in my boxers though" He ran his hand down her body and tugged on his boxers that were loosely hanging around her waist "Take them off"

"No. I need to shower" She smiled a little "C'mon let me go"

"No" He shook his head and gently stuck his hand inside "It's such easy access cause they are big on you" He gently rubbed her.

Casey pulled his hand out "No touching. I have to shower and then sleep. Court tomorrow. Early in the morning"

Brad let out a small laugh "Can imagine if we're up all night and then Petrovsky asks you why you look sleep deprived?" he cleared his throat and did a funny voice to imitate Casey "My apologizes your honor, I was having sex with my husband and he wouldn't let me sleep cause I'm sexy as hell."

Casey laughed and slapped him on the back "Mean" She ran her hand down his back and pinched him on the butt over the bed sheet. "Let me go or you don't get sex on the nights when I have work in the morning"

They heard Ben crying in his room.

Brad got off of her and grabbed his boxers from a drawer "I'll check on him. He's probably having a bad dream" he took off his bed sheet and threw it on the bed.

Casey nodded and got up "I'm taking a shower" She gave him a kiss as he pulled the boxers on.

Brad nodded and left the room to check on Ben. He went in and Ben was crying in his sleep. He kneeled down and slowly woke him up "Hey buddy c'mon its just a bad dream" He picked him up and rocked him gently to calm him down "Ssshh" Ben slowly stopped crying and rested his head on Brad's shoulder.

Casey leaned on the doorway of Ben's room and just watched with a smile. Brad got Ben to calm down and stroked the back of his hair to make him sleepy. Ben slowly drifted off to sleep on Brad's shoulder and Brad put him back to bed. He put the blanket over him and kissed him on the head.

He turned around and spotted Casey just watching "What?" he whispered.

Casey shook her head with a smile. She took Brad's hand and led him out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Casey what's wrong?" Brad asked by the sudden hug he received from his wife "You ok?"

Casey slightly shook her head "Nothing. Everything is great"

"Ok?" He whispered confused "I thought you were going to shower. Are you ok honey?"

She nodded "I'm great and you are great. I'm just glad how sweet you are"

"You are scaring me baby"

Casey wiped her eyes from her tears. She was used to all the bad fathers at work that she saw everyday that Brad just impressed her all the time at how good with Ben he was. "I'm sorry" She wiped her eyes again and let go of him.

"It's ok." He wiped her eyes "Why are you crying?"

"Happiness" She answered as she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"From?"

"Shower" She answered with a smile "Go to bed. I'll meet you there"

"Ok" He nodded and gave her a kiss "Don't be long"

Casey nodded and turned to walk away but Brad grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to him.

"Hey?"

"Yea?" She whispered.

"I love you" he whispered with a smirk "Very much"

She smiled a little "I love you too…very much."

A/N: Please tell me what you thought of the chapter! Thanks!


	19. Ain't no other man

A/N: Thanks to CharmedSVU16 for giving me inspiration for this chapter! Enjoy! 

Mark pulled on his dress shirt and buttoned it up. Olivia came in the room with a newspaper and a coffee cup.

"Well you sure are relaxed" Mark looked over at her as she got into bed again. He grabbed his holster and pulled it on.

"I have the day off and the kids aren't awake yet. I think I deserve some relaxing" She opened the newspaper and looked over it.

He sat down by her and took a sip of her coffee "You're still in your jammies mommy"

Olivia smiled and looked up at him "My jammies?"

"Yes. It's a word"

"I know it's a word it's just a funny word coming from a federal agent," She teased as she gave him a kiss.

"Don't mock me"

"I'm not mocking you, I'm making fun of you," She said with a smile.

He gave her a kiss "Glad we cleared that up" he got off the bed and grabbed his blazer "I have to go. We have a new agent coming in today"

"Are you going to intimidate him?" Olivia asked with a small smirk.

"Yes. I love how everyone is intimidated by me except for you and Casey. I find that very funny." He smirked and tucked his shirt in.

Olivia rolled her eyes and returned back to her newspaper "We know you the best"

He nodded and put his badge on "Let me get a kiss and I have to go" He walked over to her.

Olivia gave him a kiss "Love you. Be careful"

"I will. Want to come and visit me today at work?"

"I'll see if the kids are in the mood," She answered as she gave him another kiss.

"Ok. I have to go. Love you" He put his tie over his neck and left the room. He went to each of the twin's room and gave them a kiss as they slept and then went to Lilly's room and gave her a kiss on the head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad pulled on his blazer and left the room. Ben was eating his cereal and Casey was looking through a file.

"Hey guys. I have to go" He gave Ben a kiss on the head and kissed Casey.

Casey got off her chair "I'll walk you out"

"Sure" He put his holster on and gave Ben another kiss on the head "Say something"

"Bye" Ben smiled up at him.

"Alright good enough shy man. Take care of mommy ok?"

"I will" Ben nodded and returned to his breakfast.

Casey and Brad walked out and closed the door behind them. "Be careful ok?" Casey whispered as she hugged him.

"I will. I'm in the office today all day anyway. I'm getting a new partner" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Know anything about him?"

"He is from North Carolina I think. Southern guy"

Casey smiled a little "If he has an accent don't make fun of him"

"I wont" He rolled his eyes and kissed her on the cheek "I have to go before I'm late."

"Ok. Love you" She gave him a kiss and let go of him.

"You too" He let go of her and went down the hall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark sat in his office looking over at the new agents file. He repeated his name over and over in his head for some reason. Dakota Jones. Agent Dakota Jones. He looked up at the younger man sitting across from him.

He had short brown hair. Bright blue eyes and a fit body. He almost had a cocky smile but rarely showed it. Mark heard he already flirted with some female agents and they were drooling over him.

"So Mr. Jones have you met your new partner?" Mark asked looking up at him.

"No. All I heard is that he is your top agent" Dakota answered as he straightened his tie.

"Yea. Agent Stewart" Mark answered as he got up and went to the door. "Are you married Dakota?"

"No sir"

"Girlfriend?"

"No sir"

Mark nodded and opened his door "Stewart my office!"

Brad was standing by someone's office and looked over. He excused himself from the other agent and walked to Mark's office. "Yea?"

"Brad Stewart meet your new partner Dakota Jones" Mark introduced as he sat back down in his seat.

Dakota got up and shook hands with Brad "Nice to meet you"

Brad nodded "You too Dakota" he smiled a little. He could already hear the southern accent from his partners talking.

"My name amuses you?" Dakota asked with a serious face.

Mark looked at two but said nothing.

Brad smirked "Just a little partner"

"Show him around" Mark spoke up.

Brad nodded "Sure. C'mon" He walked out of the office.

Dakota nodded at Mark and then followed Brad.

"Your desk" Brad pointed to a desk in a cubical. "My office" he pointed to a closed door. "If you need anything I'm there most of the time or Anderson's office"

"What's the captain like?"

"Married with kids. Very protective so whatever you do don't talk about his wife."

Dakota nodded and looked at his desk "How long have been a fed?"

"About…maybe eight years." Brad answered, "I have some papers to finish but if you need anything just ask"

Dakota nodded and sat down in his chair. Brad went into his office and closed the door behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey and Olivia walked down the hall. Brad's sister was watching all the kids so only the girls came to the federal building.

Both spotted the stranger sitting at one of the desks. They knew all the agents but this one they never seen.

Casey nudged Olivia in the shoulder and looked at the blue-eyed man. Olivia smiled a little since he was extremely attractive.

"I'm going to see Mark" Olivia said with a smirk when they reached Brad's door. Casey just nodded as Olivia went down the hall.

Casey opened Brad's door but he wasn't there. She turned around and looked at the stranger "Excuse me do you know where Agent Stewart is?"

Dakota looked up and smiled a little at the redhead "No. Can I help you?" He asked taking glances at her tight jeans that showed off her butt.

Casey couldn't resist not smiling back at the cute smile she received "I was just looking for him but thanks"

Dakota got up and came into Brad's office "He was here a couple of minutes ago. Maybe he jumped out the window"

Casey heard his southern accent and didn't even realize that this could have been her husband's new partner. "He does a lot of things but flying he lacks"

"Who said anything about flying?" Dakota asked with a cocky smile and leaned on the door making it closed behind his back. "Agent Dakota Jones"

"Casey Novak"

"Nice to meet you Casey Novak" He went around her and sat on Brad's desk. "I could be Brad if you want" he crossed his arms on his pumped chest.

Casey smiled a little at him "Not really." She moved to her husband's desk to get a picture of her and Brad from their wedding that she knew he kept on his desk. Dakota moved a little to the side and now he was two inches away from her lips.

"You have nice lips," he whispered as he licked his own full lips.

Casey put her hair behind her ears feeling uncomfortable how close he was. She tried to move away but something about his eyes made her not move a muscle.

Dakota put her hair behind her other ear "And very nice red hair" He whispered "Beautiful" he said quietly as he took her hand off the framed photo.

They heard the door open and Brad was standing there with a box of files in his hands "What the hell is going?" he asked looking at the two. Dakota was sitting on his desk and holding Casey's hand. Both were extremely close to each other's face.

Casey quickly looked over at her husband and moved away from the stranger "Nothing. I was just looking for you"

Brad threw the box on his desk angrily. He looked at Dakota who still had his cocky smile on and still checking out Casey. "Get out of my office"

He nodded and got up "Hope to see you again Casey Novak"

Brad stepped in front of him "What did you just say?"

"Problem?" Dakota asked looking at him.

"Big one" Brad answered and slugged him as hard as he could. Dakota practically flew out of the office and landed on the floor. Everyone looked up at what just happened. One agent got up and went to Mark's office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia had her arms around Mark's neck and kept kissing his cheek to annoy him. She quickly stepped away hearing his door open.

"Stewart just hit his new partner," The agent informed him.

Mark quickly got up and went out of his office. He spotted Agent Jones on the floor and holding his nose as it bled.

He walked down the hall with Olivia following him. He could hear Casey and Brad yelling in the office with the door closed. Mark looked around at all of his agents "Get back to work and someone move Jones off the floor"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell do you think your doing!" Brad yelled at her.

"I did nothing!" Casey yelled at him "He hit on me not the other way around Brad!"

"You couldn't move away?" He started to pace around "If I didn't come in you would have gladly screwed him on my desk huh?"

"Screw you Brad! What do you think I'm some slut who opens her legs for any guy?"

"What the hell were you doing in my office with the door closed then!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark grabbed the extra key he had of Brad's office and unlocked it. He quickly went in and Olivia followed. He closed the door behind him before anybody could hear the couple fighting.

Mark tried to calm Brad down and Olivia was trying to calm Casey down but it wasn't working.

"When someone hits on you, you move away!" Brad yelled at her.

"I did nothing wrong!" Casey yelled back.

"I really hope you aren't this friendly in the DA's office to screw every guy cause I'm not around there to interrupt your flirting session with some southern asshole you slut!"

Casey tried to hit him but Olivia was holding her back.

Mark grabbed Brad by the shirt and pushed him out of the door "Time to cool off"

"Bastard!" Casey yelled after him.

Brad got lose from Mark's grip and hit a wall with his fist angrily.

Dakota was sitting at his desk holding an ice pack to his nose. "Was that your girlfriend?"

"She's my wife you fucking red neck!" Brad tried to swing at him again but Mark grabbed his arm and kept pulling him to his office.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey kept pacing around the office angrily "I'm going to kill him"  
"Relax"

"I hate him. I want a divorce"

"After one fight? Trust me I went down that road. It sucks" Olivia placed her hand on her shoulder "Let him cool off."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad kept trying to leave Mark's office but Mark kept pushing him away from the door.

"I want to kill him. Let me go!"

"No" Mark shook his head and leaned on the door "Breath. Relax"

"Screw you Mark!" Brad yelled at him "You and your fucking calming thing! You cheated on your wife!"

Mark crossed his arms on his chest and kept calm knowing that Brad was just mad and needed to fume his anger at someone. "Yes I did"

"She's a whore"

"No she's not and you know that"

"He is an asshole"

"Probably" Mark nodded "Cool off"

"I don't want to cool off! I want to hurt one of them!"

"No you don't" Mark shook his head "Hit my desk if you feel better"

"Get out of my way"

"Nope"

Brad started to pace around "In my office of all places."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I did nothing wrong Olivia" Casey wiped her eyes "I wouldn't cheat on Brad"

"I know" Olivia nodded "Let him cool off and you'll be fine"

"He called me a slut. I'm going to hurt him so badly"

"You should"

"I need some air. I'm going to the roof"

Olivia just nodded.

Casey went out and ignored the looks she got from the other agents. She went up the stairs to the rooftop and just sat on the ledge staring at the sky.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm calm. Let me go" Brad crossed his arms on his chest. Mark kept looking at him. "Please?"

Mark moved out of the way "Make her cry and I'm going to hurt you so badly."

Brad nodded and went out of his office. He went to his office but Casey wasn't there "Where is she?" He asked looking at Olivia.

"Rooftop."

Brad nodded and went up the stairs to the rooftop. He spotted Casey sitting there. He took off his blazer and walked behind her. He gently put it over her.

Casey turned around and looked at him. She said nothing as he leaned on the ledge by her "I'm not apologizing. I did nothing wrong"

Brad nodded "Ok."

Casey turned around and got off the ledge. She slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "Don't you ever call me a slut again"

Brad held his cheek as it burned with pain "Ok"

Casey just kept looking at him "You're such a jerk sometimes"

"I know," he said quietly.

"I'm going if that's all your going to say"

"Wait…" He spoke up "I'm…I'm…sorry"

"I would never cheat on you"  
He took her in a hug "I know…I'm sorry that I called you a slut but I'm not sorry for anything else"

Casey just nodded into his chest "He started to hit on me. I wouldn't have done anything I promise"

"So much for a new partner"

"He was your partner?"

"Yea" he answered as he kissed her on the head "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I need you, you know that. I just can't imagine another man having you."

"No one else is going to have me you know that. You're my husband and that's the way it will be."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Olivia was washing the dishes as the kids played with the puppy in the living room. Mark came in from the back door and slammed the door shut. Olivia jumped getting startled "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he answered angrily and went to straight to their room. Olivia turned the water off and wiped her hands. She followed him and quietly closed the door behind her.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked quietly as she leaned on the door watching him pace around.

"There's nothing to talk about" he answered as he pulled his tie down and threw it on the bed angrily.

Olivia watched him knowing something was pissing him off "Mark honey what's wrong?"

"They wont let me transfer Agent Dakota Jones" Mark answered. Mimicking his name.

"Why not?"

"I asked for a transfer and they have no more room in other division for top cases in the country. Washington is already overfilled. So he has to be Brad's partner until they find a place for him"

"Well then Brad will just have to deal with. He is a grown man you shouldn't worry about this"

Mark punched the wall behind him angrily "I don't want my record as captain being smudged because of those two idiots. I have a perfect record. If my agents fight it goes on me"

Olivia walked over to him and took him in a hug "Talk to them. They are grown men. If they cant stand each other then they will just have to deal with it"

Mark hugged her "I hate this" he mumbled into her shoulder.

"Aww I know baby" Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek "I hate this too cause you hate it"

He smiled a little "Thanks. I'm going to make those two sit in a diner until they work it out" he let go of her "I'll be back soon ok?"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Fine. Don't be long though. We need you at home also"

He nodded and gave her a kiss "Love you" he grabbed his blazer and went out of the room. He gave each of the kids a kiss on the head and went out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey was sitting on the couch watching a movie and Brad was lying down with his head on her lap and Ben lying on his chest.

"How come the fish can't remember?" Ben asked as he kept his eye on Finding Nemo.

"We never figured it out," Brad answered as he stroked the back of his hair. Ben just nodded. "Did you have fun with Lilly today?"

Ben looked up at him with a mean look. "No!"

Casey smiled and kissed Ben on the head "He is just teasing you honey"

"I should tease you for kissing mommy. She's a girl and you kiss her" Ben made a disgusting face.

Brad lifted him up in the air "How about I just throw you away huh?

"You can try" Ben smiled down at him "Mommy will hurt you cause she likes me better then you"

"Oh mean" Brad smiled and started to tickle him. They heard a knock on the door. "I got it" he put Ben down on the couch and went to the door. He opened it and Mark was standing there "What's up?"

"Can you come with me to a coffee shop down the street?" Mark asked.

"Why?"

"I need to talk you about what happened today"

Brad looked weirdly at him and nodded. He grabbed his leather Harley Davidson jacket and pulled it on "Casey I'm with Mark. I'll be back soon"

Casey turned around from the couch and noticed Mark there "Hey Mark"

"Hey" he waved a little.

Ben stood on the couch and waved at Mark "Hi"

"Hi Ben" Mark smiled back "Ready to go?"

Brad nodded and followed him out "What's going on? I'm I getting fired or something?"

"No" Mark shook his head "I like Casey too much to do that to you"

Brad just nodded uncomfortably.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went into a diner and Brad immediately saw Dakota sitting there sipping on coffee.

"What is he doing here?" Brad asked looking at Mark.

"I called him" Mark answered and pointed to the table.

Brad took a deep breath and walked over. "How's your nose?"

Dakota didn't look up from his coffee "How's your wife?"

"That's it I'm out of here" Brad turned to leave but Mark gave him a look. He turned around and sat down across Dakota at the table.

Mark sat down by Brad "Ok I know you two don't like each other but there isn't anything I could do."

"What about transferring him out?" Brad asked.

"I am here" Dakota spoke up "You don't have to talk like I'm not here"

"Relax cowboy" Brad rolled his eyes.  
"Funny aren't you?"

"I'm a regular comedian" Brad smiled a little at him.

Mark took a deep breath "There isn't place for top cases division anywhere in the country"

"Hear that Dakota you pissed off the whole nation" Brad smirked at him.

"Screw you" Dakota rolled his eyes.

"Something you wont get a chance to do with my wife"

"You two are still partners" Mark spoke up louder "Like it or not you have to get along" Neither man said anything. "If you fight with each other again I will suspend both of you and you can count on that. Understood?" Both nodded. "Dismissed"

Brad got off his chair "Hey Dakota?"

"What?"

"Think twice before you touch my girl next time"

Dakota just smiled and got off his chair. He said nothing and left the diner.

"See you tomorrow boss" Brad waved at Mark and went outside.

Mark just nodded not caring what they did when they were off work time. He got up and headed home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad walked outside and started going to his apartment.

"Hey Stewart!"

He stopped and turned around at who yelled his name. Dakota was walking over to him. "What do you want?"

"Next time you hit me is the time I sleep with Casey Novak" He winked at him and displayed his cocky smile. "Don't even think about hitting me again"

"You think you scare me?" Brad asked with a smile "Please. I can have you fired"

"I bet you and Mark tie each other up and decide who's job your going to ruin next. Which one has the bigger dick to suck huh?"

"Aw what's wrong you homophobic? You're so southern it's pathetic Dakota"

"You better watch what you say to me boy"

"What's wrong you want to hit me?" Brad smirked "I have the longer history with the bureau. You hit me and they will fire you before they suspend me."

Dakota just nodded "I'm pretty sure you would gladly get on your knees for your job"

"We'll see who's going to be on their knees"

Dakota let out a small chuckle "You're wife will be when I'm fucking her. Hey Brad is she a screamer?"

Brad's smile faded and he looked down at him. "You don't talk about her if this partnership is going to work. You don't so much as say her name. When she visits me you will walk away and not say a word. You understand me you son of a bitch?"

"Loud and clear" He smiled a little "But hopefully she can keep away from me. She was kind of getting excited when I hit on her."

Brad grabbed the back of his neck and slammed him against the brick wall "The only reason I'm not braking your body in half right now is because Mark is a good friend of mine and I'm not going to put his job on the line because of some little frat boy like you."

"Screw you. You better let go of me."

"You don't talk about my wife. You insult me but don't you dare talk about her" Brad pressed his knee in his back "I will run you and your career straight into the ground if you even think about my wife. Do you understand me?"

Dakota let out a groan as Brad pushed his face more on the brick "You're making a mistake. A big one boy"

Brad pushed him on the ground and fixed his leather jacket. "See you at work partner" he purposefully said the last word in a southern accent.

Dakota let out a cough and lay on the ground.

"Welcome to New York cowboy" Brad winked at him and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad came into the apartment and the TV was off. Casey came out of Ben's room and quietly closed the door. "I just got him to sleep," She said as she walked over to him.

Brad just nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where did you and Mark go?" Casey asked as she took pulled his jacket off.

"Diner" he answered.

"Everything ok?"

He thought for a second and then nodded "Great"

Casey nodded and held his jacket in one hand and took his hand in her other. She led him to their bedroom and closed the door behind them "I like how this jacket looks on you"

He smiled a little and leaned on the door. "Really?"

"Yup" She nodded and started to kiss him on the lips.

He pulled away "I'm not in the mood tonight"

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

Casey just nodded and stepped away from him "That's ok"

He nodded and bit his lip. He didn't want to tell her that her and Dakota together was getting in his head and he was starting to worry since he didn't trust his new partner.

"Maybe another time" Casey said with a small smirk and put his leather jacket down.

He nodded again and took his belt off "I'm sorry"

"It's fine Brad. We don't have to have sex all the time" She took her shirt off and started to get ready for bed.

"I want to…I just…" he shook his head and took his shirt off.

"Just what?"

He shook his head again "Nothing"

"What is it?"

"I can't get the picture of you and Dakota together out of my head" He answered "I'm sorry"

"Wow!" Casey took a step back "Ew. No. I would never-"

"I know that's what's so crazy about this. I can't get that image out of my head" he threw his hands up in the air.

"What are you scared I'm going to sleep with him?"

"No. I…well-"

"Hey!" She yelled before he could finish.

"I don't trust him that's all. I trust you though," He answered. "This isn't about you…well it sort of is but not really. I don't trust him and I don't trust me"

"What do you mean you don't trust yourself?"

"If he hits on you I'm scared I'm going to kill him. I don't want to be like Mark! I'm not that crazy!" He yelled out.

Casey smiled a little and nodded. "Ok. Let's just go to bed. No sex. No images of Dakota"

He nodded and took a deep breath "You know Mark seems like a good guy to be but he isn't"

Casey got under the sheets "I know honey. God help Olivia"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got out of bed and wrapped the bedsheet around her. It was almost one o'clock. She went to the kitchen wondering what was taking Mark so long to get food after they made love.

She spotted him at the freezer with the door open and he was reading the back of an ice cream carton. "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Experiment" He answered.

"What experiment at one in the morning?" She whispered as she held her bed sheet up.

"I'm trying to see if my penis gets cold after sex if he will want more sex" He answered as he put the ice cream back. "I'm reading an ice cream carton cause it's sort of boring just to stand here by the freezer"

Olivia looked at him and buried her face in her hands "Oh god"

"What?" he asked with a shrug of the shoulders "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? You're worse then a high school student" She whispered as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Correction. I didn't have sex in high school so I couldn't do this experiment. People thought I was the dork" He said the last sentence sort of disappointedly.

"I wonder why" Olivia rolled her eyes and closed the freezer door. She caught his bedsheet when she shut it.

"At least it was only the bedsheet," He whispered with a smile.

Olivia opened the door and moved his bedsheet away and then closed it again "You're so weird"

"That's why you love me. Elliot wouldn't do these experiments. He is too manly. I bet he is the type of guy to fall asleep after sex"

Olivia nodded and wrapped his arms around her stomach "Bed time"

Mark nodded and walked with her. They got into the bedroom and he closed the door behind him.

"We need to stop having so much sex. It's unhealthy" Olivia thought out loud.

Mark looked at her "What? Are you trying to kill me? It's like giving me viagra and then not having sex with me. Just cruel and cold"

"Cold like your penis?" Olivia teased with a smirk and sat on the bed to get ready for bed.

He sat down on the other side "He isn't cold. He is cool. But I think my experiment worked. I'm in the mood for sex again" he quickly moved to her side "Hi baby"

Olivia chuckled and pushed him on the bed "No"

"Aww c'mon. When I get rich because of this experiment I'm pretty sure you will want sex." He kissed her cheek "Sexy mama. I'm like an energizer bunny now. I can go for hours and no viagra needed. I just saved us money when we get old."

Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled her tank top on "You could go for hours either way. You're like a teenage boy stuck in a federal agent's body." She looked down at his muscular, tan body "And I'm not complaining"

"I'll invent something to keep you going for hours if you want" He smiled and pulled her down on the bed "I'm like a sexy Einstein" he kissed her neck and moved on top of her. "You could be my secretary. Why do you think his hair was always messy? He was having sex with his secretary all the time cause he was inventing things for sex like me"

Olivia burst out laughing. "Ok stop"

"What? I'm serious. We don't know who invented the vibrator." He grinned and took his bedsheet off "C'mon lets invent something. Not a baby cause we already have like...what…twelve kids?"

"Funny. We just had sex. Enough for tonight"

"Damn girl" he moved down her body and kissed her stomach "Don't support your man in his inventations."

"C'mon stop" She ran her hand through his hair.

Mark grinned and pulled himself back up "Let's go to the candy shop and you can lick my lollipop and shake your laffy taffy"

Olivia burst out laughing, "Stop making me laugh. I need to sleep"

"Sleep. Go ahead. But you know you want to kiss me now"

She grabbed the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his "Just cause I love you"

"Oh I liked that" he gave her a kiss and got off her. "So lucky I believe you that you are tired cause I know I wore you out"

"Oh honey I'm tired when I just look at you" She teased as she pulled her panties on.

Mark slammed his head on the bed "No" He whined.

Olivia giggled and kissed him on the head "Let's sleep"

He got off the bed and grabbed his boxers. He pulled them on and got in bed "I am in the mood for sex. I shouldn't have done that experiment"

"You always have to learn the hard way don't you?" Olivia teased with a smirk.

"I know. No more trying to make Mr. Junior cold."

"Good" Olivia gave him a kiss and rested her head on his chest. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight my love" He gave her a kiss and held her. A couple of minutes later they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Mark mumbled sleepily.

"Lilly."

"What's wrong honey?" Olivia called over.

"I wet my bed"

Olivia looked up at Mark "You're turn"

He got off the bed and opened the door. "Come on honey" he picked her up "Oh you're all wet"

"I told you" The four year old responded.

"I know" Mark nodded. "Mommy you change her and I will change the sheets" he put Lilly back down and went out of the room.

Olivia got off the bed and took Lilly. She took off her pajamas and her shirt. Mark came back in the room with Lilly's clothes and gave it to Olivia. Olivia changed her into dry clothes and threw the wet clothes into the laundry bin.

Mark came back into the room "All done"

"Thanks daddy"

"Aw of course honey" He picked her up again and held her in his arms "Anything for you"

"Read me a story cause I can't fall asleep now"

"Ok I'll read you a story" He gave her a kiss "Give mommy a kiss" He let Lilly lean over and kissed Olivia on the cheek. "Hey mommy didn't you hear that Lilly is bringing sexy back?"

The four year old burst into giggles as she rested her head on Mark's bare shoulder.

Olivia smiled a little and got into bed "Stop making her laugh. She wont be able to fall asleep"

Mark made a funny face at Olivia and kissed Lilly on the head "Want to fly or be a bat?"

"Bat" Lilly answered. Mark turned her over and held her by her ankles. "Goodnight mommy"

Olivia smirked and waved at the little girl as Mark carried her out of the room and into her own by her legs. He put her down on the bed and covered her with the blanket.

"I'm not in the mood for a story tonight. Can I have Sparky here tonight?" Lilly asked as Mark kneeled down by her.

"No because you will play with him and you wont fall asleep and mommy will yell at me." He winked at her and tucked her in "You have to sleep."

"But I'm not sleepy"

"You will be in the morning when I wake you up extra early for not sleeping now" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved her hair behind her ears.

"Can I get Ice cream tomorrow?"

"Only if you fall asleep right away."

"Ok. Goodnight"

Mark gave her a kiss on the head and got off the floor "Goodnight sweetheart" He whispered and left her room. He closed the door and only left it open a little bit so some light came in.  
He went back to his room and closed the door behind him. He got in bed with Olivia and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back.

"She fell asleep?" Olivia asked sleepily with her eyes still closed as she put her hands over his.

"She will." He answered as he gave her a kiss on the cheek "Goodnight babe"

"Goodnight"


	20. Happy Birthday isn't always happy

"Mommy!" Lilly yelled out as she kept her eyes on the TV.

Olivia came into the living room "What's wrong honey?"

"Daddy's on TV" She pointed to the news report that was going on.

Olivia looked over and saw Mark talking to a reporter, more like trying to make them go away. The headline under on the screen read 'Shooting at Federal Plaza'. He had a bandage on the side of his face and some blood drops on his shirt.

"Oh god" Olivia whispered as she took the remote and turned the volume up.

"We're here with Captain Anderson at the federal Plaza where we learned that two federal agents have been shot. Sir can you give us anything?"

Mark took a deep breath "No, sorry." He answered as he looked up at the news helicopters circling around.

"Can you tell us what happened or which agents were shot?"

"Two of my agents were shot, that's all you're going to get with all due respect"

"Are they in critical condition?"

"Yes."

"What hospital?"

"I can't give you that information."

"Sir what happened to the side of your head?"

Mark smiled a little and looked over at some cop cars "My wife hit me. I'm sorry but I'm not able to discuss anything. Thank you" He walked away and went under the police tapes.

The report got switched. Now Brad was on TV trying to make the reporters step back.

"Hey it's Ben's dad" Lilly pointed again.

Olivia nodded and sat down "I know honey"

"C'mon give us some space," Brad pushed one of the cameras aside as the reporters kept asking questions. He made a uniformed officer stay by the police tape and he went back by Mark.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stood by a cop car and looked at a map that was stretched out on the hood "If this guy is still in there we need to get him out as soon as possible. He already shot Dakota and Logan, we don't need anybody else"

"What do you suggest?" A SWAT team member asked.

Mark looked over at Brad "Change into civilian clothes and be a hostage"

Brad looked over at him and knew he was meaning him. He slightly nodded "Ok" He pulled his tie down and went into the SWAT truck to get jeans and a t-shirt.

Mark's phone started ringing. He looked at it and saw it was Olivia. He opened it and answered, "I'm fine"

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked. "I just saw you on TV, you're hurt on the side of the head"

"I got gun whipped, no big deal" He answered "Look I'll call you later, I have to get a gunman out of my building"

"Be careful"

"I will. Love you" He closed his phone and put it on the hood. "I want you to move the police tape back by two blocks. I want all these helicopters away from my air space. I need to get Stewart in there without anyone seeing him"

"Sir with all due respect they do have zoom on the cameras," An officer said.

"That's why he is going through a vent from the basement. Get him an ear piece and glasses with a camera."

The officer nodded and went into the SWAT truck.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia started to pace around the living room.

"Mommy what happened?" Matt asked looking up at her "Is daddy famous now? He was on TV"

Olivia said nothing and knew Mark would do something drastic when it concerned his agent's safety, even if he had to put himself in danger. Olivia jumped to the sound of an explosion over the TV.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and the officers jumped over the cop car as glass flew everywhere from the explosion inside the building. He looked around and all of the officers and agents seemed fine. He looked over the hood of the car and a man was coming out with bombs attached to his chest. "Oh god" He whispered as he grabbed his gun.

Brad came out of the SWAT truck in jeans and a t-shirt. He had a sniper in one hand and an AK-47 in the other. He threw the sniper to Mark and stepped behind the SWAT truck. He kneeled down and pointed his weapon at the bomber.

Mark aimed the sniper at the man's head. "Where's the negotiator?"

"I'm right here sir," A man said behind him.

"Start talking or I'm taking this son of a bitch down," Mark ordered as he perfected his view through the sniper.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia took a deep breath as some of the cameras tried to get a clear view of what was going on. Most were far away and nothing was visible from police cars and flashing lights since all the reporters were far away and helicopters were ordered to move.

Olivia switched to a couple of channels and most were airing the same thing. No channels had good view of the front of the building. Now Olivia was extremely scared.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey sat completely silent watching the TV. Ben was sitting by her and playing with his car toys. He put one of his toys on her leg and made car noises as he drove it up her arm. Casey kept watching the news and wasn't caring that her son was using her as a road.

She wanted to know that Brad was safe. He wasn't answering his phone and Mark wasn't answering his. She finally saw it on TV and didn't see either of the men there. She was starting to worry since no one would tell her what was going on. Even people inside the Federal building.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia lay in bed as she waited for Mark. She still didn't hear anything. It was almost three in the morning and Sparky was lying next to her on the bed. She petted him as she stared at the phone. "Think he is ok?" She asked looking at the small golden retriever.

Sparky got up and sniffed Mark's pillow and then sniffed Olivia's hair.

"Is that a yes?" He licked her face "That does remind me of Mark" She smiled a little "I bet you miss Mark. He always gives you snacks doesn't he?" She kissed the puppy on the head and tried to fight the urge to fall asleep but she soon lost. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey woke up to her alarm. She turned around and Brad wasn't there. It was six in the morning. She grabbed her phone and called his number again. It was out of service. Now she was extremely scared.

She heard the front door open and slowly close. She quickly got up and ran out of the room. Brad was limping his way to the room. He had a cut on his eye and blood on his jeans.

She quickly hugged him "You're home"

"Yea" He answered, "Let me sit down"

Casey helped him to the couch. "What happened?"

"Our bomber decide to have a fight, we couldn't shoot him since he was wearing a bomb and a bunch of other bombers decided to join him. So basically we had a tear gas and a fistfight with a bunch of people with C4 strapped to them. I was in the emergency room all night, my phone blew up in the explosion" He answered as he put his leg on the table.

Casey just hugged him around the neck again "I'm so glad you're safe."

He nodded and hugged her back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked into the house slowly. It was six in the morning and he knew everyone was asleep. His wrist was bandaged up from a sprain and he had blood on his shirt. He quietly walked into their room not to wake Olivia up.

As he stepped in her alarm clock went off. She opened her eyes and saw him. "Hey"

"Hey" he smiled a little and sat down by her. He gently brushed her hair away from her face.

Olivia took his hand in hers and saw the bandages "What happened?"

"No big deal, just a fight" he answered as he kissed her on the forehead "Why is Sparky sleeping in my place?"

"Cause he looks like you" Olivia teased as she sat up and hugged him "I'm so glad you're home"

"Me too" He whispered "I was in the emergency room all night, I was checking on my agents so I didn't have time to call you. I'm sorry"

"It's ok" She nodded "You must be exhausted. Come to bed" She moved to the side and let him lay down. She picked Sparky up and placed him at the end of the bed as he slept.

Mark lay down and stared at the ceiling "Sparky doesn't look like me"

Olivia laughed a little and took his hand in hers. She gave him a kiss on his cut on his head "I love you."

"I love you too" He turned to look at her "I want to go shower. Want to join me?"

Olivia nodded "Sure" She got up and got both of their clothes for a shower.

They stood by the sink as she took his bandages off his wrist.

"Careful" He whispered.

"Sorry" She gently took them off "You're taking the bandages on your head off?"

"No, they wont bother me" He answered as he unbuttoned his bloody shirt. "I keep ruining shirts with blood huh?"

Olivia smiled a little and kissed his shoulder "You know what?"

"What?" He asked.

Olivia jumped on the sink and put her hands up "I want you badly"

He smiled a little and pulled her shirt over her head "Really?" he stood in between her legs and kissed her neck. "Cause I want you also"

She pulled his shirt off and let it fall to the ground. She worked on his belt as she kept looking into his eyes "I love you"

"What a coincidence. I love you too," he whispered with a smirk. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into the shower as they started to kiss.

He turned the water on and pushed Olivia on the tiles.

"Oh cold" She whispered.

"Sorry" He turned around and leaned on the tile. "That is cold," He teased with a smile.

Olivia slowly slid off of him and kissed his shoulder. She wrapped one leg around his waist signaling she was ready when he was. She ran her hand through his short, soaked hair and then her hands down his wet, muscular back.

Mark picked her up by the waist and pressed her body to the tile. He gently went inside of her and ignored the water that was hitting his chest and running down his body.

A small moan escaped Olivia's lips as she closed her eyes. She reached over her head and gripped the edges of the shower door. Mark gently kissed her neck as he kept moving.

Olivia gripped the back of his hair playfully and held herself up by his strong shoulders. She touched his nice chest that was now covered with water and moving in rhythm with her body.

He couldn't hold back a moan hearing her small whimpers of pleasure. He kept one arm around her waist and moved his other hand to her breast. "You're so damn hot," He whispered.

Olivia smiled a little as he trusted one last time, which triggered sweat all over body. She grabbed the back of his neck as they reached their orgasm together. Both breathed hard against each other as the water covered them.

Olivia slid down his body and leaned on the wall as she calmed her breathing down. Mark tried to move away but her grip on his neck got tighter and she pulled him back. "No" She whispered as she hugged him "Hold me"

Mark nodded a little and held her in his arms as he slowed his breathing down. "I love you," He whispered as he gave her a kiss on the side of the head "I love you so much"

"I love you too," She whispered against his shoulder "Happy birthday"

"Huh?"

Olivia looked up at him "You forgot it's your birthday?"

He thought for a second "Oh god. It's my birthday. No wonder we made love in the shower. I thought it was because you missed me," He teased in a smile.

Olivia smiled and kissed his shoulder "Man you're old"

"I'm not old. I'm only 41"

"If I told you, you were 50 would you believe me?" She asked with a smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

He thought for a second "Would you lie to me?"

"Not all the time but now I am lying" She gave him a kiss and grabbed the soap. She handed it to him and turned her back "Soap me up birthday boy"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad lay in bed watching her get ready for work. He was only wearing his boxers and his hands were resting on his tight stomach. "Do you have to go to work?"

"Yea" Casey answered as she buttoned her red shirt up and then got a dress from her closet. "I'm sorry honey"

"It's ok. I have to buy a new phone" He smiled a little "Ben should have fun at a cell phone store"

Casey smiled a little and zipped her dress on the side "How do I look?"

"Yumilicious" He answered with a smile "I want to hug you but I'm too tired to get up"

"I'll come to you" Casey smiled and sat down by him. She hugged him and gave him a kiss "I think it's Mark's birthday today"

He kept his eyes on her dress and red shirt that made her lips and breasts look very good "Can we have sex?"

"What?"

"I like that dress on you. I just want to hike it up and do things to you"

Casey slapped him on the chest "Brad it's seven in the morning. Don't talk to me that way"

"So when can I do things to you?" He asked with a cute, innocent smile.

"With your luck? Never" She teased with a smirk and got off the bed "Aren't you tired at all? You were up all night"

"So? I bet Mark is getting some as we speak cause he is the birthday boy" He pulled the blanket up knowing she was going to throw something at him.

Casey threw one of Ben's stuffed toys at him. "You don't always have to compete with Mark you know?"

"But it's what turns me on."

"Yea I know honey" She smiled a little "Mark turns me on also"

Brad smiled and threw the stuffed toy back at her. "Come here, I want to kiss you and touch you inappropriately"

"Oh the joy" Casey mumbled and walked over to him "Kiss on the cheek" She placed her finger on her cheek as she sat down.

He gave her a kiss on cheek and placed his hand on her bare knee. He slowly slid it up her dress and pinched her thigh on the inside. Casey let out a scream with a smile and slapped his hand.

"No touching" She ordered and tried to get up but he pulled her back down.

He moved on top of her and kissed her neck.

Casey giggled as his kisses tickled her "Brad you're going to give me a hickey"

"You can relate to the jury better" He smiled a little and looked at the clock by their bed "C'mon you have time"

"I have to be at work in an hour"

"I can make you happy in 45 minutes" he smiled and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Don't wrinkle it," She ordered as he placed his hand on her back and kissed her stomach and breasts.

"Sorry your majesty" He hiked her dress up. "I've always wanted to pull a girls dress up like this"

"Well I've always wanted a man who doesn't take forever but you're the best I got," She teased with a smile.

Brad playfully grabbed her face "Take it back" She giggled and shook her head. He slapped her leg "Take it back Casey or I'm slapping your ass"

"Ok, ok" She rolled her eyes playfully "You win. You don't take forever you just don't know what women want" She let out a giggle and pushed him off.

He threw her on the bed again "You're taking forever now. I'm trying to get this over with and you keep stalling"

"You're so romantic" Casey laughed and shook her head up at him. "What do you want from me?"

"I want you," He answered as he placed his hands on her nice thighs and slowly made his way up to her panties. Casey tried to control her laughter. For some reason she found it funny that he was attracted to what she considered 'lawyer clothes'.

She played along to his small fantasy even if it wasn't really a fantasy since he saw her dressed like this all the time. She sat up and pulled her shirt off and threw it to the side.

"Hey you wrinkled it" Brad shook his head at her with a smirk. He unbuttoned her bra in the back and took it off. Casey started to kiss his chest and slowly moved her hands to his boxers.

He kneeled down by the bed and pulled her dress down gently. He gently took her panties and pulled them down also.

Casey closed her eyes and enjoyed his slow and soft touch all over her body. He pulled himself on her and gently went inside of her. He leaned down a little as he held himself with his arms above her body and kissed her neck. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," She whispered as she placed her hand on the back of his neck as he started to move slowly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia stroked the back of Mark's hair as he lay on his stomach only in his boxers.

"You worn out?" She whispered with a smile.

He nodded "Very" he mumbled into the pillow.

Olivia kissed his shoulder and back "I got you a gift for your birthday but you will get it tonight"

He smiled a little "I wonder what it is"

She rested her face on his muscular back "I love you"

"You too. Now go get me some food," He teased.

Olivia smirked and slapped his butt "Jerk"

He turned around on his back and looked at her. "I want my birthday gift"

"No. You want it tonight, trust me" She whispered seductively.

"Alright, alright." He gave her a kiss and got up. He sat down at his desk and started to type on his computer. "Are you working today?"

"Yea" She answered still lying in bed "Come over here. I want a hug"

"Alright I'll give you a hug" He got up and went over to her. He lay down on her and held himself up with his arms. He started to kiss her neck slowly. "You know what we should do?" He whispered as he started to move his body against hers.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck "We should stop" She whispered against his ear "The kids are going to wake up any minute"

"We can be fast" He pulled her shirt up a little and slowly started to slide her panties off. Olivia slapped his hand and pulled her panties on. "Aw you want me to go nude first?"

Olivia smiled and placed her hand on his chest "Stop Mark"

He stopped moving and smirked a little "So mean"

"C'mon get off, the kids are going to wake up and come in here since they know it's your birthday"

Mark flopped down next to her "Fine." he took her hand in his "Why did you want a hug?"

"Because I was worried about you last night," She answered as she rested her head on his chest.

"Aw"

"Give me a massage" She flipped on her stomach.

He moved on top of her "I love your ass, its so cute" He slapped her butt and then kissed her neck "You're so cute"

She smiled a little "Thanks. Now massage"

He massaged her shoulders and then her neck "You know most FBI heroes get the massage"

"Well you're not most heroes, you're married to me"

"Ah yes, Olivia Benson. The manhood killer. Policewoman over day, she saves the world but when she gets home your penis is going to be in pain. Watch out Mark Anderson, she will grab your balls in a grip until you admit you spilled the juice in the living room."

Olivia started to laugh, "You did spill the juice"

He slapped her butt again "It was Lilly"

"Mmmhmm"

"It was" He defended. "Don't believe me Mrs. Anderson"

"Oh that sounds sexy."

He blew on her neck "Yea? Mrs. Olivia Anderson" he kissed her neck "You know what that gets me in the mood for?"

Olivia laughed a little and pushed him on the bed "No"

"You don't even know what I was going to say you powerpuff girl"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Trust me I know"

"Well ok" he shrugged and gave her a kiss.

Their door opened and the twins and Lilly ran in. "Daddy!" Lilly yelled out as she climbed on the bed and jumped in Mark's arms. "Happy Birthday"

He smiled and gave her a kiss "Thank you honey. You remembered it was my birthday?"

"Mommy told us," She answered as she hugged him around the neck.

"Yea she tells me when its your birthday cause I forget" He teased with a smile as he took the twins in a hug. "I missed you guys"

"Happy birthday" The twins said in unison.

"Thanks" He gave each of them a kiss. "You guys just made my day"

"They got you a gift" Olivia told him with a grin watching her husband and children together. She pulled a box from under the bed.

The kids got off of him so he could open his gift. He took the box and looked over it. "Is it going to explode?" The kids erupted in giggles. Lilly was sitting on his stomach, Mike was lying on Olivia's legs and Matt was in Olivia's arms.

He opened the gift and then opened the box "A tie!" He yelled out in a fake surprise since they always got him ties for gifts. "Best gift ever!" He picked Lilly up and gave her a kiss "Thank you" He kissed each of the twins "Thank you"

"They picked it out all by themselves" Olivia said with a smile as she stroked Matt's hair in the back.

"I picked it out" Lilly corrected, "The boys were too busy running around the store and causing trouble"

Mark laughed and gave her a kiss "Aw I believe you" He winked at the boys who had mischievous smirks.

"Ok little ones, mommy has to get ready for work" Olivia put Matt down on the ground and then picked Mike up and put him on the ground.

Lilly gave Mark a kiss on the cheek and climbed down.

Mike tapped her shoulder "You're it" he ran away as his little sister chased after him. Matt ran right them.

"Careful!" Mark yelled over to them and got out of bed "I got them" he quickly went out of the room to calm down his very hyper children.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad sat in Casey's chair in her office and Ben sat on the desk with his small feet dangling over the edge.

"Give daddy a fry"

Ben picked a fry up from the food they bought to have lunch with Casey and stuck it in Brad's mouth.

Brad chewed his fry "Thank you sir" Ben giggled a little and played with his toy cars that were spread out on Casey's desk.

"Daddy where is mommy? I'm hungry"

"She should be here any minute" Brad answered, "You want to eat now?"

"No. I want to wait for her."

"Such a gentlemen" Brad gave him a kiss on the head and joined him in his toy car playing.

Casey came into her office after court "Hey guys"

"Finally" Brad whispered to Ben who giggled.

"Sorry" She gave Brad a kiss and then kissed Ben "Defense kept asking questions."

"It's ok" Brad got off her chair and sat on the other side. "We got food. Benjamin bought for both of us," He teased with a smile.

Ben looked up hearing his name being mentioned but then kept playing with his cars seeing his father was teasing him.

Casey smirked and sat down on her chair by Ben "No kiss for mommy?"

Ben gave her a kiss on the cheek and noticed his shoelaces were untied. He pulled his foot on her desk and rested his chin on his knee as he tried to tie his shoelaces.

"Honey you want me to do it?" Casey offered seeing him struggle. He shook his head and kept trying to tie his shoes. "Honey-"

"Mommy I can do it" He cut her off.

"I was going to say pass the ketchup but whatever," Casey teased with a smirk. Ben smiled a little. Casey gave him a kiss on the head and got some of the food from the bag. "What did you guys do today?"

Brad looked at Ben waiting for him to answer but the little boy was still focused on his shoe "I guess I'll answer for him. We went to the zoo and saw a bunch of animals. It was so exciting. Daddy bought me cotton candy and I scared the pigeons away"

Ben laughed a little figuring out Brad was mocking him "I didn't scare them away."

"You ran toward them" Brad defended. "I was like 'Ben don't do that' and you were like 'mommy would do the same' so you ran and scared the little birds away"

Ben smiled shyly and looked down at his shoe "You tripped over a woman's stroller"

Casey burst out laughing, "HA! Our son just treated you."

Brad smirked and shook his head "She was in the way ok?"

"No. You're just clumsy. Mommy wouldn't fall over" Ben answered "At least I did something my age"

Brad and Casey both started to laugh finding him so cute when he was very intelligent.

Ben pointed his shoe to Casey "Tie"

Casey gave him a kiss on the cheek and then tied his shoe. "Need the other one?" He gave her the other foot and she retied that one.

They sat in her office as they ate their food. Ben finished first and played with his cars as Brad and Casey talked.

There was a knock on her door.

"Come in" Casey called out.

Mark came in "Hey ladies and Ben" He teased with a smirk. Brad just rolled his eyes. "Come on snowflake, we have to go to the hospital"

Ben groaned "Daddy don't leave me"

"Benji you want to hang out with the twins?" Mark asked as he walked over and kneeled down by the little boy "I bought them a Xbox for their birthday" He whispered with a wink.

Ben smiled a little "Ok"

Mark picked him up "Why don't we leave the toy cars for mommy to play with ok?" Ben smiled and nodded. "I'll take him to the car and you two…" He covered Ben's ears "Make love as my sexy wife likes to say it" He teased with a wink and went out of the office with Ben in his arms.

Brad rolled his eyes and gave Casey a kiss "I'll see you tonight. Good luck in court"

"Thanks. Love you"

"You too"

"Oh we have to talk tonight ok?"

Brad looked weirdly at her "Am I in trouble?"

Casey smiled and gave him a kiss "No. We just have to talk"

Brad nodded. The door opened again and Mark was standing there.

"Aw man no sex?" He asked with a shake of the head.

"Where's Ben?" Casey asked looking at him.

"I saw Olivia down the hall so I gave him to her so I can walk in on sex with you guys" He said with a proud smile "But obviously someone cant get it up" He teased looking at Brad.

"Shut up, I can it get up. I just don't do things in public places" Brad rolled his eyes.

"Mmmhmm" Mark provoked.

"Happy Birthday" Casey told him with a smirk.

"Well thank you" Mark grinned at her "You're so sweet"

Casey's door opened without any warning. A man with an officer suit was standing there. He had a lot of medals on his blazer and he looked like he was above ranking for both Mark and Brad "Captain"

Brad and Mark quickly got serious and stood next to each other. Both quickly saluted the director of the FBI.

"Captain Anderson" The director said again looking at Mark "Where should you be now?" Mark was quiet as he kept looking straight forward with his arms to his side.

Brad was looking straight forward also "Permission to speak sir?"

"Go ahead" The director said with a nod.

"We were granted a day off after yesterday's events sir"

"Not under my command you didn't" The director said.

"Sir I gave the agents a day off" Mark spoke up "I felt that they deserved one day after yesterday"

"You don't have the authority to do that if national security is at risk"

"Yes sir" Mark answered "With all due respect sir…I would appreciate it if you didn't question my authority in front of my agent"

Brad glanced over at him knowing that was the wrong thing to say to the man that outranked almost every cop and agent in the state. Casey looked at Mark who was still standing firm and looking forward.

"Excuse me?" The director said looking at him.

Mark said nothing. Brad kept quiet also.

The director took a step toward Mark "Order your agents where they are supposed to be now captain"

"Sir with all due respect-"

"That's an order!"

Mark clenched his teeth angrily "Agent Stewart" He gulped "Report to…the federal plaza…in Washington"

Casey looked over at Mark. There was no chance in hell he was sending her husband out of the state.

Brad just stood there and glanced at his captain.

Mark took a deep breath "Dismissed"

Brad said nothing and walked out of the office past the director and Mark.

The director looked angrily at Mark "Next time you run it past me you understand me?"

"Sir my agents did all the work yesterday. They deserved a day off sir"

"I want you down in my office after you visit your agents in the hospital. You understand me captain?"

"Yes sir" He nodded still looking forward.

"As you were" he saluted him and walked out of the office.

Mark saluted and then looked at Casey "I had no choice. I'm sorry"

"You have other agents Mark" Casey whispered angrily "You don't have to send Brad to Washington."

"He is my special agent. Nobody is qualified enough to handle this except him, Logan or me. Logan is in the hospital and I have to do things here."

"What's so important that you can't send another special agent for this assignment?"

"It's national security. I can't discuss it with you" He answered "I'll take Ben to my house, James is babysitting. When your done with work you can go and get him. Excuse me but I have to go get an ass chewing from the director of the FBI" He went out of the office and closed the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Mark walked into the house. There was no sound. Some lights were off. He found it strange since it was only eight at night. Olivia never went to bed before ten. "Babe?" He threw a stack of files on the coffee table and pulled his blazer off. He threw it on the couch and walked to the kitchen. "Olivia?" She wasn't in the kitchen.

He felt someone's arms snake around his stomach from the back. He turned around and smiled a little at Olivia. She was only wearing one of his dress shirts and panties. The shirt was half unbuttoned and showed the valley of her breasts.

Olivia gave him a kiss and started to unbuckle his belt "Happy birthday" She whispered with a smile.

He smirked and returned the kiss "Where are the kids?"

"I told James to take them to a movie and dinner. Movie starts at nine" She pulled his shirt out of his pants "Which gives us a lot of time for your birthday gift"

"You are beautiful," he whispered with a smile "This…everything is just great"

"But?" Olivia asked as she stopped undressing him "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" He quickly shook his head and gave her a kiss on the cheek "I just had a long day at work. This is just amazing."

She pulled his tie off "We don't have to do this if you don't want to"

"I do" He smiled "I really do"

Olivia took his hand and led him to the bedroom. She let him lay down and then she sat down on him. She pulled his pants off and threw them on the floor. "I got one more gift for you" She gave him a kiss and got off "I'll be right back" she pressed her lips to his once more and then went to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later she came out in a silk thong and a satin push-up bra. She slowly moved on the bed toward him and then noticed he fell asleep. She smiled a little and gave him a kiss on the forehead. She knew he was exhausted since he didn't sleep at all the night before.

She pulled on her pajamas and lay down next to him. She stroked his hair and watched him sleeping. She promised herself that she would do this for him again since she heard about how he was treated by his boss today. She lightly gave him a kiss on the cheek not to wake him up. She wrapped her arm around his stomach and cuddled into her husband's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad walked around the hotel room in Washington as he talked to Casey on the phone. "Honey I know I promised I would be home more but you were there. I had no choice."

Casey walked around their room "I know, I just miss you"

"I miss you too. What did you need to tell me?"

"It can wait until you get back. You wont take long right?"

"I will try to get back as soon as possible. It shouldn't take us that long to close this case"

"Good. You want to talk to Ben? He is still awake I think"

"Sure"

Casey went out of the room and went to Ben's room where the little boy was tossing and turning not being able to sleep "Hey sweetie" Casey gave him a kiss on the head "It's daddy" She handed the phone to him.

Ben smiled widely and took the phone from her "Daddy?"

Casey gave him another kiss and sat down by him. She played with his hair as Ben told Brad all about his day with the twins and Lilly. How was she going to tell her husband she wanted another child? She wanted a girl more then anything. She just had to wait for him to come back so she could suggest the idea.


	21. What a feeling

Olivia woke up to her alarm buzzing. She turned around and turned it off. "Mark get up" She rubbed her eyes sleepily "Time for work"

Mark groaned and turned to the side "Five more minutes"

Olivia hugged him from the back "Get up" She gave him a kiss on his muscular arm "Come on you slept enough"

He groaned and reached for her in back of him. He put his hand on her butt and squeezed it "Mmmm"

Olivia slapped his chest "Stop"

Mark chuckled a little and turned to look at her. His eyes automatically went to her breasts "Why do your breasts look bigger to me?"

"I'm wearing a push-up bra," She answered with a smirk.

"Can I see?"

"No. You had the chance to take it off last night but you fell asleep on me" Olivia answered with a smirk "I don't want to kill you by telling you what's under my pajama pants"

He quickly got on top of her and untied her pajama pants.

Olivia slapped his hand "Leave it alone"

He grabbed her wrists and held them in one of his hands as he pulled her pants off.

Olivia just laughed "Mark, come on"

He let her wrists go and looked at her thong. "No" He whined, "I missed this?"

"Yes. Also a bunch of things I would have done for you" Olivia tried to pull her pants off but he slapped her hand. He started to take her shirt off but Olivia playfully pushed him off. "No. You're going to get turned on and we don't have time to do anything. We have to go to work"

"You suck"

"No I don't cause you fell asleep" Olivia smiled a little. "I threw myself at you and you fell asleep"

"Aww" he lay down on her and gave her small kisses "Can I make it up to you?"

Olivia rested her palms on his upper back "Yes. I want flowers and chocolate when I get home"

"Aww that's so girly"

"I'm a girl" She defended.

"No. You're just a really cool, sexy guy with a nice butt and amazing breasts," He answered with a smirk "How about I buy you a porn movie?"

Olivia slapped his back "Making fun of me is not a good way to apologize"

"You're so picky" He gave her a kiss on the cheek "Most women would be lucky that they wake up to such a stud like me"

She ran her hands down his back tracing his muscles "Most men wouldn't fall asleep on me when I'm half naked"

"Well most men don't want to see you half naked cause that would mean a beaten down from me" He whispered with a smile "I would kill any man if they even thought about you naked"

"Any man huh?" She asked with a smirk.

"Well not Elliot cause he has issues but any man that doesn't need anger management"

Olivia laughed and pushed him off "I have to get ready for work to hang out with my angry partner that wants to see me naked"

"Ok." He sat up "I have to get ready for work to get hit on by everyone and get yelled at by my bosses"

Olivia grabbed her jeans and pulled them on "What happened yesterday with the director? Casey told me you sent Brad to Washington. I was going to ask you but you fell asleep"

"Rub it in my face why don't you. No big deal, I like to be civil with my agents and he like to boss me around cause he hates me" He answered as he grabbed his cell phone from his nightstand and started to text someone.

"Who you texting?" Olivia asked as she pulled on a dress shirt and buttoned it up.

"My girlfriend. Don't tell Olivia," He teased with a smirk "Brad. He should be in a meeting now so I don't want to get him in trouble."

"Meeting at seven in the morning?"

"Well he isn't on vacation. The bureau likes to wake up extra early on these types of cases"

"Tell him I said hi"

Mark looked up at her "Before or after I ask him if they found the man who tried to kill all of us?"

Olivia shrugged "Whatever" She grabbed her badge and gun "Get up. You're going to be late"

"Drag me" He pleaded "I'm tired"

Olivia smiled and grabbed his hand "Up" She pulled him off the bed. "I'll see you tonight ok?"

"Well considering you live here there might be a chance we will see each other" He smiled a little and kept looking at her breasts that looked amazing in the dress shirt she was wearing. "Yesterday was the breas- breast- best- I love you" He finally managed out.

Olivia smiled a little and gave him a kiss "Yes. My day was penis fantastic too" she playfully slapped his crotch "Get it together man."

"Shut up. You're hot. Us hot people are nervous around each other."

She gave him one more kiss and grabbed her jacket "You're hot cause you have muscles but otherwise you're a dork" She winked and went out the door.

Mark smirked and rubbed his muscular abs and looked down at his stomach "Well I get laid by her because of you boys."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey hit her alarm by her head. She laid there for a couple of minutes being too tired to get out of bed and go to work.

Her door opened and Ben ran in. He tried to jump on the bed but he was too small and the bed sheets were sort of silky so he kept slipping off every time he managed to climb half way.

Casey just smiled at him "Want help superman?"

"No" he groaned as he attempted one more time and again slipped off. Casey kept lying there with a smile and just extended her hand to him. He grabbed her hand and finally pulled himself up to his mother. He hugged her around the neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Good morning"

Casey pulled him on her chest and gave him a kiss on the head "Good morning. Why are you up so early?"

"Grandma and Grandpa are here. I heard noise so I woke up cause I thought daddy came home" he answered as he got on the bed and started to jump on it "When is he coming back from work?"

"I don't know honey" She answered as she got out of bed to get dressed. Normally Brad told him to stop jumping but she let him jump and be happy cause he seemed sad when Brad wasn't around.

"Can we go visit him?"

"No honey" She answered as she picked clothes out for work "Daddy is at work far away"

"Like in Shrek? Like that town the princess lives in?" The red headed boy asked as he kept jumping on his parents bed.

Casey smiled and walked over to him "Yes. Daddy is on a top secret case in a land where Shrek went to."

"Ok" he fell down on the bed "I'm tired now"

Casey laughed and sat down by him "I don't know what to tell you kid, jumping is tiring"

He laughed and pulled the bedsheet over his head "Wow. Cool" He pulled the bedsheet up to the headboard "Lets make a tent"

"I would love to sweetie but I have to get ready for work" she tapped him over the bedsheet "Come on Indiana Jones"

There was a knock on the door. Before Casey even said anything, Brad's mom came in. "Good morning honey"

"Good morning" Casey smiled a little. She mentally smacked herself for her choice of pajamas which were Brad's sweats and one of his funny t-shirts that was somewhat perverted if you could read it. Luckily Ben still didn't know how to read.

"Benjamin don't do that to the sheets" Maria said as she put the bed sheet down. Ben just looked at her not being so amused when he didn't have his tent. He looked over at his mother. Casey smiled a little and winked at him, which brought a small smile on his face.

Casey got up and took Ben "Breakfast?" He nodded and rested his head on her shoulder. "Maria you don't have to fix my bed, I was planning to do it right after I got Ben's breakfast"

"Oh honey, you're going to go to work and forget everything about it" Maria answered as she started to make the bed, "I can fix it in a nice way anyway"

Casey forced herself not to say anything bad to her since she couldn't handle her in-laws without her husband.

"Mommy you look like daddy when he yells at the football game were watching" Ben spoke up seeing Casey's reaction.

"Ssshh" Casey hushed him and carried him out of the room. She spotted her father in-law reading the newspaper at the kitchen table. Luckily he didn't insult Casey, just bored her to death. "Good morning"

Robert looked up from his newspaper "Good morning" His eyes went to her shirt "Nice t-shirt"

Casey bit her lip and put Ben down in his chair "It's Brad's"

Robert nodded "Ok" he went back to reading his paper as if he didn't believe her.

Casey was now fuming but she controlled it for Brad's sake.

"Mommy you look-" Ben spoke up but was silenced when Casey just pointed a finger at him to keep quiet. She quickly grabbed one of Brad's hoodies he had lying around on the couch that she forgot to pick up. She pulled it on and covered what was written 'If you don't like what I'm wearing then feel free to take it off me'. Being made the pervert in the house was the last thing she needed with her in-laws.

Ben made a funny face at his grandfather who wasn't even paying attention. He covered his giggle seeing he got away with it. He stuck his tongue out but then noticed a scolding look from Casey. He smiled and looked down at the ground since his mother always let him get away with things when he was being goofy.

Casey poured Ben his favorite cereal and put it in front of him. She kneeled down and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Be good" She whispered with a wink showing him she wasn't going to rat him out for his rude manners toward his father's parents.

Ben nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He kept quiet and ate his cereal.

Maria came out of the room and sat down by Ben. "Sweetheart you shouldn't eat cereal every morning"

Ben nodded and stuck a spoonful in his mouth. Casey got coffee and sat down by Ben on the other side.

Ben looked up at Robert "Grandpa?"

"Yes?" Robert put his paper down.

"Have you seen Finding Nemo?" He asked as he ate his cereal.

Casey tried not to laugh out loud and just sipped her coffee.

"No I haven't"

"You should. There's this fish and she cant remember anything" He turned to Casey "Mommy what did you say it was?"

"Memory loss" Casey answered her adorable son.

"Yea. That" Ben nodded "So she can't remember anything. It's really funny"

Robert and Maria looked at Casey. "It's a cartoon," She explained.

Robert nodded "Well you know Ben, fish don't have memory loss. It's more of a human problem"

Ben thought for a second "But mommy said they are…" He looked at Casey for the word.

"Mammals" Casey reminded and took a sip of her coffee knowing Ben was smart-alecky like she was.

Ben nodded "Yea. They are that just like us"

"True" Robert nodded "But it's a carton, so it doesn't really happen"

Ben just shook his head "Not what daddy said"

"Ben-" Maria tried to explain.

"No" Ben interrupted "I'm pretty sure Dory is that thing like us and she has that thing like mommy said"

Casey bit her lip trying not to laugh hysterically. "I have to get ready for work" She managed to get out without laughing and then quickly got up and left so she didn't laugh in front of her in-laws.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia came into the house later that night after work. She heard noise in the living room. It sounded like sex. She raised her eyebrow and went to the living room. "Mark!" She yelled at him seeing he was watching porn.

He didn't move at all. "I don't understand what's so sexy about this. Makes you feel sort of sad you're not getting laid," He answered with a shrug.

"Where are the kids?"

"Movie with Jenny. They were bugging me to watch this new penguin cartoon that came out so I called Jenny. They are sleeping over with her also." He answered as he kept lying lazily on the sofa and kept watching the porn movie. "Does that turn you on? Wow. I think that was a little rough"

Olivia grabbed the remote "Stop watching"

"This is for work" he explained "We got it from one of our suspects. Damn woman!" He yelled at the TV "Stop doing that!"

Olivia turned the movie off "What is wrong with you?"

"What?" He asked with a shrug "I was working."

"No" She shook her head "You're not bringing this stuff into the house Mark"

"Aw are you jealous of that girl?" He pouted a little and sat up "You will always be my one and only girl" He motioned for her to come over "Sit with me detective"

Olivia sat down by him. "What?"

He took the remote and turned the movie on again. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "Watch and learn. I found a move I want you to do" he rewinded.

Olivia shot him a look "No"

"Why cause the nice woman giving oral did it?" he smiled "Be a little more open minded please"

Olivia slapped him on the butt "Turn it off"

"Not until you see what she did. It's sort of funny cause this doesn't turn me on at all but the move made me giggle"

"Mark I don't want to watch this" She whined, "Please turn it off"

He turned the movie off "Fine. You cant burn this video cause this is my evidence. I don't want you to go to jail for getting rid of evidence. You will be the woman that burned her husbands porn, you will be loved by all females sweetheart." He gave her kiss and got off the couch and went to the kitchen "Get your cute butt over here I got you something."

Olivia got off the couch "What are you going to do? Flash me?"

"If you want" He answered.

Olivia came into the kitchen and spotted a bouquet of roses in his hand and chocolates on the table. "Aww" she smiled. "Romantic"

"Right after porn" He smiled and handed her the roses "You wanted flowers" he took her free hand and led her to the fridge "I also got champagne, cheesecake and a lovely dinner from Burger King" he shrugged at the last statement. "I didn't have time to get home early and cook but BK was on the way home so it's the best I could do"

Olivia smirked and hugged him "I love it"

"Yea? I know it's not romantic but I figured it was better then having chocolates and cheesecake for dinner" he gave her a kiss on the cheek "Am I forgiven for falling asleep?"

"Yes" She returned the kiss "Bring on the champagne and fries"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey was lying down on the sofa reading a magazine. She already put Ben to sleep but she didn't want to go to bed yet. She was waiting for Brad to call her.

She heard the key in the lock. She rolled her eyes hoping it wasn't Brad's parents that had a key. She couldn't deal with them tonight.

She heard rustling of bags. His mom always brought food over even if Casey always told her not to. She put her magazine over her face and tried not to scream from annoyance.

"Novak?"

Casey put her magazine down from her face recognizing Brad's voice. She sat up on the couch and smiled widely at him. "Hi"

"Hi" He smiled. "I got you food. Did you think it was my mother?" Casey nodded with a shrug. "Sorry I scared you" he grinned and walked over to her. He crouched down and rested his arms on the back of the sofa "I don't get a kiss at all?"

Casey gave him a kiss "Hi"

"Hi" he whispered, "Miss me?"

"Yea" She nodded "You're mom came over this morning and told Ben how he shouldn't eat cereal every morning"

"Ouch. How did he respond?"

"Ben style. Kept quiet and ate his cereal"

Brad let out a small laugh "Anything else I need to yell at them for?"

"Your dad explained to him that Dory was just a character and her not having memory wasn't real in fish. Ben nodded and told him that its not what daddy said"

Brad burst out laughing and stood up. He gave her a kiss and went to kitchen "Hungry?"

Casey got off the couch and leaned on their doorway of their bedroom "Starving"

Brad looked up at her with a small smile. He walked over to her and pressed her body on the wall with his "Really?" He whispered as he kissed her neck gently "Where's Ben?"

"Already asleep" She answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brad lifted her up and let her wrap her legs around him. She let out a small, quiet laugh and started to kiss him. He carried her into their bedroom and closed the door behind him. He leaned on it and locked it behind his back.

Casey slid off of him and unbuckled his belt. "We have to be quiet"

He nodded and walked towards her as she walked backwards to the bed. He grabbed her by the waist and playfully threw her on the bed. He lay down on top of her and locked his lips with her full ones again.

Casey pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the side. She pulled him down by his neck and kissed him.

He broke the kiss as she worked on her jeans. He pulled off his dog tag chain he wore sometimes and threw it on the side so it wouldn't get in their way.

He pulled her hands away from her jeans seeing she was more focused on him then her. He quickly unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. Casey pulled his jeans down to his knees as he took her bra off and cupped her breast gently.

She bit her lip as she pulled her panties down. He pushed his boxers down and pushed inside of her. He took her hands and interlaced his fingers with her as he pressed them down on the mattress.

Casey smirked a little and playfully pushed him on the chest to get a rise out of him. He pushed her hands away and held them down as he moved. This got a huge smile from Casey since she found it fun to annoy him. She untangled her hands from his, which was pretty easy since he never held up a fight when he playfully held her down during sex.

She once again hit him on the chest to bother him. He smiled at her "Looking for attention?" He asked with a smirk.

"Maybe" She answered with a wink.

He bit her shoulder softly "There you go"

She slapped him on the face in a playful manner. Not enough to hurt him but enough to provoke him for their unusual foreplay.

He grabbed her wrists and held them down "Hey, hey, be nice counselor"

"Or what?" She grinned up at him.

"Big trouble" He blew on her neck, which got her to fidget around intensely since she wanted to laugh hysterically, but didn't want to wake Ben up.

"Stop" She whispered through a small laugh. He smiled and kissed her neck as he let her wrists go. She rested her palms on his muscular back as he kept moving.

Half an hour later both fell back on the bed breathing hard and sweating.

"Oh god" She whispered as she calmed her breathing down "Jesus Christ"

He smiled a little and put his hand on the back of his neck "Oh yea"

She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arm around his muscular stomach. "Brad"

"Yea?"

"I want another child"

He looked down at her "What?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark breathed hard against her lips as they kept moving with each other's naked bodies. Olivia's hand was holding the back of his neck and her other hand was resting on his muscular butt.

Mark's hand was resting on the pillow by her head and his other was on her cheek as he gave her small kisses. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and playfully flipped so she was on top.

Mark smiled and playfully grabbed her hands and made her pin his arms down on the pillow.

Olivia smirked and held his arms down as she kept moving. Her cell phone started to ring on her nightstand. She stopped and looked over at it.

Mark flipped and he was on top now "Don't. Leave it." He started to kiss her neck and began to move again.

"Hold on" She tried to reach for her phone on her nightstand. He snatched it first and wouldn't hand it over "Mark give me the phone"

"No" He smiled and grabbed both of her wrists with his one hand and held them over her head "I'm almost done" He kissed her neck and started to kiss her breasts as he moved gently.

"Babe who is calling?"

He looked the small blue light on the phone that was the only thing illuminating their bedroom. "Elliot" He answered "Fucking bastard calling when I'm having sex" He threw the phone on the floor on their pile of clothes they took off.

"Baby" Olivia groaned "C'mon it might be a case"

Mark flipped and pulled himself up so he was sitting up against the headboard. He pulled Olivia on him "I have a case of an orgasm I need to solve" he smiled and kissed her "You better start going detective"

Olivia smirked and slapped his chest. She kissed his neck and started to move on him. She glanced over at the phone that now was silent and it had a missed call. "Mark"

"Olivia" He whispered back for other reasons. "Oh god"

Olivia held the back of his neck as she kept moving. She wanted to know why Elliot called her this late at night. Maybe he was in trouble. She looked over at her husband that she was completely in love with. He would understand. She hoped.

She let out a fake moan to turn him on. It did. His body tensed up. She let another moan out faking her orgasm. Mark let out a small moan and rested his head back on the headboard reaching his orgasm.

Olivia fell over on the bed and calmed down her breathing. She felt guilty for faking her pleasure but it was a one-time thing. She looked over at Mark and he seemed satisfied. She gave him a kiss and got up. She put on her robe and then got her phone from the floor.

"Amazing" He whispered with a grin.

Olivia gave him a kiss "Yea. I'll be right back"

"You got it" He nodded and wrapped the blanket around his waist "Want food?"

"No. I'm good" She answered, "I'm going to the bathroom to see why Elliot called."

He nodded and got off the bed. Olivia went to the bathroom and he went to the kitchen.

She dialed her partner's number and waited as it rang. "Stabler"

"What's up?"

"I'm bored so I was wondering what you were doing or if you were awake"

Olivia bit her lip being somewhat annoyed now "Did you just call me at one in the morning to chat?"

"Sort of. Were you busy?"

She rolled her eyes and wanted to tell him yes but her partner didn't need to know she was having sex with her husband "Sort of"

"So I didn't wake you up?"

Olivia scratched the back of her head wanting to kill Elliot for making her rush through her moment with the love of her life "No. You didn't wake me up."

"Oh. Ok. Why didn't you answer right away?"

"I was in the shower. I'll see you tomorrow ok? Mark is annoying me"

"Ok. Goodnight"

"Yea, yea" She closed her phone and rolled her eyes. "Stupid prick" She mumbled to herself since she had a rough day and wanted her husband to make her escape it. She didn't even get that far.

She went out of the bathroom and Mark was eating Ice cream and watching TV. She smiled and sat down by him in a sexy way. He never denied her a second round if she wanted it. This should work. She gave him a small kiss on the cheek "Hi there"

"Hi" He returned the quick kiss and kept watching TV "Did you know that the Stegosaurus dinosaur measured up to 30 feet long but had a brain the size of a walnut."

Olivia nodded "Yup" She answered and gave him another kiss "That's amazing" She teased since he was very smart and only showed it sometimes.

"The most dangerous animal-"

Olivia pressed her lips to his before he could finish. She leaned back down on the bed and pulled him by the neck as she kept exploring his mouth with her tongue.

Mark pulled back "Is the-" She laughed and started to kiss him again. She grabbed his ice cream and put it on the nightstand by her head. She took his hand and led it to her thigh.

Mark broke this kiss and looked at her "Round two? Seriously?"

Olivia smiled up at him and nodded. "Only if you want"

He placed a small kiss on her nose. "I thought you would be tired after our whole foreplay earlier"

"Oh" She nodded realizing she probably wouldn't want round two if she didn't fake her orgasm earlier. "I guess I'm in the mood again"

He kept quiet and kept looking at her. He glanced at her phone on her nightstand and then back at her "Oh" he nodded and moved off of her "In the mood huh?"

Olivia bit her lip hoping he didn't figure it out but there was a good chance he did since he was an awesome detective before he became FBI. "What? I can be in the mood again"

He nodded and took his ice cream again "Ok."

Olivia looked over at him "Mark c'mon"

He let out a fake moan "Sorry I'm done. This ice cream was calling me so I had to finish up with you quickly."

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss on his tight stomach "C'mon don't be like that"

He shook his head "What? We had sex already. Oh no, I had sex. You just played along and now you want a raincheck. Sorry ma'm but I'm not your boy toy"

"Mark" She whined "C'mon don't be mad"

"I'm not mad" He shook his head and watched TV as he ate his Ice Cream "I'm satisfied. You're still aroused. Not my problem"

She rolled her eyes and sat down on him "Can I get some ice cream?" She asked with a small smile as she untied her robe.

"No" He answered and kept his eye on the TV "I'm finding that Panda very sexy. You on the other hand made me look like an idiot"

"Aww" She gave him a kiss on the cheek "How can I make it up to you?"

"Go get me fudge for my ice cream"

"I don't think we have anymore fudge" She answered knowing they used all of it up when Mark wanted to lick it off of her earlier.

"Then call Elliot and ask if he has some."

Olivia laughed and took his Ice cream from him "C'mon another round?"

"No" He answered, "Give me my ice cream Olivia"

"Nope" She answered with a smirk "Every kiss you give me I will give you a spoonful"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down on the bed. Olivia giggled a little as she tried to push him off. He grabbed his ice cream and put it on the nightstand "Sex in the shower" he whispered "That's how you can make it up to me"

Olivia rolled her eyes "Fine"

He got off her and let her get up. She took her robe off and went to the bathroom. He turned the TV off and followed.

He picked her up on the sink and stood in between her legs as he kissed her. Olivia untied his bedsheet and let it fall to the ground.

He started to kiss her neck "Are you uncomfortable with sex in the shower?"

Olivia shrugged a little as she rested her hands on his muscular back "A little but I know you like it so it's ok"

He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her back to the bedroom and put her on the bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked looking up at him "I said I would have sex in the shower, c'mon don't be mean"

He smiled and sat down on her "We will have sex. Here"

She smiled a little "Yea?"

He nodded "You deserve some loving once in a while" He grabbed her cell phone "No more Elliot" He turned the phone off "You do that to me again and it will be the hell to pay you understand me?"

"Yes sir" She nodded with a smile "Thanks."

"Yea, yea" He glazed his fingers over her thigh as she wrapped her leg around his. He gently kissed her on the lips "You're so beautiful" He whispered as he kissed her neck softly.

Olivia just smiled as she put her hand on his waist. She felt him get harder against her, "Mmmm" She breathed out.

He started to kiss her on the lips again as he took her other leg and wrapped it around his waist. Their house phone started ringing.

"Oh c'mon!" Mark yelled up being annoyed "If it's Elliot I will kick him in his balls" He accidentally knocked down a small lamp on the nightstand as he grabbed the house phone "Fucking lamp" He mumbled.

Olivia smirked a little "Don't be mad." She gave him a small kiss. "I'm not going anywhere."

He returned the kiss "Who is calling this time of night? Better not be John or Fin" He held himself up with his arms as he answered the phone "Hello…yes this is he…" Even the smallest amusement in his face was now gone "Thank you…we'll be right there."

Olivia game him a kiss "Who was it?"

Mark looked extremely pale and was in shock "Emergency Room"

"Why?"

He looked over at her "James got in a car accident"

Olivia's smile faded and she quickly pushed him off. She got out of bed and started to get dressed "I swear if the driver was drunk I'm going to kill someone"

Mark kept sitting on the bed in shock and kept looking at her "Olivia" he whispered, "James _was _the drunk driver"


	22. Someone's getting the best of you

Two Hours Earlier…

"James you were looking at them!" Elizabeth yelled at him as they came into their apartment "You couldn't peel your eyes off of their boobs"

"I was not looking at them!" He yelled back as he threw his car keys on the table. "You weren't very Virgin Mary like dancing with the football player"

"It was one dance get over it. I wasn't flirting with him" She defended as she crossed her arms on her chest.

James let out a fake laugh as he opened the fridge and took a beer out. "Right. You're ass against his dick didn't send any signs at all. Way to go June Clever"

"You kept putting your hands on those girls!"

"I'm a guy!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" She yelled back angrily. "You can cheat but I cant?"

"I never said that! It's just different ok?"

"Why?"

"Because if I say 'no' then it's not like they can force me. If you say 'no' then you don't know what kind of idiot he is and what he might try"

Lizzie smiled a little still being angry "So now because I'm a girl I'm not allowed to flirt with other guys cause they might rape me? Is that what you mean Mr. Testosterone?"

"You of all people should know this!"

"Why?"

"Look at where your dad and my mom work! What are the odds that I will get raped and the odds of you getting raped? I really don't think some big ass dude looking for pussy is going to attack me, what do you think?"

"So now I'm going to get raped cause I'm a girl and I flirted with a football player? You're a smart one James" Lizzie nodded with a small smile.

"Oh so you do admit flirting with him?" He took a sip of his beer and crossed his arms on his muscular chest.

"We're back to this again?"

"Hey you started it"

"Oh my god" She shook her head "You're just like your father, you cant let anything go and you are such a smartass"

"Don't bring my father into this! At least my dad is home half the time!"

"Well at least when my parents plan on getting divorced they go through with it, unlike yours who go through it twice and nothing. It's like they are bored out of their minds and just looking to screw with your head!" Lizzie yelled back angrily "Oh no, sorry, they like to screw each other. How many brothers and sisters do you have? Lets see, one half brother, one adoptive sister, then finally by magic your parents reproduce with each other twins and a little girl. Good thing your dad was able to be with your mom and not knock up other women for a change."

James just looked at her and shook his head "We're done."

"What?"

"Me and you. We're done. Finished. I really don't care that you gave up your virginity to me. Sweetheart you were good and I enjoyed banging you, believe me I did. But I have dignity, I don't need this from you" he left the apartment and slammed the door closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Olivia rushed into the emergency room. Mark had on jeans and a dark green sweater. Olivia had on faded jeans and a New York t-shirt with a pullover sweater half opened.

Mark went to the service desk and Olivia spotted Lizzie sitting in the waiting room crying. She walked over to her seeing she wasn't hurt anywhere "Lizzie what happened?"

Elizabeth quickly got up "I…we got in a fight and…I'm sorry…they won't tell me anything"

"We're you with him?" Olivia asked as she took her in a hug to make her stop shaking.

"No. We got in a fight and I guess he got drunk and I found out cause I called him when the paramedics got him…I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" Olivia whispered, "It's not your fault"

Mark came over "Hey" He whispered, "You ok Lizzie?"

"She wasn't with him" Olivia answered for the crying girl "What did they say?"

"He is still in surgery. He was in a head-on collision. The other driver is in surgery also. The woman suffered less cause she had on her seatbelt." Mark answered as he rubbed Lizzie's back to calm her down "Liz did you call your dad?"

"No" She answered. She didn't even want to look at him feeling so guilty about what she said earlier since he was extremely nice to her, nicer then he was to James sometimes.

Mark nodded at Olivia as she sat down with Lizzie. "I'll call him," Mark whispered as he pulled his phone out and walked away.

Olivia finally calmed down Lizzie when Mark came back.

"I'm getting coffee" Elizabeth said quietly and walked past Mark.

Mark sat down by Olivia. He took her hand and placed a kiss on it "You ok?"

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder "I can't believe he actually got in the car drunk. I mean they fought and he drank but he got in the car drunk."

"He is a guy, we do stupid things when girls get us mad" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and held her.

"Well I didn't get you mad but you still cheated on me" Olivia mumbled without thinking. Mark moved away a little and just looked at her. She looked up at him realizing what she said, "Mark honey, that was out of line, I'm sorry"

He just nodded "It's fine"

Olivia rested her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried"

He gave her a kiss on the head "I know, me too. Do you want coffee?"

"Yea"

He got off his chair "I'll be right back" He gave her a kiss and went down the hall.

Olivia sat there silently for a couple of minutes. She took a magazine and flipped the pages. She was too worried to even read it.

A man rushed into the hospital and went straight to the service desk. Olivia looked up hearing the receptionist describe what happened. He was the woman's husband that James hit.

"Are you the boys mother?"

Olivia looked up at the man standing in front of her "The car accident. Yes my son was the other driver"

"The drunk driver?" The man yelled at her.

Olivia got off her chair trying to keep calm "Sir yelling at me wont make this better"

"How the hell do you let your son get behind the wheel drunk? Didn't you teach him anything?" He kept yelling.

"Is there a problem here?" Mark asked as he walked back to Olivia with Elizabeth by him.

The man looked over at him "Are you the boys father?"

Mark put the coffee cups down on the table "Yes I am. You are?"

"You're son hit my wife"

Mark nodded "I'm sorry about that sir but don't talk to my wife the way you just did or you and I will have serious problems" He said calmly.

"You don't know whom you are talking to boy" The man took a step toward him.

"Boy?" Mark smiled a little "Elizabeth can you go take a walk please? I don't want you to see when I beat the crap out of this asshole"

Elizabeth looked at Mark and then at Olivia. Olivia nodded a little at her. She said nothing and walked away.

The man came closer to Mark "What did you just say?"

Mark rolled his sleeves up "Oh you don't want to mess with me tonight, I am in the mood to beat someone up for a lot of reasons and a punk who was rude to my wife is just perfect."

Olivia got in the middle and pushed Mark away "Enough. No fighting"

The man smiled a little "Aww she keeps a leash on you?"

Mark smirked a little "For the sake of your face you better pray to God she does that all night"

"If I were you I wouldn't threaten a CIA agent" The man pulled his badge out.

"Aww don't you have some spy's to hunt down?" Mark pulled his badge out "FBI"

"You look familiar. Captain Anderson?"

"Yes" Mark answered.

The man smirked a nodded "I heard about you. Had an affair with his boss in his office. You have a record of not following orders, even a bigger record of beating people up that you don't like. You're daddy who was the head of the FBI, Marcus Anderson, was abusive. Of course a nice man like you isn't his kid cause your mommy got knocked up by some other loser. You knocked up your girlfriend before meeting your wife, who you cheated on, and that son went to prison. Did I miss anything?"

Mark just smiled and moved in front of Olivia "Yea. Put this on that record" He slugged him and pushed him to the ground. He got on top of him and started to hit him.

Olivia quickly ran after him and tried to pull him off.

Elliot ran into the hospital and spotted Mark hitting someone and Olivia was trying to pull him off. He quickly ran over and helped his partner pull her husband off "Enough Mark. Off."

Mark fell off and slid to the ground. He held his wrist he sprained and ignored his bloody knuckles. "Think before you speak mother fucker" He got off the floor and examined his knuckles "Pray to God I never see you on the street again." He shook his head and walked away.

Elliot looked up at Olivia "What the hell happened?"

Olivia just shook her head and held her hands up showing she didn't want to deal with this at all. She followed Mark down the hall.

He was holding an ice pack on his wrist in the cafeteria. Olivia sat down by him and took the ice pack and took his hand. She held his wrist and gently put the ice pack on it. "You should get this checked out"

"I'm fine," he answered as he leaned back on his chair.

Olivia glanced up at him as she held the ice pack. "This is such a wrong place to fight and the worst time"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One hour earlier….

James got into his Mitsubishi Eclipse and closed the door. He rubbed his eyes a little since he just spent an hour in a bar just drinking.

He tilted his head back feeling dizzy but then shook it off. He was fine. She couldn't get the best of him. He got his keys from his leather jacket and put them into the ignition. He turned it on and put it in drive.

He rubbed his eyes again as he drove and blinked a couple of times since his vision was starting to get blurry. He opened his eyes and saw he was heading straight into a car in front of him. Instead of hitting the brakes like he knew he should have when he was sober he swirled to the side.

He blinked seeing a bright white light coming at him. He pressed the brakes but it was too late. He flew out of his window as he hit the front of the other car. He ended up lying on his back on the roof of the other car and just staring at the night sky. The only noises he heard were the car horn under him. He tried to take a deep breath and get up but he couldn't move. He couldn't breath.

He finally just closed his eyes and allowed his lungs to gasp for small breaths that would go in from the blood running down his mouth. He felt rain start falling on him. At least he thought it was rain. A fire hydrogen burst open since someone else's car hit it since they braked after the crash being behind the Mitsubishi. Now it was just falling on him and covering his body with water.

He wanted to die. The pain was too bad. He felt that he deserved to die after treating his girlfriend so badly. After drinking even if he knew his mother didn't like drunken people. He deserved it.

He opened his eyes to flashing lights and the water finally stopping. The car horn stopped ringing in his ear and made it a little more peaceful. He felt a couple of arms grab him and slid him off the roof. He heard some voices but he couldn't make out what they were saying.

He heard his familiar ringtone in his pocket. It was Elizabeth's ringtone. He wanted to answer and say how sorry he was but he didn't know what was going on. He felt someone else take his phone out and the ringtone stopped. Someone else answered as he tried to realize what was going on or where he was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Olivia finally came back to the waiting room where Elliot was sitting with Elizabeth and trying to talk to her but she wouldn't talk.

The CIA agent was now talking to a doctor down the hall.

Mark and Olivia sat down next to Elliot and kept quiet.

Elliot glanced at Olivia "He isn't pressing charges whoever he was" He said in a low voice to her. Olivia just nodded gratefully.

A doctor came out with a notepad "James Marcus Anderson"

Mark and Olivia quickly got up and went over to him. "We're his parents" Olivia answered. "How's he doing?"

"He had major luck. The window broke from the impact before he flew out of it so minor damage to his head. But he does have a broken rib and a broken leg. He should recover just fine. He should be up in about 2 to 3 hours," The doctor answered.

Mark nodded and shook hands with him "Thanks"

Olivia looked over at Mark "Why don't you go home and get at least two hours of sleep cause you have a meeting at six"

"It's fine, I'll tell Brad to sit in for me. He knows most of the information anyway" Mark gave her a kiss and walked down the hall to call his special agent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad jumped to his cellphone ringing on his nightstand. He fumbled to get it and finally reached for it. "Stewart" He sat up and turned on the light on his nightstand seeing Casey wasn't next to him. "Yes sir" He rubbed his eyes sleepily as his captain gave him instructions. "I will. Yes sir got it. You're welcome. Hope he feels better" He closed his phone and pulled a t-shirt on.

He went out to the living room and spotted Casey sitting on the couch and looking through their family album. He wrapped his arms around her neck and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep," She answered as she closed the album. "Who called you? I heard your phone."

"Mark. I have to go in for a meeting for him. James is in the hospital," He answered as he went around the couch and sat down by her.

"Is he ok?"

"He got in a car accident but he's fine" Brad answered as he took the family album and flipped through it. "You're not mad at me after earlier are you?"

Casey shook her head even if she was upset. More like disappointed but she didn't want him to feel bad. "No. I mean I…I'm not mad"

Brad wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed her head "Casey it's not that I don't want another kid I just don't think were ready at this point."

She nodded and gave him a kiss "I understand. You gave me a son. It's enough" She got off the couch "I'm going to go to the gym"

"Now? It's like four in the morning"

"I can't sleep," She answered "I'll be back before you leave for work," She answered as she went to their bedroom to get dressed in her sweats. Brad sat their quietly knowing she went to the gym when she was pissed about a case at work, her recent case didn't seem to get too close and wasn't pissing her off. Casey came out and just waved at him "Bye."

Brad just waved back as she went out the door. He got up and got his files to review for this meeting he was in charge of for Mark.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times since they were a little blurry. He looked around and he was in a hospital. He spotted a nurse by his bed checking things "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Um…can you get my mom? My parents should be here but I want to see my mom. Olivia Benson"

The nurse nodded with a small smile and went out of his room. He took a breath and that caused him to wince in pain from his broken rib. How the hell was he going to apologize for this? His father was always on his side and let things go easily when it was one of the kids.

His mom was going to be harder since he knew better then to get drunk especially since he knew the history of alcohol with his grandmother. He shouldn't have but he heard it when his parents discussed her mother late at night. Most of the time his mother was crying and his father was trying to make her feel better.

He looked over as his door opened slowly and Olivia came in. She closed the door behind her and sat down by him. "How you feeling honey?"

"In pain physically and emotionally" He answered with a shrug "I'm sorry I'm putting you through this"

Olivia smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead "Make me be in a hospital? I'm here for strangers all the time, I think I could make an acceptation for you"

He smiled a little "I mean the whole alcohol thing, I shouldn't have drank but I was just really mad at Lizzie"

Olivia nodded and hugged him "I know but you know that's not an excuse. If you knew you were drunk you should have called dad or me. We would have picked you up without question."

He nodded a little "I know. I'm really sorry"

She gave him a kiss on the head "Forgiven. Never again you understand me?"

"Yea"

"You want me to get Lizzie? She's been out there all night with us. She was crying and was hysterical, I'm pretty sure she wants to see you."

He just nodded "Yea I want to see here"

Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek and got off the bed. She went out of the room "Liz he wants to see you" Lizzie quickly got up and went into his room.

Elliot stood next to Olivia and both watched their kids hugging and for the first time all night smiling. "Who would have thought huh?" Elliot spoke up.

Olivia nodded "Find love in weird places"

"Oh yea, yummy love baby"

Both detectives turned around at who said that and looked at Mark eating a sandwich and wasn't paying attention to them. Both detectives smiled at the federal agent and shook their heads.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Couple of days later…**

Mark got startled as his cell phone ringing in the middle of the night. It was only two in the morning and both Olivia and him were asleep. He finally found his phone fumbling on the nightstand and answered it sleepily. "Anderson" he said half quietly so he didn't wake Olivia up. He listened to the other person on the line and slowly sat up in bed. "Are you sure? Positive? Ok. I'll be there first thing in the morning...Thank you." He closed his phone and sat there in shock for a couple of minutes.

He finally got out of bed and went out of the room taking some clothes with him.

Half an hour later Olivia turned to hug her husband as she slept but there was no one there. She opened her eyes and looked around. He wasn't on his computer. Their bathroom door was open like always. She got out of bed and went out of the room to find him.

He wasn't in the living room. She went upstairs to the kid's rooms but he wasn't there either. She finally went to the kitchen to see if he left a note on the fridge. He didn't.

She spotted someone outside in the backyard. She slowly unlocked the back door and went out on the porch. There he was. He was lying in the grass in the backyard and just staring at the night sky. She grabbed a hoodie from the kitchen and pulled her shoes on.

She went out and walked over to him. She stood above him but he didn't move "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Thinking" He answered as he kept staring at the starless dark sky.

Olivia sat down next to him in the green grass seeing his eyes were glistening with tears "About what?"

He kept quiet for a while and then finally spoke "Have you ever felt like you missed out on a chance of a lifetime?"

She nodded and took his hand "Yea. Why?"

"I keep losing people. I…I keep messing up. I had a chance and I blew it. I'm never getting it back."

"Honey I don't understand. What happened?"

He wiped his eyes before a tear fell down "My dad is dead"

Olivia quickly looked over at him "What?"

He sat up and buried his head in his hands "I'm such an idiot. I'm such a stupid stubborn son of a bitch." He shook his head and started to cry, "Go inside."

"No" She hugged him "What happened?"

He pulled a picture out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I'm never going to have that. I never even had it" he whispered and got up. He wiped his eyes and went inside the house.

Olivia looked down the picture and it was him as a little boy with his family on his third birthday. It was the only picture he had of his mother except for the murder pictures. He was three and his supposed father had him in his lap. His big blue were sparkling from the birthday cake and he had a huge smile that brightened the room like it did now. Little did this boy know that in two years his childhood would be stolen from him.

Olivia got up and followed him inside the house. She took her shoes off and her hoodie then spotted him kneeling down by Lilly and stroking her hair as she slept.

Olivia went into her room and gently touched his shoulder "C'mon let's talk"

Mark nodded and gently kissed Lilly on the head and got off the floor. He went out of the room and went into their room. He took his sweater off as Olivia came into the room and closed the door behind her. "I don't want to talk about this," he stated.

Olivia just nodded at him "Ok. Want to tell me what happened at least?"

He opened his drawer and just stared at his gun "He was murdered."

"They called you?"

"Yea." He scratched the back of his head "He had a newspaper of me on his wall and they found my number in his cell phone"

"You have to identify the body?"

He nodded again. "Um…I know you have to work in the morning but…can you come with me?"

"Yea. Of course" She quickly nodded. "What time?"

"They said in the morning whenever." He quietly lay down in bed and stared at the ceiling. "This feels like a nightmare"

Olivia lay down by him and took him in a hug "I know honey."

He quietly started to cry and fell asleep in her arms that way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia was kneeling down by Mike and helping him with his homework in the morning as he ate his cereal.

"Look Michael if you had two cokes and I drank one how many would you have?" She asked looking at the second grader.

Mike thought for a second and then looked over at his twin. Matt just shrugged and paid attention to Olivia's lesson. "Um…three?"

"Subtraction. Not addition." Olivia explained. "When you take away you subtract. Understand?"

Mike let out a groan "I hate school"

Mark came out of his room already dressed and quietly went to get coffee. Olivia glanced at him seeing he was still in shock and depressed about what happened. She turned to her sons and kept explaining.

Mark got his coffee and took the newspaper on the counter top that no one opened yet. He opened the front page and saw his own picture. The headline read 'Fed's father murdered. Coincidence?' He closed the newspaper angrily and threw it in the thrash loudly, making Olivia and the boys jump and get quiet. He sat down next to Mike and Matt and crossed his arms on his chest.

Matt looked over at his father "Ok dad?"

Mark looked up at him and nodded "Yea. Sorry. Keep listening to mom"

Olivia glanced at Mark and then at the boy's homework. "Ok guys, if you had three video games and dad took away one, what do you have?"

The twins shrugged again not understanding.

Lilly came out of her room and climbed onto Mark's lap. Mark kissed her on the head and held her. "Boys, before Lilly was born how many kids under 10 were here?" Mark asked.

"Just us" Matt answered.

"So two right?" He asked. They both nodded. "Now there are three at this table. If I take Lilly away" he playfully covered Lilly's eyes. "How many now?"

"Two" Mike answered.

Olivia nodded "Good. Understand?"

The twins nodded "Yea" They answered in unison.

Lilly pulled Mark's hand down. "They are so stupid. I knew that"

The twins gave thier little sister a look and went back to their breakfast.

"Mark honey can you get Lilly dressed? I have to get ready" Olivia stood up.

Mark nodded and picked Lilly up on his shoulder. He carried her to her room and put her on the bed as he picked her clothes out.

Lilly got on her bed and started to jump on it.

Mark put her small jeans and her t-shirt on the bed and pointed to it "Down"

Lilly stopped jumping and lifted her arms over her head knowing the routine. Mark pulled her pajamas off and left her in her underwear as he took her jeans. "Daddy?"

"Yes honey?" He pulled the jeans on her as she held her balance on his shoulder.

"Are you sad?" The kindergartener asked.

He buttoned her jeans up "Yes" He took her t-shirt. "Up" She lifted her arms up. He pulled the t-shirt on.

"Why?"

He took a deep breath not sure how to answer. "Well…it's complicated"

"Was someone mean to you? I'm sad when the twins are mean to me"

He smiled and sat her down on the bed. He kneeled down in front of her "No the twins weren't mean to me but remind me to ground them when they are mean to you again ok?"

"Ok" She nodded "Did you spill something and mommy yelled at you?"

He let out a small chuckle "No, mommy didn't yell at me"

"Did I do something that made you sad?"

"Oh of course not honey" he gave her a kiss "It's a grown up thing, I'll explain when you're older ok?"

She nodded "Ok"

Olivia came into the room "Ready?"

"Yup" Mark turned his back to Lilly as she climbed on for a piggyback ride. "Let's go"

"Let's go" The little girl pointed to the door as her father carried her out. Olivia smiled a little and followed her husband and kids out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark paced around the hallway as they waited for the morgue to be ready. Olivia just watched him not wanting to bother him knowing he had all kinds of emotions running through his body now.

Two men came over to him "Mark Anderson?"

Mark looked at them. "Yes. Detectives?"

They both nodded "Detective Rogers and my partner detective Sellers" The younger detective answered. "Sir we checked your birth certificate and it says that Marcus Anderson was your father"

"I know." Mark nodded. He didn't want these men knowing his whole family issue.

Olivia got off the chair and walked over to her husband. She knew how this went. Even if Mark didn't want everyone to know the detectives needed to know for the investigation. "He was married to his mother but he wasn't his biological father. Ryan Vaughn was."

Mark glanced over at her and said nothing. He was going to confront her later, not now.

The detectives looked over at her. "You're his wife?" Sellers asked.

Olivia nodded "Yea"

The detectives nodded and led them over to a window. One tapped on it and the light came on inside. Mark kept staring at the ground not being ready at all to identify his father's body.

The doctor moved the blue sheet off the face. Olivia took Mark's hand and gently squeezed it so he would look up.

He slowly did and just stared at his father's corpse. He knew nothing about this man and yet it was killing him. He rested his forehead on the glass and slowly nodded. The light went off.

The detectives walked away and left the couple alone for a couple of minutes.

Mark hit the window angrily and slid down it. Olivia kneeled down and took him in a hug. "Ssshhh" She whispered as she rocked him in her arms.

He moved away from her and got off the floor "Why would you tell them?"

Olivia got up as well and just looked at him "What?"

"They don't need to know everything about my family! The fact that I was a mistake isn't relevant to their investigation!"

"Mark they are investigating they need-"

"Stop acting like a cop!" he yelled at her. "For once in your life stop acting like a god damn cop!"

"What is your problem!" She yelled back.

He took a deep breath and shook his head "Nothing" he looked around the room. "Everything…everything is how it's supposed to be. I'm sorry I yelled, I was too busy experiencing my worst nightmare." He turned around and walked away.


	23. This is all your fault

Olivia stood next to Mark at the funeral. It was softly raining and everyone had black umbrellas except for him. His short hair was already soaked and he was holding Lilly's hand. Olivia took his arm as he watched his father's casket get lowered into the ground.

Everyone slowly started to go back to their cars as they put dirt into the hole. Jenny took the twins by the hand and led them to her car. James patted Mark on the shoulder and then led Lilly down the hill. He still had crutches from his accident until his leg healed.

John shook hands with Mark "If you need to talk." Mark just nodded. Elliot and Fin shook hands with him and then followed John down the hill.

Cragen shook hands with Mark and patted him on the shoulder "My door's always open"

Mark just nodded "Thanks" The captain nodded and followed his detectives.

Olivia wrapped her arm around his waist. "Looks like someone decided to come back without a word" She whispered and pointed down the rows.

Mark looked up and noticed Zane dressed in his uniform and standing by his mother's grave. He was also half wet from the rain and his short buzz cut hair was soaked. He crossed himself and then looked over at his father. He walked over to Mark. Olivia rubbed Mark's back and then went down the hill to leave them alone.

Zane saluted Mark "Captain"

Mark smirked and saluted back "Private"

Zane put his hand down and stood next to him. He looked down at the grave. "Didn't know him huh?"

Mark nodded "I missed out. He wanted to know me but…I refused to let him in"

Zane just nodded "I know how that feels."

Mark wrapped his arm around Zane's shoulders "What are you doing back?"

"They let me out early…medical purposes"

Mark looked over at him "What happened?"

"I…I sort of overdosed with pain killers and went unconscious"

"You what? Why?"

Zane just shook his head "Long story. Can we talk about it another time?"

Mark nodded and patted him on the back. "Sure"

Zane turned to walk away but stopped "You coming?"

"In a minute"

Zane nodded and went down to the cars.

Mark stood there until they buried him completely. He felt someone put an umbrella over his head. He looked over and it was Olivia.

"It's getting cold" She whispered. "C'mon lets go home"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rested his head on hers. "I love you"

Olivia hugged him and held him closer "I love you too"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James was lying on the sofa with his leg up as the twins ran around playing tag "C'mon watch it" He ordered as they ran around him. "Touch my leg and I'll destroy all your video games."

The twins giggled and threw pillows at him knowing their big brother couldn't run after them.

Zane came into the living room with a beer and Jenny following also with a drink. "Guys knock it off" Jenny told the twins.

"James is mean" Mike pointed accusingly at him on the couch.

"Take it in the kitchen" Zane told them. "James want a beer?" He teased with a smile as he sat down by his half-brother. The twins ran off to the kitchen.

Jenny chuckled a little and sat down by Zane. "He is on parole. He cant"

Zane looked at her "He got arrested?"

Jenny shook her head "No. Mom and dad put him on parole. Mom flashed her badge and he was on parole automatically"

James shot them a look "Shut up. I'm not on parole"

Zane extended his bottle to him "One sip?"

The twins ran back in with Lilly chasing them. "Stupid boys!" She yelled after them.

Mark and Olivia came into the house. The twins quickly hid behind their parents from their little sister.

"Hey, hey! Calm down" Mark shook his head. "What's going on?"

"Lilly!" The twins pointed at her at the same time.

"They spilled water on my drawing!" Lilly yelled back.

"She pinched us!" Matt yelled back and showed Olivia his arm "Right there"

James chuckled a little "Serves you right for being so hyper"

Zane smacked him upside the head "Shut up, they are kids. Mind your own business"

Jenny hit Zane on the shoulder "He is hurt, leave him alone"

The three on the couch started arguing and the youngest three started yelling at each other.

Olivia tried to settle them down but all were very loud. Mark just shook his head and walked away. Zane, Jenny and James quickly stopped seeing their father.

The twins and Lilly got quiet by Olivia. Lilly pinched Mike and ran away to Mark. Before Olivia could stop the twins they chased her.

Mark was sitting on the bed and taking his dress shirt off as Lilly ran in and jumped on the bed behind him to hide from her big brothers.

The twins ran in and tried to get Lilly but Mark grabbed them before they got on the bed. "Cool it"

"But she started it" Matt whined.

"I know. I'll have a talk with her." Mark gave them a kiss on the head "C'mon dad has a headache, go sit on the couch and be good ok?"

"Ok" they nodded at the same time. They gave Mark a kiss on the cheek and went out the room.

Mark turned to look at Lilly behind him "C'mon trouble maker"

Lilly got off the bed and stood in front of him. "I'm sorry"

Olivia stood in the doorway and watched. She smiled a little since Mark couldn't resist Lilly's sad face cause he was such a sucker for it.

Mark took her face in his hands. "Done picking on them?"

Lilly nodded "Yea. They started it first though"

"Aw I know. They are mean boys." He gave her a kiss on the forehead "You going to be good for me?"

"Yea." She nodded sadly. "I'm sorry"

"Forgiven. Give me a big smile" He smirked a little. Lilly didn't smile. He gave her a huge smile to make her laugh. She smirked and gave him a forced on smile. "Ah! Daddy said smile not scare." The little girl laughed and gave him a hug.

Olivia grinned and gave Lilly a kiss on the head as she ran out of the room. She closed the door behind her and took her skirt off. "Can't ground her can you?"

Mark shook his head "Never. Sorry"

Olivia smiled and nodded since she had to be the disciplinarian when it came to the girls. "It's fine" She walked over to him and hugged him around the neck. "Feeling better?"

He shrugged and wrapped his arms around her waist "A little"

She gave him a kiss "Yea?" She whispered.

He shrugged and returned the kiss. "I just need time I guess"

"Ok" She let go of him and pulled her sweats on. "I'm going to check on Zane if he needs anything. He is staying in Mike's room and the twins are sharing right?"

"Yea"

Olivia left the room went upstairs to her oldest twins room where her stepson was. She knocked and didn't even wait for approval as she opened the door.

Zane still had his brown camouflaged pants on and was about to pull on a different shirt when Olivia came in.

Olivia stopped in her tracks seeing he was shirtless "Sorry"

He quickly nodded and pulled his shirt on. "It's fine"

Olivia raised an eyebrow seeing scars all over his back. "Zane" She walked to him "What is that?" She tried to lift his shirt up to see but he quickly pulled away.

"Nothing" He took a step back.

Olivia stepped closer to him "Let me see"

He kept quiet and slowly lifted his shirt up showing his mutilated chest and back. "Don't tell my dad"

"What happened?"

"I…I was taken prison in this town. That's why I was discharged" He pulled his shirt down. "Can you not tell Mark until I tell him? I just know this is the wrong time now with his dad being murdered so I was going to tell him when everything calmed down."

Olivia nodded reluctantly at her stepson that reminded her so much of her husband "Sure."

"Thanks" He nodded gratefully. "Um…I'm going to meet Kathleen for drinks. I have my phone if you guys need anything"

Olivia just nodded "Sure. Be careful"

He smirked a little "I'm not James. Thanks Olivia" He smiled a little and walked past her.

Zane walked everyone in the living room. Lilly was lying on James's chest as he watched TV and the twins were on different sides of Jenny to keep from picking on each other. "Aw look at the little Leave it to Beaver family."

James threw a pillow at Zane. Zane quickly caught it since he had good reflexes. "Don't you have a war to go back to?" James teased.

"Don't you have another DUI to get?" Zane let out a small chuckle as he pulled his shoes on. "How's Elizabeth?"

"Fine" James answered giving him a mean look knowing Zane thought Elizabeth was good looking.

"She sure is" Zane provoked.

Jenny just shook her head "Can you two knock it off?"

Zane made a face as if he was moaning so the little kids didn't know what he was doing "Oh Dickie"

James let out a small chuckle and gave Zane a hi-five "Can you imagine screaming that name out?"

Lilly looked up at her big brother "Why would she scream that name?"

The older siblings quickly got quiet. "Um…cause she is yelling at him honey" Zane told her. "He forgot to put the toilet seat down."

Lilly just nodded "Oh"

Mark came into the living room hearing the whole conversation "Zane get out. James shut up. Jenny get a new boyfriend"

James smiled and kept quiet. Zane waved and left the house. Jenny just rolled her eyes knowing her father was teasing her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Olivia and Elliot came during their lunch into the homicide precinct that was handling Ryan's murder. Mark was already there since they told him they had a suspect.

Olivia looked up at the board that had pictures everywhere. It was mostly her and Mark. Some were just her and some just Mark. "What is this?"

"It was plastered on our suspects room. There is at least a couple of hundred more in our file" Detective Rogers answered. "We're guessing he stalked you and that's how he got to Ryan"

Elliot came over and looked at the pictures. In some Mark had his arms around her and she was smiling. Some Olivia had her arms wrapped around his neck and was giving him a kiss on the cheek as he paid attention to what they were buying. Elliot missed this side of his partner. The side of her where she was always smiling when she was with her husband. Now with everything going on he hardly saw that smile on her.

Sellers came over to Olivia and slowly handed her a file. "This is the more intimate pictures," he said in a low voice.

Olivia looked at him and then opened the file. There were pictures of Mark and her making out. Some with his shirt off. Couple were zoomed into their bedroom and taken while they had sex. The bed sheet was around was waist and only his muscular back was visible. In some only Olivia was visible since she was on top.

Olivia closed the file and looked at Mark. "Did you see this?"

He just nodded "Yea"

Elliot moved closer to the pictures. "Wait…he isn't following Mark…it's Olivia" Everyone looked at him. "Olivia is in most of these. Mark is just the access. Who is your suspect?"

"Gerard Tierney" Rogers answered.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged looks. "We arrested him a couple of years ago"

Olivia shook her head "No. I arrested him. He was hung up on me and I made sure he went to jail."

Mark looked up at her "What?"

Olivia closed her eyes realizing what just happened "Oh my god. He killed Ryan because of me. I have no parents so yours were the next thing."

Mark got off his chair and just looked at her "My father died because you arrested some prick?"

Olivia slowly nodded "I'm sorry"

Mark just kept looking at her. "We'll talk about this at home" His cell phone started ringing. Olivia's pager went off at the same time.

Olivia looked down and noticed it was from James. 911. She looked up at her husband with worry in her eyes.

Mark pulled his phone out and saw it was Zane "What's up"

"Lilly is missing"

"WHAT!" Mark yelled. "What do you mean she's missing?"

Olivia quickly looked at him "What happened?"

"We'll be right there" He closed his phone and grabbed his blazer "Let's go"

Olivia quickly followed not sure what was happening. "What's going on?

"Lilly never showed up to class after recess. They can't find her," Mark answered as he ran down the stairs. Olivia kept up behind him.

Mark got in his car and turned the sirens on. He gave speed and drove off. "Damn it Olivia! How can someone kill my father because of what you did!"

Olivia looked over at him "Don't yell at me!"

"Sorry! Should I be more sympathetic to the reason my father is dead?" He yelled angrily.

"Oh so this is my fault?"

"Are you actually asking that? Fuck yea this your fault!"

"Don't be angry at me Mark because you're pissed at yourself for not letting your father in! You know how many things you did that screwed me over and I never said a word!"

"I'm not the reason your mother is dead!"

"You're the reason for the miscarriage!"

He got quiet and kept his attention to the road as he dodged cars. "Bullshit. You felt responsible for that, trust me I know, I had to fuck you every night so you wouldn't think about that guilt."

Olivia just shook her head at him "You bastard"

"Yea well thanks to Detective Benson I officially am a bastard. And you're being a bitch."

"Screw you"

"Screw you" He parked the car in front of Lilly's school and both went out. They kept ignoring each other as they went into the school.

Zane and James were arguing with a woman in the main office.

"No! I want to talk to the fucking principal! Not you lady!" Zane yelled at her.

"Sir-"

"Don't call me sir! Name is Zane Porter, I'm Lilly's brother, you know that girl you were supposed to take care of?"

James pushed Zane away and he tried "Look ma'm we just want to talk to the principal and we'll leave you alone"

"He isn't available now," The woman answered as she gave Zane a dirty look. Zane returned the same look.

"What do you mean he isn't available? What is he getting a blowjob from the vice principal or is he waiting for you to get on your knees?" James snapped.

Olivia and Mark came into the main office. Mark shook his head at his sons and pointed to the chairs hearing them all the way down the hall. "Cool it Hardy Boys"

Both boys sat down and kept quiet.

Olivia and Mark showed their badges and started to talk to the lady. James and Zane kept their arms crossed on their chest. Zane nudged him and pointed to the door down the hall they knew was the principals. James nodded and pulled a pen out. He tossed it down the hall by the door.

Zane got up and walked down the hall as Olivia and Mark kept talking to the lady. He kneeled down and made sure no one was looking. He quietly went into the office and gently closed the door behind him.

James got up and leaned by Olivia with his crutches so no one noticed Zane was missing.

Zane quickly got the security video from today that recorded the playground. He opened the window not wanting to risk someone seeing him. Especially Mark or Olivia since they had legal standing in this case.

He put the tape under his belt and jumped out the window.

James glanced at the door wondering what was taking him so long.

Zane put the tape in his car and ran back to the front of the building. He came into the main office and stood by Mark. Everyone looked over at him "I went to the bathroom" He answered.

James nodded at his half-brother "Yea. I saw him" he grabbed Zane by the shirt "C'mon lets go"

Zane grabbed a pen from the table of the woman "I'm taking this cause you were rude m'am" he walked out and James followed on his crutches.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny came into Zane's room where him and James were watching the security video "You stole it!"

The two boys quickly jumped and got the video out. "Shut up!" James yelled at her. "Mom and dad don't know"

"Give it to them" Jenny ordered.

"Hello!" Zane yelled at her "We didn't have a warrant. Unless you want to go to jail then be my guest. I went to juvie already so it's your turn."

"What if they get a warrant? The tape wont be there"

"Don't worry. I made a copy and we returned the original," James answered as he put the tape in again. "Want to join us or keep yelling?"

Jenny sat down on the bed by Zane "I wasn't here if anyone asks"

The boys rolled their eyes and kept rewinding the tape.

They heard the front door slam shut "James Marcus Anderson get your ass down here!" They heard Olivia yell angrily.

"You too Dexter Zane Porter!" Mark yelled next.

"Busted" Jenny whispered and quickly left the room.

The boys got the tape out and quickly hid it before going down the stairs. James pushed Zane up front. Zane took a deep breath and went down the stairs. James slowly followed.

Mark and Olivia were standing in the living room with their arms crossed on their chest. "Explain. Now" Mark ordered.

Zane and James exchanged looks. "Well" Zane started.

"The thing is" James took a deep breath.

Zane scratched his head "We love you"

"Very much" James quickly added.

"Aww" Mark smiled "Come here for a hug" he took a step toward them and smacked each on the side of the head. "What is wrong with you!"

Each boy scratched the side of their heads "It was Zane's fault"

Zane punched him on the shoulder "Narc"

"How did you know it was us?" James asked.

"Mr. Porter didn't realize there were camera's in the principals office" Mark answered.

James shook his head at the older sibling "Nice going army boy"

Zane smiled and shrugged "Whatever. At least I have the use of both legs"

Olivia shook her head "Considering the circumstances the school isn't pressing charges and for the time being you are not grounded"

"Mom" James spoke up "I don't live with you guys, I only hang out here. How am I going to be grounded?"

Zane grinned "By babysitting the twins and helping your big brother clean his room" He grabbed him by the shirt "C'mon Mel Gibson"

James smiled innocently at his parents and then followed Zane upstairs.

Jenny walked by and sat down on the couch "Did you find anything?"

"No" Olivia answered, "Did you know about them stealing that tape?"

"Who dumb and dumber? No. They come up with stupid things all by themselves"

Mark scrubbed his face with his hands "I'm going to see if my informants know anything"

Olivia nodded and kissed Jenny on the head "Can you stay here tonight? We don't know how long it will take and leaving all the boys here is a bad idea"

"You got it" Jenny nodded "But if Beavis and Butthead decide to rob a bank I'm not responsible."

Olivia nodded and followed Mark outside. Both kept quiet as they went to their cars.

Mark pulled his keys out and stopped before going into the car "Hey"

Olivia looked up as she opened her door.

"We'll find her" He assured her.

Olivia just nodded and got into her car. Mark took a deep breath and went into his. He blinked his lights telling her to go first. Olivia took off and he followed. Both going separate ways to find their daughter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia paced around the squad room. It was already 3 in the morning. All the detectives were still there. Now the story leaked to the media and they connected the murder and kidnapping. Since Mark was connected to each.

Olivia turned on the TV but it was same report everywhere. Mark mentioned in each and Lilly's picture. Mark pushed a camera away and got into his SUV from the FBI. A couple of squad cars followed to get the reporters away.

Olivia turned the TV off and threw the remote on the table. Elliot handed her a cup of coffee "You could use this"

Olivia took the coffee and rubbed her eyes "I want her back"

"I know" Elliot nodded "Were following a bunch of leads. Heard what James and Zane did" He let out a small chuckle. "Mark's proud?"

"Yea but he doesn't want them to know" Olivia answered. "The stupid cameras keep following him he cant even do anything without them knowing"

"It's a big case. Fed's and detective's kid."

Olivia nodded and let out a deep breath "Yea"

They looked through papers for the next ten minutes when they heard noise down the hall. They exchanged looks and quickly got up to see what was going on.

Mark had a bunch of uniforms by him and they were keeping the reporters away from the squad room. Mark finally snapped and looked at them "One step more and all of you are getting arrested! Do me a favor and get the hell out of here and when I find my daughter I will personally have an interview with all of you!"

The reporters got quiet and slowly left the building.

Mark took a deep breath and walked down the to hall to the squad room. He closed the doors behind him and took a deep breath "Peace finally"

Elliot patted him on the shoulder and went back to his desk.

Olivia tried to go back but Mark grabbed her arm and pulled her back. He said nothing and just hugged her.

Olivia hugged him slowly not sure if he was still mad or not.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, "I'm so sorry"

Olivia's hug got tighter and she rested her head on his shoulder "Me too"

"It's not your fault ok?" He whispered.

She nodded even if she knew it was her fault. "We'll talk about this later ok?"

He nodded. Olivia's phone on her table started to ring. He let go of her so she could get it.

She picked the phone up "Special Victims-"

"Hello Olivia" She heard a raspy, deep voice on the other end.

She looked up at Mark and quickly motioned to him. He walked over and got everyone in the room to get quiet.

"Who is this?" Olivia asked.

"But you know who it is. Lilly has your eyes. Her father's smile"

Mark put it on speakerphone. All the detectives got quiet.

"Olivia I want you. Not Lilly. I want you to suffer not your husband"

Olivia grabbed Mark's hand since her hand was shaking "You killed his father?"

"Yes. You looked so happy, you two were just so perfect"

"I want to talk to Lilly" Olivia demanded.

"I want to talk to your husband. I saw him on the news" The man let out a deep chuckle "They were feeding off of him. C'mon now its just so perfect, good looking agent married to a bitch like you, you can have your own Lifetime movie."

Mark grabbed the phone and it wasn't on speakerphone anymore. "I'm here. Talk"

Olivia grabbed the other line and listened in.

"Aw agent Anderson. How are you?"

"Just fucking great. Let me talk to my daughter"

"Aw c'mon now don't be so mad. It's not personal" He let out another laugh "Well not personal for you but to Detective Benson it is personal. Tell me something Mark, does she scream your name when she orgasms?"

Mark gripped the phone more "What do you want?"

"C'mon tell me"

"Why should I? I don't know if Lilly is still alive. Let me talk to her"

"Agent Anderson look down at your pretty little tie"

Mark and Olivia looked at his tie at the same time. There was a red laser dot on it. Mark stepped back and looked around the windows "Where are you?"

"Now that's no fun. Stop moving"

Mark stopped moving seeing someone was still aiming at him. "Ok. I'll play along. C'mon let me talk to Lilly and then I'll play along"

"My rules. Unless you want me to shoot Olivia"

Mark turned around and noticed the red dot was on his wife. "No." He stepped in front of Olivia so he was still the target.

"Aw what a gentlemen. Now don't even think about closing the shades cause I will shoot immediately and if I get another innocent detective it will be on your hands."

"Ok." Mark nodded "Fine. Let's play"

"Good boy. First, does Olivia scream your name out in bed?"

Mark gulped and clenched his teeth. "You're sick"

"Hey, hey" he yelled, "Be nice. This is the last time you refuse to answer. Next time you will get a bullet in the chest and your wife will hear her daughters scream right before I shoot her in the head. Now answer me. Honestly. Don't forget I stalked you so I know and I heard."

Olivia nodded at Mark to answer. Mark gripped the phone. "Yes"

"Put it on speaker and repeat."

Mark bit his lip and put it on speakerphone "Yes"

"I want a whole sentence Mark. Did she scream your name out when you had sex?"

Olivia started to blush intensely because now everyone in the room was listening.

Mark closed his eyes hating to do this to his wife. He opened his eyes and looked Olivia. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed softly "Yes she screamed my name when we had sex"

Olivia felt like she was about to start crying how embarrassed she was.

"Good Boy. Now Mark you get a treat. Take your shirt off"

"What?"

"Shirt. Off. Come on you love to take your shirt off in front of Olivia"

Mark shook his head and took his tie off. He unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. "There"

"Olivia kiss him"

Olivia looked at Mark. Mark raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You two say you would do anything for Lilly. Prove it"

"How long does this game last?" Mark asked.

"We will see. Here is some motivation"

They heard some clutter over the phone and then Lilly's voice. "Daddy!"

Olivia and Mark quickly moved to the phone "Honey are you hurt?" Olivia asked quickly.

"I'm scared. Daddy help me" the clutter happened again and the man spoke again.

"Did you hear that daddy?"

Mark buried his face in his hands "I'm going to kill you"

"Olivia you want to save your daughter right? No one leaves that room, including Detective Stabler. One person steps out and I shoot Mark, someone tries to help him and I shoot Olivia."

"We're playing your god damn game!" Mark yelled angrily. "Keep talking you sick sociopath!"

"Be nice Mark. Olivia make out with him for one minute to calm him down."

Olivia bit her lip and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him.

All the detectives in the room kept quiet. Elliot pulled his phone out since he figured the perp was paying attention to Mark and Olivia still kissing. He quietly sent a text to James since Casey switched her number and they didn't get a chance to get her new one. James was the only way to get in touch with Casey or Brad so they could get help.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James jumped to his phone by his head. He opened it seeing it was text from an unknown number. 'It's El. Call Case or Brad. Hostages in squad room. Get help ASAP'. He quickly got off his bed "Zane!"

Zane quickly came in "What's up?"

James showed him the text "It's Elliot. Dude I bet mom and dad are there"

Zane nodded and went back to his room "Call Brad." He pulled a gun out of a box.

"Wow. Where did you get that?"

"I was in the army" Zane rolled his eyes and pulled a holster on. "Call me if anything changes"

"Where are you going?"

"Squad room" he answered as he ran down the stairs.

Jenny got off the couch hearing the conversation "I'm coming with" She grabbed her jacket. "James the twins are asleep so just be around here"

Zane grabbed his car keys and went out of the house. Jenny quickly followed.

James groaned since he couldn't go because of his leg. He dialed Brad's phone number.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark was now to his boxers and Olivia was only in her jeans and her bra.

"This game is getting old," Mark complained. "C'mon you can be a little more interesting then this"

"Be careful what you wish for Mr. FBI"

"I didn't wish for it, I'm just suggesting"

The man let out a small laugh "You want your daughter back?

"You know I do"

"Done. Give me Olivia and I'll give you Lilly"

"No" Mark quickly answered. "Not a chance in hell"

Olivia looked at Mark and nodded 'I'll go' she mouthed. He shook his head.

"Mark this is on you. This is the last time I'll offer this. Give me Olivia and I give you Lilly. This was always about Olivia, never about you or Lilly."

"We'll switch" Olivia spoke up.

Mark looked over at her and shook his head "No" He whispered so only she heard him. "He'll kill you"

"I don't care," She whispered "Better me then Lilly" She whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I have to do this"

"If you want anyone, it's me. I'm the only person leaving this room." Mark spoke up. "Not my wife."

"Bad choice Mark"

Someone shot through the window and hit Olivia's desk. Mark and Olivia quickly jumped back.

"You refused my order!" The man yelled. "Lilly has to pay."

"No!" Mark yelled as he grabbed the phone "No! Stop!"

He heard Lilly scream and then a gunshot. The phone went dead.

Mark dropped the phone from his hands and buried his face in his hands "No"

Olivia started to cry and started to slap him across the face "What did you do!" she pushed him on the chest and kept hitting him "You let her die you stupid son of a bitch!"

Elliot quickly grabbed Olivia and pulled her away.

Mark dropped to his knees and kept his head down. "Oh my god"


	24. Just to Escape

Olivia cried in Elliot's arms as everyone kept quiet. Mark was still on the ground feeling numb. How did they let this happen? They didn't deserve this. Their youngest child didn't deserve this.

Fin and Munch were quiet also and just looking at the ground. They never wanted this feeling of what Olivia and Mark were feeling. It was the ultimate breakdown.

Cragen was just sitting in the back not sure what to say at all. Mark and Olivia were like his own children. He hated to see them break down. Especially since they were the strongest couple he knew. They were each other's good and bad. If one broke down the other lifted them up. Now both of them were down.

Olivia slowly let go of her partner and got her shirt from the desk. She was ordered to take the shirt off and she did in hope to get her daughter back.

Mark slowly looked up at her "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Olivia said nothing and pulled her shirt on. She didn't know what to say to him. Half of her wanted to rip his guts out and the other half blamed herself.

Mark quickly got off the floor and pulled his clothes on. Everyone watched him as he checked his gun for bullets and was out the door not even buttoning his shirt up.

Olivia looked at Elliot and then got her gun as well. She quickly followed her husband.

Elliot ran out knowing the two would kill the person without second thought if they found him. Fin and Munch jumped off their seats and followed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad sat against the wall in the corner with his arm bleeding. Zane had his gun on the man and Lilly was still in the other corner shaking from fear.

Zane cocked the hammer of his gun. "Put it down"

Gerard pointed his gun at the younger man in the room. "Don't be stupid boy. I can kill all of you"

Zane glanced at Brad still bleeding and Lilly was trying to silence her cries. "The second that bullet hits my flesh I'm pulling this trigger and taking you with me."

"I have pretty good aiming" Gerard smiled a little "I could take Lilly first."

"They are on their way. You're not getting out of this. Kidnapping. Attempted murder. You shot a federal agent" he glanced at Brad holding his bleeding arm. "Think about it."

"Shoot him!" Brad yelled as he groaned from the pain. "Shoot him Zane!"

Gerard chuckled a little "Shoot me!" he yelled mockingly.

Zane gripped the gun more. He never actually killed anyone. "Let Lilly go"

"Oh no" Gerard shook his head "That's my barraging chip."

"Use me. I'm Mark's son" Zane negotiated. "C'mon let her go, let Brad leave and you can use me"

Gerard thought for a second "Brad can go. I don't need him. Go ahead Brad"

Brad looked at Zane and then Gerard "No."

"Go!" Zane yelled at him. "Get out of here!"

Brad pressed his wound more. "No. Let Lilly leave. You have Mark's son and me. I'm a federal agent. I can open doors for you"

Gerard smiled and aimed his gun at Lilly. She let out another cry.

Zane quickly pushed the gun away and tackled him. He didn't realize that a window was right behind him. Gerard broke the glass with his back and both flew out.

Brad quickly jumped up seeing Zane fell out the eight-story window with Gerard.

_Flashback_

_Zane hung up the phone as him and Brad walked around the building. Jenny was in the 16th precinct main desk trying to explain what was going on so they could get back up._

"_That was James" Zane answered "Elliot texted him and said the perp was from outside. Aiming with sniper, probably with a laser if they know about it."_

_Brad nodded "The windows are on the east side so its has to be from that building across the street." He quickly walked to the other side of where they were. Zane quickly followed._

_They stopped on the street in between the precinct and a building. Brad looked up where he knew the SVU windows were. He spent so much time there with Casey that he knew everything about that squad room. He looked back and fort at the buildings. "It can't be lower level cause he has a view of them, upper level is too high and he can't see them."_

_Zane quickly nodded realizing what he was talking about. Both quickly went into the building and run up the stairs to the floor that was parallel with the SVU windows. _

_They quietly walked down the hall and listened by each door for anything. They kept walking down the hall trying to find the door that was at least suspicious. _

_Brad quietly walked to a door and stopped. _

"_Bad choice Mark" He heard from inside a room._

_Brad motioned to the door to Zane and quickly kicked it in._

_The man jumped and pulled the trigger from the surprise. Accidentally missing his target and getting the desk across the street. _

_Gerard still had his earpiece in "You refused my order! Lilly has to die!"_

_Gerard grabbed his 9 mm by his sniper and aimed it behind him at whoever kicked his door in. Lilly let out a scream seeing Brad there and the gun pointed at him. He pulled the trigger and threw his phone against the wall. _

_Brad slammed into the wall as the bullet hit his forearm. He slid down and rested his head back from the pain. He slowly nodded at Lilly to assure her not to be scared._

_Zane quickly pulled his gun out and ran into the apartment. He saw Brad was hurt and Lilly was in the corner. A gun was aiming at his chest. He raised his own gun up and held it steady on the man's heart. _

_End Flashback_

Mark and Olivia ran out of the precinct with their guns. Mark ran across the street and ignored the screeching cars and horns. His shirt was still open and he didn't care.

He ran into the building that was on the east side knowing their perp had to be there. Olivia ran in after him and then they heard a loud noise like a window breaking.

"Holy fucking shit!" They stopped on the stairs and exchanged looks. It sounded like Zane's voice.

They ran out of the building and looked up. Zane was hanging from the window holding himself up with one hand and Gerard was holding onto his leg.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad grabbed Zane's arm with his one arm that wasn't injured. "Don't let go"

Zane looked up at him "You think?" He tried to pull himself up but couldn't since Gerard was still holding his leg. "Let go you stupid son of a bitch!"

Gerard tried to pull himself up but Zane's baggy jeans slowly slid.

Zane groaned and kicked his black Converse off since they were untied. He quickly unbuckled his belt and jeans so they were looser. "Brad I'm slipping"

"I got you" Brad kept holding his arm so he wouldn't slip. "C'mon man"

Mark and Olivia ran into the apartment and Olivia quickly went to Lilly and Mark went to help Brad.

Zane's jeans slid off and Gerard fell with them. His body slammed on the car parked below and he was dead immediately.

Mark and Brad pulled Zane up and all three fell down on the ground. Brad was still bleeding and Zane only in his boxers and a t-shirt. Both were too exhausted to even move.

Mark quickly got up and went over to Lilly and Olivia.

Olivia held Lilly as she cried on her chest. "Sssh" She kissed her on the head. "You're safe now"

Lilly spotted Mark and extended her arms to him "Daddy"

Mark took her and held her "Are you hurt honey?"

"No" She whispered as she hugged him.

Olivia stroked her hair and rested her head on Mark's shoulder glad all of them were safe now.

Brad looked over at Zane and then his boxers that had pictures of aliens on them. "Nice boxers"

"Shut up" Zane groaned as he sat up "I liked those shoes."

"I liked my arm"

Zane got up and helped Brad up. "Mark I'm taking him to the hospital"

Mark just nodded as he kept holding Lilly. He wasn't able to let go again. He playfully grabbed Olivia by the shirt and pulled her into the hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad walked into the apartment with his arm wrapped up and a strap holding it up.

Casey and Ben were sitting at the kitchen table eating since it was seven in the morning.

"What happened?" Casey asked looking at his arm.

"I got shot," He answered as he sat down next to Ben.

Ben looked up at him with a huge smile "Cool! Can I see?"

"No" Brad answered as he gave him a kiss. "You can see the scar when it heals though"

"Aww that's no fun." The little boy rolled his eyes. "I already have a scar" He picked his leg up and placed it on Brad's lap. He pulled his pants up and showed Brad a scar on his knee. "See"

Brad kissed his knee and then pulled his pant leg down. "How did that happen?"

"I fell at recess." He answered as he ate his cereal again. "Mommy right it was a big cut?"

Casey smirked "It was a small scratch"

Ben gave her a mean look and smiled when Casey returned the same look.

Brad got up and went into the bedroom to change his clothes. Casey got up and followed. She closed the door behind her "You find Lilly?"

"Yea" He answered as he unzipped his jeans. He tried to pull them off but it was hard with one arm. "Help me"

Casey walked over and helped him get undressed. She slowly took his shirt off and grabbed a new t-shirt. She took the strap off. "Lift up your arms" He did. Casey rolled her eyes since he was taller then her and this just made it harder. "Sit on the bed"

"I'm not your puppy Casey" He sat down on the bed.

"Shut up I'm helping you" She gently pulled the shirt over his arms. She pulled it down and then got another pair of jeans that didn't have blood on them. She pulled it up his legs. "Stand up"

He stood up. "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

She smirked. "Yea right"

"C'mon stick around we can play patient and nurse. It'll be fun." He gave her a kiss as she buttoned his jeans.

"I have to take Ben to school and then work." She zipped his jeans up and slapped his butt. "You can sleep and take pain relievers. That's as close as you will get to being a patient in this house."

"Ouch. Well that's cold" Brad rolled his eyes and put his strap across his shoulder again. "Don't try to soothe your hurt husband." He laid down on the bed and took a deep breath being very tired.

Casey smiled and sat down by him "I don't need to baby you. You're mom does that enough"

"Well your just loving me today aren't you?" He smiled at her since they always flirted in a way of teasing each other.

"Oh yea" She gave him a kiss and got up "I'll call you later ok? I have court until one but I'll call you during lunch or something"

"Ok" he nodded and pulled her down by her shirt to kiss her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark and Olivia came into the house with Lilly in Mark's arms. James was asleep on the couch. Jenny was in the kitchen with the twins trying to explain homework to them. Zane was also in the kitchen just adding things to annoy Jenny.

"Jenny that is so stupid!" Mike yelled "Stupid numbers!"

Mark and Olivia came into the kitchen knowing how much the twins hated math.

Zane smirked a little "Jenny invented Math"

Jenny shot him a look but then turned to her parents. She smiled at Lilly and took her "Hey honey, how are you?"

"Good" She smiled and hugged her.

Mike and Matt just looked at everyone not sure where their little sister was since nobody wanted to tell them.

James came into the kitchen looking sleepy since the yelling woke him up "You two shut up, you're so loud" He rubbed his eyes and then saw Lilly "Hey kid"

"Hi" Lilly grinned at her big brother she adored. "Miss me?"

"No" The twins teased in unison.

James shot them a look "If A is 2 and B is 1 what is A plus B?" The boys got quiet and looked at their addition homework. "That's what I thought"

Zane rolled his eyes since he was always on the side of the twins cause James always took Lilly's side. "James you want a beer?"

Jenny looked at Zane "Zane want some shoes or Jeans Mr. Alien boxers?"

Mark shook his head since the older siblings loved to offend each other. "Jen can you take the twins to school?" She nodded "Lilly is going to sleep and Zane you need to go down to SVU to give a formal statement." Zane just nodded and took the homework from the twins and filled it out for them so no one saw him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia laid in bed just staring at the ceiling. Why was their life so damn dramatic? She was in sweats since she wanted to sleep so badly. She was exhausted. She knew it was morning but she wanted sleep. Needed it.

Mark came into the room and closed the door behind him. He was in his boxers and a t-shirt. He lay down by Olivia and turned to the side to watch her.

Olivia glanced at him and then locked eyes with him seeing he was looking at her. "What?"

He lifted her shirt up a little and traced around her belly button shyly. Olivia just looked at him since he used to do that when they were going out. It was more of a trust thing they had. Mark called her bellybutton her access of life and she would let him touch her stomach only if she would let him be in her life because she trusted him enough.

Olivia kept looking at him as he kept doing it. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged a little "I hate myself"

"What?" She turned to look at him "What are you talking about?"

He rested his hand on her hip "Lilly almost died because of me. I'm a horrible father"

"Honey" Olivia took his hand and wrapped it around her. She hugged him "Where is this coming from?"

"What I did today. I wasn't thinking. I was being selfish. I don't like being selfish." He rested his head on her shoulder. "I just…I…never mind"

"What is it?"

"It scares me how afraid I am of losing you. I mean if I lost you I would have nothing. I know I got the kids but I mean it's you. I'm so in love with you that I'm scared"

Olivia smirked a little "Mark that's a good thing."

"Yea but you're the only person that makes sense to me. I have nobody now and I was being selfish today by not letting you go. Lilly almost died because of me"

"Mark" She took his face in her hands and rested her forehead on his "You're a wonderful father and an amazing husband. There isn't anybody else I would have wanted stripping in that squad room next to me then you," She teased to make him smile.

He did a little. He hugged her and pulled her on top of him. "I like it when you wear sweats."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest "Why?"

"You look human and not like you save the world everyday even if that's what you do." He gave her a kiss on the head "Thanks."

"For what? Saving the world or wearing sweats?"

"Both. Also for saving me."

Olivia looked up at him and rested her chin on his chest "What am I saving Mr. FBI from?"

"From Mr. FBI" He answered with a smirk "I would be so lost without you"

"Same here" She snuggled into his arms more. "Lilly sleeping?"

"Yea. I put her to bed, she should be sleeping." Mark flipped so he was on top. "Want to kiss me?"

"Eh" Olivia teased.

"Shut up" He pressed his lips to hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Mark slowly rubbed his leg against her middle as they made out. This caused a small moan from Olivia.

She softly broke the kiss "Don't" She whispered.

"Don't what?" He whispered back as he gently took her leg and wrapped it around his. "Seduce you?" He gently started to kiss her again. He softly went down to her neck.

Olivia bit her lip and closed her eyes as she rested her palm on the back of his neck. She knew he was just looking to get away from everything that happened today since he didn't want to discuss it. She was just fine giving him that release.

His hand went under her shirt and cupped her breast. Olivia knew this side of her husband. He didn't want to make love. He wanted to fuck. Nothing romantic, he just wanted sex. She was fine with that when he had too much on his mind and couldn't handle it. This case qualified for that.

Olivia knew that he wasn't into anything slow when he wanted this kind of ecstasy. He liked going fast and rough but Olivia didn't like it rough so he didn't push his luck. She pushed her sweats down to meet his fast moving need.

He got off her and locked the door. He pulled his shirt off and then closed all the blinds to make it as dark as possible since it was eight in the morning. He took his boxers off and then got in between her legs. He knew they didn't have these 'fuck' sessions a lot since she liked romantic.

He did too but sometimes he just wanted sex without foreplay or anything. It was a type of feeling that would call for a one-night stand if he was single. Luckily his wife was willing to satisfy him the way he wanted. She was truly amazing in his eyes.

Olivia sat up a little and unzipped her sweater. He pulled it off of her and threw it on the side. Olivia got on top of him and let him push inside her as she pulled her t-shirt off. She moved fast as he kissed her breasts. He brought his tongue out only to make her quiver under his touch. Sweat covered her body as he lightly licked her nipple with the tip of his tongue.

Olivia kissed his shoulder as she kept moving. This wasn't the worst thing in the world for her with him not being romantic with her. He was the best she ever had so its not like she would turn him down because he just wanted to bang her.

He picked her up just enough to be in his arms but not to go outside of her. He pressed her body to the headboard and held her there as he moved faster inside of her. This just made Olivia go insane for him since he hardly ever took control in bed cause he liked to make her comfortable knowing she could do whatever she wanted and it wouldn't bother him. Sometimes it did when she turned him down but he couldn't complain, especially when she did things like this for him.

She tried not to let any loud moans out but she liked it when he took control. It made him almost seem more sexier too her because he never did it. Olivia grabbed the headboard behind her back since her body was pressed to it. Mark thrusted harder this time. This caused her to lose balance and her hand slipped. She fell to the floor on her side. Mark right after her since they were in close counters and it would have been too painful for him to jerk out of her.

Olivia's body slammed on the floor and he quickly held himself up before he hit her body.

"Oh shit. You ok?" He asked with a small smile.

She groaned since she hit the floor with good impact "Wouldn't mind if you pulled out now honey"

He did as told and pulled out of her. He gave her a kiss. "You hurting?"

She nodded and slapped his chest "It's your fault"

"My fault?" He sat up and pulled her up by her hand. "You made us fall"

"You moved too hard. Stupid jerk" She rubbed the back of her head and let out a groan "You know if I let you have some fun you don't have to go over the limit"

"Aww you baby. You're just mad cause you didn't get your orgasm" He scooped her up in his arms and picked her up. "Want me make it up? I'll go slow" He gently put her on the bed.

"No. You ruined the moment you testosterone filled dumb man."

Mark smiled and sat down by her "I was sad earlier. You don't have to be mean right after sex. Give me at least an hour before you start insulting me."

"Sorry" She rubbed her elbow "This really hurts"

Mark kissed her elbow. "Anywhere else?"

"Yes. On my ass" She answered as she fell back down on the bed. "Just hold me ok?"

He laid down behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach. He let out a small whimper feeling his penis rub up against her butt. "Oh sweet Jesus"

Olivia felt him slowly get harder on her. "That better be your hand Mark Samuel Anderson."

"Saying my middle name sure solved that situation easily" he rolled his eyes since now he wasn't aroused anymore. "C'mon let me make it up to you." He kissed her cheek and then her lips. "Please?"

"No. I'm tired," She answered as she wrapped the blanket around herself. "Sleep time"

"Olivia" He whined, "C'mon don't sleep. You can't fall asleep. I'm all set to…" He thought for a second "Fuck you"

Olivia smiled a little with her eyes closed "Oh baby how I love it when you get romantic with me"

He chuckled a little and kissed her bare shoulder "C'mon sleep later."

"Did you at least enjoy banging me against the headboard you horny man?"

"Very much" He answered with a grin.

"Good" Olivia slowly drifted off to sleep "Nighty night my love"

Mark groaned and kissed her on the cheek. He pulled her blanket up more over her shoulder and let her sleep. He slowly drifted off to sleep since he was also tired.

It was around 11 in the morning when they heard knocking on their door. Mark shifted a little and poked Olivia in the arm "Go"

Olivia slapped his hand "You go" She mumbled sleepily. Both were so sleepy that they didn't realize it could have been Lilly having nightmares.

"Daddy?"

Both quickly woke up hearing Lilly in a sad voice. Olivia looked down and both were still naked. She slapped Mark on the chest "Get dressed" she whispered as she quickly got up to get clothes on.

Mark groaned and rubbed his chest "Why did you hit me?" He whispered. "Damn you're violent when you're screwed out of an orgasm" He thought about his sentence, which caused him to giggle finding it very ironic.

Olivia tried not to smile at her husband's cute dirty mind as she grabbed his boxers and threw it at him. There was another knock on the door. "Just a second honey" Olivia pulled her sweats on and then her zip up sweatshirt.

Mark pulled his boxers on under the bed sheet and then a t-shirt.

Olivia unlocked the door and opened it. Lilly was standing there holding her stuffed dog she got for Christmas from Mark with tears filling her eyes. Olivia kneeled down to her eye level. "Hey sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Bad dream" The little girl answered as she kept a tight hug around her toy. "Can I sleep here?"

"Only if you give me a hug" Mark teased with a smile.

Lilly ran in and jumped on the bed. She jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Olivia smiled and came back to the bed knowing Lilly loved Mark more then anything in the world. Sometimes more then her mother.

Mark lifted her up in the air and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Ok little brown eyed girl, lets make those bad dreams go away"

Olivia rolled her eyes knowing it was what he did when Lilly had nightmares. It was ridiculous but always made Lilly laugh.

Mark took her ankles and lifted her upside down. "Get out monster!"

Lilly burst into giggles being upside down. Her pajama shirt was down to her neck because she was upside down. Mark blew on her stomach, which got her laughing hysterically.

He pulled her back up and laid her down in between him and Olivia.

"Do it to mommy" She lifted Olivia's shirt up so her stomach was bare.

Mark nodded and blew on Olivia's stomach. Olivia jumped a little since Mark playfully bit on her so Lilly didn't see it.

He moved away and covered Lilly with the blanket. "Sleepy time?"

She nodded and snuggled to her stuffed toy. She took Olivia's hand for assurance that she was safe now.

Mark gave Lilly a kiss on the head and gently moved over her to give Olivia a kiss. As he kissed her Lilly shifted which caused him to move and by accident kissed Olivia on the eye. He tried to hold his laughter seeing he hurt his wife in the stupidest way possible.

Olivia shook her head and rubbed her eye. She saw that Mark was trying not to smile. She quickly grabbed his nipple which was extremely amusing knowing he couldn't scream or jump so Lilly wouldn't wake up.

Lilly turned around to hug her father. Olivia quickly let go so the little girl didn't know what her parents were doing.

Mark grinned evilly and hugged Lilly as if she was his shield against the detective who liked to mess with him until the end of time.

Olivia smiled a little as Mark slowly snaked his hand on her side to provoke her. He held Lilly in one arm on his chest to protect himself and playfully touched Olivia's breast. Olivia pushed his hand away. He purposefully stuck his hand in her sweats and gently pulled her pubic hair. Olivia jumped and kicked him in the leg since their daughter protected his upper body.

He grinned and pulled his hand out. He took her hand in his and blew her a kiss showing he was done picking on her.

Olivia nodded a little as if in truce. She moved gently to him so Lilly didn't wake up. Olivia gave him a kiss and rested her head on his shoulder.

Mark gave her a kiss on the head. "I'm sorry about being rough earlier," He whispered softly.

Olivia smiled and winked at him. Even if he always apologized after they had that type of sex he didn't need to because Olivia trusted him enough. She knew he wouldn't do anything she didn't like; after all he was the best she ever had.

Mark wrapped his arm around Olivia's waist and held Lilly on his chest as she slept. Olivia kept close to her husband as they watched their daughter sleeping knowing she was safe now.


	25. Bedroom Gangster

Mark sat in the kitchen at the table helping the twins with their homework. He wasn't a big math person himself but he could handle 2nd grade work. When it came to algebra when they were older he was going to hand that off to Olivia. Just like he did with Jenny and James when they did algebra in high school. 

"Dad what's the difference between pounds and grams?" Matt asked as he finished writing his answer for the earlier question.

"Guys I'm helping you, not doing your homework for you" Mark shook his head as he opened a car magazine.

"Dad c'mon" Mike whined. "Just give us the answers so we can go play. You can go watch TV faster" he did his puppy face that worked with Olivia but not Mark. Mark was more of a push over for Lilly then the boys.

"Nope. I'm not James and Zane who will just give you answers so I can get rid of you." He pointed to their homework. "C'mon ask what you don't understand, not your question" He went back to his magazine.

The twins rolled their eyes and looked down at their paper.

Olivia came into the house with Lilly holding her hand. "Hey"

"Hey" Mark closed his magazine and put it on the table. He knew Lilly was at SVU today to give her statement about what happened. "How did it go?"

"How did what go?" Matt asked looking up.

"Do your homework" Mark ordered. The seven year old went back to his homework.

Lilly walked over and climbed onto Mark's lap. She hugged him around the neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't want to do that again," She said in a low voice.

Mark looked up at Olivia and then back at Lilly guessing it was very hard for her to relive all of it. The doctors said she wasn't raped or hurt but the little girl was traumatized by the event. "Ok." He got up with her in his arms and carried her out of the kitchen.

Olivia took her leather jacket off and headed to the Lilly's room to make sure she was all right.

"Hey mom?"

She stopped and turned to look at her sons. "What's up?"

"What's the difference between pounds and grams?" Mike asked.

"I'll send dad over to explain." She answered with a wink. She went out of the kitchen and went to Lilly's room.

The twins exchanged looks knowing they weren't going to get the answer from their father cause he refused to let them cheat.

Olivia slowly came into Lilly's room. She was lying under her bed sheets and hugging her stuffed dog. Mark was sitting next to her and just stroking her hair. "Hey girly"

"Hey" Mark answered to make Lilly smile. She smirked a little but not her big smile she got from Mark.

Olivia lay down by Lilly on the other side and hugged her from the back "Are you ok?"

Lilly just shrugged. "Do I have to do that again?"

"No" Olivia quickly answered. "You don't have to talk about it anymore unless you want to"

Mark gave her a kiss on the head. "Want to go for some ice cream later?"

Lilly nodded a little and hugged him around the neck. "Don't go," She whispered as tears formed her brown eyes. "I'm scared"

Mark looked at Olivia and just hugged Lilly. "Daddy isn't going anywhere." He picked Lilly up and sat her in his lap.

Olivia stroked the back of her hair and just looked at Mark. She knew he was taking this hard because he never had a childhood and he never wanted that for his kids.

After a while Olivia got Lilly to sleep and Mark was back with the twins helping them.

Olivia sat on the other side of the table reading a file for work as the boys did their work.

"Ok guys" Mark began "See, mommy weighs pounds," He picked up a pencil "This ways grams."

"So mommy is big and the pencil isn't?" Matt asked.

"Yes" Mark answered.

Olivia looked up at him "Excuse me?"

Mark looked at her and smirked. "Not big, you're just bigger then a pencil. You have pounds and the pencil is skinny so it weighs grams"

Olivia kept looking at him. "It's skinny unlike me?"

"No" He defended and then looked at the twins "Next question."

"What's a rhombus?"

"Imagine a square and then its squished" Mark explained. "Like mommy sat on a square and it slanted to the side."

Olivia looked up at him angrily and got up. She left the kitchen and went to their bedroom.

Mark smiled and rolled his eyes. "Baby c'mon" He called over. He shook his head and kept helping the twins.

After they finished the homework the twins went to play their videogames and Mark went to his bedroom to find Olivia. He closed the door behind him "Hey you"

Olivia ignored him and read her magazine. He lay down by her and wrapped his arm around her stomach. "I'm fat get away" Olivia slapped him on the chest.

He laughed and gave her a kiss "I like some junk in the trunk anyway" he squeezed her butt. Olivia slapped his arm. "C'mon you're not fat"

"Oh mommy can squish a square because of all those pounds she weighs" Olivia mocked in a deep voice.

He chuckled and pulled the magazine out of her hands "That was a good impersonation of me" He gripped her butt "I like this extra baby fat thing"

Olivia slapped his chest "I had four kids Mark"

"And you are still as sexy since the day I met you." He kissed her lips gently "Are you supposed to get your period? That's why you're all emotional?"

"Yes" she answered. "I'm also upset cause my stupid husband said I could squish a square."

"Aww boo to your husband" he grinned and kissed her neck. "You're so cute when you're mad"

"We'll see how cute I am when I smack you from here to France or Italy, wherever the hell you're from"

"I'm so sexy to be from two sexy countries. If you smack me then I will smack you from here to down the street" he chuckled and pulled her closer "I'm kidding I wont smack you, I'll just smack your ass"

Olivia pushed him off and got off the bed "You're not smacking anything for a long time Anderson."

"Fine. You're missing out though." He put his hands on the back of his neck as he watched her by her closet. "Big Italian sausage for you sexy mama"

Olivia threw a pillow at him "Nasty freak"

"But I'm a freak who loves you very much."

_Flashback_

_They made their way to her bedroom slowly taking clothes off. _

_They fell on her bed and got under the sheets. Mark only had his boxers on and Olivia was still in her panties and bra._

_ He gently moved on top of her and kissed her lips and then her neck. _

_Olivia gently slid his boxers off and raised an eyebrow at his penis size. Bigger then she ever experienced. Which got her to let out a small giggle being nervous because of that. _

_Mark stopped kissing and looked at her "What?"_

"_Nothing" She answered. "Sorry" _

_Mark smiled a little cause he liked her laugh and kept kissing her. _

_Olivia felt him get harder against her. This got a huge nervous laugh from the detective knowing they would begin any minute. She was totally nervous. None of her past boyfriends were that size. _

_Mark stopped and looked at her "What?"_

"_Nothing" She got herself quiet._

"_I'm I tickling you?"_

"_No. Sorry" Olivia answered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. _

_Mark smiled a little and then realized she started her giggle fits when his boxers came off. "Are you a virgin or something?"_

"_No" She answered "Sorry. Just keep going"_

"_What? Am I too small for you?" he asked with a smirk._

_Olivia quickly shook her head "No. I mean…oh god this is embarrassing" _

_He let out a small laugh "What is it? You nervous?" _

"_Yea" She admitted. "You're just…never mind"_

_He raised his eyebrow. "Too big?"_

_Olivia closed her eyes and slightly nodded "You're my first…you know"_

_He looked weirdly at her not understanding "Big penis?"_

"_Yes" She admitted softly. _

"_Aww" He gave her a gentle kiss "I'll go slowly" _

_Olivia rested her head back "Not how I imagined my first time with you"_

"_Sorry. I shouldn't have been blessed" He smiled and gave her a kiss. "By the way you just raised my self esteem by ten points"_

_Olivia smirked and blushed a little "This is an embarrassing conversation"_

_He placed his hand on her cheek "No its not. You don't have to be embarrassed in front of me. Hey if you don't want to have sex tonight that's cool"_

"_But I do. You have been so great and patient that I shouldn't punish you for being well equipped."_

_He let out a laugh and rested his head on her shoulder "You're so twisted, I love it"_

"_Thanks…I guess"_

"_How about we start…and if you don't want me in you then it will be like it never happened" _

_She nodded and pulled her panties down. "Sounds fair."_

"_I'm glad you said that" he pressed his lips to hers and gently took her bra off. "Damn, now I'm nervous. Nice breasts detective"_

_Olivia rolled her eyes "Shut up"_

"_I'm serious. I might sound like a pig but those are the nicest breasts I have seen" He gently kissed her neck. "Let me know when you're ready" He whispered. _

_Olivia nodded a little as he kept kissing her. She rested her hands on the back of his neck as he kept kissing her body. She gently wrapped her legs around his waist and felt him get his erection. _

_Olivia felt him grip the pillow by her head since he was ready to go but was waiting for her permission. _

_She was still too nervous. She knew he wouldn't cross his limits but for some reason she was so nervous with him. Maybe it was some strange connection she never experienced. Maybe it was more then love that she had with past boyfriends. _

_He quickly grabbed his jeans and got a condom out. "Sorry. Almost forgot"_

_Olivia just nodded glad she didn't have to remind this boyfriend. He put the condom on and went back to his position with Olivia's legs wrapped around him._

_He looked at her realizing she was still not ready. He went down her body and kissed her stomach to try and make her less nervous. This made her jump a little because she became more nervous at how close he was to her middle. He placed his hand on her stomach to keep her down. _

_Olivia calmed her body down and ran a hand through his hair. He moved further down and gently inserted his tongue. Olivia jumped from the surprise. He chuckled and kept his hand on her stomach to make her stop moving. _

_This got a huge arousal from Olivia. She let out a small moan and twisted the bed sheets in her fist. "Ready" She whispered._

_Mark moved up and wiped his mouth before kissing her. Olivia smiled a little at him "Thanks for that" _

_He nodded with a smirk as a 'you're welcome'. He took her hand in his and gently pushed inside of her. _

_Olivia squeezed his hand by that feeling but then she was fine. She wrapped her arms around his body and nodded at him. He started to move slowly. "You ok?" He whispered. _

_She nodded "Yea"_

_He gave her gentle kisses on the lips and cheek as he kept moving with her body. _

_Olivia grabbed the back of his neck as she slowly reached her orgasm. "Mark" She whispered his name softly._

"_Olivia" He whispered just for the simplicity of having her name on his tongue. _

_She let out a moan reaching her orgasm. He reached his orgasm and fell back on the bed. _

_Olivia breathed hard and a huge smile appeared on her face "Wow"_

_He caught his breath and looked over at her. He grinned at her small smile. "Amazing?"_

"_Truly" She answered. _

_He turned around to her side and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her closer and held her. _

_End Flashback_

Brad lay on the bed and just watched Casey trying to pull something out of her closet. His arm was still bandaged up and being held by a strap. "Little to the left" He instructed. He kept his eyes on her butt since her shirt was lifting up a little and she was wearing tight jeans.

Casey attempted to pull a box out but papers fell all over the place since Brad was the one who just threw things in the closet. "Do you want to help me?"

"No" He answered simply. "My arm still hurts"

"C'mon you're taller"

"Just keep looking" He smirked and kept his eyes on her butt. Casey stretched out to reach the shelf. "There it is."

She turned around realizing what he was doing "Are you checking me out?"

He nodded with a grin "Oh yea"

"Stop" She ordered. "You're making me feel violated"

He rolled his eyes and bit his lip looking at her breasts that looked good in her red sweater that was tight against her body "God I love tight things" He stopped and thought about his sentence. He burst out laughing finding it perverted.

Casey rolled her eyes and turned back to the closet. She finally reached the box and put it on the ground.

"Yes" Brad whispered "Bend over"

Casey shot him a look "Don't make me kick you out of our room"

"Oh leave me alone. I haven't had sex in a long time and you refuse to give me oral with my arm all fucked up." He rolled his eyes "Checking you out is like my porn since I threw out my porn collection when we got engaged"

"You had a porn collection?" Casey asked looking at him. "Seriously?"

"Yea." He nodded. "I thought since I'm going to get married I'm going to get laid all the time. What a mistake"

"Shut up. You get sex"

"After we broke up for a while, I tried to find porn again and I asked Mark but that dude doesn't like porn, I think he is gay"

Casey laughed and kneeled down to open the box "I always thought he would be the type to like porn"

"Me too. I asked and he said he doesn't like it. Makes me wonder what he did in college. I think he is the type that actually learned in college."

Casey just nodded as she looked through the box "When did you lose your virginity?"

"When I was like seventeen. You?"

"Eighteen. Prom" She got up and went over to him. She sat down and read a paper she found in the box that was some old stuff of theirs before they moved in together. She read it and without realizing she traced small circles on his thigh.

Brad closed his eyes since she was turning him on being that close to his penis. He felt his sweats get tighter.

Casey moved her hand and tapped the inside of his thigh. She didn't even realize this could turn him on.

Brad bit his lip trying not to form an erection. He gripped the pillow by his head with his good arm.

Casey stopped reading the paper and looked over at him. She looked at his sweats and saw he was bulging up a little. She quickly moved her hand realizing she turned him on. "Sorry babe"

He nodded and got off the bed. "Excuse me" He quickly went to their bathroom they had in their room and closed the door behind him.

Casey heard him run the water and then heard him let out a groan. She tried to contain her laughter realizing what he did.

He finally came out with just a towel around his waist.

Casey let out a small laugh "Did you jack off or something?"

"No" he answered. "It's kind of hard not being able to switch hands" He motioned to his arm in a strap.

Casey smirked and shook her head "Sorry"

"You should be. You're supposed to make me feel better" he lay down by her "C'mon blow me"

"Aw so romantic" She teased in a baby voice and gave him a kiss.

"I'm serious" He whined. "Please? I'm really horny"

"I don't care" She answered "You can go without sex until your arm heals"

He groaned and turned to the side. "I bet you would blow Dakota," He mumbled.

Casey looked over at him "What was that?"

"Nothing" he answered and kept his back turned to her.

"I can't believe you just said that" Casey shook her head and got off the bed. "Jerk"

"Sorry" He turned to look at her "I'm sorry"

"Yea. Right"

"C'mon Casey, I'm sorry. Come back to bed." He pleaded. "Please?"

She rolled her eyes and sat down on top of him. She said nothing and took his towel off. She lifted his shirt up a little and kissed his stomach. He let out a groan as she gently moved on top of him.

"Oh god" He whispered. He quickly formed his erection.

Casey smiled evilly and got off "Enjoy" She took a porn magazine she found in the box that she knew was his old stuff and threw it at him. "Don't get any on the bed sweetheart" She left the room and closed the door behind her.

Brad rested his head back knowing he made a huge mistake by mentioning Dakota. He looked at his erection and let out a whimper hating her for doing this to him. He deserved it but not like this. This was just cruel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia got out of bed in the middle of the night not being able to sleep. She noticed Mark was shifting a lot and was sweating. She looked at him not sure if she should wake him up or not in case he was having a nightmare. She noticed his boxers sticking up from his erection. She tried not to laugh hysterically seeing he was having a wet dream.

She covered him with the blanket and left him alone. She left the room and closed the door behind her. She checked on Lilly in case she was having nightmares and wasn't sleeping. She was.

Olivia went to the kitchen to get something to drink. She noticed the door was unlocked. Mark always locked everything before going to bed. She opened it slowly and spotted Zane sitting on the steps of the porch smoking.

Olivia put her shoes on and went out. She sat down on the steps by him "What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep. You guys said I couldn't smoke in the house so here I am" He answered with a shrug. "What are you doing up?" He took a drag of his smoke.

"Couldn't sleep." She answered.

"Lilly?"

"Yea" Olivia answered. Zane offered a smoke to her. "No, thanks."

He just nodded. He let out a small chuckle "Remember the first time I met you?"

Olivia smirked and rolled her eyes. "Yes. You hit on me"

"Sorry about that" He smiled and threw his smoke away. "You guys hated me at first"

"Well you were a jerk at first." Olivia smirked at him "You're ok now"

"Thanks" he nodded. "You didn't tell Mark about my scars did you?"

"No. You should"

"I know, I just don't want to do it now" he said quietly. "That's why I'm not sleeping. It hurts"

"Sorry about that. Are you taking anything for it?"

"No. I overdosed on pain relievers so I don't want to take them again." He scratched the back of his head.

"Zane maybe you should see a shrink. I mean after what you went through, it might not be bad"

"I hate shrinks. I had to see one when I went to the juvenile center." He shook his head "You know what's so crazy about living with you guys?"

"Mark?" Olivia teased with a smirk.

"No. You" He answered. "I mean it's weird that you're my step mom and you actually care more then my mom ever did. Why do you even care so much about me?"

Olivia just looked at him since he reminded her of Mark in so many ways. "First of all you're my husbands kid and you saved my daughter."

Zane just nodded. "Can you not tell Kathleen that I'm sensitive? She likes my whole bad boy thing I have going on"

Olivia laughed and nodded "You got it. You're a bad ass" She patted him on the arm "Go get some sleep kiddo." She got off the steps. "I'm out homie"

Zane laughed and shook his head "Don't ever do that in public playa"

Olivia nodded with a smirk "Peace out" she nodded in a gangster way and went inside the house. She heard her stepson laugh hysterically at that. She smiled and went back to her bedroom.

She came in and closed the door behind her. She locked it and got in bed with Mark. She lifted his bed sheet up and saw he was still having his dream. She opened his drawer on his nightstand and spotted her Victoria Secret catalog there. She rolled her eyes guessing that was the last thing he looked at and now he was dreaming about the models.

She went back to her side and knew she could have a lot of fun messing with him. His boxers were still up from his erection and he was still shifting around. Olivia smirked and licked his chest to get him even more aroused.

Mark let out a moan "Girls" He smiled at his dream.

Olivia giggled a little and rubbed herself against his erection.

"Olivia" He giggled a little. She looked up and he was still sleeping. She grinned realizing she was also in his dream.

She pulled herself up to his ear. She let out a moan against his ear. He shifted a little. She gently licked the side of his face with the tip of her tongue.

"Ladies" He whispered.

Olivia tried to contain her laughter. "Oh Mark," she moaned in his ear. She grabbed her cell and took a picture of his bulging boxers. "Oh baby" she took his arms and pinned them against the pillow knowing that always aroused him.

This got him to shift even more cause he wanted to reach his orgasm. Olivia tried to contain her laughter and knew she had to calm him down in the funniest way. "Oh god Elliot" She whispered with a huge smile.

This got him to stop moving. What he heard just confused his whole dream.

Olivia just waited for him to realize he was dreaming so he could wake up. He shifted a little and opened his eyes. Olivia smirked at her adorable husband that was now sweaty all over his body. "No girls. Sorry"

He looked at her completely confused. He sat up and rested on his elbows. He looked around seeing there were no models from Victoria Secret on top of him.

Olivia grinned and pointed to his boxers. He looked down and saw his erection "Oh sorry" He quickly grabbed a pillow and covered it. "Wait…you were in my dream..." He looked over at her wearing her pajamas "You weren't wearing that"

"I guessed that" Olivia rolled her eyes. "It's ok. I'm fat anyway"

He shook his head "No. C'mon I don't think you're fat"

Olivia turned to the side wanting to mess with him. "It's fine that you dreamed about other girls."

Mark took a deep breath feeling extremely bad since he thought his wife was beautiful. "Olivia please, I think you are gorgeous" He went to hug her from the back but he still had his erection. "I would hug you but I don't think it's nice to rub my boner against you."

Olivia smiled a little. She knew he thought she was sexy since he told her at least ten times a day and sometimes for no reason. "You had that thing forever" She turned to look at him. "Let's make it go away"

Mark grinned. "Oh yes"

Olivia moved on top of him and slid his boxers down to perfect his erection. He smirked a little and rested his hands on the back of his neck showing her she had the control and he was enjoying her power over him.

She kept eye contact with him and slowly unbuttoned her pajama shirt to reveal her breasts to her husband. He kept his blue eyes on her brown ones as she slowly took her shirt off. He didn't move or look. She had the control and he was going to keep it that way.

Olivia smiled at him and took his hand. She placed it on her breast knowing he liked to touch her breasts all the time. He gently massaged her breasts. He knew exactly how to touch her so she could reach her weak moment.

Olivia let out a small moan since he knew how to arouse her. He was just gentle enough but had a sweet rough touch to hype her up.

He sat up and moved his hands behind her back to hold her. "Hey beautiful" He whispered with a smirk as he kissed her gently on the lips.

Olivia smiled a little at his baby blue eyes that made her melt in seconds. She wrapped her arms around his neck and let her breasts be pressed against his chest. "I love you"

He gently kissed her neck and looked up at her "For the record I think you are beautiful inside and out."

Olivia smiled at that knowing it wasn't some kind of line to get her in the mood since he was always sweet and romantic in an honest way right before they made love. He knew that sex was something that was serious to her; no matter how many jokes he made about it he respected that when they were alone.

Olivia flopped down on the bed and wrapped his arm around her waist. He moved on top of her and gently kissed her lips. He slid down to her waist and gently took her pajamas in his hand and took them off.

Olivia just watched him. She loved that he was so sweet and gentle in bed and yet he was a pervert when they joked around. She almost felt special being the only one to see his soft side. Even Casey who knew him so well thought he was the type to take all the control in the bedroom. Only Olivia knew he wasn't.

He threw her pajamas on the floor and got in between her legs. He took her legs and placed them over his shoulders. Olivia jumped a little knowing what he was going to do. "Mark" She whispered. "Don't"

He didn't say anything and gently licked her. She jumped again. He just smiled. He bit down on her enough so she could feel it but not enough to hurt her. She shifted a little trying to escape her husband's ability to make her hyper in bed.

Mark grinned and let go. He inserted his tongue and moved it inside his wife to break her down under his touch.

It did. Olivia begin to breathe harder as he gently licked every part of her. She grabbed a pillow and put it over her head not to moan too loudly.

Mark noticed her reaction to his pleasuring and added more to it to make her go insane. One hand went on her breast and the other rubbed her by his tongue still touching.

Olivia moved her body to his and lifted her hips off the mattress to make it easier for him to do what he wanted to her.

Mark smirked and took his tongue out. "My, my, detective you're all wet"

Olivia smiled at his teasing voice. He was in control of her without even realizing it. She took the pillow off her face and just looked at him "Don't stop"

He nodded. He was willing to make this whole making love session all about her. He didn't have a problem with it knowing she was worried about Lilly all the time. It's not like she had to wake up early; she got time off because of Lilly.

He kept rubbing her until she was close to reaching her orgasm. When he noticed she was he gently pushed inside of her to completely satisfy her.

Olivia bit her lip at his hardness inside her. She was past to point of return to make herself calm down so he could get some pleasure.

Mark moved and held her hands showing her it was all right to get satisfaction without him. He just wanted to make her happy.

Even if Olivia wanted to satisfy her husband she couldn't keep herself together anymore. She quickly covered her mouth not to scream his name as she reached her orgasm.

Mark just smiled seeing his wife completely satisfied because of him. He attempted to pull out but she grabbed his arm. "Not yet" She whispered as she enjoyed the love of her life inside of her.

He made small moves teasingly. "Want more?"

She grinned and shook her head. "I don't think I can handle more." She motioned for him to come down to her. He leaned down against her body as she hugged him around the neck. "Do you want more?" She whispered against his ear.

"No." he shook his head "It's all yours tonight" He corrected. "You want me to do anything else and I will"

"But baby-"

He cut her off with a kiss "No" He corrected "It's all about you tonight."

Olivia just smiled at his sweetness. No way in hell would anybody else do this. Especially a man. "Have ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes m'am" He answered. "You're my little bedroom gangster."

She chuckled a little "Is that right?"

"Yup" he nodded and kissed her neck. "I just want to take a ride on your curves and give your body what it deserves"

Olivia grinned "My little Dr. Seuss."

"Shut up, this is supposed to be romantic" he blew on her neck and then grabbed the bed sheet and put it over their heads.


	26. Behind Blue Eyes

Mark just shook his head at his wife. "You're not wearing my boxer briefs"

Olivia reached over him and grabbed his underwear from a drawer. "Oh yes I am." She smiled and pulled his gray boxer briefs on. "That looks hot"

He slapped her butt "Yes it does"

She moved closer to him and wrapped her leg around his. She was wearing one of his tank tops and his boxer briefs and he only had on white boxers. It was five in the morning and neither slept all night because they kept fooling around.

Mark grabbed the whip cream from his nightstand and he sprayed it on his peck. "Lick like you mean it"

Olivia smirked and slapped his stomach. She gently licked it off of him. She licked the last part and kissed him.

Mark smiled and ate his whip cream she gave him. "I'm not wearing your thong cause you're wearing my underwear"

Olivia laughed and moved on top of him "Well alright"

"Pink doesn't look good against my butt" He put the can down on his nightstand. "Dude it's five"

"Did you just call me dude?" Olivia raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

"It's a habit" he shrugged. "You called me bitch earlier"

"I think my gangster side is taking over." She shrugged a little with a smile. "You are a bitch"

Mark pulled her up to him "I'm not a bitch"

Olivia just laughed since he didn't care what she called him cause he knew they were joking around "You're my little bitch Mark"

"You're my bitch," He teased with a grin. "You're my hoe also" He closed his eyes knowing she was going to hit him.

"What was that?" She gripped his hair. "I didn't hear you correctly"

"Calm down woman, I'll pay you later" he chuckled and flipped so he was on top. "Let go"

Olivia pulled his hair more teasingly. "Apoligize you bitch"

"Hey, hey be nice." He moved his hand down to her middle. He tickled her a little which made her jump all over the place "Who's your daddy?"

Olivia laughed and pushed him off. "Not you"

"Aww c'mon" He moved on her again. "I'll be your sweet sugar daddy"

"You can be my bitch of you want" She smiled at him "No wait. Sorry. You already are my bitch"

"No I'm not. I'm bitch whipped. Big difference"

Olivia kicked him "I'm pretty sure if we asked anyone they will say you're the queer in this relationship."

He smirked "Wow. Prom night flashback"

Olivia laughed and rolled her eyes. "Seriously when did you lose your virginity?"

"Hey, you don't ask a bitch that. Sorry Olivia I wont ask you that"

"I'm serious, when?"

"I don't want to say" he blushed lightly. "You lost it before me though"

"You don't know when I lost my virginity."

"When?"

"Nineteen. College. You?"

He blushed again "Twenty one. My birthday"

"Aww that's not bad. Vagina and alcohol the same day."

Mark laughed and got off of her "Get out of here you crazy girl."

"Aww" Olivia moved on top of him and gently kissed him "I respect that you waited until that age"

"Olivia" He shook his head "I didn't wait. I would have gladly lost it at sixteen but I wasn't very popular in high school. People thought I was a geek. I was an outsider cause I was adopted"

She gave him a kiss "I don't think you're a geek"

"Yes you do." He nodded and rolled his eyes. "At least you don't shove me in lockers."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh cause he said it in a cute way. "I would have been your friend if we knew each other."

"Yea right" he shook his head and gave her a kiss "I bet you were the popular girl that dated the jocks who made it a habit of beating me up."

"No I wasn't, you know that" Olivia moved his messy hair back from his eyes. "I was quiet and kept to myself because of my mom."

"So were two outsiders in love huh?" He smiled at her.

"Hey, two sexy outsiders little man." Olivia corrected with a smirk. "I do think you're geek but you're my geek that I love" She rested her head on his chest. "Plus I like that only a few people know about your blessed penis size"

He chuckled a little "Well after my first sex encounter I got laid a lot cause the girl told her friends about my size"

Olivia just nodded on his chest. They were quiet for a couple of seconds when Olivia started to laugh hysterically for no reason. "I can imagine you in high school, little skinny white kid with his books."

"Shut up. I like to learn it's not my fault"

Olivia traced circles on his chest "You looked like a geek but when those pants fell off, you were all jock. God I wished I knew you back then. Do you have a picture of you back then?"

"No. I think the only picture I got from that time is from my ACS file."

"Yearbook?"

"No. I tried to avoid school as much as possible so I wasn't bullied. Especially picture days cause I didn't want them to mess my good clothes up."

"Aww baby" she looked up at him "You should have pictures. Where is your yearbook?"

"Closet. Olivia I'm not in there."

She got up and went to their closet. She found a box labeled 'Marky's Old junk'. She opened it and looked through it. She finally found his old yearbook and went back to bed.

"Liv c'mon" He rolled his eyes. "I don't want to relive this"

"You're head of the FBI, you've done more then any of those losers." She sat down by him and rested her back on the headboard. She opened the front where people should have signed it but there was only a couple of signatures. Some were from teachers and some were mean things some kids wrote.

Mark sat up next to her and watched as she read what people wrote.

_You fucking suck. _Olivia shook her head. _It was a pleasure to have you in class._ She went to the next. _So I was going to say I fucked your mom but she died so whatever. _She looked at Mark and then back at the book. _Just commit suicide you skinny dweeb._

Mark took a deep breath hating she was reading this. "Done?"

Olivia flipped the pages so he didn't have to read all of that over again. She kept flipping the pages. She stopped seeing he put a red heart around one girls picture. She smiled and looked at him "Were you crushing?"

He smirked and nodded "Yea. She helped me pick my books up once when they were knocked down. She was like my hero. She helped me get out of a locker once."

"Aww" Olivia gave him a kiss on the cheek and kept looking through the book. She stopped at one picture. She examined it more. "Is that you in the back?"

He took the book and looked at it. "Yea"

Olivia took it again and looked at the picture. It was a picture of some kids together in the lunchroom. Mark was sitting at another table all alone looking extremely depressed. "You look sad"

"Olivia it was high school. I was sad for four years" He smiled.

Olivia kept looking at the picture. He was scrawny and his hair was combed nicely to the side. He wasn't eating, he was reading.

She grabbed a pen she had on her nightstand and drew a heart around his face. "There we go"

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "Now it looks like I'm love with myself.

Olivia flipped the page "How come you weren't popular with your sense of humor? Girls love funny guys"

"Cause they never talked to me to find out I was funny. The only times I actually talked in school was when I answered questions in class and when I asked them not to rip up my homework. I mean even if I called them bastards they would just jump me after school and beat the crap out me."

Olivia closed the book. "Sorry for making you go through this again."

"Don't worry about it." He gave her a kiss.

"I wish I knew you back then" Olivia shrugged a little.

"I don't" He smirked. "You would have probably ignored me with the rest of the female student body."

"I wouldn't. I thought you were very cute in that picture"

"That's cause that was one of the rare times I didn't have a black eye. I think it was like prom season and the jocks were too busy figuring out how to get a hotel room."

Olivia laughed and gave him a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" He put her hair behind her ears. "Aw now you know I was weak"

"I don't care. You could be scrawny right now and I would still love you."

"Aww you're one of those deep chicks, I got it, its cool. Your not shallow" He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her on his lap. "You love me?"

Olivia nodded "Very much." She took the book again and opened it to where he was. "You look so familiar."

"Um hello? Right here" He teased.

"No. I mean at that time." She kept looking at picture. She finally looked up at him slowly. "We met before"

"Well yea, I did father your children Einstein"

Olivia rolled her eyes realizing he didn't remember "You went to Chicago for high school and then you moved over here for college right?"

"Yea" he nodded and held her on his lap "What's your point?"

She kept looking at him not believing that was him. "The alley." She whispered in disbelief.

_Flashback_

_Olivia walked down the streets of this new city. Her mother was called to a conference in Chicago and made Olivia come along since she was only 15. One of the rare times her mother took an interest in her well-being. _

_She looked at her watch. She was already late coming back to the hotel room. Her mother would throw a fit and hit her. She took the alley for the shortcut. _

_She felt someone behind her. She started to walk faster._

_A couple of boys got in front of her. They were maybe a year older then her. "Where you going?" One asked with a smile. _

_Olivia felt extremely uncomfortable being alone in a desserted alley with three boys that could overpower her easily. _

_She took a step back. They moved closer to her. One moved to be right next to her. He took her hand and placed it on his crotch. Olivia quickly moved her hand back._

_They slowly kept moving to her until she hit the brick wall with her back. _

_Mark walked down the street playing with his phone his adoptive parents bought him for his birthday, which was today. He finally turned 15. He wanted someone to call him but he had no friends so there wasn't anyone. The only times he heard the ringtone was when he called his own number from his house phone cause he was bored._

_He had his books with him since it was Friday and he wanted to get ready for a test. He sat at home all the time and books were the closest he could get to a social life. _

_He walked past an alley but stopped. He looked over and some girl was trying to get away from three guys. He knew these guys since they picked on him but he didn't know the girl. Normally he stayed out of it cause he didn't want to be in trouble but this was a girl._

_He walked down the alley over to the confrontation "Guys c'mon she's just a girl" He got in between this girl and the jocks. This was one of the rare times he stood up to them. _

_Olivia just looked at this stranger protecting her. She didn't know him but she was grateful. _

_One jock knocked down all his books. Mark still didn't move. He was scared but more scared of what would happen to the girl if he walked away. _

_One grabbed him by the shirt and pushed him on the ground "You a hero now you nerd?"_

_Mark slowly sat up "Just leave her alone"_

_One boy got on top of him and started to hit him. Mark's lip split open and his nose quickly started to bleed._

_Olivia closed her eyes since she never actually seen anyone get beat up. She was extremely scared for herself and this boy that stood up for her. She wanted to help him but she was scared._

_The boys went through Mark's pockets and took out all his money. One took his new cellphone and smashed it on the ground. _

_Mark just groaned trying not to cry as they started to kick him. He closed his eyes and covered his head as they kept kicking him all over his body. _

_They finally stopped as he started to bleed on the ground. They tore up all his books and threw it in the puddle in the alley. _

"_Mind your own business next time" One warned and kicked him across the face. All three walked away. _

_Mark wiped his nose that was broken and slowly started to cry. _

_Olivia gently moved toward him seeing he was hurt. She kneeled down and touched his shoulder "Are you ok?"_

_He jumped and pulled his shoulder away. He was so used to being scared of everyone around him that he didn't realize that this stranger might be nice. "Leave me alone" he whispered as he held his stomach where the boys kicked him "Please"_

_Olivia moved her hand away from him "Thank you" She whispered looking at his watery piercing blue eyes. _

_He didn't say anything and just laid in the alley with bruises all over his body. _

_Olivia slowly got all his torn books and his broken phone and put it by him. She said nothing and walked away since she was going to get yelled at for being so late. She looked over her shoulder at the boy and he was still crying. He was her hero and she was never going to see him again. _

_Mark slowly sat up and wiped his eyes. He looked at the girl walking away from the alley. She was beautiful. Even if he didn't know her name she was probably the closest he would get to a friend._

_He took all his torn books and his new broken cellphone. So much for a happy birthday. He wiped his lip and slowly got up. He started to walk home trying to figure out how he was going to tell his parents what happened. He never told them the truth that he was bullied cause he didn't want them to be disappointed. _

_End Flashback._

Mark just looked at his wife. "Oh my god"

Olivia smiled and nodded "It was you"

He smirked a little "You left me in an alley crying"

Olivia chuckled and hugged him "You were my hero"

He hugged her and rested his head on her shoulder "I always wondered what happened to that girl"

"You married her," Olivia whispered with a smirk "You changed so much" She whispered as she ran her hand down his muscular back.

"Yea. I actually don't get beat up now by anyone except you" He smirked as he gave her a kiss. His cell phone started to ring.

"Honey its five in the morning" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Sorry" He grabbed his cell phone and answered it "Anderson"

"It' Casey. Don't say anything that might let Olivia know its me"

He raised an eyebrow at the discretion of his best friend "Ok Billy, what's up?"

"Billy? Fine I'll take it. Look can you come and get me?"

"Where?" Mark asked as Olivia slowly started to kiss his neck. "Kind of busy buddy"

"Um…well I got drunk last night and…Dakota's apartment"

Mark tried not to yell at her right then and there. He calmed himself down "Right now?"

"Please"

"I'll be right there" He closed his phone and gave Olivia a kiss "Time to work"

"Mark" She whined. "Don't"

He grabbed her by the waist and picked her off of him "Sorry" He got off the bed and grabbed his jeans "New York needs sexy Mark to the rescue"

Olivia just nodded and put the blanket over her "I'm catching on some sleep cause you wouldn't let me sleep last night"

He buttoned his jeans that were loose and that showed his white boxers a little. He grabbed a hoodie and pulled it on.

Olivia admired his body "I like your loose jeans. Your boxers look cute when they show a little"

"Are you getting a thing for ghetto people? You're acting like a pimp and now you like my pants down to my ass" He grabbed his badge and gun from his drawer.

"Not down to your ass" Olivia rolled her eyes. "Just a little showing. It's cute."

He pulled his leather jacket on and sat down by her "Well Elliot isn't ghetto, maybe Fin is more to your liking."

"Shut up I like preppy Mark. I also like professional Mark with his cute tie. I think I just like my husband, it's crazy" She smiled and grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him down. "Kiss me and get out here"

He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer. He gently kissed her and then broke it. "I'll call you later to make sure you didn't join a gang"

Olivia smiled and fixed his hood. "I just like to mock ghetto Zane. It's actually kind of fun being ghetto. You get to call your loving husband a bitch"

He grinned and gave her a kiss "As much as I love it when you do that I still have to go"

"Bye hero"

"Bye" He placed a kiss on her neck and got up. He winked at her and left the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark leaned on the hood of his car as he waited for Casey.

She came out of the building with puffy eyes since she cried. She didn't have a jacket and she kept wiping her eyes with her sleeves. She walked over to Mark and just hugged him.

"Oh Billy" Mark teased as he gave her a kiss on the head "What did you do?"

"We got in a fight last night and I went to a bar. Dakota was there and next thing I know were doing shots. I wake up this morning and I'm lying next to him." She started to sniffle from crying.

Mark took his jacket off and put it over her "Were you naked?"

"Sort of" She answered. "No jeans but had a bra on"

"Hmmm interesting" Mark nodded as he opened his car door for her.

"Why?" Casey asked as she got in the car.

"I always thought Dakota was a boob man" He winked at her and closed the door. He went on his side and got in. "First of all why did you call me?"

"Because you were in this situation before" She shrugged a little.

"Oh so now I'm just known as a cheat? I do have feelings Casey Novak"

"Mark please, I don't know what to do"

He turned the car on "First lets get some breakfast and lots of coffee"

"Sorry I woke you up"

"You didn't. Olivia and I were fooling around" He grinned proudly. "She's so hot"

Casey slapped his arm "I'm not your guy buddy to tell this to"

"Oh Billy" He chuckled and drove off.

They sat across each other at a diner. Mark kept playing with the toothpicks like a little boy and Casey kept a mean look on him being annoyed.

Mark threw a toothpick at her "Lighten up"

Casey grabbed all of his toothpicks and put it to her side. "Mark I think I cheated on my husband and all you can say is lighten up?"

"I meant lighten up over the toothpick thing. Mike and Matt do it all the time and I never understand it until now"

Casey just shook her head at him "God help Olivia with you"

"Shut up. She was satisfied last night. I can't wait to go home and see her. I think I'm like addicted"

"Congrats you Olivia Benson junkie"

He grinned "I like that."

"What do I do about this?"

"First of all don't tell him. If he asks where you were the whole night say you were with me cause you couldn't sleep. He cant yell at me cause I can fire him"

"I don't want lie to him," She groaned as she rested her head on the table.

Mark sneaked his toothpicks back and played with them. "Do you want to fight with him?"

"Of course not."

"Then lie to him"

"You are horrible at this!" Casey yelled at him.

Mark just shrugged "Fine. Don't take my advice. By the way you are very mean, first you take me away from my sexy gangster at home and then you take my toothpicks and now you're yelling at me."

"Shut up"

"Do you want me to talk to Brad? I'm very adorable and charming when I need to be"

Casey just shook her head "I'll tell him"

"Can I be there when you do? I don't want him to go Italian on your ass and call the mafia or something."

Casey just looked up at him "What is wrong with you?"

He shrugged a little "I had a lot of whip cream if you know what I mean"

"Don't tell me this!"

Casey's phone started to ring. She looked at it and saw it was Brad. Mark grabbed her phone and answered it "Hey shrimp"

"Mark?"

"Yes sir"

"Are you with Casey?"

"Yea. She couldn't sleep and neither could I so were having breakfast" Mark answered. Casey just put her head down. Mark just stroked her hair to make her feel better "She's in the bathroom right now I'll tell her you called though"

"Ok. Thanks. Can you tell her I'm sorry for what I did?"

"I sure will. Bye" Mark hung up the phone. "He said he was sorry for what he did. What did he do?"

He heard Casey start to cry. He got up and went on her side of the booth. He took her in a hug and held her. "I'm a horrible person" She whispered through her sobs.

"No you're not." Mark rocked her gently "It happens. I know"

"But you're her everything. She wouldn't get rid of you. Brad is going to hate me"

"You are the mother of his child" Mark kissed her on the head "C'mon he will not hate you"

"Yes he will. The reason we got in the fight is cause I wouldn't give him oral and he said I would do it to Dakota. And I cheated on him with Dakota"

Mark just held her "I'll talk to Brad if you really want to tell him"

"I don't want to but I have to. I don't want our relationship to be all lies."

Mark just nodded "Ok. Lets eat and we'll go"

"Thanks"

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and went to his side.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zane kept his bedsheet around his waist as he lit a cigarette. Kathleen was getting dressed. He sneaked out in the middle of the night and came to her place. Even if Olivia and Mark knew what he was doing they didn't say anything as long as he didn't get in trouble.

"Where you going girl?" He took a drag of his smoke as she pulled a sweater on.

"I got class"

"Aw come here. I'll teach you something" He smirked in his flirty way.

"Thanks but I still have to go" She smiled a little at him and came to his bedside and placed a hand on his muscular shoulder. "You still not going to tell me how you got all those scars?"

He shook his head as he took another drag of his smoke. "Nope." He grabbed her by the waist with one arm and pulled her down.

Kathleen giggled a little "I have to go. I'm going to be late for class"

"Aww boo" he got off the bed and put his cigarette out in a wine bottle they drank previously. He grabbed his bed sheet and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm getting some beer." He left the room with only his bed sheet and his dog chain from the army hanging around his neck.

He stopped in the kitchen seeing Maureen eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. He totally forgot Kathleen shared the apartment with her older sister. For some reason Maureen was prettier then the last time he saw her before he got deployed.

Maureen looked up at him. She tried to keep her eyes off his body but it was hard since he had ripped abs. His dog chain made him look even sexier because he was an army man. "Hey"

"Hey" Zane quickly returned the greeting and tried not to look at her chest since her shirt was open a little. "I didn't think anybody was here"

"It's ok." Maureen nodded "I was just about to go to work"

"I was…just getting something from the fridge" He smirked and walked past her. Even if she was older then him he still found her very hot. Hell, he found all the female Stabler's hot.

Maureen got off the chair and put her dish in the sink. "Doesn't Kathleen have class?"

Zane nodded as he looked through their fridge "Yea. I was going to walk here there…when I got dressed" he smirked and took out a beer that he didn't recognize. "What the hell is this?"

"Some Canadian beer Dickie brought over" Maureen shrugged a little.

"Canadian eh?" Zane teased with a grin.

Maureen laughed and nodded. She moved to the fridge to put the milk carton back. Zane was still looking at the beer can. Maureen's hips gently touched his middle. This quickly got Zane's attention. He looked down and Maureen had an extremely cute butt.

He knew he should have moved away to give her room but he couldn't. He loved to test his flirting limit. It was the bad boy in him.

Maureen turned around to get a water bottle from the fridge door and was face to face with Zane. She couldn't move. Not because she didn't have room but because he was extremely hot and his blue eyes were like glue.

"Excuse me" She said quietly as she took the water bottle that was right next to his waist. She was softly pressed to his body and their lips were two inches away.

Zane lightly licked his lips and resisted the urge to touch her. He felt himself get harder on his bed sheet. He was praying to god his erection wasn't touching Maureen. He placed his hand on the fridge by her head. "Sorry" he whispered but didn't move.

They heard the bedroom door open. Both quickly moved away from each other.

Kathleen came out. "Hey."

Zane grinned "I found Canadian beer baby" he quickly thought of the twins and Lilly to get rid of his erection. It worked. He walked past Maureen and went to the bedroom to get dressed.

Kathleen looked weirdly at Maureen. "Everything ok?"

Maureen quickly nodded and cleared her throat from her sudden arousal from her sister's boyfriend. "I have to go to work. Bye" She quickly left the apartment.

Kathleen got some papers as Zane got dressed to walk her to class.

Zane came out in his faded jeans that looked nice on his butt and a dress shirt that was fit against his nicely toned body. "Ready?"

Kathleen nodded and took his arm. He opened the door for her and felt like smacking himself for what just happened. He probably would have gone all the way with Maureen if Kathleen didn't interrupt them, that was the worst guilt he felt about it all.


	27. Never letting go

Mark and Casey walked down the hall to Casey's apartment.

"I'm nervous." She whispered.

"I got my gun" Mark whispered back with a smirk. "C'mon he is your husband. Brad loves you more then his own family" They stopped at the door.

Casey just looked over at him "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Sorry" Mark shrugged and knocked on the door. "You'll be fine" He gave her a kiss on the head. "You owe me by the way"

The door opened and Ben looked up at them.

"Honey" Casey kneeled down "You're not supposed to answer the door by yourself you know that"

Ben just shrugged and looked up at Mark with a grin "Hi Mark"

"Hi Benjamin" Mark picked him up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How's it hanging?"

"Good" Ben nodded and rested his head on Mark's shoulder since Mark always made him laugh when they would hang out.

Casey got up and gave Ben a kiss on the head "Honey where's daddy?"

"Shower" Ben answered. "Mark want to play video games with me?"

"Hell yea" Mark nodded and carried him over to their TV. "What you got little man?"

Casey sat down on the couch and watched Mark set up the game for Ben. He handed him one controller and sat him on the floor by him so both were leaning on the couch.

Brad came out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. He stopped seeing his boss there. "Hey"

Casey and Mark looked up at him. He didn't have his arm bandaged anymore since he had an appointment this morning to take it off.

Mark smiled a little spotting new tattoo on Brad he didn't see before. "Get dressed pretty boy"

Brad nodded "Yes sir"

Casey got up and followed Brad into the room as he went in to get dressed. She closed the door behind her. "Hey babe"

"Hey" He gave her a kiss "Why didn't you tell me Mark was coming over? I wouldn't have come out naked with my boss here" He rolled his eyes and went to the closet to get clothes.

"Sorry" She shrugged. "Um…can we talk about something?"

"Sure. Look I'm sorry about yesterday. It was wrong of me to ask you that."

"It's fine" She nodded. "Um…I have to tell you something"

"What's up?" he asked as he took his towel off and got his boxers.

She took a deep breath not sure how to tell him. "Last night when we got into our fight, I sort of went to a bar" She bit her lip being nervous to tell him the next part. "I ran into Dakota there"

"Dakota?" Brad asked as he pulled his jeans on. "My partner Dakota?"

"Yea" She nodded. "Well we started drinking and one thing led to another and I-"

"You what?" he cut her off angrily. "You danced with him? You hugged him? If you tell me you slept with him I'm going to kill myself"

"I slept with him." She whispered as tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry"

He took a deep breath and pulled a shirt on. "What did you screw Mark also?" he yelled.

"No" She quickly answered. "I was scared to call you and I just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible so I called him to pick me up"

"Then why is he here now? You need a fucking security guard to talk to me?" He moved closer to her. "What? You scared of me now?"

She closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry"

"Look at me Casey" he ordered roughly.

She didn't open her eyes as she kept crying as she put her head down. "Stop. Please. I'm so sorry"

"Look at me" He grabbed her face and her made her look up. She did look at him. "You don't fucking do that to me again you understand me?"

She slowly nodded. "You're hurting me. Let go"

He let go of her face but kept close to her. "I swear to god I'm divorcing you if you even talk to Dakota again you got me?"

"Yes" She whispered.

"Ok" He wiped her tears away and took her in a hug. "You're so fucking lucky that I love you."

She hugged him back and enjoyed the comforting scent of his aftershave. "How can you forgive me that easily?"

"Because Ben needs you, I need you. I can't raise that kid by myself. Plus I'm scared what my family might do if they heard I was getting a divorce."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James burst out laughing hearing the story his stepbrother just told him. "You got a boner with Maureen?"

Zane kept pacing around James's apartment. "No. Well…damn it!"

James let out another laugh. "You almost fucked Maureen against a fridge? You got some balls Zane"

"This isn't funny. Kathleen was in the next room. This is so wrong on so many levels."

James got up and sat down by his laptop. "I got homework to catch up on. I say have a threesome with both of them. They are both hot. Can't hurt."

Zane thought about it for a second and then shook his head. "They wouldn't do that…would they?"

James smiled. "Cops kids are more crazy then the normal ones. We tend to go for bad things. You smoke. I drive drunk. Jenny…well she's not a cops kid biologically but still. Kathleen likes you cause you are a badass. Lizzie lost her virginity at 18. We are just bad kids"

Zane nodded and sat down on the counter top. He pulled a cigarette out and lit it. "You ever had a threesome?"

James started to type on his laptop. "Oh yea. Two girls and me. Fucking dream come true. You?"

"Yea. In the army"

James turned to look at him. "Seriously?"

He grinned "Yea. Chicks in the army are horny as hell. Imagine this. Everyone is out on guard duty. Only these two females and me in a tent."

"Fucking asshole" James mumbled. "Mine was when I broke up with Lizzie one time. She dumped me for a weekend and I took advantage to party. Monday morning she calls while I'm lying next to these two ladies and asks we get back together."

"And you did?"

"Well I do need ass most times and I'm too lazy to look for it in clubs" James answered with the roll of the eyes.

Zane just nodded and took a drag of his smoke. "Fair enough. I think I'm sticking with Kathleen. If I suggest a threesome I might not get any so it's safer this way."

"Whatever gets you up Dexter" James teased with a smirk.

The door opened and Lizzie came in.

Zane quickly got off the counter top and put his cigarette out. Both boys were very perverted with each other since they were guys but changed as soon as a girl came in.

"Hey guys" Lizzie waved at the two.

"Hey honey" James smiled a little.

Zane just waved back "Hey. I'm actually going to go," He said with a nod and glanced at James since James told him he wanted to get some tonight.

"Oh you don't have to" Lizzie told him.

"No. I have things to do" Zane shook his head. "Thanks though"

James just smiled a little knowing why his stepbrother was leaving in a rush. "Bye" The 26- year old said in his deep voice.

Zane waved and went out the apartment "Bye Lizzie"

"Bye" She waved back and closed the door behind him. "What you doing?"

"Nothing" James answered as he closed his laptop. "Come over here"

Lizzie walked over to him. He pulled her down on his lap. "What do you want?"

"Ferrari. A million dollars. You naked on top of me. I think the only one we could make true is the last one so I guess we should" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "What do you say?"

"I like the million dollar idea. But I want a Mercedes instead of a Ferrari. You naked I definitely want" She got on top of him on the chair so each leg was on one side. "What do you say?"

"I say hell yes" He whispered with a nod.

She slowly put her hands under his shirt and lifted it up touching his tight muscles. "I like coming home to this"

James pulled his shirt off and then put his hands under her shirt in the back. He gently unhooked her bra and kissed her softly on the lips. "Oh yea"

There was a knock on the door.

Both looked at the same time. Another knock. "What?" James asked.

"It's Elliot"

"Fuck" James whispered. "What the hell does he want?"

Lizzie got off of him. "I don't know" She hooked her bra up in the back again. "Get your shirt on"

James grabbed his shirt and pulled it on. "Your dad is such a fucking Nark"

Lizzie slapped him on the chest "Be nice"

James rolled his eyes and looked down. He realized he had a small erection under his jeans. "Aw fuck me"

"Later" Lizzie whispered with a smirk and went to the door.

James quickly started to think of anything to get rid of his erection. Finally Jenny and Olivia worked.

Lizzie opened the door and gave her father a hug "Hi daddy"

"Hi sweetie" Elliot hugged her and then looked at James "Hi James"

"Hi sir" he smiled a little even if he wanted him out of his apartment. "Liz I'm going to go get us some food" James quickly grabbed his jacket and pulled it on. "I'll be back later" He waved and left the apartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark walked into the house after playing videogames with Ben. It took him a while to actually beat the little kid in the game.

He closed the door behind him and then spotted Olivia vacuuming. Her back was turned to him and she was listening to music on her headphones. She was singing some words and dancing to the music.

Mark just licked his lips since her jeans were tight and her shirt lifted a little as she danced. Her butt looked amazing.

She kept dancing and singing loudly. She moved onto dusting and her back was still turned to him.

He crossed his arms on his chest and leaned on the wall and kept watching. He smirked and finally moved to her and slowly danced.

Olivia felt someone behind her and looked over her shoulder. She stopped dancing seeing her husband making fun of her "Shut up"

"What?" he smiled. "That was great dancing"

She turned the music off and took her Ipod off. "Shut up. Go away"

"Aww c'mon" He wrapped his arms around her waist from the back "Juke with me"

"No." She blushed a little. "Go away"

He smiled and started to move with her. "I know you could drop it like it's hot baby"

"No. Leave me alone. You just make fun of me"

He took what was in her hand and put it down. He pulled her closer so her butt was against him. He held her by the waist and started to move with her. Olivia smirked and slowly gave in. She started to move against him.

Mark turned the radio on and found a nice song to go along with their dancing.

Olivia placed one hand over his and the other on the back of his neck. Making him look down at her body, which he didn't mind at all.

He nodded with a smile "Yea baby. Grind on me"

She pulled away from him "Why do you have to ruin it?"

"What?" He asked. "What did I do?"

"You always do this Mark" She rolled her eyes. "We have a nice moment and you have to say something like that. Like I'm your whore or something"

"Oh honey no" He took her hand. "I didn't mean it like that. C'mon I'm sorry"

"Forget it. Moments over. I have to do laundry" She walked away from him.

Mark turned the radio off and followed. He leaned on the doorway of their bedroom and watched as she got their dirty clothes. "You want me to help?"

"No" She answered as she pulled their clothes out from under the bed. "Go watch TV or something"

He walked in and kneeled down by her "Punish me"

"What? This isn't the time for you stupid kinky jokes"

"No." He pulled laundry out of her hand. "I'll do all this crap. Make me do something. You don't have to do anything all day."

"Yea right. You don't even know how to do the laundry." She pulled the clothes out of his hand.

"Teach me" he smiled a little.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got up. He got off the floor and took the laundry basket for her. He followed her down to the basement. "Olivia?"

"What?" She asked as she started to run the water in the machine.

"You get your…time of the month thing?"

"My period?"

"Yes" He nodded. "If that's what you kids are calling it these days."

"Yes I got it"

"You getting PMS on me?" He asked with a shrug.

"Probably. You're annoying the hell out of me" She playfully shoved him away.

He smirked and stood by her by the machine. "What do I do?"

"Put the clothes in"

He started to put the clothes in. He stopped at one shirt and looked at it. "Who's is this?"

Olivia looked over at it. "Yours"

"I have a light pink shirt?" He asked looking at her.

"Yea" She nodded. "I think you wore it once because you thought you were cool and then I took it from you when we were engaged so now I'm wearing it."

He nodded and put the rest of the clothes in. Olivia handed him detergent. "All of this?"

"Yes" She answered. "Idiot"

He smirked at her comment knowing she was easily irritated by his lack of common sense when she had her period. He put the detergent in.

Olivia handed him the softener "This makes it soft"

He let out a giggle that killed the detective just hearing it. Olivia tried to hold her laughter. "I always thought we went for hard but you got it" he put the softener in.

Olivia nodded and closed the machine. "Now we wait"

"That's it?" He asked. She nodded. "So run water. Put clothes in. Detergent. Anti-erection stuff and that's it?"

Olivia smiled "If you go to the store don't ask for Anti-erection stuff ok?"

He nodded. "Got it. I can do laundry for you if you want"

"No you wont" She shook her head with a small smirk.

"Yes I will." He answered. "You do enough stuff around the house. You wash dishes. You clean. Cook…badly but you still cook. I'll do the laundry as a gift to you"

"Aww thanks" She gave him a kiss. "That's sweet of you"

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her "I have to ask you something important" He suddenly got serious.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck "What?"

"If I need help with the laundry next time can I call you at work to ask?"

Olivia smiled against his lips "Yea"

"Yea?" he nodded. "Good. I wonder if Elliot knows about this anti-erection stuff."

"I'll be sure to tell him for you" She gave him a kiss and took his hand. She led it to her butt. "Guess what I have there?"

"Lots of yummy pudding for Mark?" He asked with a grin as he gently squeezed her butt.

"No. Look under."

"Oh you got it" He slowly put his hand under her jeans and with great pleasure felt up her butt. "Hmm…not a thong. Not regular panties." He kept touching something she was wearing. "My boxer briefs?"

She nodded "Yup"

He kept his hand on her butt under her jeans. "Sure?" he asked just for a reason to feel her up. He pulled his hand out. "I have to take the jeans off Olivia. It's the only way to find out this mystery." He kneeled down and unzipped her jeans.

"Mark don't," She protested. "C'mon"

He pulled her jeans down and closed his eyes. He put his hands on her ankles and slowly went up touching her amazing legs. "Mmm smooth"

Olivia smiled a little and leaned on the drying machine as he kept exploring her body. He got to her knees and gently circled around. Olivia bit down her lip getting very aroused since he knew how to make her melt with his hands.

Mark went up to her thighs where he felt the boxer briefs. "I feel like I'm feeling up a dude"

Olivia laughed a little "Well don't feel me up."

"I love feeling you up. It's one of my pleasures of being married to you"

"What's your first? Sex?"

"Second." Her corrected as he kept his eyes closed. He got to her middle but moved his hand away so she didn't feel uncomfortable.

"What's your first?" She asked hoping he would touch her middle again cause she was aroused.

"Having kids with you" He answered as he got to the elastic on the boxer briefs. "I like it that you're the mother of my children." He answered as he opened his eyes. "Don't tell that to anyone ok? If they ask I said sex was the first on the list of being married to Olivia Benson."

"You got it. That's sweet though." She ran her hand through his hair. "I like number one also. I like it that you're the father of my children"

"Really?" He stood up to face her. "I bet you want someone like Elliot as the father of your kids. Popular. Cool. Not stupid. Can actually do laundry."

"Hey" She wrapped her arms around his neck "Don't ever say that again." She shook her head. "I love you no matter what. I don't care if you can't do stupid laundry. You make me happy. I'm blessed that you're the father of my children."

He smiled a little "Yea?"

"Yes" She nodded and kissed him gently. "You are the greatest man to me." She hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder.

He hugged her back and chuckled a little. "Should I drop my pants also so we match in our underwear?"

Olivia smirked realizing her jeans were still down to her ankles. "Pull them up for me since you were nice enough to pull them down."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and slapped her butt. He bent down and pulled her jeans up. He gently fixed them and then zipped them up.

"Don't get any skin"

"I know" He smiled and buttoned them up. "There you go. I'm sad again. You're all dressed."

She gave him a kiss. "Mark?"

"Yea?"

"Want to take me on a date tonight?"

He smiled a little. "Sure. Want to pick or should I surprise you?"

"Surprise" She answered looking up at him. "I love romantic Mark"

"The arcade romantic enough for you?"

Olivia just gave him a mean look. "You know what I like. Don't disappoint me"

He nodded and gave her a kiss "Burger king it is"

Olivia just smiled since he could be the most romantic man when he wanted to. Especially if she wanted him to be romantic he would.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Casey lay in bed and just watched Brad on his computer. He hardly talked to her the whole day and he still seemed to be mad but he was trying not to show it. "Brad?"

"Yea?" He asked as he kept typing information in.

"You still mad at me?"

"No" he answered even if it was obvious he was still angry with her.

"Then why haven't you talked to me at all today?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Can't you just leave me alone? I forgave you. What else do you want?"

"I want you to talk. Even if you want to yell at me that's fine. Just talk"

"Oh my god. Leave me alone Casey" He got off his chair and closed his file. "You are so fucking annoying sometimes"

Casey just hugged her pillow and tried to keep her tears to herself. "Sorry"

He said nothing and took his shirt off to get ready for bed. He threw the shirt in the closet angrily.

Casey bit down on her lip and quickly wiped her eyes before he saw her tears. "Brad-"

"Shut up" he cut her off and took his jeans off. "Stop apologizing. It wont change what you did"

Casey said nothing and turned to the side. She wrapped her blanket around her more.

Brad got in next to her and let out a deep breath. "You don't ever talk to him without me there again you understand?"

Casey took a deep breath. This was where she drew the line. "You don't tell me what do Brad. Ever"

"I'm telling you what not to do" He rolled his eyes.

She turned around to look at him. "I'm serious. I love you but you don't fucking control me"

"Well if I did you might keep your legs closed"

Before Casey could control herself she slapped him across the face. "Fucking asshole"

He grabbed her wrist roughly. "Don't you dare you hit me"

She started to fight him with her other hand. "Let go!"

He got on top of her and held both of her wrists. "What? Did you hit him like you hit me? Did you say his name like you said mine?"

Casey started to cry as he held her down. "I hate you"

"That's fine. Cause I can't stand the site of you either" He let go of her wrists but kept sitting on her. "Did you blow him? Cause I know you might have been eager to put something in your mouth baby"

She slapped him again and hit him on the chest "Don't talk to me that way!"

"Fuck you Casey!" He pushed her down on the bed and got off. "Fucking slut" He tried to get off the bed but she grabbed his arm.

"You don't walk out on me Brad." She ordered.

He pulled his arm out of her grip and suddenly pressed his lips to hers. He moved on top of her again and pulled her shirt up as he kissed her.

Casey suddenly got the same arousal he did. They turned each other on when they would fight. It was their weird way of make-up sex.

She pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the ground. He grabbed her hair and gently pulled it back as he started to kiss her neck.

Casey closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he kept gripping her hair. She slid her fingers down to his boxers and pulled them down as much as she could with the way he was sitting on her.

He pushed her down on the bed and took her panties in his hand. He slid them down and then took off his boxers. He moved up to face her and started to kiss her.

She took his hair into a fist and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Fucking Prick"

He pushed inside of her and kissed her shoulders. "Shut up"

She let out a small moan and pressed her body to his so her breasts were against his chest. She felt his rock hard body start to move against her.

He started to move faster and grabbed her wrists. He pinned them down over her head and moved down to kiss her breasts.

Casey playfully untangled her wrists from him and pushed his face away from her breasts to tease him.

He smirked and purposefully took one of her nipples in his mouth. He gently swirled his tongue around.

Casey covered her mouth not to be loud. She was reaching her climax. He moved a little harder just enough to turn her on but not hurt her. Casey gripped his back and tried not to scratch him. She let out moan on his shoulder reaching her orgasm.

She lay there as he started to move softly to reach his own orgasm. She closed her eyes enjoying her husband inside of her. He reached his climax and fell down on her. He started to catch his breath on her shoulder.

Casey just hugged him. "Baby"

He placed a small kiss on her neck. "Oh god. I'm not giving you up"

She smiled and held him. "Same here."

"You're a curse Casey Novak. You could screw anybody and I'll still love you"

A/N: Do you guys want the next chapter to wrap up the story or a chapter to write a sequel? It has to come to an end sometimes. I can go either way. Review!!


	28. Gifts and Surprises

**Couple of months later…**

Olivia started to wake up to noise. She groaned and flipped to tell Mark but he wasn't there. She figured he was still at work since he wasn't home when she went to bed.

She got out of bed and got her gun. She slowly opened the door to her room and went out. She glanced into the living room and no one was there. She slowly went to the kitchen and spotted someone behind the fridge.

She instantly smelled alcohol in the kitchen. They didn't have any alcohol except beer and that was kept on the top shelf of the fridge so the kids couldn't touch it. She smelled hard liquor.

Olivia slowly lifted her gun up and kept moving to the fridge. "Freeze" She placed the gun on the person's back. The person's hair was messy. He was wearing a dress shirt and jeans and reeked of alcohol. "Mark?" She asked noticing his body form.

Mark nodded. He still didn't move and kept the sandwich in his mouth since she told him to freeze.

Olivia put her gun down. "Honey you can unfreeze. I didn't know it was you"

He took the sandwich out of his mouth and turned to look at her. He spotted the gun and his arms instantly went over his head, dropping the sandwich on the floor. "Don't shoot"

Olivia looked weirdly at him and then realized he was drunk "Have you been drinking?" She pulled his arms down and then picked up his sandwich. She tossed it in the garbage and turned to look at him. "You stink by the way. Literally "

He smiled. "Literally. Literally. Literally. Literally." He kept repeating the word in different ways. "That's funny"

Olivia nodded knowing he was very goofy when drunk. She took his arm and led him to the bedroom. She closed the door behind him and led him to the bed. "Lay down"

He did. "You're so fucking hot Livvy" He informed her.

Olivia nodded with a smirk. "Thank you" She unbuttoned his belt and then his jeans. "You have to sleep."

"Do you ever get lonely baby?" He started to sing. "I can be your hero baby!"

Olivia just looked at him since it was two different songs he was trying to sing. "Shut up" She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out of his jeans.

"Livvy do I have big boobs?" He asked and grabbed his peck. "I need a bra"

Olivia chuckled a little. "I'll get you one tomorrow beautiful."

He grabbed both of his pecks. "They are bigger then your boobies."

"You wish" She smiled and pulled his jeans down. She took them off his ankles and tossed them to the side. She leaned over him to pull his shirt off.

Mark grinned peaking at her breasts under her shirt that was big on her. "Hurray boobies"

Olivia rolled her eyes and tried to pull the shirt off of him. "C'mon babe"

He giggled and cupped her breast. He held the other hand on his peck. "Hmm…interesting."

Olivia just looked up at him "Let go"

He shook his head. "Touch my boobie Livvy"

Olivia took a deep breath knowing he wouldn't give up until she did so. She placed her hand on his peck. "There you go"

"Now touch your boobie and compare sizes," He told her with a nod. "Check if I have boobie cancer, like a bump."

Olivia smirked a little since he was so drunk he didn't even realize what he told her to do. She touched her breast and just shook her head. "Mine are bigger" She tried to hold her laughter at what they were doing at two in the morning.

"I have a big penis," He stated randomly with a proud smile.

"Yes you do" She nodded and moved her hands away. She kept trying to take his shirt off.

"It's eight inches" He nodded. "Want to check if Mark junior has cancer?"

"No" She told him with a smile. "C'mon get undressed."

"Only if you do" he smirked. "You take your shirt off and I'll take mine"

"Oh my god" Olivia pulled her shirt off. "There"

He nodded and pulled his shirt off. "Let's go crazy"

"No" She laid him down on the bed. "You have to sleep. Lilly has that play tomorrow."

"Lay with me" He patted the space by him.

Olivia took her shirt and lay down. She was waiting for him to pass out so she could put her shirt on. She knew if he saw her pull the shirt on he would do the same. She didn't need to sleep by an alcohol smelling shirt.

He rested his head on her shoulder and slowly moved down to her breasts. He started to rub his face against her with a huge grin. "Mmm…C-sized"

Olivia slapped his back. "Stop it"

He suddenly licked her whole breast "Are you cold? Your nipples are hard"

"Stop" She slapped him on the head.

"Do you want to lick me?" He asked looking up.

"No" She rolled her eyes. "C'mon you have to sleep"

"Party pooper" He mumbled and took her breast in his mouth. He cupped the other and closed his eyes to sleep.

Olivia groaned and rested her head back waiting for him to pass out or fall asleep. She still felt him slowly lick and nibble on her. It only took him five minutes to be out of it. She slowly lifted his head up and then removed his hand. "Jerk" She mumbled and wiped his saliva off of her with her shirt. She pulled the shirt on and then covered both of them with the blanket.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad and Casey sat in the dark movie theater as they watched a movie. Casey had her arm around his and he kept eating his popcorn since he was very into the movie.

Casey wasn't that into the movie because it was more action and a deep plot that was confusing. Somehow he understood it and she just couldn't get what was going on.

She leaned over to him "What the hell is going on?" She whispered.

"Just watch," He whispered back. "It's really simple."

Casey rolled her eyes since she was completely lost. He liked smart movies and she liked comedies.

The teenage couple in front of them started to make out. Brad didn't even notice since he was watching the movie. Casey rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder so she didn't pay attention to the kids making out.

Brad gave her a kiss on the head and offered her popcorn. She just shook her head and rested her hand on his chest.

All of a sudden the girl in front of them moved down. Casey's mouth dropped seeing she was giving her boyfriend oral. She quickly buried her face in Brad's shoulder. He didn't even notice being so into the movie.

"Brad?" She whispered.

He looked at her "What? You have to pee again?"

She pointed down disgustedly. "Ew"

He looked at where she pointed and then noticed what was happening. "Want to move somewhere else?" He whispered.

"I want to go. When is this movie ending?" She asked quietly since she didn't want him to miss the movie because he seemed to be really into it.

"Like in an hour" He answered with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes "I'm going to the bathroom" She got up and left the aisle.

Brad turned back to the movie and watched it since he liked the movie too much to care what was going on in front of him.

Casey came back and sat down by him. She hugged him around the stomach and rested her head on his chest. Brad wrapped his arm around her and held her as he watched the movie.

The boy in front of them made a small moan.

Casey instantly got disgusted and buried her face more into Brad's chest. Brad noticed it and kicked the back seat of the teen in front of them.

The kid just held up the middle finger.

Brad went to get up getting pissed but Casey pulled him down. "Forget it," She whispered. "You're not fighting a kid. Watch the movie."

Brad rolled his eyes and kissed her forehead "You uncomfortable?"

She nodded a little.

Brad grabbed his jacket and then hers. "Lets get out of here"

Casey got up and followed her husband out of the theater. "I think I need a shower now"

Brad wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked down the sidewalk. "We should have chosen another movie that you might like. I'm sorry this date sucked"

"Don't worry about it" She placed her arm around his waist. "Not your fault"

"What do you want to do? I have to make up for this date"

"Let's rent a movie and go home. I like watching movies in the comfort of my own home" She gave him a kiss on the lips as they walked to their car. "Thanks for walking out of the movie with me. I know you liked that movie'

"No big deal. Rather miss the movie then have you feel violated for another hour"

"That's sweet" She smiled a little. "You're buying me dinner to go tonight and then explaining what was going on in that movie cause I was confused"

He laughed a little and nodded "Deal"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia woke up to a loud thump. She opened her eyes hearing Mark cursing. "What happened?" She mumbled sleepily.

"I fell off the bed," He answered in pure annoyance. "Christ"

Olivia smiled a little and turned to look at him "Idiot"

"Shut up" he pulled himself off the floor and got on the bed again. "Have you been drinking? It smells like alcohol here"

"No. That was you. You came home drunk last night," She told him as she closed her eyes again.

"Aww what did I do?" He asked knowing he was very perverted when he was drunk. "I didn't do anything inappropriate right?"

Olivia smiled since he felt her up in at least ten ways last night "Well you violated my chest area to the maximum"

"Aww" he hugged her around the stomach "I'm sorry guys" He placed small kisses on her breasts "I would never hurt you, you're my best friends"

Olivia tried to hide her smile but it wasn't working "Go shower you jerk"

"You mad at me?" He asked looking up at her. "I'm sorry Olivia"

"It's fine. Just go. We have to get ready cause Lilly has a play today for school and she's very excited about it."

"Ok" He gave her a kiss. "You're not going to hurt me are you? I'm really sorry if I violated any part of your beautiful body last night"

Olivia smirked a little and pushed him off the bed.

He nodded. "I guess your not mad" He got off the floor and gave her a kiss "Love you" He went to the bathroom for a shower.

The door opened to their room and Lilly ran in. She jumped on the bed and into Olivia's arms.

"Oh hi" Olivia let out a deep breath "Think you got the ribs there kiddo"

Lilly gave her a kiss on the cheek "Sorry. Where's daddy?"

"Taking a shower. Anything I can help you with?" Olivia sat up and sat Lilly in her lap.

"No. He has to make his breakfast of champions cause I'm in a play today." She grinned.

Olivia suddenly heard Mark throwing up in the bathroom.

Lilly looked at the door. "Is daddy sick?"

Olivia thought about the right answer since the little girl didn't need to know her father had a hangover. "Yes but he will be ok."

"Promise?"

"Double promise" Olivia told her and kissed her on the cheek. "Go wake your brothers up ok?"

Lilly nodded and got off the bed. She ran out of the room and closed the door behind her like she was taught

Olivia got out of bed and went to the bathroom to check on Mark.

Mark was sitting on the floor by the toilet slouching against the wall. "Olivia I think I have the flu" He said in a sad voice.

Olivia smiled "Alcohol flu my friend"

He rolled his eyes and hurled in the toilet again.

Olivia kneeled down by him and rubbed his back gently. "Get it out"

"I feel like Paris Hilton" He threw up again.

Olivia laughed a little and started to run the water for the shower. "When you get it out of your system take a shower and then you have to make breakfast for Lilly. Don't forget to shave."

He nodded and rested his face on the toilet seat. "Serves me right for touching you like I did" he mumbled sadly.

"Aw babe. I would kiss you but you smell like alcohol and vomit. Not my type of man. Sorry"

He nodded "I would kiss you but I'm puking my guts out. If you cant take that you're not my type of woman"

Olivia rolled her eyes and flushed the toilet for him. "All new"

"Oh what pretty blue water. Yay" He lay down on the floor of the bathroom enjoying the coldness of the tiles on his body.

Olivia slapped his butt and then left him alone so he could sober up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad walked into the bathroom where he heard Casey throwing up all morning. He slowly came in. "You ok sweetie?"

She nodded and threw up again. She shook her head. "I don't feel good"

He kneeled down by her. "Want something? Maybe you got the flu"

She shook her head. "No"

"Are you sure? Ben has that play in his school. I could take him and you rest" He moved her hair behind her ears.

"No I want to go." She said and suddenly threw up again.

Brad held her hair back. She stopped throwing up and placed her hand on her forehead. "Honey you should really stay home"

She shook her head "I'll be fine" She leaned back to rest on his chest. "I think I'm getting my period. My head hurts and I'm getting cramps"

"Casey you don't throw up when you get your period" He kissed her on the head "Are you late?"

"Yea" She nodded and then realized what he was trying to ask. She looked up at him "I can't be pregnant right?"

He shrugged a little and held her. "We didn't use a condom sometimes. It could be. You had morning sickness with Ben also"

Casey put her hands over his that were resting on her stomach ironically. "You said you didn't want more kids"

"I know" he nodded and rested his chin on her head. "But if you are pregnant it's not like I can throw you out on the street" He smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Casey smiled a little "Promise?" She asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Triple promise." He answered knowing she was extremely emotional when she was pregnant. Even the littlest thing would make her cry.

Casey suddenly started to cry. "You're so sweet" She turned around and hugged him around the neck.

Brad rolled his eyes and hugged her back to comfort her. "Well you're a peach also" He laughed a little and kissed her on the head. "You coming to this play thing or what?"

She nodded and kept hugging him. "Yea"

"Um…babe…you kind of have to let go. You got to disconnect from my neck"

She let go of him. "Sorry"

He took her hands and helped her up. "C'mon doll"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia and Mark sat in the audience as they watched the play. Casey and Brad were right by them.

Olivia looked around seeing the twins weren't in back of the auditorium where they were playing. She leaned into Mark "Where are the twins?" She whispered.

Mark turned around but didn't see them either "I'll find them" He quietly left the row and went out of the room to find the very mischievous twins.

Olivia leaned in by Brad "Lilly is having a blast that Ben is her prince. Pass that to Casey" She whispered. Brad whispered it to Casey. Casey smiled and gave Olivia thumbs up.

Brad's phone started to vibrate since he put it on silent. He jumped and then noticed the looks he got from Olivia and Casey. "Phone" He answered with a shrug. He saw Mark was calling him. "Excuse Me," He whispered as he walked in front of Olivia and went out of the auditorium.

Casey and Olivia exchanged looks not sure what was going on. Mark was used to the twins being hyper and he was probably the only person that could handle them at the same time. There wasn't a reason he needed Brad to help.

Brad looked around the hall and no one was there. He heard noise outside on the playground. He went out and the twins were fighting with two other boys. Mark separated one pair but the other two would fight as soon as they had a chance.

Brad quickly grabbed the two that Mark wasn't holding. "Knock it off!"

"Chill or be chilled!" Mark yelled at his sons. The blue-eyed twins stopped struggling immediately.

One boy kicked Brad in the shin.

"Stupid little!" Brad yelled and rubbed his shin. "Damn kids"

"Losers!" Mike yelled at the other boys.

"Jerks!" Matt yelled angrily.

"Stop!" Mark ordered. "What's going on?"

"Idiots!" The boy yelled at them. Both of the boys seemed older by a year from the twins.

"They bully Lilly!" Matt yelled and tried to fight the other boys again. Brad grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

"Stop" He said calmly. Matt stopped struggling and wrapped his arms around Brad's neck.

"Babies!" The other boy yelled at Mike.

"I'll show you who's a baby!" Mike tackled him before Mark grabbed him. Mark quickly picked him up.

"Michael I'm not telling you again" Mark warned him. Mike said nothing and rested his head on his father's shoulder.

The two boys ran away before they got in trouble.

Mark and Brad carried the twins into the school. Mark took Matt and carried both of them to the bathroom to fix their cuts and the dirt they had on their clothes.

Brad went back into the auditorium. Ben smiled widely at him since he was still on stage. Brad smiled and winked. He sat down in between the two women again.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

Brad just shook his head. "Nothing"

Casey noticed dirt on Brad's pants "The twins ok?"

"Yea" He nodded. "Mark's in the bathroom with them"

The play finished and Olivia quickly got up to find Mark and the twins. "Can you guys get Lilly? I'm going to find the boys"

Brad and Casey nodded.

Olivia knocked on the boy's bathroom and opened the door but no one was there. She went outside and Mark and the twins were sitting on the swings not talking at all.

She kneeled down in front of them and noticed their scrapes and dirty clothes. "What happened?"

"They got in a fight," Mark answered as he stroked the back of the twin's hair. "Want to tell mom why?"

Both shook their heads.

"They got in a fight with boys that are bullying Lilly" Mark answered as he swung in his swing a little. "Now they are embarrassed that they got their butts kicked by boys older then them."

"Aww guys come over here" Olivia held her arms out. "C'mon let's go"

The twins slowly got off their swings and hugged her. Mark pouted and got up for a hug. Before he hugged them Olivia pushed him to the ground.

He rolled his eyes knowing she was mad at him for missing most of Lilly's play. She gave the twins a kiss on the head. Mark got off the ground and sat in his swing looking alone on purpose so Olivia would feel bad for him.

Olivia smiled at him and shook her head. Mark pouted and swung in his swing.

Brad, Casey, Ben and Lilly walked over to the playground.

Lilly quickly ran to Mark. She jumped into his arms a little roughly. Mark fell back and off the swung. He slammed on the ground on his back. Olivia cringed knowing that must have hurt.

"Daddy are you ok?" Lilly asked sitting on top of him since he broke her fall.

"Daddy's fine" Mark whispered in pain. "You were great honey"

"You saw?" Lilly asked with a huge smile.

Mark sat up and got off the ground with Lilly in his arms. "Oh yea. Amazing. Julia Roberts has nothing on you."

Olivia shot him a look that could burn him. She was going to make him pay later for lying to their youngest.

Mark gave Lilly a kiss on the head and then looked at Ben "You my man, you're a regular George Clooney"

Ben looked at Casey "Mom what's a George Clooney?"

"Look in a mirror" Mark grinned.

Olivia just shook her head at him. "Let's go Mark" She took the twins by the hand and led them to the car.

Mark shrugged and followed. "Clooney give Roberts a kiss" He stopped by Ben who was in Brad's arms.

Ben leaned over and kissed Lilly on the cheek. The little girl burst into giggles and blushed. "Daddy he kissed me," She whispered to Mark.

Mark smiled and messed with Ben's hair. "Bye guys" He waved at Brad and Casey and then followed Olivia to the car.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia lay in bed reading files when Mark came in. She glanced up at him and he had big Teddy Bear in front of his face. He slowly brought it down and had a cheesy grin on his face.

Olivia shook her head and went back to her files.

"Aww" Mark whined. "You like Teddy Bears. This is a big one cause I'm like your teddy bear"

"Mark a stuffed toy doesn't apologize for what you did. You got drunk, you felt me up in so many bad ways, you missed Lilly's play that she worked very hard for and then you lied to her about it and she looks up to you."

"Aww but Olivia I lied to make her feel better. It was one of those good lies," He pleaded. "I come with gifts" he pulled out a big bouquet of flowers from his back pocket.

"Flowers don't work either" Olivia shook her head.

"Wait, wait" he put the teddy bear down and pulled out a box of chocolates from his pocket. "You love chocolate. C'mon can the chocolates work?"

"It's not about the gifts Mark" Olivia rolled her eyes.

He took all of his gifts and walked over to the bed. "I'm vewy sowwy" He pouted and sat down by her.

She shook her head and looked at the files. "Nope"

"I thought you wouldn't forgive me so I have Plan B" He dropped all the gifts on the bed and took her hand. "C'mon"

"No"

He tried to pull her up but she wouldn't move. He finally just picked her up and carried her out of the room.

"Mark stop lifting me up all the time" She rolled her eyes since he was carrying her on his shoulder. "This is romantic really"

He carried her into the kitchen and put her down. He took her hand and turned her around to look at what he did.

The lights were off and there were rose pedals all over the floor. There were at least twenty candles lighting the room. The table was set up nicely with two candles on the table.

Olivia turned around to look at him. "What? Seriously?"

He nodded. "The kids are with Jenny and James. Thought we have a nice date alone. No sex unless you ask me. I'm not allowed to even mention it tonight."

Olivia smiled a little "Is that right?"

"Yea" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist from the back. "We don't even have to talk about anything because I'm in love with you. I just want to sit and stare at you if you let me."

"Yea" She nodded, as she looked up at him "You're so amazing"

"One more thing" He reached for his back pocket and pulled out a ring. "Our anniversary is coming up so I thought you get a new engagement ring. Like a renewal in my weird way"

"You make it sound like I'm a car you have a contract on" She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sorry. I know I'm bad at this stupid feeling, emotional crap but-" He stopped mid-sentence realizing that wasn't romantic at all. "I just love you. I can't describe it I'm sorry"

Olivia smiled a little "You're better then you think" She put her hand out for her new ring.

He smiled and gently took the old one off. "Give this to Jenny. You keep the good stuff" He laughed and put the new ring on her finger.

Olivia just looked at it since it looked very expensive "Is this costing us another mortgage?"

"No. Just my pension" He smiled a little and gave her a kiss.

Olivia turned around and hugged him. "Thank you"

"So I'm forgiven?"

"If you tell me why you drank last night then yes"

He took a deep breath and nodded. "I had a very bad day at work. We lost like five agents and I just…lost it…I didn't want to come home. I went to my father's grave and I just started drinking. I'm sorry"

Olivia nodded and hugged him tighter. "You're forgiven. I love you"

"I love you too," he whispered as he held her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brad playing with Ben as Casey took her pregnancy test. Ben was wearing Brad's badge and running around the house with his toy gun. The badge was hanging lazily out of his pants and he was shirtless. He had on a Yankees hat that was backwards and a little big on him.

"Got you!" The redheaded boy yelled at him "Bang!"

"No" Brad shook his head holding a red plastic shotgun "Boom!"

"I got you first dad!" Ben jumped on the couch and aimed his gun at Brad "Freeze!"

Brad pointed his gun back at him "You freeze"

Ben pulled the badge out and showed him "FBI!"

"Ok, ok" Brad threw the shotgun on the couch "I give up"

Ben started to jump on the couch in victory "I win!"

Brad pulled out Casey's ADA badge and showed him "Freeze. ADA!"

Ben thought about it for a second and then shook his head "No. FBI overpowers ADA. You said it"

Casey came out of the bathroom and rolled her eyes at her husband and son. "Stop playing with the badges they're not toys"

Ben handed the badge to Brad "I won"

Casey picked him up from the couch "Where is your shirt?"

"Dad sprayed me with silly string" Ben answered as he took his hat off and put it on Casey.

Casey looked over at Brad who was smiling innocently. She threw the hat at Brad and carried Ben to his bedroom to get him dressed.

Brad picked up the toy guns and then the badges.

Ben started to jump on the bed.

Casey grabbed a t-shirt and walked over to him "Stop jumping" Ben stopped. She put the t-shirt over him. She unzipped his jeans to get him ready for bed.

"Mom is their going to be another baby around?" He asked as he stepped out of his jeans.

"Maybe honey. Why?"

"Well I heard you and dad talking about a baby this morning and I don't want another baby around" He shrugged sadly. "You won't pay attention to me anymore."

"Oh baby" Casey picked him up and sat him down on the bed. She kneeled down in front of him. "Ben we will still pay attention to you no matter what. You're our first-born. Dad and I love you very much."

Ben nodded a little "Promise?"

"I don't have to promise I love you because that will never change. We will always love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pulled the bed sheet down "Get in cutie"

He got under the bed sheets only in a t-shirt and his underwear. "Will it be a boy or girl?"

"We don't know yet." She gave him a kiss on the head. "I love you baby. Goodnight"

"Goodnight" He returned the kiss and turned to the side.

Casey came out of the room and shook her head at Brad, "You" She pointed accusingly at him "You are worse then him sometimes"

"Aww why?" Brad asked with a small smile.

"I have to wash his shirt that was new because you sprayed him with silly string" She picked up the small shirt on the floor that was covered in green silly string.

"Aww but Casey he was overpowering me with the badge. I couldn't let him beat me" Brad wrapped his arms around her waist from the back and kissed her neck gently. "How embarrassing would it be for our baby boy to shoot me with his plastic gun? I had to take crazy actions so you would be proud of me"

Casey walked to the bathroom with Brad still holding her waist. "I would be proud if you didn't make me do laundry every single day"

"Lets make Ben do it." Brad grinned and kissed her neck as she stood by the laundry machine. "He can lift the detergent box thingy, even if it's heavier then him."

Casey laughed a little as she threw some clothes into the laundry. "You mind giving me some room here?"

"Yes I do mind" He nodded and kept pressed to her body. His arms were around her and he kept kissing her neck. "You take the pregnancy test?"

"Three" She answered.

"Three? You took three pregnancy tests?" He asked looking weirdly at her as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Yea. Just in case one misreads it so I want to be sure"

"Ok" He blew on her neck playfully, which made her burst into small giggles. "When can we see?"

Casey glanced up at the clock. "Now should be fine. It's in our bathroom"

Brad nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek "Give me a kiss woman"

Casey gave him a kiss on the lips and then went back to the laundry. Brad went out of the bathroom to get the pregnancy tests.

He came back with three pregnancy tests in his hand. "You want to look?"

"No. You do it" She sat down on the toilet.

Brad nodded and looked at one "Positive" he put it down. He took the other "Positive"

Casey looked up at him "Seriously?"

He read the last "Positive"

Casey took a deep breath "We're pregnant"

He took her hand and pulled her up "We're pregnant"

She hugged him around the neck and started to cry, "We're pregnant"

Brad laughed a little finding it funny she was emotional when she was pregnant "Why you crying now huh?"

"Because I have a baby in me. Our baby" She started to cry on his neck.

"Aww honey" He stroked her hair. "Ok let it out"

She finished crying and gave him a kiss "Ben is sad we're having a baby. He thinks we wont pay attention to him"

"I'll talk to him" He gave her a kiss on the lips. "You know I said I didn't want another kid but I'm very excited about it now" He grinned.

Casey gave him a kiss and started to cry again. "I love you"

"I love you too" He hugged her again and let her cry on his chest. "Guess we need to buys lots of tissues for these nine months."

The End

A/N: Please leave reviews! Thanks for reading!


	29. Bonus Chapter

A/.N: This is a bonus chapter. It has nothing to do with the plot of the story so it's mostly for fun. What if Olivia was married to Mark in the episode "Infilitriated"? Well this is what my mind came up with. Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia sat on the bench with her hand cuffed and she was exhausted after everything "Can I make a phone call now?"

The female officer looked at her being annoyed now "Fine. C'mon" She uncuffed her and led her to a phone "Make it quick"

Olivia nodded and started to dial Mark's number. She needed him. This was too much. She waited as his cell rang.

"Anderson"

"Hey its me"

"Olivia? You're not supposed to be calling me. Is everything alright?"

"I…I sort of got arrested and now I'm being charged with assault of an officer"

"What? You hit a cop? You know better then that"

"Of course. I didn't hit him. It's false arrest, I just needed to talk to you"

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you? Do you want me to pull you out?"

Olivia smirked a little missing her dorky husband "I almost miss you" She teased with a smirk.

"Olivia do you want me to try and pull you out?" He asked with serious concern.

"No. I'm still not finished, I just needed to hear from you. Is everyone alright?"

"Yea. We're great we just miss you…a lot"

"How are the kids?"

"Good. How you holding up?"

"I had a concussion"

"You what? That's it I'm coming over there"

"Mark you don't even know where I am. Look this will be over soon and I'll be back, don't come here all protective like you are and blow my cover"

There was silence for a few seconds "Are you ok now?"

"Yes." Olivia answered and noticed the officer coming toward her "I have to go, bye"

"Love you"

Olivia quickly hung up the phone before the officer heard her say anything.

After a couple of minutes Olivia was taking her mug shots and arguing with the deputy.

She finally got into the interrogation and spoke with her lawyer that she immediately didn't like.

She heard some talking over at the front desk and the voice sounded familiar but it was too far away to place who it was reminding her of.

The sheriff walked into the interrogation room being followed by another man in a baseball hat almost covering his face and a Yankees t-shirt with blue jeans.

"Ms. James you're a very popular lady these days" Sheriff Bartley said.

Olivia looked at him and then looked over at the other man. She tried to contain her smile seeing Mark standing there.

Mark pulled out his FBI badge "Agent Anderson, the feds have some questions for you Persephone" he looked over at the man shorter then him "Some privacy please? This is national business"

The sheriff looked at Mark and then Olivia "She's a smartass just to warn you" he went out of the room and closed the door.

"That's why I love her," Mark whispered with a wink.

"Get me out of these things would you" Olivia motioned to her handcuffs.

"Patience huh?" Mark kneeled down and unlocked her handcuffs. "How you doing baby?"

Olivia immediately hugged him "Much better now. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way here when you called me" He answered and gave her a kiss on the cheek "You ok?"

"I was in handcuffs"

"Just the way I like you" he whispered with a smirk.

Olivia smiled a little and held him closer "I missed you"

"I missed you as well. I like this new hair they have you sporting. So cute" He gave her a kiss on the head.

"Thanks" She smiled a little and let go of him "Does my case agent know you're here?"

"Not really. I found out you were in Oregon and then when you called me I came to the police station"

"Oh he is going to be pissed"

"How's he treating you?"

"Ok I guess. I miss home though"

"I know. I miss your body" He whispered with a smile and gently kissed her lips.

Olivia grabbed him by the shirt and started to kiss him. He was kneeling down by her and she was slowly putting her weight on him and both fell to the ground kissing, which made both burst into small giggles.

The door opened without any warning.

Both heard it and pulled away from each other.

Mark quickly grabbed Olivia's wrist and pretended to kneel down on it. "Try that again Ms. James and I will press charges"

The deputy and sheriff looked at each other and then Olivia "She assaulting another cop?"

"This is a private interview concerning national security." Mark got off the floor and looked at each man in the doorway "Try to come in here again without permission I will have both of your badges" He eyed them angrily "Dismissed"

The two man quickly left the room and closed the door.

Olivia smirked and sat up on the floor "I love when you're dominant"

Mark smirked and turned to look at her "That was hot huh?"

"Oh yea" She put her hand out "Help me up"

Mark took her hand and pulled her up "I want you Olivia Benson and I mean now"

"No. Mark not here. Are you nuts?" She whispered with a smirk "Not now"

"Why do you think I came all the way to Oregon huh?" He wrapped his arms around her waist "I missed you" He pouted and kissed her along her neck.

"I missed you too," She whispered as she closed her eyes "But we can't have sex in an interrogation room"

"Why?" He whispered.

"You know why. I love seeing you and I'm glad you're here but not going to happen" She smirked and shook her head as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mark gently walked her toward the desk and she stopped when she hit the chair with her back "Hmmm…chair…desk…walls…I think we could make it happen"

"C'mon be serious. I need to work"

"Guess what? I'm on vacation," He whispered with a smirk as he started to kiss her and stuck his hand in the back of her pocket.

Olivia slowly pulled his baseball hat off and let it drop to the floor.

Mark pushed her on the desk and unzipped her jeans as he got in between her legs "Just don't be loud ok?"

"No shit Sherlock" Olivia whispered with a smirk as she undid his jeans "Make it fast"

"I haven't seen you for five weeks, what else do you think it will be?" He started to kiss her neck as he put his hands up her shirt and massaged her breasts.

Olivia started to breath harder as he rested some weight on her and his body was pressed against hers on the table. She put her hands up his shirt and enjoyed his muscular body "Oh god"

"Sssshhh" he whispered against her ear as he dropped his jeans and boxers to the floor.

Olivia smirked a little and pulled her jeans and panties down. "C'mon big boy"

Mark tried to contain his laughter at that joke and gently pushed inside of her.

Olivia quickly covered her mouth and sat up.

Mark picked her up and began to mover faster so they wouldn't get caught. "You're going to leave you're ass print in Oregon" He teased with a small chuckle.

Olivia smirked and pinched his bare butt, which made him jump a little. "Sshhh" She pushed him toward the chair.

Mark sat down and now she was on top of him kissing his neck and moving just as hard as he was.

In about twenty minutes both reached their orgasm how aroused they were and how much they missed each other.

Olivia breathed hard against his neck trying to settle down and he was holding her close to him as he tried to settle down his own breathing.

Olivia got off of him and pulled her panties and jeans up "Thanks for visiting"

"I'll try to come back again to this awesome vacation spot," He teased as he got off the chair and pulled his boxers and jeans up as well.

"You should go now Agent Anderson" Olivia winked as she zipped her jeans up.

He smirked and zipped his own jeans up "I'm going to be in town for a couple of days cause I have to go to Washington in three days for a case so that's why I came here to find you and make sure you're ok"

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder "Thank you" She whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Of course." He whispered and placed a small kiss on her cheek "If you need anything you call me ok? I know you're not supposed to but I'm here"

"Just don't blow my cover ok?"

"You got it" He hugged her tighter and moved her hair away from her face "I'm very proud of you by the way"

A smile appeared on her face "I needed to hear that"

"Elliot misses you as well. Him and his new partner aren't very kickass Elliot and Olivia like"

"Who's his new partner?"

"Some Dani chick. She's sort of cute," Mark teased with a smile "I wish my partners were that good looking"

"Keep on wishing" Olivia whispered with a smile. She slowly let go of him even if she didn't want to "You should go"

He nodded and gave her a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" She returned the kiss and resisted the urge to hug him again.

He took a deep breath and picked up his baseball hat from the floor and put it on again "Be careful ok?"

"I will"

He went out of the interrogation room and spotted Olivia's case agent talking to the deputy. He quickly turned around and went the other way knowing he wasn't supposed to be there.

"Agent Anderson"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Olivia looked up from her chair hearing Mark's name being yelled down the hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mark stopped where he was and then turned around "Yea?"

Agent Porter walked toward him "What are you doing here?"

"Vacation" He lied with one of his charming smirks and stuck his hands in his pocket. "You?"

"You know why I'm here"

Mark smiled and nodded "Have a nice day" He pulled his baseball hat down more and left the police station as quickly as he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Olivia walked into a diner and spotted Mark and her case agent sitting almost by each other. There was a seat in between them so she sat down there.

She opened a newspaper and pretended to look through it "Aww it's Starsky and Hutch"

Mark flipped a page of his book that he was pretending to read "Funny"

"How you doing?" The other man on her left side asked.

"Fine." She answered, "Did you hear about that homicide?"

"Let the locals handle it. That's not our job"

Mark let out a small chuckle "You really don't know her do you?"

"Agent Anderson you weren't even supposed to be here so I suggest you not meddle into this case"

"Hell of a case you got. You get your undercover gal get assaulted and arrested." Mark flipped another page "Dumbass"

Olivia let out a deep breath "Let's make this quick, I don't want to be seen talking to stupid feds"

"That's my girl" Mark chimed in.

Agent Porter shot him a look and then looked down at his food "Olivia you do what your job is and don't worry about that murder ok?"

"Don't pay attention to that idiot in the sexy sunglasses" Mark flipped another page "Keep your eye on that homicide so these locals don't try to pin it on you cause you already pissed them off. We know they run things the way they want"

"Mark do you want to be in more trouble then you are?" The other agent asked with obvious anger toward him.

"Nope. Just trying to watch out for my wife since you're doing a hell of a job with it" He got off of his chair and left the diner.

After a while Olivia went out as well and spotted Mark on the other side of the street pretending to look at something but she knew he was watching her back.

Olivia went to the payphone and called the SVU squad room even if she knew she shouldn't have. She spoke to Fin and when she was about to speak to Elliot she heard her so-called friends behind her. She quickly hung up the phone and turned to look at them.

After talking to them all three went their separate ways around the small town.

Olivia stood in front of a store looking at the shoes and then caught Mark's attention and motioned for him to come over.

He walked over casually and walked over with her to an alley.

"Stop following me" She whispered.

"I'm not following you," He whispered back.

"You're going to blow my cover"

"No I'm not. I don't trust these cops here and I don't know if they want to hurt you"

"Mark. Stop. Stay away ok?" She whispered, "I can take care of myself"

He looked anxious as if it was an itch he had to scratch by protecting her "I don't want you to get hurt Olivia"

"I wont. I promise"

"Considering it's you and your curios self, you're exactly like me. If you tell me not to follow you, you know I will."

"Mark please, you're going to blow my cover"

"Fine. I'll stay away at least 50 feet" He informed her and walked away.

"Mark" She whined "Jerk" She mumbled and went the other way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Olivia showed up to the house she knew she shouldn't have been at.

She pulled out her flashlight and started to look around. She heard someone whistle behind her, which made her jump up.

She quickly turned around and spotted Mark with his own flashlight in his hands. "Idiot"

"And you could take care of yourself? You got scared of a sound pumpkin. What are we looking for?" He whispered as he looked around.

"You're not looking for anything. Go away" Olivia whispered and gave him a look.

"The west side of the country made you mean you know that?" He rolled his eyes and looked around the house "Didn't that deputy tell you to stay away from this house?"

"Yea"

"You're worst then me sometimes I swear"

"That's never going to happen" Olivia smirked a little and then spotted a light inside the house. "Look at that"

Mark looked up and moved to the front of the house "Aren't you glad you're not alone?"

"Not really. Don't fall up the stairs you clumsy geek" Olivia whispered with a smirk even if she was glad he was here with her.

Mark gave her a look and shook his head "So mean. I thought eco terroists were supposed to respect their hot fellow humans"

"Just not you" Olivia winked at him and slowly opened the door to the house. She went in quietly and Mark followed her.

They want up the stairs and Mark couldn't keep his eyes off of her butt as he followed her. "Mmm" He breathed out not even realizing it was out loud.

Olivia stopped hearing him and turned toward him. She gave him a look seeing he was looking at her butt 'stop' she mouthed.

'Sorry' he mouthed back with a shrug and smiled widely now looking at her breasts.

Olivia gave him a mean look seeing he was picturing her naked but she didn't mind it since he was her husband.

She shook her head and went up the stairs. Olivia spotted a woman in a room and motioned for Mark to go away. He gave her look asking if she was sure. Olivia nodded.

Mark left the house knowing Olivia was a better talker to women then him since he was sometimes too sensitive toward women. He sat in his car across the street waiting for Olivia to come out and make sure everything was alright.

After a while a woman came out of the house and minutes later Olivia came out. Mark flashed his headlights to get her attention.

She walked over to the car and got in "Well the victim was a pedophile"

"Sex crimes in Oregon too huh detective?"

"Unfortunately" Olivia said almost to herself.

Mark looked over at her and let out a deep breath "Normally I wouldn't go with Agent smarty pants but he does have a point when he tells you not to worry about this homicide. It's not your job"

Olivia looked over at him "What? Mark I know how to talk to victims, these locals are so stupid they didn't even know it's a sex crime that his penis was caught off"

Mark instantly cringed "Ouch. But he has a point for you to stay away from this. You don't need to complicate your undercover assignment even more with this other case"

Olivia looked down and shook her head "I can't believe you're saying this"

"C'mon" He placed his hand on the back of her neck "If anyone has your back in the dumb things you do its me. I will follow you to hell and back if you want but this isn't you're case Olivia."

She nodded a little "I guess so"

"Want me to drive you to your hotel?"

"No. I got my own car so no one sees us together"

"Aww I love when my wife says that to me" He smirked a little and massaged her neck to get her to cheer up.

Olivia smirked a little "I'll see you later" She gave him a kiss and left the car.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost eleven and Mark was sitting in his car in front of Olivia's hotel room trying to figure out how he was going to sneak in. He knew which window was Olivia's and it was only the second floor.

He took a deep breath and went out of the car.

He knew Olivia would yell at him for this but he wanted to hold her tonight knowing she was depressed about what happened earlier. He climbed onto a tree and made his way up to the first floor balcony.

He jumped off quietly and then stepped on the banister and pulled himself up to Olivia's balcony. He jumped over the railing and caught his breath. _Still got it ladies and gentlemen. _He scratched his head seeing Olivia's window was locked. He didn't even think about that when he was still on the ground.

He pulled out his wallet and saw a hair pin he kept in there for these exact reasons since he could pick locks very well. As he was about to attempt to unlock the window, it suddenly opened which scared the crap out of him. He quickly moved to the side in case it was someone from the eco terriost group.

Olivia slowly stepped out into the balcony being somewhat scared. She was in boy shorts and a purple tank top since she was about to go to bed. She looked to the side and spotted Mark there. She let out a deep breath and shook her head not even bothering to ask him why he was there. She left the window open and walked back into her room.

Mark smirked a little loving the boy shorts on her. He climbed into her room and closed the window behind him "Did I scare you?" He asked as he locked the window.

Olivia climbed into bed and placed the blanket over her "No I just go looking out in my balcony half naked every night. Of course you scared me Romeo"

"Sorry baby" He flopped down in bed next to her "I like those boy shorts. You should wear that more often."

"Don't even think about sex. I'm tired" She mumbled.

Mark wrapped his arms around her from the back "I didn't want sex I just wanted to hold you"

Olivia smirked "Hold me where?"

"Aww now you're turning me on that's not fair" He gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved his hand under the blanket and placed it on her butt "Mmmm"

"Don't get too comfortable there. You have to be out by five cause I don't know when someone might stop by"

Mark let out a small chuckle "You sound like a hooker who's giving me services and then throwing me out." He quickly felt Olivia kick him in the crotch. He groaned "I almost missed that"

"Let me sleep. You're lucky enough I'm letting you even sleep with me in the same hotel room"

"Now you sound like you're cheating on your husband with me" He thought for a second and started to giggle "I don't make sense"

"I know. That's why I married you. Sleep" Olivia smirked a little and moved his hand to her stomach.

"Can I watch you sleep?"

"Yes just don't lick my face during the night" she mumbled sleepily.

"Aww that's no fun" he whispered as he rested his chin on her shoulder and watched her drift off the sleep. He smirked and instantly licked the side of her face.

Olivia groaned "Ass" She grabbed his arm and used his sleeve to wipe her face "Try that again and I'm going to throw you off that balcony"

Mark let out a small giggle "I'm the father of your children"

"I don't care if you're the father of Christ, I'm going to hurt you if you do that again" Olivia warned giving him a look.

Mark nodded "Ok. I'll let you sleep" He again licked her face "After I do that"

Olivia now gave him a deadly look "Mark"

"Olivia" He mocked with a small smirk.

"Wipe my face this instant"

He smiled and gently wiped the side of her face with his sleeve "You're cute"

"Then let me sleep"

"Fair enough" he gave her a kiss "I'm going to watch you sleep."

"Fine, you stalker"

"Hey one night of sleep where you don't have to worry about anything never hurt anyone right?"

Olivia smiled and interlaced her fingers with his since she did feel safe when he was with her "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" he whispered and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

He watched her sleep through the night. He was still in jeans and even had his shoes on in bed, his holster was on her nightstand and she was still holding his hand.

Around 4:45 Olivia started to wake up smelling her husband's cologne. It reminded her of home "Hey"

Mark looked over at her "Hey you're awake"

"Yea" Olivia opened her eyes and noticed she wasn't in her room in her house.

"I was going to sneak back out around five so I don't get you in trouble but I'm sort of glad you're awake since I wanted you to kiss me before I left"

Olivia smiled and turned to look at him "You know I'm impressed that you didn't wake me up all night so you might get a kiss"

"Yay" He whispered with a smile and leaned in a little.

Olivia grabbed the back of his neck and pressed her lips to his.

Mark broke the kiss "I do need to breath Ms. James" he took a deep breath and shook his head.

Olivia smiled and hugged him "Get out of here."

He gave her a gentle kiss and then grabbed his holster. He got off the bed and put the holster on. "Love you"

"You too" Olivia waved. He went out the window and climbed down to his car again.

A/N: Again this is just a bonus chapter. Has nothing to do with the plot. Simply for fun. Tell me what you thought of it please! Thanks for reading! I also posted the sequel to this already so go check that out, its called "To The End". Thanks!


End file.
